La primavera siempre vuelve
by CherryValh
Summary: Edward y Bella tienen historia juntos, pero siguiendo su instinto de protección él la deja en el momento en el que ella más lo necesita sin saberlo siquiera. Ahora una nueva persona los une, creando un lazo que aunque ella evite con toda su alma, les demostrará que ahora, al igual que en el pasado la primavera siempre vuelve. OOC. AU.
1. I: No puede ser

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-1-**

**No puede ser**

* * *

Era una fría mañana de otoño en New Jersey, al igual que muchas mañanas desde que me marche de Forks, aún recuerdo perfectamente el día en que, junto con Emmett, mi hermano tomé la decisión de dejar atrás los recuerdos imborrables de un tonto amor, de una desilusión y de las mentiras que marcaron por siempre mi vida y llenaron de sucesos desagradables mi destino.

— Edward— exclamé al verle salir del instituto sin mí — ¿No piensas esperarme?

Deposité un beso en su mejilla esperando que entrelazara nuestras manos, cosa que nunca ocurrió.

— Bella, debemos hablar, yo…creo que lo necesitamos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Traté de sonar tranquila aunque por dentro estaba completamente exaltada, Edward estaba muy extraño desde hace ya unas semanas, partiendo de una conversación con Carlisle, su padre. La última vez que lo vi fue el viernes pasado, entonces estaba aún más frío y distante que ahora.

Nos condujo hacia su volvo plateado aparcado frente a nosotros y se apoyo en él.

— Bella, entiendes que este año nos graduamos ¿cierto?

— Sí.

— Sabes también que apenas terminemos el instituto tendré que marcharme a la universidad— prosiguió con frialdad y nerviosismo, sus profundos ojos verdes lucían demacrados y sin expresión alguna.

— Si, lo que no comprendo es porque le das tantas vueltas al asunto, tu y yo hemos decidido que…—

— No hemos decidido nada— aseveró molesto.

— Porque a la universidad en la que fui aceptado esta en Londres, Bella, me marcho.

Un ataque de pánico invadió mi corazón, el amor de mi vida se alejaría de mí…no, no podía permitirlo.

_._

_Estaba completamente absorta caminando en las afueras del bosque cuando choqué con una inmensa piedra, trastabillé y terminé en el suelo._

— _Todo esto es culpa de Charlie, sino insistiera en traernos cada fin de semana a pescar, tal vez tendría menos raspones en las rodillas_— _espeté enfurruñada._

— _¿Disculpa?_ — _inquirió un niño casi de mi misma edad mientras miraba divertido como limpiaba mis vaqueros de tierra seca._

_El niño era hermoso, simplemente hermoso, piel nívea, ojos profundamente verdes, largas pestañas y cabello cobrizo todo despeinado._

—_¿Te encuentras bien?_

— _Eh, yo…si, gracias—tartamudeé nerviosa por su atención—Bella Swan—me presenté._

—_Edward Cullen—espetó con una hermosa sonrisa torcida en los labios._

_Maravilloso nombre._

_._

— Edward, yo…he oído que el amor a la distancia funciona— Exactamente no era más que una forma de mentirme a mí misma, pero la desesperación me condujo a límites insospechados, incluso a decir cosas contra las que luchaba y a las que me oponía firmemente — Se que será difícil, pero si nos esforzamos, juntos lo lograremos.

— Ese no es el punto—murmuró negando con la cabeza — Toda mi familia se marcha a Londres y probablemente no volvamos, es…es para siempre.

— No, Edward, no puedes dejarme, no de esta forma ¿Por qué? — exclamé exasperada.

— Problemas familiares— susurró — Lo mejor para los 2 es que nos separemos ya, la verdad necesitaba mi espacio desde hace tiempo.

— Podemos evitar que te marches— sollocé con las mejillas ruborizadas y el rostro humedecido debido a las lágrimas, que ya salían por borbotones.

Si.

Yo era una débil.

Pero nadie podría culparme de ello, porque amaba a Edward con cada célula de mi cuerpo y justamente ahora, iba a perderlo.

Lloraba sin darme cuenta y mi cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos. Las consecuencias del fúnebre acto de enterrar a un corazón que aún latía por él.

— No podemos, seguir con esta relación sería inútil, yo…debo concentrarme, en la carrera de Medicina. Es una carrera donde todo es más difícil y requiere de más tiempo, no quiero perder el tiempo en otras cosas, yo…— dejó la frase inconclusa.

Mi corazón habría dejado de palpitar por unos segundos, si hubiera podido escuchar sus palabras por completo. Un sonido inhóspito e incesante llenaba mis oídos alejando su voz. Toda una vida de conocernos, de querernos para que él terminara con todo en un solo instante, si bien, no era orgullosa tenía dignidad y no podía rogarle más, no _iba_ a rogarle más.

— Yo para ti no soy más que una inútil distracción, entiendo— suspiré derrotada — Espero que en toda la vida que llevas por delante, tengas éxito, no tienes que explicarme nada.

Tenía la voz quebrada del dolor, las piernas no dejaban de temblarme pero aún así, debía sonar fuerte, así que escupí las últimas palabras mientras salía corriendo del aparcamiento.

Los meses que sobraron del año escolar, no le dirigí ni una mirada ni una palabra, seguí mi vida como pude, dando tumbos por los corredores del instituto y evitando sus miradas de soslayo, seguí con mi vida como pude, sin él.

Tuve también que olvidar a Alice, su hermana, ella había sido mi mejor amiga casi por 10 años, desde que tenía memoria los hermanos Cullen siempre estuvieron en mi vida, marcaron un antes y un después en mi simple existencia.

Siempre conté con el apoyo de mi hermano, Emm me ayudó más de lo que nadie puede siquiera imaginar, al inicio moría de ganas por romperle la cara a _él_, pero lo retuve, Edward simplemente siguió con su vida, con su futuro y no era su culpa que mi corazón estuviera quebrado por dentro, nadie dijo que nuestro amor duraría por siempre.

Semanas después de mi "rompimiento" con Edward, me empezaron los estragos, pero los oculte, pensé que era tan solo una simple molestia estomacal, un día mareada como siempre saliendo de la clase de gimnasia me desvanecí en los brazos de Emmett.

Desesperado y sin saber que hacer sin nuestros padres en casa, lo único que mi hermano atinó a hacer fue tratar de que bebiera un sorbo de agua.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Tratas de ahogarme? — inquirí al tiempo que sentía aquel líquido invadir mis fosas nasales.  
— ¡Bells! Gracias a Dios despertaste, no sabía qué hacer, te desmayaste— espetó nervioso mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí en el viejo sofá de mi habitación.

— Tranquilo, Emm, cálmate ¿Papá y mamá han vuelto del trabajo? ¿Cómo llegamos a casa? — pregunté confusa.

— Yo te traje en el Jeep, le dije a papá que era una gran inversión— sonrió satisfecho, siempre me sorprendía la facilidad de mi hermano para cambiar de humor.

— Últimamente estas muy enferma, vomitas, te desmayas, siempre te sientes mareada y casi nunca comes a tus horas, claro cuando no están nuestros padres devoras el refrigerador por completo, como yo— soltó una risita —Seguro tienes anemia porque no eres bulímica ¿Verdad?

Me quedé completamente fría al escuchar a Emmett, los síntomas que describió no eran los de una anémica, eran propios de una mujer_ embarazada_, recordé la última noche que pase en casa de Edward, casi siempre me quedaba a dormir con Alice los fines de semana pero esa noche fue distinta, mi amiga logró que todos salieran de la mansión Cullen, hasta ella.

_._

— _Alice, ¿Que planes hay parar esta noche? ¿Tienes una nueva película o algo así?_ — _inquirí mientras me acomodaba en el catre que preparaba siempre para mí Esme._

— _No se tu, yo pienso ir a cenar con Demetri Hemingway, me ha invitado a un restaurant francés precioso y muy refinado_— _explicó__ mientras retocaba su maquillaje para luego ir a su armario por un precioso vestido palo de rosa._

— _De acuerdo, entonces debo recoger mis cosas, Emmett vendrá por mí en unos instantes_— _murmuré apenada._

— _¡Hey! Tú no te vas_— _musitó poniéndose los inmensos tacones rosa._

— _Alice, no hay nadie en tu casa, tus padres salieron y tu pronto lo harás, ¿Qué voy a hacer aquí sin ti?_

— _Edward esta en el salón de piano, practicando para su próximo recital, podrías quedarte a…digamos… hacerle compañía_— _me guiñó un ojo._

_El simple hecho de pasar la tarde con Edward era algo maravilloso, podíamos conversar horas y horas de todo tipo de cosas y nunca me aburría. Escucharlo tocar, eso sí era diferente, era lo más maravilloso del planeta, cada nota llevaba distintos sentimientos que te hipnotizaban. _

_Mmmm…. pensándolo bien pasar tiempo con tu novio no tiene nada de malo, iba a aceptar cuando una idea…loca por decirlo así cruzó mi mente, Edward y yo solos, en su casa, sin nadie que pueda interrumpirnos. Me estremecí ante aquella locura, bien sabía yo que él no permitiría que pasará nada pero mi autocontrol podía flaquear, a diferencia del suyo. _

— _Ni lo pienses, si mis padres te ven en Port Ángeles y no estoy contigo…tú estás loca…. tu hermano va a pensar que yo…Alice debo irme, quedarme en tu casa no es lo más correcto_— _murmuré__ nerviosa y completamente ruborizada._

— _¿A qué te refieres? Yo estoy diciendo que le hagas compañía por unas horas hasta que lleguen mis padres y luego llames a tu hermano—oso para que venga por ti ¿En qué estabas pensando Bellita?_ — _preguntó __divertida mientras escogía uno de sus mejores bolsos._

_Solté un suspiro de miedo cuando la duendecilla de mi amiga cruzó la habitación para sentarse a mi lado._

— _Bells, se que se te pasó por la mente y sabes algo, a mi hermano también_— _espetó divertida para después soltar una carcajada_— _¿Por qué crees que dejo a mi mejor amiga sola cuando podríamos divertirnos juntas?_

— _No lo sé_—_mentí._

_Vil mentira, se escurrió de mis labios como el deseo que se filtraba por mis poros cuando Edward me hablaba al oído._

— _Si lo sabes, pero como no te atreves a decirlo, lo haré por ti. Para que pases la noche con mi hermano_— _musitó __ con aires de victoria_— _Jamás haría este tipo de planes sola, mi hermano ayudo también_.

_Me sentí el bichito más insignificante del planeta. _

_Ellos hicieron planes a mis espaldas y Edward…__él quería esto…que su plan resultara y durmiera con él__, a su lado… quería pasar la noche conmigo._

— _Alice… ¿me prestas el teléfono?_ —_Le pregunté nerviosa mientras descendía por las escaleras para llegar al salón._

— _Ni lo pienses_— _murmuró una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas mientras sus brazos capturaban mi cintura _—_Esta noche…_

_Gracias a Dios, mi amiga interrumpió con su voz cantarina._

— _Me marchó par de tortolitos, tomen las prevenciones adecuadas, Demetrí me espera, así que…Nos vemos Bells, y por mis papás no se preocupen, salieron de viaje hasta el miércoles a una convención de Medicina en Orlando_—_espetó sonriente mientras caminaba __hacia el __ umbral de la puerta._

_Edward aflojó su agarre para despedir a su hermana._

— _Alice, ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?_ — _Depositó un beso en la frente de la aludida_— _Vuelvan temprano, no más de las 11 ¿entiendes? No quiero que llegues tarde._

— _Si hermanito_—_asintió__ mi amiga mientras le propinaba un fuerte abrazo y se alejaba por el jardín de la entrada._

_Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, así que dije lo primero que paso por mi mente._

— _Edward, ¿podemos ver una película? _

— _En el estudio hay varias_— _se encogió de hombros _— _Escoge la que quieras, voy a preparar palomitas, si me necesitas estoy en la cocina_.

_Prácticamente corrí al estudio a buscar una película más o menos decente, aunque a decir verdad, los Cullen tenían colecciones completas así que no tarde en encontrar una, en realidad mientras más lejos nos mantuviéramos el uno del otro, sería mejor._

_Tomé una de humor, algo así como amor a segunda vista, con Sandra Bullock y Hugh Grant._

_Recorrí el salón y puse en reproducción la bendita película, me acomodé en inmenso sofá caoba de cuero y me retiré los zapatos, casi al instante Edward llegó y __para __mi sorpresa se acomodó detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura sin importar que la película estuviera en medio de una escena cómica, pronto comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi blusa azul de algodón._

_Sentí el impulso de besarlo, pero me resistí comiendo palomitas y riendo en cada escena cómica. Cada vez que __mi __pobre novio intentaba acercarse, me alejaba de él con cualquier excusa, "voy al baño"," tengo que revisar el móvil"," quiero más palomitas"," ¿tienes algo de beber?"," tal vez deberíamos llamar a Emmett". Con esa última abrió los ojos como platos. _

— "_Creo que olvide hacer la tarea de cálculo"_ .

_Estaba tan nerviosa que decía sandeces con tal de mantenerlo a raya así que cuando terminó la película no tuve nada que hacer para evitarlo ya que todas mis alternativas las hube utilizado en la mitad de la misma._

—_Bella_— _murmuró molesto a mis espaldas _— _¿Podrías mirarme?_

_Eso, precisamente era lo que trataba de evitar._

_Cuando veía las profundas orbes verde de Edward me perdía por completo en ellas y cedía a cualquier petición suya._

— _Claro_— _ giré para quedar en su frente sin tomar en cuenta que estaba prácticamente pegado a mí como chicle, grave error, mi novio me atrapó entre sus brazos y me besó de una manera muy convincente, demasiado. _

_Logró que me derritiera cuál nieve a la luz del sol._

—_Edward_— _murmuré nerviosa, ruborizada y atemorizada._

— _Te amo_—_susurró entre mis labios._

— _Te amo_— _musité dejándome llevar por toda la corriente de sensaciones que recorrieron mi cuerpo cuando __sus labios bajaron a__ mi cuello._

_Esa fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida._

_. _

Comencé desesperadamente a elaborar cuentas en mi mente y si mis cálculos no fallaban tenía un retraso ¡NO!... Requerí de todas mis fuerzas para entablar un pequeño diálogo con mi hermano.

—Emm…puedes traerme un analgésico, siento una terrible punzada en la cabeza— Mi mano derecha sostuvo mi cabeza mientras las cavilaciones parecían tratar de reventarla.

— Claro—sonrió —Ahora vuelvo, quédate aquí hermanita.

Corrí desesperadamente a mi escritorio, abrí el primer cajón y tomé entre mis manos el calendario, conté los días una y otra vez. Si…era cierto, tenía un retraso y uno muy grande y eso no era algo normal, yo era una mujer muy regular.

Estaba tan estúpidamente deprimida que no presté atención a mi ciclo.

Pronto las lágrimas inundaron mi rostro, por milésima vez en estos meses y sentí que el cuerpo se me agarrotaba de lo fría y congelada que estaba.

— ¡NO! esto no me puede pasar a mí, no en estos momentos ¿Porqué ahora cuando me dejó? — posé mis manos en mi vientre, ahí dentro, cuidado y protegido, estaba mi hijo y el de…Edward.

Limpié mis mejillas con la manga de mi blusa, tenía que alegrarme, iba a ser _mamá_ muy pronto y el padre no era cualquiera, era mí Edward, tonto y todo lo que fuese, es, fue y será el amor de mi vida.

Cuando decidí cambiar de actitud y buscar en mi bolso un par de billetes para comprar una prueba de embarazo encontré a Emmett detrás de mí.

Sutilmente me acerqué a él completamente dubitativa.

— ¿Emm?

— Bella, tu…tu…tu vas a ser ¿Mamá? ¿Vas a tener un hijo del malnacido de Edward?

— Oh, Emmett, ¿Qué hago? Debo marcharme ahora, sí, eso es lo que debo hacer— murmuré desesperada y con un profundo dolor en el pecho a sabiendas de que mi pequeño hijo jamás conocería a su padre.

— No Bells— su expresión cambio de sorprendido a serio.

— No te irás sin decirle a nuestros padres, ni te irás sin terminar el instituto y mucho menos sola si vas a ser mamá.

Corrí a abrazar a mi hermano aferrándome a su camisa y empapándola por completo de lágrimas— Entonces… ¿Qué hago Emmett? Ayúdame— sollocé.

— Cálmate, vamos a contarles a papá y a mamá cuando lleguen, vas a terminar el instituto, dentro de 2 semanas te gradúas y nadie notará la diferencia y… si insistes en marcharte podemos irnos juntos hermanita, nada me ata a este pueblo y no pienso dejarte sola, ahora voy a ser tío ¿Recuerdas? — soltó una leve risita mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

Desde entonces todo cambió, Emmett me protegía aún más que antes, en las semanas restantes no vi ni escuché el apellido Cullen pero gracias a Ángela, una chica de la clase de castellano, me enteré que se habían marchado el viernes, el mismo día que supe de mi hijo.

Apenas me gradué Emm dejó su trabajo provisional en la constructora de Forks y nos mudamos juntos a New Jersey a un piso amoblado en un viejo edificio. Cuando nuestros padres lo supieron sollozaron un poco, René no dejaba de decirme todo el tiempo debía ser fuerte y Charlie, aunque no me dirigió la palabra por casi una semana, terminó apoyándome y maldiciendo a Edward al igual que Emmett.

Casi enseguida empezaron los trámites para conseguirnos un departamento, encontraron un empleo para Emmett y nos inscribieron en la universidad de Washington, sabían tanto como yo el dolor que me causaba separarme de Edward, de sus recuerdos y de esta ciudad pero él nunca podría saber la verdad, no por la manera en la que terminamos sino porque lo quise así.

Emmett se graduó en Nutrición con la esperanza de abrir un gimnasio y ahora trabaja en una empresa de alimentos y conservas. Desde entonces yo y mi niña hemos salido adelante con ayuda de mi hermano y de mis padres, aunque siendo sinceros no puedo recibir una ayuda económica de parte de ellos en estos días pues nos mantuvieron el suficiente tiempo los primeros años.

Aún no me graduó de la universidad, estudio en las noches Literatura pura y durante el día trabajo en una editorial donde coincidencialmente encontré a Ángela, la chica del instituto.

Cuando embarazada no pude trabajar como quise por mi estado, recurrí a mis primos Anthony y Thomas Dwyer quienes tienen una cadena de pastelería, fueron ellos quienes me emplearon mis primeros 2 años en esta ciudad.

Emmett se mudó con su novia Rosalie al piso de enfrente, se conocieron en la universidad pero no por la carrera sino porque ambos hacían turnos dobles en la cafetería durante la noche, pronto se casarían y el edificio en el que vivíamos era barato en consideración a otros en New Jersey.

.

.

.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros negros, una chamarra blanca y mis zapatillas favoritas, tenía que preparar el desayuno para mí y para Nessie, mi hermano estaba de viaje por su trabajo y Rose pasaba con nosotros estos días.

Aún recuerdo perfectamente cuando mi muñeca nació, sabía que era niña y tarde varios meses en encontrar un nombre apropiado, llegué a la conclusión de que mi hija sería una combinación perfecta entre Edward y yo pero no podía mezclar nuestros nombres y obtener uno adecuado así que busqué otra alternativa, junté los nombres de nuestras madres y salió uno que me encantó: _Renesmee._

— Buenos días Bells, he hecho pancakes, ¿Quieres desayunar? — inquirió Rosalie desde la cocina. Desde aquella tarde en que la conocí nos hicimos amigas al instante, era una de las pocas personas en las cuáles podía confiar, incluso había presenciado mi terrible desgracia con James.

— Claro, voy a despertar a Nessie y vuelvo.

— No tienes porque, está en su habitación saltando de alegría por los nuevos pantalones que le he regalado— esbozó una inmensa sonrisa.

— ¡Mami! Has despertado, ¿Viste los pantalones que tía Rose me regalo? Están lindos mami, muy bonitos, bonitos, bonitos— exclamó mientras brincaba sobre su cama con todos sus rizos cobre desordenados por todo su rostro.

Amaba tanto a mi hija, ella era la causa de mis esfuerzos diarios, era la causa de que siguiera viva. Después de lo ocurrido con Edward me sentí morir pero por Nessie cambié todo, solo por _ella._

— Bájate de la cama cariño, vamos a desayunar, Rose hizo pancakes y si mal no recuerdo hace unos días compré miel de maple— sonreí al recordar cuanto le gustaba a mi hija ese dulce, al igual que a _su_ padre.

El día transcurrió pronto en la editorial y antes de lo que pensaba, me encontraba en la guardería para recoger a Renesmee, pero la profesora de turno me esperaba en la puerta.

— Isabella, necesito hablar contigo acerca de los pagos, el último mes, tu…tu no lo has cancelado— Quise disculparme enseguida pero ella prosiguió con su monólogo.

— Habrá tiempo para eso, ahora hay algo más importante— espetó.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Bueno, como bien sabes el Estado se encarga de enviar médicos recién graduados para que realicen su práctica y el día de hoy me han caído como del cielo pues ha ocurrido un accidente, varios niños resultaron enfermos cuando mi asistente Rosario, dejó la goma liquida en la bandeja de leche, _pienso_ que confundieron ambos líquidos y los pequeños se intoxicaron.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, mi niña no podía estar enferma.

— ¿Dónde está Nessie?

— No te preocupes, ella está a salvo, fue una de las pocas niñas…inteligentes, por así decirlo, que no bebió leche o goma el día de hoy.

— ¡Nada está bien Nuria!—exploté— Tu me exiges que pagué el mes retrasado y a cambio me dices que mi hija pudo haberse bebido un tarro de goma— sentí la necesidad de lanzarle un cuento infantil de aquel salón a la cabeza.

Entré en el salón seguida de Nuria y comencé a llamar a mi hija.

— Renesmee ¿Dónde estás cariño?, ¡Ness!— exclamé.

— Mami, aquí estoy, me duele un poco la barriga— espetó frotándose el vientre— Este Doc me dará un dulce si me comportó bien mientras me revisa ¿te lo puedes creer?

En ese instante todo mi mundo se volcó, mi linda niña con rizos alborotados y un lindo vestidito lila iba cargada por _él._ Desvié la mirada de Nessie por un momento y lo _ví_. Era Edward aún más guapo que cuando simples adolescentes, sus profundos ojos mostraban la misma sinceridad de siempre pero su rostro era inescrutable.

Tomé a mi hija instintivamente en brazos y quise salir corriendo pero su mano me detuvo.

— Bella, tanto tiempo sin verte.

— ¿Edward, serías tan amable de soltarme? tengo prisa y Nessie debe estar temprano en casa.

— Yo…yo no sabía que te habías casado, ni que tuvieras una hija— su voz aterciopelada empezó a sonar temblorosa.

— No lo sabías porque no te interesa mi vida en lo más mínimo, pero para que lo sepas no me casé y si lo hubiera hecho no es tu asunto— espeté furiosa.

— Entonces… ¿Quién es el padre? — atisbé una chispa de esperanza en su rostro que logró incomodarme aún más.

— No te importa, es mi hija y está sana, eso es lo importante, saluda a Carlisle y a Esme de mi parte— espeté nerviosa.

Comencé a caminar rápidamente con Renesmee en mis brazos mientras ella ocultaba su rostro entre mis cabellos y con la mano hacía un gesto de despedida a Edward.

Subimos a mi camioneta roja y arranqué el auto inmediatamente dejando atrás la bendita guardería.

Llegué a casa y encontré una nota de Rosalie donde explicaba que pasaría la noche en casa de sus padres, Ness estaba dormida, la recosté en su cama, la arropé y me dirigí a la cocina para beber café, estaba nerviosa, me temblaban las manos y sentí un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

Edward volvió.

Y yo no conseguía más que pensar en lo similares que se veían padre e hija juntos. La culpa estaba carcomiéndome el pecho.

Edward me encontró, involuntariamente, pero lo hizo.

Dejé la taza del líquido humeante en la encimera, me acurruqué en el sofá abrazando uno de los cojines y comencé a sollozar.

No quería perder a mi hija, no quería sufrir otra vez por él, ya deje atrás una vida por su culpa no iba a marcharme de nuevo.

Sentí unas manitas que limpiaban mis lágrimas.

— Mami, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo?, podemos llamar al Doc que revisó a los niños de la guardería para que te mejores— se acurrucó a mi lado mientras jugaba con mi cabello, me sentí morir, mi niña sin saber nada sentía que debíamos ver a su padre.

— No cariño, todo está bien, mami no volverá a llorar— la abracé fuerte y pronto fuimos bien recibidas por los brazos de Morfeo.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron con normalidad, al menos eso pensé. Emmett regresó de su viaje, le conté lo ocurrido con Edward y como respuesta lo único que conseguí fue una sonora risa junto con un "_tranquila hermanita, todo irá bien_."

De la causa de mis desvelos, desde aquel día no volví a saber nada pero para evitarme sustos innecesarios saqué a Nessie de esa guardería, cancelé con mis ahorros todas mis deudas y empecé a buscar, con pocas esperanzas, una más barata, con mejor personal y que la pudiese cuidar de 8 de la mañana a 3 de la tarde solo durante un par de meses, pues pronto Ness entraría a primer grado.

A la universidad he faltado 2 noches seguidas así que debo estudiar el doble para entender la materia y poder dar los exámenes finales.

Esa noche, siendo sábado, Rosalie decidió presentarnos a su hermano recién llegado de Europa, Jasper, él acababa de graduarse de psicología hacer un par de meses y estaba comprometido con una bella estudiante de diseño, así que mi amiga se encargó de organizar una cena para que todos nos conociésemos incluso Nessie.

No pude evitar recordar a Alice mientras ayudaba a Rose con los arreglos de la cena.

— Apresúrense, se que la cena es aquí en frente pero de todos modos no pueden llegar tarde— inquirió Rosalie exaltada y demasiado animosa.

— Ya vamos, un momento— espeté.

Había decidido que mi niña llevaría un lindo vestidito blanco que le quedaba 3 cm sobre las rodillas, unos leggins violeta y para finalizar un par de flats blancos con un lazo, parecía una muñeca. Amarré su rizos en una cola de caballo pero como los tenía cortos se regaron por toda su cabecita como la hija de los _Picapiedra, Pebbles_, una de sus caricaturas favoritas.

Por mi parte, escogí unos vaqueros negros, una blusa azul de tiritas que lucía como un minivestido, pues con una ligera franja se pegaba a mis muslos, me puse un par de botas sin tacón y negras que tenía desde que cumplí 18, tomé una chamarra negra y lista.

En realidad no tenía un gran armario, desde que me mudé a New Jersey no había comprado nada de ropa para mí, todo mi sueldo era para Ness, para el alquiler, su guardería, pronto su escuela, las compras del mes, en fin, todo los gastos que requiere una casa además de los de la universidad.

Tomé la mano de mi hijita y decidimos salir a la bendita cena sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que nos esperaba.


	2. II: Cállate Alice

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-2-**

**Cállate Alice**

* * *

En cuanto entré al departamento descubrí que algo andaba mal, Rosalie corría de un lado al otro completamente desesperada y cada vez que le preguntaba por el asunto evadía mis miradas y respondía con murmuros inaudibles y cosas sin sentido.

Jamás la vi así, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido con James, por otro lado mi hermano lucía serio con un rostro inescrutable y el ceño fruncido en una esquina del rojo y brillante sofá acomodado a la pared derecha de aquel departamento.

Si bien es cierto mi hermano y su novia vivían de forma sencilla, sus muebles eran mejores que los míos simplemente por el hecho de que los gastos podían dividirse para dos sueldos mientras que yo sola debía darme abasto, su piso era acogedor y aunque no era muy espacioso los grandes ventanales y el contraste de los colores lograban que el salón luciera precioso.

El comedor estaba increíble, la mesa servida para 7 personas con un precioso y pulcro mantel blanco iluminado por un ligero arreglo floral en el centro, el mismo que estaba compuesto principalmente de rosas y girasoles.

_Un momento, ¿siete personas?_

— ¿Qué ocurre Emm? — inquirí mientras Renesmee encendía el televisor y se acomodaba en la inmensa alfombra de la sala para encontrar alguna caricatura que la distrajera.

— Nessi, ¿te importaría quedarte unos minutos sola? —

El rostro de mi hermano era un gran espejo de emociones donde se reflejaban todo tipo de sentimientos, odio, rabia, esperanza, desgano o simplemente soslayo.

— No, tíoso, prometo comportarme bien y no ensuciar el vestido que tía Rosalie me regaló— espetó Ness con una delicada sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi hermano, molesto y desesperado como se hallaba, me tomó del brazo y me guió hasta la cocina en tonos ladrillo y marfil donde, en un par de ocasiones preparé algo de cenar improvisadamente para mi futura cuñada.

— Emmett dime que ocurre— espeté nerviosa, su actitud solo conseguía empeorar las cosas— si te comportas de esa forma solo logras exasperarme—.

— La prometida de Jasper es…— se mantuvo dubitativo durante unos segundos antes de soltar un respiro de resignación.

— Suéltalo Emm, nada puede ser más malo de lo que hemos pasado ¿cierto? — intenté bromear pero el simple recuerdo de James o mi estado al llegar a New Jersey no le hizo ninguna gracia.

— Alice Cullen— el nombre de mi antigua mejor amiga resonó por toda la habitación, donde un silencio sepulcral pareció apoderarse de la misma.

_Otro Cullen. _

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo de mi pasado encuentro con Edward.

_¿Es qué acaso decidieron complicarme la existencia?_

Yo simplemente no podía desmoronarme al verla pero en el estado en el que me encontraba no era el más fácil del mundo, reencontrarla y simplemente decirle "_Hey Alice ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?"_

—Debo irme— espeté completamente segura.

— Bells, escúchame el problema no es ella, se que podré controlar mi ira con la pequeña duendecilla, finalmente ella no tiene la culpa de nada, y sé que cuando la veas tu corazón explotará de felicidad porque sé que la extrañas aún más cada día, el problema aquí es tu amadísimo Edward—

— ¿Qué hay con él? — inquirí nerviosa, no podía volver a verlo, no ahora.

— Su hermana no viene sola, vienen juntos, los dos—

Era esa la pieza final del rompecabezas, por eso ambos estaban completamente estresados y Rose no tenía el valor de verme a la cara, por eso el corazón me palpitó al cruzar el umbral, y por esa misma razón debía marcharme en este mismísimo instante.

— No quiero verlo Emm ¡No! debo irme… no puede verme… Tengo…— incluí un acento especial en la palabra— que irme… — exclamé furiosa mientras me frotaba las sienes con los dedos índice.

— ¿Porqué Rosalie hizo esto? la voy a matar— me sentí completamente furiosa, ella era una de las pocas personas que sabían mi historia a la perfección, sin arreglos ni nada de eso, ella junto con mis primos y Emm fueron mi gran apoyo todos estos años y ahora que me mantenía a flote sola mi gran amiga decide empeorarlo todo.

— Ella no tiene la culpa, Rose no lo sabía Bells, apenas se ha enterado que su futura cuñada se apellida Cullen, pensó que solo vendría Alice ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente la idea de que el idiota de Edward…— dejo la frase inconclusa y después de unos segundos, continuí — ¿no la has visto? está como loca, no sabe que decirle al pobre de Jasper para evitar que los Cullen vengan aún contra mi voluntad, incluso pensó en cancelar la cena, acaba de enterarse hace unos minutos, sabes que Rosalie te quiere y comprende tu situación, ella jamás haría este tipo de cosas a propósito— concluyó mi hermano.

— Entiendo, no es su culpa se que Rose no lo hizo a propósito, pero aún así debo marcharme, es lo más sensato— murmuré nerviosa y completamente asustada.

— Llegaron Bella…perdón…yo…no tenía ni idea de que era él, de verdad— Rosalie estaba parada en el umbral de la cocina y lucía desesperada, tanto que las manos le temblaban.

Genial, acabó de arruinar una de las noches más importantes en la vida de mi hermano y mi futura cuñada, todo por culpa de _él_, no…esto no iba a ocurrir de nuevo, yo no voy a salir huyendo de los problemas otra vez, voy a enfrentarlos, debo enfrentarlos si quiero seguir adelante con mi vida, después de lo que paso con James nada va a impedir que forjé mi camino al ritmo que yo decida.

— Cálmate Rose, todo está bien, voy a saludar y diré que tengo un asunto pendiente y me marcharé, no pienso arruinar su cena, esto es muy importante para ustedes— tomé sus temblorosas manos entre las mías— No voy a dejar que su presencia me afecté en lo más mínimo, todo saldrá bien, ya verás— aseguré a mi cuñada.

— ¿Dónde está Nessie? — exclamé exaltada inconscientemente a fin de cuentas, era ella quién no debía ser vista por su familia.

— En la sala mami— respondió mi pequeña para después soltar una inmensa carcajada.

Tomé aire varias veces, respiré hasta lo más profundo de mis pulmones, me repetí varias veces que él no es más que un ser humano igual que yo o que mi hermano y salí al comedor con aires de valentía que poco a poco fueron terminándose al verlo allí, sonriente, jugando con mi pequeña.

— Buenas noches Alice, Edward— al pronunciar su nombre me hirvió la garganta— Quise de todo corazón poder acompañarles en la cena de esta noche pero las circunstancias no me lo permiten, lo lamento, yo…debo marcharme—

— ¡Bella! — exclamó Alice mientras me estrechaba fuertemente con sus pequeños bracitos

— Hace tanto tiempo que no sé nada de ti, tengo mucho que contarte, Jasper es una persona maravillosa, y supongo que tu también— espetó mientras miraba de reojo a mi niña la misma que jugaba divertida a piedra papel o tijeras con su padre, sin siquiera saberlo.

—Debes quedarte— ordenó haciendo su famoso puchero de perrito.

— Ahora no, debo irme, otro día con gusto, te prometo que hablaremos pronto— mentí.

Simplemente ansiaba tomar a mi niña en brazos y salir corriendo de aquel salón que hace un par de minutos me parecía resplandeciente y en estos instantes era el peor infierno en el planeta para mí.

— Mami, ella…— señalo con su dedo índice a Alice— me cae bien, dice que es la hermana del doc ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Es que son taaan diferentes! — cantó a largando la A —Nunca pensé que los hermanos fuesen tan distintos y a le vez tan parecidos, ambos sonríen muy bonito pero el doc es más alto y es cobrizo en cambio la hermana del doc es…—

La interrumpí al instante, estaba haciendo una analogía muy bien conocida por mí pues yo misma me la había planteado el día que los conocí.

_._

— _Así que tienes una ¿hermana?__ — __inquirí mientras caminábamos por el bosque, después de mi caída, Edward y yo comenzamos un juego muy interesante, según él para que dos personas se conozcan mejor es bueno utilizar rondas de preguntas, así que me enseño un juego denominado 20 preguntas. _

_El juego era simple y complejo a la vez, hacías una pregunta y la otra persona la respondía, después de que ella o él contestara era su turno de preguntar, íbamos por la quinceava pregunta._

— _Sí, es menor a mí por un año, se llama Alice__— _

— _Que bien, yo solo tengo al oso de Emmett__— _

— _¿Tienes un hermano?__ — __inquirió sorprendido._

_Solté una carcajada._

— _Sí, es mayor para mí con 2 años y por si no lo notaste acabas de perder tu pregunta número 16__— _

— _Esa no fue una pregunta__— __afirmó__ con su preciosa sonrisa torcida __que me derretía._

— _Si lo fue así que es mi turno__— __espeté victoriosa y muy segura._

— _¿Dónde está tu hermana?__ — __inquirí buscando a la aludida de reojo entre la muchedumbre de niños que brincaban alrededor de los botes que arribaban al muelle después de pescar. Habíamos caminado desde lo profundo del bosque hasta la ladera de la montaña, colindante con el lago._

— _Es la bajita de cabello oscuro y completamente despeinado con puntas señalando en distintas direcciones, esta abrazada a mi padre, el…__— _

— _El doctor Carlisle Cullen__— __respondí sorprendida, entre mis tantas visitas al hospital por mi acostumbrada torpeza, el doctor Cullen me revisó un par de ocasiones cuando, por culpa de Emm, me torcí el tobillo, si alguien me preguntaba que pensaba yo del papá de Edward era que posiblemente, según mis deducciones, pensara que era un soltero empedernido pues era muy atractivo, cabello rubio casi caramelo, alto, ojos azules, fornido, simplemente el hombre perfecto si tomábamos en cuenta que trabajaba en el hospital como un burro y siempre mantenía su hermosa sonrisa._

— _¿Estás bien?__ — __inquirió Edward sacudiéndome por los hombros._

_Seguramente me quedé demasiado tiempo cavilando._

— _Si__—__respondí segura al tiempo que soltaba su agarre __—__Es solo que…no pensé que tu padre fuera casado, es decir, jamás hubiera pensado que él…es que todas las enfermeras andan como locas por él__— __concluí ruborizada y apenada._

_Soltó una carcajada._

— _Si, en realidad mi padre no da la impresión de ser un hombre de familia, pero lo es, créeme, es un gran padre y es fabuloso con mi madre-espetó mientras caminábamos en dirección a su hermana._

— _¡Hey!__ — __Saludó la pequeña duendecilla __— __soy Alice, la hermana de este tonto__— __le propinó un delicado golpe en el hombre a Edward._

— _Bella, mucho gusto__— __me presenté al tiempo que me estrechaba entre sus brazos._

_Observándolos fijamente uno podía descubrir que eran hermanos pero a simple vista lucían demasiado distintos, Edward era alto y fornido de forma delicada__, tenía el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes más profundos que había visto, muy por el contrario Alice era bajita y delgada, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos azules, supuse que sería herencia de su padre, físicamente eran muy diferentes a pesar de la piel nívea que ambos poseían._

— _¿__Bella? Estas ahí?__ —__inquirió Edward ¿preocupado? _

— _Si, es solo que…tú y tu hermana son tan distintos__— __murmuré con la cabeza gacha mientras tomábamos asiento en una de las bancas del muelle._

— _Lo sé__— __aseveró divertido._

— _¡Bella!__ — __exclamó mi hermano mientras descendía del bote junto con papá._

— _¡Emm!__ — __exclamé divertida poniéndome de pie de un solo brinco, a mi hermano no le gustaba para nada eso de pescar, pero debía pasar tiempo con papá._

— _¿Tu hermano?__ — __inquirió sorprendido y algo confuso._

— _Sip__— __asentí orgullosa __—__Debo irme papá debe estar impaciente, pero…podemos vernos algún día, ¿vas al instituto?__ — _

—_Si- espetó con su preciosa sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo en la mirada que no supe interpretar._

— _Entonces te veo ahí__— __exclamé al tiempo que corría para abrazar a mi padre y a Emmett._

_._

— Nessie, cariño ¿puedes ir por nuestros abrigos? — inquirí al tiempo que tomaba las llaves de mi departamento completamente nerviosa.

— ¡Emmett! ¡Rose! — Llamé — Nos vemos el lunes, mañana saldré con Anthony y Thomas a cenar, no se preocupen, espero que todo salga como lo planearon—.

— Que no te vas— espetó Alice tomándome del brazo—Ni siquiera te has presentado con mi Jazz—

De acuerdo, punto para la duendecilla, debía ser cortés y educada si quería demostrar que su presencia no me afectaba.

Aflojé el agarre de mi antigua mejor amiga y caminé lentamente hacia el muchacho rubio, alto y fornido que descansaba cómodamente en el sofá central.

— Bella Swan— estreché su mano mientras miraba fijamente sus inmensos ojos azules

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Rosalie ha hablado mucho de ti, espero llegar a conocerte mejor.

— Aquí están los abrigos, mami—espetó Ness afligida y con carita triste caminando en mi dirección.

Tomé a mi hija de la mano después y caminé lentamente hacia la puerta, me sentí victoriosa cuando salía de aquel salón.

Había funcionado.

_No tuve que cruzar palabra con él ni dirigirle una mirada, fue más fácil de lo que pensé._

Pero….Me equivoqué.

Todo mi orgullo y mis aires de ganadora desaparecieron cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro girándome en su dirección.

— Ha dicho que no te vas— murmuró con su perfecta sonrisa torcida, aquella sonrisa que de niña me enloquecía —Pero si tanto insistes creo que Alice puede hacerse cargo de tu hija por unos instantes tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar—.

Quise enfrentarme a él, cuestionarle todo su comportamiento.

_¿Por qué quería hablar conmigo si las cosas quedaron muy claras cuando decidió terminarme?_

En verdad quise hacerlo pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca, ni siquiera un suspiro de resignación.

Pronto el color subió a mis mejillas y me ruboricé por completo, tan solo bajé la cabeza viéndome perdida.

Gracias a Dios Alice entendió la situación en la que me encontraba y decidió auxiliarme.

— No hermanito— espetó — He dicho que Bella y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar y eso precisamente es lo que vamos a hacer— sonrió mirando fijamente a Jasper —Creo que sería mucho más cómodo que acompañaras a Jazz y hagas un poco de sociedad con Emmett—.

Alice me tomó del brazo y dando tumbos consiguió que saliéramos de la estancia.

Me quedé completamente fría cuando me pidió de favor que entráramos a mi casa, por una simple razón, soy madre soltera y mi casa es sencilla y acogedora pero nada parecida a la mansión de los Cullen en Forks, muy por el contrario mi departamento tenía 3 dormitorios, uno para mí, otro para Nessie y el tercero era de Emmett cuando vivía aquí pero últimamente me he visto en la necesidad de utilizarlo como estudio cuando tengo trabajo de la editorial por hacer. También un baño, una cocina y un pequeño salón que se repartía entre el comedor y la sala propiamente dicha, las paredes eran color miel y los muebles de la sala eran color chocolate, la cocina color ladrillo, muy parecida a la de Rose y aunque mi casa siempre estaba limpia y la luz se filtraba por las cortinas no era la gran cosa.

Al entrar al salón bajé la cabeza mientras Alice tomaba asiento en mi viejo sofá color chocolate.

— Bella, yo…—

— No Alice, no quiero oírte, ni siquiera sé por qué quieres entablar un diálogo conmigo cuando no nos hemos visto en tantos años, ni siquiera somos amigas— exploté de la rabia, no es que lo pensara realmente, Alice siempre sería mi mejor amiga.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ella era una de las pocas personas que entendía mi alborotada manera de pensar pero necesitaba desahogar de alguna forma todos los sentimientos que retuve mientras estaba en casa de Rose.

Alice bajó la cabeza con la mirada entristecida

— Yo aún te consideró mi amiga Bells, jamás podré olvidar todas las locuras que hicimos juntas, hasta hoy no he vuelto a tener una mejor amiga, todas se quedan cortas a tu lado, no sabes cómo te extrañé todos este tiempo—

Quise decirle que yo también la había extrañado como nadie, que todos estos años siempre me hizo falta el hombro de mi mejor amiga para llorar a su lado por todas las cosas que me habían ocurrido pero algo en mi reventó cuando recordé como me dejó sin siquiera despedirse de mí.

— Debiste pensar en eso antes de viajar a Londres y retirarme la palabra durante tanto tiempo, después de que tu hermano terminó conmigo dejaste de hablarme y no respondías mis llamadas— espeté furiosa.

— Bella, escúchame, todo lo que hice fue por tu bien, pero fue contra mi voluntad, jamás en mi vida tuve días tan difíciles como aquellos, todo pasó muy rápido y para protegerte tuvimos que alejarnos de ti, pero no sabes lo duro que fue no tener a mi mejor amiga para desahogarme— ahora ella también estaba de pie y tenía la voz temblorosa, como si estuviera punto de llorar

—Todo lo que te dijo Edward fue una vil y cruel mentira que tuvo que utilizar para evitar futuros problemas, nos marchamos a Londres, si, pero no por las razones que tú crees—

El corazón se me partió cuando vi como 2 lágrimas recorrieron sus sonrojadas mejillas, era mi amiga, casi mi hermana y verla sufrir aplacaba poco a poco mi rabia retenida durante tantos años.

— No quiero oír falsas explicaciones Alice— murmuré con voz ronca— tu hermano terminó conmigo limpiamente y punto. —

— Quieras o no tendrás que oírme, Edward no te dejo por sus estudios, te amaba demasiado y tú lo sabías, jamás te habría alejado de esa forma si no fuera por algo importante, si lo hizo fue porque estuvimos en peligro en ese entonces, trata de entender, nos marchamos como una forma de defensa—

Me sentí morir cuando el recuerdo de nuestro amor cruzó por mi mente y pronto me sentí fuera de lugar.

_¿De que trataban de protegerme? ¿Por qué se fueron y no me dijeron la verdad cuando estaban a tiempo? ¿Por qué no evitó nuestra separación cuando pudo?_

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — inquirí completamente confusa, ahora sin una gota de rabia y repleta de preguntas y cuestiones que tan solo empeoraban al resonar las palabras de Alice en mi cabeza.

Tomé asiento en el sofá negando con la cabeza y casi al instante mi amiga se acomodó junto a mí y tomo mis temblorosas manos entre las suyas.

Limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y alzó mi barbilla.

— Mi padre estuvo amenazado en aquellos días porque se negó a realizar una reconstrucción facial para uno de los hombres más buscados del mundo, un criminal sin corazón al que mi padre se enfrentó en silencio durante mucho tiempo pero finalmente se dio por vencido y cuando decidió avisar a la policía comenzó a recibir anónimos que lo amenazan a él y a toda su familia, tal fue el riesgo que nos rodeaba que para evitar problemas el director del hospital, quién conocía de la situación, decidió correrlo de allí y por miedo y para evitar tragedias viajamos a Londres junto con mi madre, en realidad mis padres decidieron separarnos, Edward estudio medicina en Oxford y a mí me enviaron a estudiar diseño en Paris—

— Mi mamá tomó la decisión de acompañar a papá hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario, por tanto viajaron por mucho tiempo hasta conseguir que el criminal fuera apresado— su voz sonaba dulce y melodiosa pero con una nota de tristeza al recordar aquellos momentos tan difíciles, soltó un suspiro cansino.

— Hace poco volvimos a Estados Unidos, mi hermano y yo estamos recién graduados y decidimos asentarnos en un lugar tranquilo, pero, para que nuestras carreras surjan como esperamos tenemos que estar cerca de la gran manzana.

New York es un gran centro de la moda y varios médicos muy famosos han sido conocidos por esta zona, así que finalmente llegamos New Jersey con la esperanza de mantener una vida tranquila después de tanto tiempo—.

Estaba completamente congelada en mi sofá, aquella historia, todo el peligro, el sufrimiento que habían enfrentado los Cullen me recordaron a mi tortura con James, no podía creer las palabras de Alice, simplemente no podía asimilar que Edward hubiese intentado protegerme, habría bastado con contármelo todo, yo hubiera entendido a la perfección, el único problema habría sido que jamás lo hubiera dejado marcharse sin mí.

— Las últimas semanas en el instituto nos vigilaban demasiado a Edward y a mí, fue por eso que terminó contigo de esa manera, siendo frío y sin prestarte la mínima atención— suspiró de nuevo recostándose sobre el mullido sofá.

—Esos días mi casa fue un verdadero infierno, mi hermano andaba con un humor de perros y nos mandaba al demonio a todos, mi padre no cabía en sí de la ira al vernos tan tristes y mamá intentaba subirnos el ánimo de cualquier forma— hizo una corta pausa en la que me recosté a la misma altura de mi pequeña amiga para después respirar entrecortadamente.

— Claro…en ese entonces mi hermano no estaba enterado de tu _embarazo_.

Me enderecé casi al instante completamente sorprendida.

_¿Es qué la pequeña Alice no puede pasar una?_

—Cállate Alice, no sabes lo que dices— espeté en un intento de hacerme la desentendida.

— Isabella Marie Swan— aseveró mi amiga poniéndose de pie y con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro— a mi no puedes mentirme, Nessie, la preciosa niña de cabellos cobrizos que estaba en el salón de mi futura cuñada es también mi sobrina ¿cierto? —

Un incómodo silencio se adueño de la habitación al tiempo que mi cerebro junto con todas las ideas que había tenido en toda mi vida se congelaban.

— Responde— exclamó mientras me sacudía por los hombros.

No tuve más salida que responderle con la verdad, ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que me habría ocurrido en todo este tiempo, simplemente fue una víctima más de las circunstancias, al igual que yo.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — inquirí derrotada.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Alice.

— Solo hay que verla, es una Cullen de los pies a la cabeza además de ser una copia de mi hermano, jamás había visto una niña tan preciosa en mi vida—

— ¿Tu hermano lo sabe? — inquirí inquieta y desesperada esperando su respuesta, Edward era aún más listo que Alice y seguramente habría de notar el parecido entre él y la niña al instante.

_Estaría en un gran aprieto si él lo supiera._

— No, ni siquiera lo sospecha, desde que te vio en la guardería anda como loco buscándote por todos los rincones de esta ciudad, tú no sabes el efecto que tienes en mi hermano, últimamente llega tarde a casa porque visita a diario el preescolar de Nessie esperando por ti, piensa que seguramente te casaste o vives con alguien más, ni siquiera se le cruza por la mente la idea de que tu hija es suya también, pero…se lo dirás ¿verdad? —

La simple idea de que Edward me buscara o pensara en mi lograba llenarme de mariposas el estómago.

— Alice, yo…—

— No puedes ocultárselo, es su hija, tiene el mismo derecho que tu de velar por ella— hizo un puchero de súplica— además, le quiere tan solo por el hecho de ser tu hija—

Eso me sorprendió al instante, Edward sentía que debía proteger a Renesmee aún sin saber la verdad, pero…entonces _¿Por qué quería hablar conmigo?_

— Si no lo sospecha ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo? — convertí mi duda en pregunta completamente asombrada y confusa.

— Te ama Bella, poco le importa lo que ocurrió en tu "_pasado_" — dibujó un par de comillas en el aire.

— Solo quiere volver contigo, está dispuesto a hacerse cargo de la niña sin importar quién sea su padre— torció el gesto seguramente molesta por mi mentira— tiene la esperanza de que lo perdones—.

Mi corazón palpito tan rápido que parecía estar a punto de estallar cuando las palabras de Alice resonaron en cabeza, "_te ama Bella_".

— Entonces él…no ha dejado de ¿amarme? ¿Aún me quiere? — inquirí confusa dándole la espalda a mi amiga mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina para beber algo.

—_Demasiadas emociones para un solo día_— pensé.

— Ahora más que nunca— respondió una voz aterciopelada proveniente del umbral de la puerta de entrada, no necesité regresar a verlo para reconocer a la perfección al poseedor de aquella voz.

De pronto las piernas comenzaron a temblarme y sentí que la cabeza me ardía cuando el rubor subió a mis mejillas, casi al instante Alice apareció junto a mí y se despidió depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

— Alice ¿cuánto ha oído? — inquirí nerviosa.

— Nada de la niña por lo que pude notar— susurró mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se encaminaba a la salida —Pero tendrás que decírselo—.

Un incómodo silencio inundó la habitación al tiempo que Edward se acercaba sigilosamente a mí.

— Bella, yo…creo que te debo una explicación—.

Llené mis pulmones de todo el aire que conseguí y me armé de valor para intentar convencerlo de que saliera del departamento.

— Alice me lo ha dicho todo, entiendo, de cierta forma te lo agradezco, intentaste protegerme y fue muy amable de tu parte, no hay problema, no debes sentirte culpable de nada, de todas formas nuestra relación no tenía futuro— mentí nerviosa.

Claro que tenía futuro, él y yo planeamos un hogar, familia, éxito en nuestras carreras, y amarnos por siempre, al recordarlo mi corazón se encogió en lo que restaba de mi pecho.

— Te vi sufrir tanto esos días, moría por dentro cuando sentía tu odio flotar en el ambiente, cada minuto que pase lejos de ti se volvía una eternidad, fue una completa tortura verte tan cerca y no poder consolarte, no poder besarte, pero ahora te tengo aquí- al decirlo tomo mi mano y junto su frente con la mía y yo completamente absorta a su reacción me quedé congelada con la respiración entrecortada y las piernas temblándome, para mantenerme en pie no pude más que adherirme a la pared.

Había olvidado por completo como se sentía tener a Edward cerca, cuando lo hacía mi voluntad caía por los suelos y solo podía atarme a su cuello para evitar desvanecerme pero esta ocasión debía ser diferente, ya no éramos un par de adolescentes descontrolados, teníamos una hija y aunque él no lo sabía no iba a mostrarme débil frente al único hombre en la faz de la tierra que conseguía descontrolarme.

Un móvil sonó.

* * *

**Un absoluto gracias por leer la historia. Gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a las que se pasan por aquí a pesar de mis retrasos. Hoy hay dos capítulos, acabo de salir de un gran examen y justo ahora, solo quiero agradecerles a ustedes por leer y compartir mi alegría.**

**La historia está como completa porque ya fue subida, pero la está editando la fabulosa PameHaleMcCarthyCullen. Si pueden, dénse una vuelta por su Apuesta al corazón.**

**Besos.**


	3. III: Cínico

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-3-**

**Cínico**

* * *

Edward se alejó de mi lentamente permitiéndome así normalizar mi respiración, mientras me daba la espalda para contestar su móvil caminé dando tumbos hacía la cocina con la esperanza de que unos sorbos de agua calmaran mi desorbitado corazón.

Después de beber algo de aquel líquido transparente que consiguió que mis latidos y mi pulsación volvieran a su estado normal no pude evitar escuchar la conversación de Edward en el salón.

— No… Jessica cálmate, voy para allá, tranquila— espetó cerrando de un solo golpe el teléfono.

Jamás entendí el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo en ese instante, fue como una ola de indiferencia que golpeaba mi rostro mostrándome la realidad tal y como era, Edward tenía una vida, planes para el futuro, quería que su carrera refulgiera y llegar a ser un gran médico exitoso, y aunque me doliera reconocerlo nunca contó conmigo para establecer su vida ni menos con una hija cuya existencia desconocía.

El siempre pensó en estudiar en el exterior cuando estábamos el instituto, quería ser una eminencia en el área de la Pediatría y yo siempre lo escuchaba maravillada cuando hablaba de sus sueños y sus expectativas, su felicidad era mi felicidad y su tristeza durante mucho tiempo fue la mía también aún sin entender sus razones.

Recuerdo perfectamente la última conversación que tuvimos antes de aquella charla con su padre, entre broma y broma terminamos conversando del tema que más odiaba en el planeta, _el matrimonio._

.

— _Edward, no vuelvas a hacer eso_— _murmuré al tiempo que él depositaba un beso en el hueco detrás de mi oreja mientras caminábamos hacia su volvo saliendo de la clase de gimnasia._

— _¿Qué?_ — _inquirió haciéndose el desentendido_—_¿esto?_ — _depositó de nuevo un beso en el mismo lugar._

— _Cullen, estoy hablando enserio_— _espeté molesta mientras tomaba asiento en el lado del copiloto._

_Soltó una carcajada._

— _De acuerdo_— _susurró en mi oído mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad_—_no queremos que la señorita Swan se moleste por un simple besito_—.

— _¿Un simple besito?_ — _Respondí enfurruñada al tiempo que el motor arrancaba_— _siempre haces eso en clase de gimnasia y termino golpeando a alguien o cayendo al estruendoso piso_—

— _Lo siento, cariño_— _espetó mirándome fijamente con sus profundas orbes verdes_— _es solo que es demasiado gracioso verte enojada._

_Sus ojos, como me gustaban sus ojos, podía perderme en ellos toda una vida y ni siquiera notaría el paso del tiempo._

— _Ojos en el camino, Edward_— _aseveré mientras bajaba la cabeza completamente ruborizada._

— _De acuerdo._

_Cuando noté que tomaba el camino hacia Upper Forks tomé su mano de la palanca de cambios._

— _Edward tengo tarea de cálculo y mañana debo entregar un ensayo sobre Orgullo y Prejuicio, necesito ir a mi casa, además Emmett espera por mí para que lo ayude con su tarea de español_—.

— _Solo será un momento, prometo dejarte antes de las cinco en la puerta de tu casa ¿por favor?_ —

— _También quiero quedarme pero necesito hacer la tarea_— _espeté sorprendida cuando se detuvo a un lado del camino_— _mañana es viernes y prometí que pasaría la noche con Alice así que me verás el día completo_—

— _De acuerdo_— _espetó molesto girando el volante para regresar a la carretera y tomar el camino hacia mi casa_— ¿_Sabes Bella?,__ me encantaría pasar más tiempo juntos, durante el día apenas te veo en gimnasia, Biología y Literatura, con Alice tienen muchas clases, Historia, Cálculo, Física y también Literatura._

— _Es el último año, cuando vayamos a la universidad estaremos aún más separados, así que vete acostumbrando_— _murmuré __divertida mirando por la ventana._

— _No puedo acostumbrarme a estar lejos de ti, te necesito demasiado_— _murmuró con su perfecta sonrisa torcida._

_Me ruboricé violentamente._

_Un profundo y cómodo silencio inundó el auto hasta llegar a mi casa, cuando la vislumbré desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y tomé mi morral._

— _Gracias por traerme Edward_— _deposité un sonoro beso en su mejilla_— _Llama a eso de las 6, supongo que para esa hora habré terminado con el fastidio de mi hermano-oso, nos vemos mañana_— _sonreí lo mejor que pude y salí del auto._

_Me sorprendí al llegar a la puerta de mi casa y no escuchar ninguna despedida de parte de él._

_En cuanto abrí la cerradura sentí como alguien se abrazaba a mi cintura_— _¿Están tus padres en casa?_ — _susurró en mi oído con voz aterciopelada._

— _Charlie está en la estación y vuelve como siempre para la cena y René está en casa de los Weber arreglando todo para la llegada de un floricultor muy importante que promete conseguir que las rosas se acostumbren a este clima_— _espeté divertida al ver una sombra cruzar la cocina en dirección al refrigerador mientras dejaba mi morral en el viejo sofá de la sala y me safaba de su agarre_— _Pero tienes alguien más por quién preocuparte_—

— _Hola Bells_— _saludó mi hermanito_— _¿Me preparas un sandwich? , Muero de hambre_.

— _Claro Emm, sabes…tenemos visitas_— _espeté __ divertida mientras enjuagaba mis manos para preparar el tentempié de mi hermano._

— _No me importa si Cullen está aquí, de todas formas pensaba salir_— _espetó mientras destapaba una soda de manzana.__ ¿Y a donde ibas Emm? _

— _Hey Emm ¿Qué tal? _— _saludó Edward mientras me fulminaba con la mirada._

— _Bien Eddie, gracias por preguntar ¿hasta qué hora piensas quedarte?_ — _inquirió mi hermano pasándole una bebida a mi novio._

_Esta era mi oportunidad, ahora podría cobrármelas por lo de la clase de gimnasia._

— _Solo vino a dejarme, ya sabes mi camioneta esta en el taller, aparte tenemos que entregar un ensayo de la clase de literatura_— _solté una risita, definitivamente Edward saldría de mi casa y podría hacer la tarea en paz._

— _¿Ah sí?_ — _Inquirió mi hermano _— _Bueno, yo…tengo otra persona que me ayudara con la tarea de la clase de español Bells_— _espetó ¿nervioso? _

— _Como quieras Emm_— _contesté __ mientras le servía el emparedado_— _Así tendré más tiempo para mi tarea de Cálculo_.

_Solté una carcajada al ver que Edward torcía el gesto. _

— _Me marchó Bellita, el sándwich estuvo genial_— _¿De verdad se lo embutió tan rápido?_

— _Nos vemos a eso de las 7, avísale a mamá_— _depositó un beso en mi mejilla y salió._

— _Bueno, Cullen creo que debes marcharte_— _espeté divertida mientras recogía el plato de Emm y lo ponía en el lavavajillas._

— _No lo creo, tu hermano no hizo esfuerzo alguno para echarme_— _musitó __ mientras me abrazaba por la espalda._

— _¿Sabes? Eres demasiado inmaduro, de verdad tenemos tarea por hacer ¿Cómo le harás cuando estemos repletos de trabajo y no podamos vernos durante un par de días?_ — _inquirí mientras nos acomodábamos en el viejo sofá del salón._

— _Jamás voy a dejar de verte, te necesito demasiado, si tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer pues lo haremos juntos como esta tarde_— _murmuró __ victorioso._

— _No siempre podrás estar junto a mí, tenemos sueños…muy diferentes_— _susurré __ entristecida_

—_Sueñas con estudiar en la universidad en Londres y apuesto a que podrías lograrlo si se lo pides a tus padres, ellos son muy comprensivos_— _agaché la cabeza, sabía que este tema era demasiado complicado como para conversarlo en una sola tarde._

— _No pienso alejarme de ti nunca, tu eres el sueño más grande de mi vida y no pienso dejarlo por nada, además nuestros sueños no son tan diferentes y siempre hay formas para cumplirlos y mantenernos juntos_— _besó mis cabellos. _

— _Edward, tu sueñas con ser una eminencia médica y yo sueño con una pequeña librería donde pueda trabajar el tiempo que quiera sin problemas, tu sueñas con un departamento en la avenida más importante y yo sueño con una pequeña casita en las afueras de alguna ciudad no tan importante, tu sueñas con…_

_Me interrumpió al instante posando su dedo índice sobre mis labios._

— _Sueño contigo_— _murmuró mientras me besaba._

_A pesar de que los besos de Edward eran su mejor arma necesitábamos tener esta conversación, era importante tenerla, por tanto lo alejé unos centímetros._

— _Somos muy distintos y no podemos luchar contra la corriente_— _espeté acurrucándome en su pecho._

— _Siempre hay formas de mantenernos juntos_— _contestó__ molesto._

— _Mientes, dime una sola_— _espeté. _

— _Casarnos_— _sentenció con su perfecta sonrisa en el rostro._

—_El matrimonio mantiene juntas a las personas que se aman durante mucho tiempo aunque sean distintas, mira a mis padres, ellos son tanto o más diferentes entre si que nosotros y su amor sobrepasó todo lo que los separaba y no por eso dejaron de cumplir sus sueños_—.

_Me tensé al oír esa palabrita retumbar en mi cerebro, "matrimonio", yo amaba mucho a Edward, nadie podría siquiera imaginarlo pero casarnos no era una alternativa para mí, simplemente estaba fuera de discusión._

— _El casarnos no es una alternativa, yo jamás estaré lista para eso, no creo que eso nos mantenga juntos por siempre, sería algo así como vivir ambos bajo el mismo techo y para ello no necesitamos más que buscar un departamento_—.

— _No es tan simple, el papel no es lo que hace que un matrimonio mantenga juntos a dos personas, es el amor mismo y la confianza depositada en el otro lo que consigue que la gente salga adelante_—.

— _Se que te amo y sé que confió en ti y para decírtelo, no necesito de un papel_— _aseveré. _

— _Yo también te amo y confió en ti, pero casarnos es como un sello, algo que dice que serás mía para siempre_— _espetó acunando mi rostro entre sus manos._

— _Sabes que siempre seré tuya y sé que suena redundante pero no necesitamos de un papel para demostrárnoslo_— _murmuré __ molesta_— _el casarnos no es una alternativa, ya te lo dije, no sirve conmigo_—.

— _¿Estás diciendo que no te casarías conmigo?_ — _inquirió confuso._

_Ahora si me metí en tremendo embrollo, yo lo amaba y jamás le negaría algo pero no estaba lista para ser una de esas esposas ejemplares que renuncian a parte de sus sueño e ilusiones por su esposo, no podía decirle que no pero tampoco podía decirle que sí._

— _Sabes que jamás te negaría nada de lo que me pidieras_— _murmuré contra su camisa_— _Pero sabes también que no es algo con lo que sueño_—

— _No respondiste_— _espetó con voz gélida_— _¿Te casarías o no si te lo pidiera? Y si te dijera que uno de los sueños más grandes de mi vida es que te casaras conmigo ¿lo harías?_ —

— _Edward, dejemos de hablar de esto, tenemos tarea que hacer_— _palmeé su muslo tratando de evitar la conversación,__ me levanté de mi asiento para poder evadir su mirada._

— _Odio cuando te muestras cobarde y no me dices las cosas a la cara, no te cuesta nada decirme la verdad, se que dirás que no, se que no te casarás conmigo aún cuando te lo pida de rodillas pero hubiera dolido menos al oírlo de tus labios_— _espetó poniéndose de pie para después caminar hacia la salida_— _Adiós Bella_—.

_._

Fue desde esa conversación que debí comprender el simple hecho de que fuésemos diferentes, el siempre sería el doctor exitoso nacido en un pequeño pueblo y yo siempre sería la sencilla muchacha que sueña con una librería y trabaja como un burro para mantener a su pequeña.

Cuando una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla derecha la limpié inmediatamente y saqué fuerzas de lo más profundo de mi alma para pedirle que se marchara, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentáramos, nuestro amor jamás podría sobrevivir a lo que somos, no era como la primavera que siempre volvía cada año, era distinto, todo lo contrario.

— Sal de aquí Edward— espeté en un débil intento de sonar fuerte.

Se giró para quedar frente a mí y un brillo de esperanza de sus ojos desapareció.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Tenemos que hablar, Bella necesito explicarte…—

— No tienes nada que explicarme, lo poco que quedó de dudas en mí después de que me rompieras el corazón como una estúpida adolescente lo resolvió tu hermana Alice, lo único que quiero es que te marches— aseguré tragándome las lágrimas y las ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos.

— No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Isabella— habló con voz gélida.

— Por favor Cullen— inquirí intentando sonar sarcástica— Debes tener mejores cosas que hacer que malgastar el tiempo en mí.

— Créeme, cuando te digo que esto no es malgastar el tiempo— sonrió de aquella forma que me enloquecía mientras se acercaba pero lo detuve, no podía correr el riesgo de tenerle cerca de nuevo, aunque me doliera reconocerlo, aún me descontrolaba.

La llamada, esa era mi arma perfecta para luchar en estos momentos, tal vez alguien importante como su novia lo habría llamado, de repente una furia inmensa me llenó por completo la cabeza y exploté.

— Detente, no seas cínico, tienes una novia que te llama desesperada y tu estas aquí tratando de…— dejé la frase inconclusa y me arrepentí al instante de pronunciarla.

— Jessica no es mi novia, ni nada por el estilo, tan solo es…

— No quiero saber que es o quién es, lo que quiero es que te marches de mi casa ¡YA!

— ¿Tan nerviosa te pongo? — inquirió divertido. Hice una mueca de desagrado con la esperanza de que comprendiera que no lo quería ver

— De acuerdo entonces vamos al punto-espetó con voz gélida y un rostro frío, esa era la prueba más contundente de que era el hombre más bipolar que he conocido.

— Hay un par de preguntas que debo hacerte— comentó tomándose la barbilla con la mano derecha, _¡Dios! Se veía tan sexy_, me vi en la obligación de recordar mis hábitos de adolescente.

_Respira Bella, respira_— pensé.

— Si nunca te casaste ¿Quién es el padre de Nessie? ¿Porqué al graduarnos huiste de Forks? Uno de tus mayores sueños si mal no recuerdo era quedarte con la librería de los Hemingway, ¿Por qué renunciaste a ello?

Decidí olvidar por completo la primera cuestión, estaba divagando en todas sus dudas y lo más cómodo en estas situaciones es obviar una que otra pregunta cuando no querías responderla y centrar toda la atención en una sola, aunque si tuviera tiempo y se detuviera a pensarlo encontraría la repuesta, el nombre de mi hija era una sutil combinación del de mi madre y la suya.

Requerí de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para hablarle cuando sus profundos ojos verdes me escrutaban de pies a cabeza a cada instante.

— No hui— recalqué en un débil intento de sonar segura— Me marché para estudiar la universidad, la familia Hemingway cuida mucho hasta estos días su librería, es su negocio familiar, además ¿Por qué razón iba a quedarme?

— En realidad, no lo sé, tal vez quisiste…recordar nuestros lugares, nuestros momentos juntos, yo…creo que eso habría hecho si no me hubiera marchado— murmuró con su aterciopelada voz y un rostro claramente afligido y culpable.

De nuevo me temblaron las piernas y la cabeza me ardió al verlo allí, tan indefenso frente a mí.

Edward siempre se mostraba como un hombre fuerte para el resto de las personas pero solo conmigo era él mismo, se mostraba tal cuál y eso era algo maravilloso.

— ¿Por qué volviste Edward? — inquirí con la cabeza gacha y la mirada hacia el suelo.

Recorrió en un instante el espacio existente entre nosotros y sonriendo posó su mano en mi mejilla.

— Lo hice porque desde que te vi en aquella guardería con tu hija en brazos no dejo de pensar en ti, en cuanto te extrañé todos estos años, en cuanto me haces falta cuando despierto solo, en cuanto te…— no dejé que completara la frase, bastante difícil era la situación por sí sola, me resultaba realmente difícil mantenerme en pie cuando su embriagador aliento golpeaba mi rostro y sus orbes verdes profundizaban en todo mi ser.

— Mientes Edward, eso es lo que haces— espeté casi sin voz.

— No Bella, jamás te mentiría, estoy siendo sincero por primera vez en casi seis años, desde que te dejé todo mi mundo se volcó, ni siquiera el piano calmaba mis ansias por ti—.

Bufé.

— ¡Ja!, mientes, tuviste el suficiente valor para dejarme y aunque tu hermana asegura que lo hiciste por mi propio bien, se te hizo demasiado fácil terminar conmigo, mientas incluso en aquello de "_jamás te mentiría_" porque… lo hiciste una vez ¿quién me asegura que no lo estás haciendo en este mismo instante? — me alejé unos cuantos pasos de él dándole siempre una perfecta visión de mi espalda.

Señale la puerta con el dedo índice.

— Cuando una persona miente una vez podrá hacerlo siempre que quiera— espeté con furia en la voz— No olvides cerrar la puerta al salir—.

Me dirigí con paso aturdido y dando tumbos hacia la cocina, al sentir la puerta tocar el umbral, comprendí algo que estuvo presente desde la escena en la guardería, aunque me doliera reconocerlo seguía incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen pero por alguna razón no podía confiar en él.

Tal vez su falso abandono o lo ocurrido con James, tal vez sus tontas mentiras o tal vez el hecho de que jamás en mi vida había confiado en alguien como lo hice con él…no sabía a ciencia cierta porque demonios estaba en este tipo de situaciones siempre que lo tenía cerca, pero debía enfrentarlo.

Sentí unos sigilosos y gráciles pasos hacia mí, fue entonces cuando recordé que Nessie seguía en casa de mi hermano con todos sus tíos.

Retiré mis codos de la encimera con el objetivo de cruzar al piso de enfrente y rescatar a mi hija de la lluvia de preguntas que seguramente Alice le estaría haciendo, pero antes debía ir por mi chamarra, seguramente mi pobre pequeña estaba muerta de frío puesto que en unas semanas el invierno comenzaba y el clima en New Jersey cambiaba constantemente, sobre todo en las noches.

En cuanto crucé el umbral de la cocina una sorpresa me deslumbró.

Era Edward, tan perfecto como siempre, con su sencilla camisa azul a rayas pegada al contorno de su torso, en sus brazos llevaba acunada a mi hija, la misma que, con el cabello broncíneo arremolinado al igual que el de su padre se aferraba al cuello del único hombre que conseguía enloquecerme.

La imagen, a pesar de ser simple, era más hermosa de lo que pensé, una niña abrazada fuertemente a su padre, era fabuloso ver como se estrechaban entre sí, Edward la sostenía con fuerza como si su vida dependiese de ello y Nessie a pesar de estar dormida refugiaba su pacífico y sonriente rostro en el pecho de su padre.

Una hermosa y aterciopelada voz interrumpió mi asombro ante aquel cuadro de emotividad que tenía en frente.

— Bella, yo…la niña se quedó dormida y Alice la trajo, no puedo dejarla en el sofá… ¿Dónde la recuesto?

No pude pronunciar palabra alguna, tan solo pude guiarle hasta una linda habitación de diversos colores pasteles y mostrarle la pequeña cama de mi pequeña para que la recostara allí mientras recogía el edredón lila para acomodarla de mejor manera.

Cuando por fin nuestra hija se quedó completamente dormida salimos sigilosamente del dormitorio de Nessie hacia el corredor.

_No puedo creerlo, acabo de llamar a Renesmee ¿nuestra hija?_

Regrese a la realidad en unos cuantos segundos, no importaba lo hermosa que fuera la ilusión, no podría ser verdad.

— Qué pases buena noche Edward— espeté con frialdad en la voz al tiempo que le mostraba la puerta de mi pequeño pero acogedor departamento.

Durante unos instantes su mirada se perdió en el horizonte y el par de pupilas esmeralda que tenía por ojos recorrieron todo mi ser, de pronto, de camino a la puerta me tomó por la cintura estrechándome fuertemente contra él.

— Solo quiero que sepas una cosa, Bella— espetó rosando sus rosáceos labios con la piel de mi oído— No voy a darme por vencido tan fácilmente— suspiro al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en mi mejilla y se marchó.

Necesité un par de segundos para retomar mi respiración a un ritmo normal, odiaba con todo mi corazón que Edward me conociera tan bien, solamente él sabía que debía hacer, como debía tomarme por la cintura para lograr estremecerme de pies a cabeza y que una corriente de sensaciones recorriera por completo mi ser, el simple contacto de sus labios con mi piel, aún cuando fuese mi mejilla lograba que me sonrojara como un bombillo de navidad.

Hace tanto que no sentía aquel cosquilleo en la boca del estómago parecido al aleteo de miles de mariposas revoloteando dentro de mí…pronto todo en mi cabeza tomó su propio lugar. _"Edward Cullen lograba que sintiera mariposas en el estómago aún después de tantos años"._

.

— _Alice, definitivamente estás loca, yo no puedo irrumpir en la habitación de tu hermano así, sin avisar, deberías decirle que soy yo la que le llevara el traje_— _espeté poniéndome de pie y recogiéndome el cabello en una delicada coleta._

— _Bella, no hay tiempo, mis padres estarán aquí en unos minutos y debo revisar hasta el mínimo detalle para que la fiesta tenga el éxito esperado, además, es tu novio, no hay nada de malo en que lo veas con esmoquin_— _espetó __ mientras se aplicaba un poco de lipstick en los labios._

_Solté un suspiro de resignación._

— _No hay nada de malo en que yo lo vea así porque el definitivamente lucirá precioso pero yo…Alice, seamos sinceras, el vestido es muy corto y no me queda bien_— _susurré__ entristecida._

— _Si te lo diré yo_— _murmuró __molesta mientras violentamente me colocaba delante de el espejo de su habitación_— _te ves fabulosa, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te ves con claridad? además fui yo quién te arreglo y no hay nadie a quién Alice Cullen haya vestido luzca mal_—.

— _De acuerdo, le llevo el traje_— _espeté derrotada mientras mi amiga depositaba un perfecto esmoquin color negro en mis brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro_— _Vamos Bells, arriba ese ánimo, es el aniversario de mis padres y ellos te adoran, sonríe en su honor_—.

_Caminé dando tumbos por los inmensos y peligrosos tacones que Alice decidió ponerme esta noche, al llegar a su habitación suspiré mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza._

_Mi amiga me prestó uno de los vestidos más bonitos que había visto en mi vida azul noche ajustado en la cintura y la falda con vuelos mientras que el corsé delineaba bien mi esbelta figura, según mi mamá, el único inconveniente con él era que no lucía bien en mí, de eso estaba segura._

_Golpeé con mis nudillos la puerta de su habitación con la esperanza de que estuviera en la ducha para no tener que verlo y tan solo dejar sobre su cama el traje que Alice le escogió, lamentablemente una dulce voz respondió del otro lado._

— _Pase_.

_Sigilosamente me adentré en aquella habitación que conocía tan bien y deposité el traje sobre su cómoda cama, gracias a Dios Edward estaba de espaldas abrochando los últimos botones de su camisa._

— _Listo_— _susurré de forma casi inaudible para mis adentros, lamentablemente él me escucho._

— _Bella_— _susurró__ con su preciosa sonrisa torcida mientras me recorría de pies a cabeza con los ojos_— _Estás preciosa_—.

— _Gracias_— _respondí completamente ruborizada y con la cabeza gacha_— _Creo que debo irme, Alice me está esperando_—.

_En unos instantes me tomó por la cintura._

— _Quédate un rato más, apuesto a que mi hermana no notara tu falta_— _susurró contra mi oído logrando que me estremeciera y me sonrojara aún más._

— _Mmjmm_— _asentí._

_Alzó mi barbilla con su dedo índice_

—_Mírame, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir porque te lo repetiré por lo que me resta de mi vida, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y te amo_— _posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los míos y me estrechó fuertemente._

_Me aferré a su cuello temblando cuando sentí un repentino cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, como si millones de mariposas eufóricas recorrieran mi cuerpo, felices por su beso._

_Besar a Edward era lo más maravilloso del planeta para mí, podría hacerlo por el resto de la eternidad y jamás me cansaría, era una mezcla de sensaciones espléndidas que lograban enloquecerme, sus labios eran como una droga para mí, los necesitaba fervientemente a cada instante y mientras siguiera besándome de esa forma tan convincente no iba a querer salir de esta habitación jamás._

_._

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, la semana se paso volando y en un par de días ya era sábado y tuve que dejar a Nessie en casa de Leah y Jacob para que nuestros hijos jugaran.

También me enteré que Jared, quién vivía con sus abuelos y era tan solo un adolescente de 16 años se marchó a una reserva quileute en Forks, supuse que sería en la Push, para que cambie de actitud frente a la reciente muerte de su abuelo por parte de padre. La noticia me afectó más de lo que pensaba, cuando llegué a New Jersey él era tan solo un niño y muchas tardes lo cuide pues sus abuelos trabajaban muy duro para darle todo lo que necesitaba, era como un hijo más, el hermano mayor de Ness y un sobrino más para Emmett hasta que cumplió 15, fue entonces cuando cambio de actitud radicalmente, se volvió irritante y grosero, no nos dirigía palabra alguna y pronto dejó de recibir nuestros consejos.

Visite a Sue un par de veces a lo largo de la semana intentando darles ánimos pero fue inútil, estaba muy afectada por la última novedad de su nieto, al parecer Jared estuvo entrometido en ciertos asuntos ilegales y terminó en la correccional de menores por varios meses, por esa razón lo enviaron a Forks. Allí los muchachos deben trabajar si desean sobrevivir, obviamente estaría bajo la tutoría de su tío Quil y el castigo solo duraría un par de semanas para que entendiera el esfuerzo de su abuela por darle solamente lo mejor.

Alice llamó un par de veces para saber de la niña y la única vez que contesté el teléfono solo tuve voz para decirle que no volviera a llamar porque no contestaría.

Estaba a punto de salir al piso de Emmett para cruzar un par de palabras sobre nuestros padres, ya que han llamado muy insistentemente para saber de nosotros aquella tarde del viernes cuando mi cuñada acudió a mí con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**Gracias absolutas y Besos.**

**Valhe**


	4. IV:Tía Bella

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-4-**

**Tía Bella  
**

* * *

Rosalie corrió desesperada y con urgencia al baño y escuché claramente como, minutos después, tiraba de la cadena.

—Rose ¿Estás bien?—Inquirí preocupada cuando vi su cabeza levantarse del inodoro.  
—Tengo estragos Bella ¡tengo estragos!—exclamó muy emocionada y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía una niñita con juguetes nuevos o algo así.

—¿Y?—Preguntéconfusa.

—¡Voy a ser mamá!, me siento la mujer más feliz del planeta, ser madre es uno de los más grandes sueños de mi vida y con tu hermano…es algo genial…estoy tan emocionada…ser madre de un hijo de Emmett es hermoso—espetó lavándose el rostro.

—¿Estás segura?— inquirí ayudándola a alcanzar la toalla, bien sabía yo lo que representaba aquella responsabilidad. Uno piensa que será algo maravilloso, y lo es, el único inconveniente es que el pequeño requiere mucho tiempo y muchas atenciones además de todo el cariño del mundo.

—Si—aseveró con una sonrisa en el rostro que denotaba ilusión—la prueba me la hice ya hace un par de días y ha dado positivo—caminamos hasta la cocina para darle algo de beber a mi futura cuñada.

—¿Mi hermano lo sabe?—no podía reclamarle absolutamente nada a Rosalie en mi situación pero la de ellos era diferente, se amaban y un hijo no representaba ninguna complicación a diferencia de la mía un par de años atrás. Además, lo que me dominaba en aquel momento era simple curiosidad, siempre supe que a Emmett le encantaban los niños, sobretodo los bebés.

—No, pero pienso darle la noticia lo más pronto posible—aseveró rebuscando en mi nevera y tomando lo último que quedaba del pie de queso sobrante del almuerzo—Emm, se pondrá sumamente feliz, lo sé, pero quiero que sea especial cuando lo sepa, por eso—espetó zambulléndose un trocito del postre— le prepararé una cena especial y tu—me señalo con su dedo índice—me ayudarás, necesito que prepares esta exquisitez para mañana en la cena, Humm, esta delicioso, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Es una vieja receta que Thomas y yo inventamos—sonreí al recordar lo amoroso que era mi primo—te la paso, si quieres.

—Mejor prepáralo tú, voy a estar muy ocupada con la entrada y el plato fuerte—tomó lo que quedaba de un mouse de fresa que la abuela de Jared me regaló hace un par de días—¿Me puedo llevar esto? Es que Sue me obsequió uno igual y la noche anterior me lo terminé—Sus gestos se transformaron en una mueca de súplica, pocas veces propia de Rosalie Hale.

Solté una carcajada mientras servía algo de soda para ambas.

—Llévatelo, Nessie se llenó el estómago de dulces ayer por la tarde, así que no creo que le moleste que te comas lo único de dulce que tenemos en el refrigerador.

.

Días después, Emmett daba brinquitos de la felicidad abrazado siempre a su Rose, era lo más pacífico verlos tan juntos, a pesar de que ambos tenían el carácter fuerte cuando se ponían dulces y románticos lucían geniales, algo muy distinto a cuando se ponían melosos.

Mi hermano estaba tan feliz e ilusionado que compró un Jeep de segunda mano pero en excelentes condiciones, muy parecido al que tenía cuando estábamos en el instituto, todo por su nueva y maravillosa familia. Me reconfortaba mucho verlo así, tan feliz, Emmett había desperdiciado muchas oportunidades a lo largo de su vida por mi culpa, al llegar a esta ciudad le propusieron invertir el poco dinero que traía consigo para montar un gimnasio como siempre había soñado pero la declinó porque estaba en mis últimos meses y pronto daría a luz. Como siempre no teníamos dinero suficiente, ni siquiera con lo que mis padres nos enviaban cada mes así que, a pesar de mis súplicas, se quedó junto a mí y gastó lo poco que había ahorrado en los días que me quedé en el hospital.

Tampoco podía obviar la insistente punzada que recibía en la boca de mi estómago al verlos como una familia feliz, ellos estaban viviendo el sueño de cualquier pareja de enamorados, un sueño que, a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias, Edward y yo habíamos tenido.

_._

—_Necesito besarte—murmuró contra mi oído cuando la clase de biología comenzaba._

—_Compórtate—espeté divertida mientras tomaba las cajita de placas donde estaban las muestras de algas marinas que revisaríamos esta tarde—estamos en clase, después podrás…podremos ir a tu casa para empezar la tarea de física, Alice necesita ayuda con un par de ejercicios._

_Nos acomodamos en nuestro respectivo mesón de trabajo y tomé el microscopio para analizar la primera placa—¿Sabes? Últimamente estás muy antojadizo—aseveré muy divertida al verlo tomarme por la cintura y acercar demasiado nuestras bancas._

_No estaba mintiendo, desde aquella noche en su casa, cuando Alice nos dejó solos Edward estaba…más cariñoso que de costumbre, por decirlo así._

_La clase transcurrió increíblemente divertida para mí, cada vez que Edward intentaba tan solo rozar nuestros labios me apartaba de él y disfrutaba cuando fruncía el ceño y todo atisbo de su preciosa sonrisa desaparecía._

_En el auto, intentó tomar mi mano cuando estuvimos acomodados en los asientos delanteros pero no se lo permití, me la estaba pasando de lo grande haciéndolo sufrir._

_Al llegar a su perfecta casa su madre nos recibió muy cordiales y me informó que Alice salió en busca de su padre por una tarea de ciencias junto con Ángela, almorzamos solo los tres después de llamar a casa y asegurarle a mi madre que pasaría el resto de la tarde en casa de los Cullen y de que no tenía de que preocuparse por mis tareas ni por el regreso pues Edward me dejaría en la puerta de mi casa a las seis en punto, su rostro era todo un poema de expresiones cuando escuchó mi conversación con Reneé._

_El hecho es que cuando me quedaba con él normalmente durábamos hasta las siete, pero esta tarde quería hacerlo sufrir aunque fuera tan solo un poquito, Edward siempre me tenía a sus pies cuando quería y lograba volverme gelatina tan solo con verme, pero desde aquella noche lograba controlar mis sonrojos y mi timidez porque descubrí que el también sentía algo por mí, algo tan fuerte como mi amor por él, y que yo también podía provocarlo, aunque en menor grado que él hacia mí, por supuesto. _

_Cuando llegamos a su ordenada y hermosa habitación lancé el morral sobre el precioso sofá negro de cuero que tanto amaba porque mantenía el embriagador perfume de Edward, sin importar el paso del tiempo, y empecé a sacar todo lo que necesitaríamos para resolver la tarea de física y cálculo cuando me tomó por sorpresa de la cintura y me detuvo._

—_Bella, creo que eso puede esperar—susurró mientras besaba el hueco debajo de mi oreja, esta vez no me alejé, lo necesitaba tanto como él, necesitaba besarlo._

_Rápidamente lleve mis manos a las mechas cobrizas de su cuello, mientras el posaba sus insistentes labios sobre los míos, besar a Edward era como tocar el cielo con las manos, su aliento embriagador chocaba una y otra vez contra mi rostro logrando que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza._

_Dentro de unos instantes aquel casto beso dejo atrás su simplicidad para volverse un poco más… "complejo", cuando Edward me besaba perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio y pronto sentí como me recostaba sobre una superficie suave y sedosa, su cama._

_La falta de aire nos obligó a separar nuestros labios durante unos segundos, pero no logró que el separara su boca de mi piel._

—_Me enloqueces Bella Swan, lo quiero todo contigo—jadeó mientras dibujaba una deliciosa y delicada cadena de besos en mi cuello._

_Tan solo el contacto de sus rosáceos labios contra mi piel lograban trastornarme, perdí la respiración durante un par de segundos y la recuperé por la estúpida necesidad de oxígeno en mis pulmones._

—_Estás loco Cullen—jadeé sonrojada al tiempo que refugiaba mi cabeza en su pecho—no sabes lo que dices._

—_Hablo en serio Isabella—aseveró entrelazando nuestras manos y levantando mi barbilla—quiero envejecer a tu lado, quiero pasar cada instante de mi vida contigo y quiero que juntos vivamos la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres, estoy loco por tener un hijo tuyo._

—_Un niño con tus ojos y tu sonrisa—espeté sentándome de manera india y cubierta con el fabuloso edredón de su cama._

—_O una preciosa niña con tus ondas—inquirió tomando un mechón de mi cabello y rizándolo._

—_Debe tener tu cabello, el mío es un desastre—retiré su mano de mi cabello y hundí mis dedos en su cobriza cabellera—me encantaría que tuviera tus ojos, son tan…encantadores._

_Por no decir hipnotizante—pensé. _

—_Amaría despertar cada mañana y ver tus preciosos ojos chocolate en la mirada de nuestro hijo—depositó un beso en mi frente._

—_¿Sabes? Estamos completamente locos, siempre soñando con un futuro distante y tan imposible—suspiré entristecida._

_De pronto un brillo especial surgió en su mirada mientras me aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la cama._

—_No es tan distante y mucho menos imposible—murmuró entre mis labios._

_._

Me estremecí al recuerdo de aquella escena, cuando mi vida era perfecta y no necesitaba nada más en la vida que…Edward.

Ahora todo era distinto.

Jamás volvería a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mi cintura y aquellas mariposas tan eufóricas que parecían provenir de la primavera más preciosa del país de las maravillas y que aparecían en el momento exacto en mi estómago cuando él posaba sus labios sobre mi piel, esa ilusión jamás volvería, esa primavera tan perfecta que viví con él no tenía tiquete de regreso.

En la editorial habían surgido un par de cambios a lo largo de la semana, teníamos que usar un terrible uniforme color negro con blusas de oficinay unas trampas mortales por zapatos al estilo Alice con tacones de 6 cm del mismo color que el conjunto y pontones. Casi muero al ver el traje completo que mi amiga Ángela depositó en mis brazos en la tarde porque según el director, un viejo rechoncho casi calvo pero de buen corazón, "_la formalidad en el lugar de trabajo puntuaba mucho en una empresa y sobre todo en la impresión de los clientes_", así que desde este mismo lunes tendría que utilizar aquel conjuntito.

Ambas trabajamos en el área de redacción, cuando nuevos escritores se presentaban ante el director con sus propuestas nosotras éramos las encargadas de revisar sus escritos y archivos desde la letra inicial hasta el punto final, errores de caligrafía, ortografía y obviamente de redacción debían ser corregidos a cada instante.

Rosalie prometió recoger a Nessie de la guardería que ella misma me había ayudado a encontrar, así que después del trabajo saldría a almorzar con mi primo Anthony para conducirme a la universidad en la noche.

Mi familia en New Jersey no era muy amplia pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para apoyarme cuando más los necesitaba, tenía 2 fabulosos primos a los cuáles adoraba y siempre les estaría agradecida por su compañía y por el insistente contacto y preocupación que tenían por mi y por Renesmee.

Anthony tenía 25 años y un par de ojos azul cielo que hacían que cualquier colegiala se derritiera por él, su cabello castaño y rizado enloquecía a todas sus alumnas ¿Ya mencioné que es profesor de literatura en el instituto de la ciudad?, pues lo es, y ha tenido muchos problemas por ello. Al parecer las adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas se lanzan a los brazos de mi adorado primito, y no es para menos, es un hombre realmente atractivo, alto y fornido como Emmett pero eran un tanto distintos.

La sonrisa de Tony era la más provocativa que he visto en mi vida, sus perfectos, relucientes y blancos dientes podrían enloquecer a cualquier mujer excepto a mí, yo lo conocía desde que teníamos uso de razón y me sabía al derecho y al revés sus fallas y sus aciertos así como también sabía su punto débil, sus padres, lamentablemente ellos habían muerto hace un par de años cuando Nessie tan solo tenía 2 y cargaba con ella a cualquier lugar a donde fuera.

Thomas, por otro lado era completamente contrario a su hermano, mismo color de ojos y cabello pero sumamente delgado aunque también bastante alto, lo que en realidad los distinguía eran sus…preferencias, Emm y Tony disfrutaban yendo a las exposiciones de autos y viendo a Megan Fox en la última entrega de Transformers mientras Tommy prefería acompañarme a comprar ropa para Nessie y esperaba con ansias junto a mí el día en que Orlando Bloom llegará y nos propusiera matrimonio a las _dos._

Salí del inmenso edificio de la editorial "_Estrategia y Privilegio_" caminando lentamente sobre la acera de un lado al otro con la débil esperanza de que, por primera vez, Tony fuera puntual en al menos una de sus citas exceptuando las que tenía con otras mujeres.

De pronto recordé a Edward, toda la semana no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza y su falta de puntualidad al igual que la de mi primo solo era un detalle más que lograba retumbarme sus palabras a cada instante "_solo quiero que sepas una cosa Bella, no voy a darme por vencido tan fácilmente_".

Como si tuviera algo porque luchar—pensé en mi fuero interno mientras miraba las manchas de mi zapato izquierdo.

—¡Hey Bella!, sube pronto que tengo prisa—exclamó Tony desde su flamante Hummer verde marino mientras abría la puerta desde dentro de un solo tirón.

Allí estaba mi primo, galán y seductor como siempre con un Jersey blanco que delineaba perfectamente su figura y unos vaqueros tubo color gris, además de su perfecta sonrisa que lograba relucir sus blancos dientes.

Caminé en su dirección y deje caer mi bolsa y las llaves del departamento sobre el asiento del copiloto—en realidad eres muy impuntual—solté un respiro—vámonos pronto, gracias a Dios llegué viva a tu auto con esta monstruosidad en mis pies—espeté mirando los benditos zapatos que me causaban tantas afecciones.

Arrancó el auto en un par de minutos a una velocidad considerable, pues viajar en compañía de la hija del jefe de policía de un pueblo en el estado de Washington no es tan sencillo si no tomas las debidas precauciones como respetar las señales de tránsito y demás.

—Entonces princesa, ¿Qué ha sido de ti los últimos días? El domingo no acudiste a nuestra cena y créeme cuando te digo que te esperábamos ansiosos—espetó con una sonrisa en el rostro mirándome de reojo.

—Lo de siempre Tony, trabajo, universidad y Nessie que me trae como loca, además de un par de visitas inesperadas que me tienen algo preocupada.

Soltó un respingo.

—Emmett mencionó algo acerca de Edward la última vez que lo vi en el gimnasio—murmuró con la vista en el camino— no será que ese tonto regreso por ti ¿O sí?

Mis primos junto con Rose eran los únicos conocedores de mi verdad a la perfección, sin nada de confusiones ni mentiras. Eran de las pocas personas que lograron obtener mi confianza durante todos estos años en New Jersey, por esa razón no me sorprendió en absoluto que mi hermano hubiera soltado la lengua con mi primo.

Un profundo silencio invadió el vehículo después de su pregunta, simplemente no podía mentirle, Anthony era una de las personas más sinceras que había conocido y no merecía que lo engañen pero para ser sinceras ni yo misma sabía porque razón Edward volvió.

—Entiendo que no quieras hablar del tema, está bien, no pienso presionarte, tú sabrás cuando estés lista para decírmelo, pero…es solo que no quiero que te haga daño de nuevo, eso no me lo permitiría, ni yo no Thomas y mucho menos Emmett—espetó al detener el auto por causa de un semáforo.

—Confío en ti Tony—aseveré mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—el hecho es que ni yo misma se porque volvió, creo que solo lo hizo para complicarme la existencia.

En ese instante una muchacha se acercó a la ventana del conductor y la golpeó suavemente con los nudillos, tenía muy buen aspecto, pulcro y llevaba el cabello color caramelo amarrado en una coleta.

—Disculpe señor, estamos en un proyecto escolar y requerimos de la recolección de ganancias para nuestro viaje escolar, ¿sería tan amable de comprar una hermosa orquídea empaquetada proveniente de los países tropicales para su novia?

Mi primo y yo soltamos un par de carcajadas al escuchar la invención de la muchacha, todo por vender una simple flor.

—Bella ¿te importa si la compro y te la regalo?—inquirió mi primo un poco indeciso mientras miraba fijamente los preciosos ojos color chocolate de la muchacha vendedora.

—Claro, será todo un honor recibir una orquídea cuando el otoño está a punto de terminar y falta tanto para la llegada de la primavera—espeté recogiendo mi cabello en una coleta baja con un elástico proveniente de mi bolsa.

—Genial—aseveró la muchacha— aquí tiene son cuatro dólares y cincuenta centavos por favor.

Anthony tomó un billete de 5 de su billetera y se lo dio a la muchacha quién dibujo una preciosa y deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias, de verdad no saben cuánto se lo agradecemos, necesitamos el dinero, Rebecca ven aquí y trae una preciosa orquídea para la señorita—exclamó en dirección de una muchacha bajita y con el cabello negro azabache quién tenía en sus manos una hermosa cajita de plástico transparente pareciendo un delicado cristal, dentro llevaba una preciosa orquídea rosa roseada de escarcha por todos lados.

—Aquí tiene—murmuró la muchacha de cabellos color caramelo entregándole el paquete a mi primo—muchas gracias por su compra—dirigió la vista a él semáforo—y apresúrese que ya cambio de color.

Anthony arrancó inmediatamente entregándome la caja y cambiando su mano a la palanca de cambios.

Llegamos al edificio en menos de lo pensado y para bajarme de semejante vehículo necesite de la ayuda de mi adorado primo.

Al adentrarnos en las escaleras los malditos zapatos lograron que tambaleara así que Anthony me tomó de la cintura para poder llegar a mi departamento pues el ascensor estaba descompuesto, ese era uno de los muchos problemas de vivir en un buen edificio pero bajo de presupuesto.

—Bella, Bella, tienes que dejar de pensar que eres súper mamá, a veces hasta tú necesitas de ayuda—espetó Anthony al subir las escaleras.

—Yo sé que no puedo hacerlo todo, pero desearía hacerlo—suspiré pasando mi brazo por los hombros de mi primo.

—Bells, no tiene nada de malo ser normal ¿lo sabías? A veces las personas necesitan de las otras.

—Lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo—aseveré enfurruñada.

—Es que eres demasiado cabezota—espetó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es de familia, tu también lo eres, ni creas que no he notado como te pones de terco cuando Thomas quiere escoger la película de los sábados—espeté soltando una risita.

—No tiene buenos gustos, es mi hermano y créeme, lo conozco—torció el gesto formando una mueca divertida.

Ambos nos soltamos a carcajadas y después una broma llevó a la otra. Tony era divertido en muchos aspectos y no es como si fuera fácil sacarme un par de sonrisas estos días.

Aún jadeábamos de tanto reírnos cuando llegamos al piso y sentí una terrible punzada atravesarme la cabeza cuando lo vi.

—Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?—inquirí en un débil e inútil intento de soltarme del agarre de mi primo.

Sus ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa me miraban fijamente esculcando cada parte de mi ser.

—Supe del embarazo de Rose y vine a felicitarlos, sabes cuánto me gustan los niños—soltó un respiro y un golpe impacto contra la boca de mi estómago "_culpabilidad_"—también quería revisar a Nessie, desde la cena no la he vuelto a ver y me preocupa eso de la intoxicación en su preescolar, por cierto, me entere que la cambiaste de guardería, necesito conversar contigo pero veo…que tienes otros planes.

Tony se tensó a mi lado y me estrechó aún más contra su costado.

Me vi en la necesidad de aclarar la situación y decidí que la mejor forma de hacerlo sería presentar al par de caballeros como lo que realmente era, mi primo y el padre de mi hija.

—Edward él es…

—Anthony Dwyer—aseveró con expresión dura y seria extendiendo su mano a Edward— ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—Edward Cullen—aseveró de igual manera casi escupiendo las palabras al momento de estrechar sus manos.

Anthony se mantuvo pensativo durante unos segundos mientras Edward lo fulminaba con la mirada y yo me quedaba entre los dos sin tener la más mínima idea de que hacer.

—Así que… eres el imbécil que la abandono ¿Cierto?—inquirió mi primo con voz ruda y sarcástica.

Los músculos se me entumecieron al momento de escucharlo, todo mi cuerpo se congeló cuando sentí la tensión en el ambiente, no era necesario observar sus rostros para saber lo que se estaban diciendo "_si las miradas mataran_"—pensé.

—Bella, ¿quién es tu nuevo amigo?—inquirió Edward con la vista fija e intimidatoria en mí— acaso es tu… ¿novio?—soltó la última palabra con total molestia.

Su mirada denotaba desesperanza y una furia inmensa, pude leer sus ojos como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y lo único que conseguí fue un triste "_Bella, dime que no, te lo pido, dime que no_". Me estaba rogando que le dijera la verdad, y se la iba a decir, quería explotar, quería decirle que era solo mi primo y que a el único hombre al que había amado y amaré en mi vida era él, quería lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle que me tendría por siempre, que jamás podría dejarlo de amar, pero mi primo tomo la iniciativa mucho antes que yo.

—Qué más quisiera Cullen, ella es del tipo de mujeres que ama una sola vez en la vida, no puedo concebir la idea de que la hayas dejado, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque lo hiciste pero abandonaste lo único bueno que pudo haber ocurrido en tu jodida vida, solo los cobardes no luchan por lo suficiente por lo que quieren y tú te diste por vencido mucho antes de saber siquiera lo que estabas abandonado, no vales la pena, no mereces respirar el aire que ella respira, tu—soltó un respiro como tomando aire—tú no sabes en lo que la convertiste cuando la dejaste. Enamoraste a la Bella más hermosa del planeta para volverla un rastro de lo que era, sino fuera por Nessie…no vales la pena y jamás me cansaré de repetírtelo, no vales el amor que ella aún te…

—Tony ¿podemos hablar un instante?—lo interrumpí enseguida al tiempo que lo empujaba contra la puerta de mi apartamento, este no es su asunto y se estaba metiendo en la boca del león sin siquiera saberlo.

Edward nos observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula completamente desencajada, su rostro denotaba tristeza y el impacto de las palabras de mi primo se dibujaba en la mueca de su boca.

—Este no es tu asunto Tony, no te interesa en lo absoluto.

—Tú me interesas Isabella, más de lo que crees.

—Será mejor que te marches, todo irá bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—No pienso dejarte sola con él—aseveró tomándome delicadamente de la muñeca.

—Edward no sabía nada de mi embarazo cuando terminamos, ni siquiera yo lo sabía, no tiene culpa alguna—exclamé frustrada por la terquedad de mi primo y me arrepentí al instante pues probablemente _él_ estaría escuchando atentamente la conversación.

—No caigas de nuevo en sus redes Bells, te quiero, jamás lo olvides—murmuró contra mi oído a forma de despedida depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

Lo vi marcharse sintiendo una profunda paz dentro de mi pues al parecer la tormenta desapareció y todo volvió a su calma, al menos eso creí.

—Bella ¿podemos hablar?—Preguntó esa voz gélida en conjunto con una expresión perdida tomándome de la muñeca— abre la puerta—ordenó.

—Edward, escúchame…

—Abre la puerta—ordenó—necesitamos hablar, yo…estaba esperándote—me entregó una cajita de plástico—cristal con una orquídea violeta asperjada con escarcha blanca—es para ti, solo quiero que hablemos.

Me mordí el labio inferior, su orquídea era muy parecida a la de Anthony pero la suya era aún más hermosa, recordó mi color favorito en cuanto a las flores y recordó que me gustan los detalles, eso logró estremecerme de pies a cabeza y que el color subiera a mis mejillas a una velocidad impresionante.

—Gracias, es hermosa.

En unos instantes nos adentramos en el salón color miel de mi departamento, me alejé unos instantes para dejar mi bolsa, las llaves y ambas cajitas en la mesita del teléfono junto al amplio sofá chocolate arrumado a la pared central.

Me tomó de la muñeca y me giró para terminar frente a él, sus preciosos ojos consiguieron hipnotizarme unos largos segundos hasta que pude recuperar el aire para pronunciar palabra alguna.

—B—bien—tartamudeé extremamente nerviosa por su contacto—¿De qué quieres hab…—no pude completar la frase pues sentí los labios de Edward atacar los míos furiosamente y con un inmenso descontrol y necesidad, jamás me había besado de esta manera, era como si dejará fluir todos sus instintos retenidos durante mucho tiempo.

Sentí el ferviente deseo de aferrarme a las mechas cobrizas de su cuello y urgir mis dedos entre su brillante y cobriza cabellera, hace tanto tiempo que no lo besaba, hace tanto tiempo que las mariposas de mi primavera no despertaban en la boca de mi estómago y lograban desvanecerme, hace tanto tiempo que no lo sentía aferrarse a mi cintura como en este instante, hace tanto que…

Hace tanto que lo extrañaba y necesitaba de él, hace tanto, había tanta emoción en nuestro beso, sus labios se movían frenéticos junto con los míos y parecían bailar en una danza con ritmo propio, no pude refrenas a mis impulsos y me abracé a él como jamás lo hice cuando adolescentes, traté de mostrarle que aún lo amaba con ese abrazo, que lo necesitaba.

—Te necesito tanto—murmuró entre mis labios.

El miedo recorrió todo mi ser en ese instante, estaba viviendo un sueño completamente imposible, la realidad era diferente, no éramos un par de adolescentes enamorados, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Me estaba comportando como una niña con las hormonas alborotadas y con una inmensa pila de sueños destruidos por _él_, fue _él_ quien destruyo_ nuestros_ sueños cuando se marchó y me dejó, debió contármelo todo, debió pero no lo hizo y ahora estamos viviendo las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

—Suéltame—susurré cuando finalmente conseguí separar nuestros labios durante unos segundos.

Apretujó su agarre pero lo empuje logrando que se diera por vencido y soltara un cansino suspiro.

— Bella ¿Quién es el padre de Nessie?—inquirió con voz molesta sujetándome por el brazo.

—No te importa, atrevido—aseveré en un bajo intento de desviarlo del tema—la próxima vez que intentes besarme…—desvié la mirada de sus preciosos ojos esmeralda.

—Responde ¿Quién es el padre?—inquirió furioso mientras me sacudía por los hombros—Bella no puedes negármelo, después de la cena yo…me puse a hacer cuentas y… ¡no puedes negármelo! ¡Dime algo!

Me quedé helada al escucharlo.

No era justo ocultárselo, no después de todos los años que no tuvo al angelito de Renesmee cerca de él, no después de todo lo que vivimos a pesar de su pésimo final, no después de cómo nos amamos, si había una razón para decírselo era el amor que aun sentía por él, lentamente tomé asiento en el cómodo sofá de la estancia con el rostro oculto entre mis manos y sentí las lágrimas brotar una a una de las comisuras de mis ojos.

—Eres tú.

De pronto sin siquiera entender las razones ni porque estaba ocurriéndome esto las lágrimas se convirtieron en un profundo llanto que brotó de lo más hondo de mi alma, sentí que un par de fuertes brazos me acunaban entre ellos y alguien depositaba suavemente un beso en mi coronilla de la manera más dulce que jamás pude imaginar.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? nunca…nunca te habría dejado sola—susurró en mi oído.

—Estaba asustada—murmuré entre lágrima y lágrima—tu ya no me querías, estaba sola, no tenía a nadie, no te tenía a ti.

—Perdóname, todo lo que dijo el imbécil de Anthony es verdad, él…él tenía toda la razón, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba abandonando—me estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho y depositó miles de besos por mi frente y mis mejillas intentado limpiar aquel líquido salado que brotaba de mis ojos mientras susurraba una y otra vez "_perdóname_", pronto estuvimos recostados en el sofá con mi rostro refugiado en su camisa empapándola por completo de lágrimas.

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y comprendí que debí refrenar esto mucho antes de que empezara, esta vez habíamos llegado muy lejos.

Me levante del sofá de un solo tirón deshaciendo por completo su abrazo y me dirigí con paso firme hacia la habitación de mi pequeña mientras limpiaba el rezago de lágrimas secas con la manga de la blusa de oficina color rosa que llevaba ese día, tenía la leve esperanza de encontrar una nota o algún indicio que me indicará a donde se llevó Rosalie a Nessie y gracias a Dios lo hallé.

_Bella_

_Alice vino por mí antes de las 11 para platicar de mi hermano así que ambas decidimos visitar el centro comercial, la niña almorzó a su debido tiempo, no te preocupes, las tres te mandamos un inmenso beso con la débil esperanza de que no te molestes si encuentras la notita y aún no hemos vuelto del mall._

_Rosalie. _

Con una letra un tanto más pequeña y delgada se leía la siguiente frase.

_Pdt: Casi sufro un infarto al revisar tu armario, esta idéntico a cuando estábamos en el instituto, Isabella Marie Swan, estoy hablando en serio cuando te digo que me DEBES una salida de compras._

_Alice. _

La caligrafía de mi muñeca la reconocí al instante, sus pequeñas pero cursivas letras demostraban que había puesto todo su esfuerzo en escribir líneas legibles para otro ser humano y no solo para ella.

_Pdt 2: mami te quiero mucho y prometo no dejar que mi tía y la hermana del doc acaben con todo el centro comercial, deben dejar algo para cuando salgamos las dos._

_Nessie._

Renesmee era de aprendizaje rápido, según las maestras cuando se decidía por algo perseveraba hasta conseguirlo, fue así como un día tomo la decisión de que necesitaba aprender a leer y escribir si quería saber que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo, o al menos en su guardería.

_._

—_Nessie, baja en este instante de la cama, Alec llegará en unos instantes y no quiero que ensucies tu vestido o alborotes tus rizos—aseveré con tono firme, según muchos especialistas las madres con tono fuerte en la voz tienen mayor impacto en sus hijos._

—_Mami, no quiero salir con él, quiero quedarme en casa con tío Emm y tía Rosalie, sus dulces son buenísimos—espetó mientras bajaba de la superficie mullida donde dormía y me mostraba uno de sus piecitos cubierto por un calcetín rosa para que le sujetara correctamente la correa de su zapato._

_El timbre sonó._

—_Muñeca, Alec ha sido muy bueno con nosotras desde lo ocurrido con James, le debemos mucho, así que debes comportarte muy bien mientras cenamos ¿de acuerdo?—inquirí tomándola de la mano para guiarla hacía el cómodo sofá del salón mientras atendía el timbre de la puerta._

_Renesmee asintió con la cabeza mientras jugaba con uno de los cojines peludos del sillón._

_Abrí la puerta y en cuestión de segundos un joven mensajero depositó en mis manos un enorme arreglo floral de rosas rojas y margaritas con un precioso sobre blanco._

— _¿Isabella Swan?—inquirió mientras me mostraba un tablero repleto de firmas._

_Asentí con la cabeza para después colocar las flores en el centro de la pequeña mesa del comedor._

—_Eso es para usted, de parte de Alec Volturi, un placer haberla atendido, ¿sería tan amable de firmar la entrega?_

_Asentí nuevamente con la cabeza y marque una sumilla en la hoja de firmas._

—_Gracias—espetó mientras se alejaba a paso firme por el corredor._

_Me acerqué inconscientemente al sobre y cuando lo abrí una perfecta caligrafía me recibió con uno de los mensajes más abrumadores de mi vida._

_**Isabella.**_

_**Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, no te arrepentirás.**_

_**Alec.**_

_Eso esperó—pensé al tiempo que el rubor se instalaba en mis mejillas._

—_Mami ¿Qué dice la cartita que te mandaron?—inquirió Nessie jalando de mis vaqueros._

—_Nada amor, nada._

—_Algo dice, sino no te hubieras puesto tan colorada._

—_Nada, te digo que no dice nada— aseveré tomándola de la mano para sentarla nuevamente en el cómodo sofá._

—_Quiero saber leer mami—espetó mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su lindo vestido rosa pálido._

—_¿Para qué princesa? Si es por los cuentos, te leo uno cada noche—aseveré amarrando mi cabello en un alta cola de caballo frente al espejo del baño del recibidor._

—_Necesito aprender a leer para saber qué es lo que te escribe el jefe de la policía en esas cartitas que siempre te llegan cuando te envía flores, nunca me lo dices así que yo misma voy a tener que aprender. _

_Cuando iba a darle un pequeño sermón a Nessie sobre no entrometerse en asuntos de adultos el timbre sonó nuevamente._

—_Yo voy—la melodiosa voz de mi pequeña retumbó en todo el salón sin provocar ningún estrago, su voz era tan aterciopelada y hermosa como la de Ed…la de su padre._

—_Alec, pasa—espetó mi pequeña sin darle ninguna importancia a las visitas._

_Salí del baño en un instante y saludé lo más cordial posible con el joven y agraciado muchacho de ojos azules y cabello marrón que tenía frente a mí._

—_Hola Alec—deposité un pequeño beso en su mejilla._

—_Hola Isabella—rozó sus labios delicadamente con los míos._

_._

Tan solo el recuerdo de Alec retumbó en mi cabeza logrando que me estremeciera de la culpabilidad por la forma en la que habíamos terminado, dejé la nota sobre la mesita de noche de Renesmee y corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme el uniforme por algo más cómodo para ir a la universidad y fue cuando lo vi, pegado al umbral de la puerta con su estúpidamente perfecto perfil Edward Cullen me observaba.

* * *

**Me disculpo por la tardanza en subir los capítulos, es solo que me demoro en betear y la beta anterior está muy ocupadita estudiando. Yo soy un real mess, también...Señoritas *Leyum'Style* buscaré una nueva beta. No estoy dejando la historia, la estoy subiendo de nuevo, editada y un poco más decente. Massive ThankU por leer.**


	5. V1: Estoy Celosa

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-5.1-**

**Estoy Celosa**

* * *

—Pensé que te habías marchado—espeté con voz nerviosa en un débil intento de evitar su transtornante mirada.

—Necesito aclarar un par de puntos—aseveró adentrándose en la habitación con su preciosa sonrisa grabada en el rostro—. Jamás dudaría de ti y aunque no entiendo tus razones para ocultarme su existencia sé que no vas a negármela más tiempo, la niña de la que me enamoré sigue dentro de ti, no importa cuanto intentes esconderla sé que esta allí y ella no es capaz de quitarme a mi hija por más tiempo, solo quiero que tenga todo lo que un hijo mío tendría, necesito que entiendas lo importante que es Renesmee para mí.

—Edward tengo prisa—murmuré con la cabeza gacha un tanto nerviosa y por otro lado desconcertada por escuchar la dulzura que imponía en sus palabras al hablar de mi hija.

—Solo será un momento, lo prometo—soltó un suspiro cansino—. Quiero que Nessie lleve mi apellido, finalmente es una Cullen, también quiero que tenga una buena educación.

— ¿Estás insinuando que no se educar a mi propia hija?—inquirí levantando mi rostro para encararlo completamente furiosa.

—No, se que eres buena madre, basta con ver como te mira, parece que te admirara—noté un sutil tono de culpabilidad en su voz—. Me refiero a la escuela, estoy casi seguro que pronto entrará a primer grado, solo quiero que no le falte nada, es mi hija y merece lo mejor, y…bueno quiero que sepa que soy su padre—aseveró mirándome fijamente con un brillo de alegría en los ojos—siempre quise un hijo tuyo, te lo repetí un millón de veces y ahora que la tengo solo quiero que me quiera un poquito, si quiera la mínima porción de lo que yo la amo.

Sentí mi cabeza arder al escucharlo, la forma en que le brillaban los ojos al mencionarla llenaba mi corazón de alegría, a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y de lo mucho que lo llegué a conocer siempre tuve temor a su reacción, Edward era un hombre completamente bipolar al momento de expresar sus sentimientos y a pesar de que mi yo interior me decía todo el tiempo que él nunca tomaría represalias en mi contra la inseguridad siempre se apropiaba de mí en el mismo instante en que pensaba en el atisbo de felicidad que mostraban sus ojos cuando hablábamos de niños.

Deje atrás mis cavilaciones al notar que el crepúsculo se acercaba y la caída de la noche era algo inevitable, últimamente faltaba muy seguido a la universidad y hoy era la final de literatura por tanto tenía que ir a clases si no quería perder el último semestre de mi carrera.

—Edward, realmente tengo prisa ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?—inquirí avergonzada dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

— ¿Cuando? —aseveró con voz gélida.

A pesar de la prisa que me dominaba intenté hacer cálculos mentales para conseguir un día libre, la editorial cerraba dentro de unas semanas por un ajuste de caja y supuestamente nuevos proyectos, recordé que tenía dos semanas libres, la de mi cumpleaños y la de Nessie así que escogí un día entre tantos y fijé una fecha.

—El diez de septiembre a las tres de la tarde en el café italiano cerca de la facultad de letras y arte ¿Lo conoces?

—Si, he pasado por esa zona un par de veces desde que me mudé—espetó desde la estancia.

—Si no llegas puntual no pienso esperar por ti, no tres y cinco, no tres y diez, tres en punto ni un minuto más—exclamé enfundándome en unos vaqueros grises y una chamarra del mismo color.

—Estaré ahí—exclamó a forma de despedida al azotar la puerta.

Me encogí de hombros.

Edward tenía el mismo derecho que yo de estar molesto, finalmente hoy no fue un día fabuloso para ninguno de los dos pero por alguna razón me molestaba sentirlo confuso y enojado conmigo o con las circunstancias.

El final de literatura era lo más importante en estos momentos, después de filosofía y redacción firmaba mi sentencia de muerte o mi camino a la graduación, por todas las faltas incluidas y por los trabajos que no pude entregar por cuidar de Nessie perdí muchos puntos en esa clase, si reprobaba este examen perdía el semestre y no podía permitirme un derroche de dinero como aquel.

Alice y Rosalie junto con Renesmee regresaron pronto de su expedición al centro comercial, mi niña llegó feliz pues al parecer cierta duendecilla le compró un par de vaqueros azules con las bastas bordadas de flores; Alice tenía planes con Jasper porque justamente hoy cumplían dos años de estar juntos y Rosalie saldría a cenar con mi hermano a su restaurante favorito de comida mexicana, pues hoy su pequeño hijito cumplía cuatro meses de existir y seguramente después tendrían una de sus famosas celebraciones no apta para una niña de cinco años, así que ambas se marcharon al instante y de paso me dejaron sin niñera para Nessie.

Me vi en la terrible obligación de llevarla a la universidad para encargarla en una de las guarderías del campus porque la abuela de Jared, la señora Sue no estaba en casa y nadie en el edificio podía cuidar de ella, alisté su pequeña mochila floreada con una manta y un termo con té caliente sólo como precaución debido al clima.

La vestí apropiadamente para las circunstancias, unos vaqueros, una camisetita azul, un par de botas negras sobre el pantalón para evitar que los charcos empaparan sus bastas, una chamarra blanca y encima un abrigo rosa sin contar con los guantes, la gorra de lana y la bufanda de Winniethepooh.

Para completar mi desgracia mi camioneta se descompuso por lo que tuvimos que tomar el subterráneo y nos bajamos una parada antes de la facultad porque la estación estaba cerrada por mal uso de la propiedad.

Dejé a Nessie con Emily, una dulce mujer de cabellos azabache, rasgos delicados y tez morena quién era la encargada de la guardería de turno en esos momentos y llegué con un mínimo retraso al salón para comenzar mi terrible rutina vespertina.

La clase de filosofía fue un tanto sencilla pues nos mostraron los principios básicos de la materia, el escepticismo y el relativismo además de una felicitación para todos nosotros de parte del profesor por finalizar la carrera, la hora de redacción no presentaba complicaciones para mi pues trabajaba todo el tiempo en corregir errores de ese tipo y al llegar la final de literatura me vi en la obligación de concentrarme y dejar atrás mis pensamientos sobre el día de hoy, a parte de eso todo me resultó a pedir de boca porque pase madrugadas enteras repasando la materia.

Al terminar el examen pasé por la casa de alojamiento donde se instaló el kínder y recogí a Nessie no sin antes cancelar el valor por el tiempo que la cuidaron, la encontré dormida seguramente del cansancio o de tanto esperar y la envolví en su manta, cubrí sus rizos y su rostro con la capucha y la tomé en mis brazos cubriéndola del frío y de la lluvia, introduje su mochila en mi morral y salí del establecimiento con el rostro mojado y la chamarra empapada.

Podía caminar una parada completa para tomar el subterráneo y arriesgarme a que mi niña adquiriera alguna enfermedad o tomar un taxi, lamentablemente traía exactamente tres dólares y veinte y cinco centavos, el negocio de los taxistas era uno de los mejores de la ciudad y no podría cubrir la tarifa, taxi no, subterráneo si.

Caminé alrededor de dos cuadras con paso ligero evitando tropezarme con cualquier obstáculo en mi camino con la lluvia golpeándome el rostro hasta que finalmente vislumbré una acogedora cafetería no tan amplia como el café italiano de enfrente de la facultad pero lo suficientemente cálida para detenerme un par de segundos, un lugar un tanto romántico si hablábamos de una pareja y bastante informal para una reunión de trabajo.

Me adentré en el lugar y sentí una brisa de aire caliente abrazar mi rostro más conocido como calefacción, me acomodé en la primera mesa que encontré y gaste un tanto de mi dinero en unas magdalenas (1).

— ¿Mami? Tengo frío, ¿Por qué estamos tan mojadas?—espetó mi pequeña mientras frotaba delicadamente sus puños contra sus ojos.

—Todo va bien cariño—serví un poco del té de canela de su termo y le di pequeños sorbitos con una magdalena de naranja—. Es sólo que no traje dinero suficiente para tomar un taxi pero ya casi llegamos al subterráneo y en unos minutos estaremos en casa.

—¡Qué rico mami!—Exclamó mi niña acomodándose en mi regazo—ahora no tengo tanto frío, este líquido esta calentito—. Sonreí al ver la felicidad iluminar sus ojos por completo, un niño es hermoso, se alegra con detalles simples.

Dejé que mi mirada vagará por todo el salón en busca de algo en que entretenerme hasta que mi pequeña terminará con su tentempié hasta que los vi, Edward y una mujer rubia con cuerpo de modelo y un despampanante conjunto negro envuelta en un abrigo se comían a besos delante de todo el mundo, sin importar quién los viese, sin importar que yo los viera, abrí mis ojos como platos frente a esa imagen al tiempo que un terrible escalofrío recorría mi columna vertebral y cerraba las manos en un puño golpeando sin intención la mesa derramando el té por todo el pulcro piso de la cafetería lo que logró que ellos se separaran durante unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Edward fijará su vista en mí.

Guardé las magdalenas en mi morral y cerré el termo con lo que quedaba de té e hice lo mismo con él, estreché fuertemente a mi hija y salí a paso firme del delicatesen.

—Vamos a correr un poco cariño pero no te asustes ¿de acuerdo? Es solo para evitar la lluvia—susurré depositando un dulce beso en la frente de mi niña al tiempo que ella asentía con la cabeza.

Aceleré el paso lo más rápido que pude intentando evitar los charcos que la lluvia había formado sobre la acera pero fue inútil, terminé trastabillando sobre mis propios pies y cayendo al estruendoso cemento, lo único que atiné a hacer fue envolver a Renesmee con mi cuerpo para evitar que terminara con cardenales, como los que seguramente ya tengo sobre mi espalda.

Desde el piso logré vislumbrar un volvo plateado aparcado junto a nosotras al tiempo que Edward descendía del vehículo con la mirada fija en nosotras dos y la mandíbula cuadrada, de súbito tomó a Nessie entre sus brazos y la acomodó en el asiento trasero para después ponerme en pie de un tirón.

—Sube Bella—ordenó con voz gélida.

—No Cullen, no pienso subirme a tu auto—refuté con rabia en la voz levantando mi morral de la vereda.

—Isabella deja de decir tonterías y sube pronto al auto, no quieres que nuestra hija pesqué un resfriado ¿cierto?—inquirió empujándome al asiento del copiloto con furia en la voz.

Me adentré en su perfecto vehículo completamente enfurruñada y ajusté el cinturón de seguridad mientras de reojo observaba como Nessie se recostaba sobre el cómodo asiento y cerraba los ojitos vencida por el sueño, avanzamos alrededor de dos cuadras pues el tráfico estaba desastroso, pasamos como media hora en aquel bendito semáforo.

— ¿Por qué huías de mi Bella? Pudiste decirme que estaban solas y sin auto, las habría recogido en ese mismo instante—espetó con ambas manos aferradas al volante y una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

—Estabas muy ocupado—aseveré histérica.

—Por ustedes dos puedo dejar al mismísimo presidente esperando ¡Demonios Bella! ¿Acaso no entiendes cuanto las amo?—inquirió furioso con la vista fija en el parabrisas.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir que nos amas mientras te besabas con esa modelito de cuarta? No mientas más, sé perfectamente que siempre quisiste ser padre y esos derechos no te los voy a quitar por nada del mundo, mi hija necesita un padre y ahora lo tiene pero a mí no me metasen esta situación, no pretendas jugar conmigo al igual que con todas ellas—espeté con la ira ardiendo dentro de mí—. Yo no soy nada tuyo y no vas a jugar conmigo.

Sus manos abandonaron por un instante el volante para aprisionar mi mandíbula entre sus finos dedos.

—Jamás jugaría contigo, eres demasiado para cualquier hombre, fui un idiota al dejarte, no tienes idea de cuanto las necesito.

Sentí como su embriagador perfume invadía mi rostro y sentí como intentaba rozar mis labios con los suyos pero lo detuve y de un empujón lo devolví a su asiento.

—Deja de jugar al todopoderoso, no seas idiota ¿cómo puedes intentar besarme después de babosearte con esa hueca modelo? Perdón, con tu novia.

—No es mi novia Bella…

—Entonces déjame adivinar…—aseveré sarcásticamente—¡Ya sé! Te besas con la primera que se te pasa por delante.

—Lauren es muy insistente, tan solo era un papeleo de la oficina y ella lo ha confundido todo, prácticamente se abalanzó contra mí, yo no soy de los que se besa con una y con otra, soy estable aunque no lo creas—. Espetó divertido evitando soltar una risita.

—¿Estable?—Bufé—tú no eres estable, ni siquiera en tus sueños.

—Me creas o no soy un hombre estable—espetó esbozando una perfecta sonrisa torcida.

—Pero ¿Qué demonios te es tan divertido?—cuestioné a punto de explotar por su idiota risa contenida.

De nuevo tomó mi rostro entre sus manos logrando que miles de cosquillas invadieran mi estómago y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

—Estás celosa.

Miles de mariposas eufóricas se adueñaron de mi vientre revoloteando de pura emoción, una emoción que se podía palpar dentro de mi corazón, yo lo amaba, aún más que cuando éramos adolescentes pero ahora era distinto, él no estaba listo para una responsabilidad tan grande como tener una hija, aún seguía viviendo su vida de soltero saliendo con una y con otra, seguramente sale todas las noches a un pub diferente y no tiene que pensar en las consecuencias de lo que hizo en la noche porque aunque me cueste reconocerlo es joven, esta en plena flor de la juventud al igual que yo, la diferencia entre los dos es que yo tuve que madurar mucho más rápido que él por Nessieen cambio Edward sigue con su plácida vida porque no tiene nada o nadie quién lo até y no quiero ser yo quién termine con esa plena libertad de la que goza, me duele mucho pensar que sus rosáceos y dulces labios pasan de boca en boca y no piensa en mi ni en Renesmee y si, estoy celosa de que ellas puedan besarlo cuando quieran y que él les corresponda, estoy celosa de no poder tenerlo a mi lado a cada momento, estoy celosa de no despertar cada mañana en sus brazos y escuchar la dulce voz que utiliza al hablar de nuestra hija, estoy celosa de no tenerlo pero no voy a ser yo quién se lo diga, no voy a amarrarlo a ninguna responsabilidad jamás.

—Sueña Cullen, sueña—conseguí pronunciar sin lanzarme a sus brazos y que las lágrimas desbordaran las comisuras de mis ojos.

Gracias al cielo llegamos al edificio dentro de un par de horas, Edward insistió en dejarnos en la puerta del departamento y al observarlo fijamente me di cuenta de que estaba completamente mojado al igual que yo y decidí que debía beber algo caliente y mudarse de ropa sino quería enfermar.

Al adentrarnos en la estancia tomé a mi hija entre brazos y logré que pasara al humilde salón de mi casa.

—Edward quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo—aseveré con voz fría en un débil intento de sonar despreocupada.

Después de cambiar a Nessie, arroparla y recostarla sobre su mullida cama me dirigí a mi habitación y saqué de mi armario una vieja sudadera blanca y un par de pantalones de franela que mi hermano olvidó desde su última pelea con Rose y se los llevé.

Lo encontré revisando una de las repisas de mi casa, tenía entre sus níveas manos una foto mía con Renesmee en mis brazos cuando recién nacida, me dolió ver su expresión llena de frustración y añoranza como si le molestara no haber estado allí con nosotras.

—Bella, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pude cuidarlas tanto, era mi hija, es mi hija y me perdí años muy importantes en su vida—reclamó acomodando la fotografía en su lugar.

—Edward el pasado no tiene marcha atrás y de cierta forma fueron buenos tiempos porque tú terminaste tu carrera y pronto serás una eminencia médica como tanto deseas y yo…yo me convertí en mamá y es la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida, no la cambiaría por nada—confesé con la cabeza gacha—. Además si te lo hubiera dicho habría arruinado tu futuro, el presente que ahora vives, tú no sabes nada de ser padre y no te lo estoy exigiendo tampoco pero quiero que entiendas que si me callé fue por tu bien, eres libre y nada te ata y eso te debe bastar—espeté depositando la mudada de ropa sobre el sofá central de el salón—cámbiate en el baño del recibidor por favor, Alice me mata si se entera que dejé que enfermaras, hay una infusión de canela en la cafetera, bebe un poco para que tu cuerpo entre en calor y te marchas enseguida y como ya te dije, esto lo hago por Alice.

—Bella…

—No tenemos nada de que hablar y la verdad si algo quieres preguntarme de Nessie me lo haces saber el diez de septiembre como quedamos ahora estoy muy cansada y necesito dormir, si puedes y no te causa mucha molestia aldaba la puerta antes de irte—aseveré alejándome por el corredor hacia mi habitación—. Tequedas como en tu casa los próximos veinte minutos a lo máximo.

—Necesito explicarme —sentí su voz a centímetros de mi espalda.

—Cállate Cullen ¿De verdad crees que me importan tus explicaciones? Pues te tengo una noticia puedes salir con cuanta modelo quieras porque no voy a intervenir en lo más mínimo, has de tu vida lo que te plazca, enróllate con tres rubias a la vez y luego me cuentas que tal te fue, sal con pelirrojas y castañas no me interesa—. Aseveré con la voz quebrada y completamente dolida por dentro.

Me alejé a paso rápido con dirección al baño con la vana esperanza de que el agua caliente de la ducha relajara mis músculos completamente agarrotados por el frío y la lluvia, me mudé a una cálida pijama compuesta de un buzo azul y unos pantalones de algodón y sequé mi húmedo cabello con la toalla durante unos segundos y me recosté en un débil intento de dormir, di varias vueltas por la mullida cama pero no conseguí pegar el ojo ni por un mínimo instante así que decidí beber algo caliente en la cocina para espantar al frío de mi cuerpo.

Al parecer los pocos instantes que tardé en tomarme una ducha la tormenta empeoró pues sonoros truenos inundaron la oscuridad de la noche, mientras caminaba por el iluminado corredor la luz de todo el departamento se fue, no era por falta de pago, estaba al día con las cuentas por tanto solo pudo ser un apagón por la torrencial lluvia.

Sentí que unos delicados y finos brazos se envolvían alrededor de mis piernas.

—Mami, no me gusta la oscuridad, tengo miedo—susurró Nessie con nervios en la voz y sus rizos completamente despeinados.

—Cálmate princesa—espeté enrollándola entre mis brazos—. Vamos a la cocina por un candelabro o alguna vela. Nada va a ocurrirte si estas con mamá, mejor aún, ¿qué te parece si bebemos un jarro inmenso de chocolate?

Mi niña asintió con un brillo de emoción en los ojos, sabía perfectamente que lo que más la relajaba era una buena taza de chocolate caliente con algo de galletas.

Al llegar a la cocina vislumbré una fornida sombra tras de mi, no tan grande como la de mi hermano, un tanto parecida pero con la espalda menos ancha además de una silueta perfecta y un torso cubierto con una sudadera blanca, era él.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí Edward?—susurré muy bajito mientras vertía la leche en un perol con la ayuda de un candelabro en la encimera de la cocina.

—Mami, ¿Qué hace el doc aquí?—Inquirió Nessie acomodándose sobre la mesita con mantel floreado— ¿Es él verdad? Estoy casi segura que fue él quién nos trajo de tu escuela.

—Pregúntaselo tú cariño—aseveré bajándola de la mesa y sirviendo una bandeja de galletas en la misma.

-Doc ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Con la poca luz que irradiaba el candelabro logré vislumbrar la mueca de desagrado en el rostro de Edward al escuchar a mi niña, seguramente se molestó en el mismo instante que Nessie lo llamó doc siendo en realidad su padre, era natural que quisiera escucharlallamarlopapá pero Renesmee no estaba enterada de la situación y por supuesto la única vez que pregunto por él le di una respuesta muy convincente y le prohibí sacar el tema a colación.

_Flashback_

—_Entonces ¿todas de acuerdo?__—__inquirió la profesora de turno con voz altiva y una expresión de seriedad en el rostro._

_Como era de esperarse todas las mamás del salón levantaron la mano en señal de aprobación frente a la idea propuesta por la directiva de la guardería._

—_Isabella, estas de acuerdo ¿cierto?__—__inquirió Nuria con una mueca de desagrado en sus labios._

—_Si, supongo que lo más adecuado para un grupo de niños de cuatro años en navidad es gastar su dinero en chatarra__—__lo último lo susurré muy bajito evitando escuchar las desagradables críticas de las señoras casadas y enamoradísimas de sus respectivos esposos._

—_Listo, como las organizamos por grupos las madres del salón número uno traerán las bebidas y las del salón dos lo necesario para evitar que los niños se ensucien en demasía__—__aseveró nuevamente la profesora__—__muchas gracias por ayudar en esta situación, pueden acercarse a recoger a sus hijos en el salón de juegos._

_Caminé a paso rápido hacia Nessie quién me esperaba con su morral en la espalda con los ojos humedecidos y una mueca de tristeza en su rostro._

—_Hola muñeca ¿qué ocurre? __—__inquirí levantándola en brazos y depositando un sonoro beso en su frente._

—_Mami, ¿Por qué no tengo papá? __—__Murmuró escondiendo su rostro entre mis cabellos__—__todas las niñas tienen uno y él les compra helados y dulces todo el tiempo._

—_Princesa, yo te compró dulces y juguetes y todo lo que quieres, no necesitas un papá para ser feliz, tú sabes que tú y yo somos dos mujeres fuertes e independientes y podemos tener el control en esta situación__—__aseveré con voz quebrada por la culpa evitando que las lágrimas desbordaran las comisuras de mis ojos, aún después de cuatro años duele, duele mucho hablar de él o siquiera nombrarlo._

—_Mami__—__inquirió Renesmee mirándome fijamente con sus preciosos ojos verdes incrustados en los míos__—__¿qué es independiente?_

_Solté una carcajada._

—_Amor, independiente significa que no necesitamos de nadie más para salir adelante tomando el camino correcto, tú y yo somos un gran equipo ¿no lo crees?_

—_Si mami pero igual, yo quiero un papá, es que los de mis amigas son tan cariñosos con ellas._

—_Mi amor tú no necesitas un papá ¿de acuerdo? Yo puedo ser el doble de cariñosa que un padre, te prometo que de ahora en adelante lo seré y no saques de nuevo el tema a colación ¿si?_

—_Mami, ¿Qué es colación?__—__inquirió mi niña jugando con el lóbulo de mi oreja._

—_Princesa, intento decirte que no importa si tienes o no papá, lo importante es que me tienes a mí y a tus tíos Emm y Rose, tienes muchísimo más amor en tu casa del que imaginas__—__aseveré depositándola en el suelo y acomodando su alborotado cabello._

—_Esta bien mami, si no quieres no hablo más de mi papá, pero promete que algún día lo conoceré ¿por favor?_

—_Amor, no puedo prometer cosas de las que no estoy segura, solo puedo prometer que siempre te voy a amar con todo mi corazón__—__aseveré tomando su delicada y pequeña mano para dirigirnos a mi camioneta._

—_Mami, ¿Alec es mi papi?__—__inquirió molesta mi hija mientras le abrochaba el cinturón para niños._

—_No__—__aseveré sorprendida por la pregunta__—__Alec es solo un amigo, no es tu papá._

_Mi pequeña soltó un suspiro de satisfacción._

—_Me gustaría que mi papi sea guapo porque así todas las mamás de las otras niñas se pondrían celosas de ti__—__espetó divertida al tiempo que arrancaba el motor._

—_Amor, ¿en que quedamos? Te prometo una cosa si tú a cambio me prometes otra._

— _¿Cuál mami?__—__inquirió emocionada Renesmee dando pequeños brinquitos en el asiento._

—_Prometo contarte quién es tu papi cuando seas un poquito más grande si tú prometes no preguntar nuevamente por él ¿De acuerdo?_

—_Si mami, lo prometo._

—_Yo lo prometo también__—__aseveré mirando fijamente sus preciosos rizos cobrizos rebotando sobre su cabeza, algún día sabrás quién fue Edward Cullen en nuestras vidas._

_Fin del flashback. _

—Por la tormenta y el apagón en toda la ciudad la avenida principal esta repleta de autos y la cerraron, los semáforos no funcionan y el tráfico empeora a cada momento y como yo las traje pensé que no les molestaría si me quedo mientras se arregla todo ese desastre—aseveró Edward mirando con adoración a Nessie.

Durante casi dos horas pasamos tumbados en el sofá cubiertos por el edredón de mi cama y con tres jarros inmensos de chocolate caliente, al principio me mostré renuente a su compañía pero no puedo negar que me aterraba la idea de enviarlo lejos en medio de semejante diluvio.

Edward y Renesmee hablaron de todo un poco, la escuela, los niños, sus amigos, su color favorito, su cuento favorito para noches de tormenta, su juguete preferido, todo lo concerniente a mi hija, hasta llegaron a platicar de dibujos animados y películas Disney, después de beber dos jarros inmensos de leche Nessie cayó en un profundo sueño en los brazos de Edward y la llevamos a su habitación para que por fin pudiera dormir en su cómoda cama, la recosté y arropé con dos edredones mientras él cerraba las cortinas de la habitación.

Caminamos lentamente en el estrecho corredor a tientas en la oscuridad, el ruido ensordecedor de un trueno consiguió que un grito ahogado escapara de mis labios al tiempo que de un brinco cayera en los brazos de Edward, al instante sentí como me estrechaba por la cintura logrando que me sonrojara como un farolito de navidad, gracias a Dios estábamos a oscuras.

—Suéltame Edward—susurré en un débil intento de salir de la trampa que había creado con sus brazos.

—¿Por qué?—Susurró en mi oído—nunca más, escúchalo bien, nunca más pienso dejarte ir.

—No juegues conmigo, no soy una ilusa más de tantas con las que sales, yo no…

Sentí sus labios rozar delicadamente mi cuello.

—No estoy jugando cuando te digo que te amo, yo aún te amo, quiero construir una vida contigo y con nuestra hija, desde aquella vez en la guardería no hay día que no piense en ti—espetó con voz seria mirándome fijamente a los ojos— ¿Por qué no me crees?

—Porque no puedo concebir la idea de que salgas con una y con otra y quieras formar una familia—espeté furiosa deshaciendo su abrazo—. quiero un hombre estable en mi vida, alguien responsable y trabajador, alguien que sepa escucharme toda una tarde y no se aburra de mis tonterías, alguien que se preocupe por mí y por Nessie y como estoy segura de que ese hombre no existe me siento bien sola, por si no lo has notado, pude y puedo sola con mi hija aún desde que nació, ni Emmett me convenció de dejar mi trabajo para que él pague las cuentas, no soy la misma muchacha tonta a la que enamoraste y que te resulto tan fácil dejarla, soy distinta, cambié, la vida y el tener que enfrentarla me cambió, ya no pienso en tontos amores, tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme, una hija a quién criar y cuidar, cuentas que pagar, semestres que aprobar y un trabajo que conservar, vamos—aseveré sarcástica—no sé que fue de tu vida después que me dejaste y no quiero saberlo, seguramente volviste a enamorarte o tengas novia, puedes armar y desarmar tu vida con la mujer que escojas ¿Por qué tienes que insistir conmigo? Como si no te bastara el batallón de modelos y enfermeras que debes tener detrás de ti, ¡quédate con una de ellas y déjame en paz!—exclamé con las lágrimas a punto de surcar mis mejillas.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?—inquirió furioso tomándome por la cintura—a la única mujer a la que he amado en mi vida eres tú, el no tenerte lo único que consiguió fue que mi vida girara en torno a cosas superficiales e inútiles, no voy a negarte que salí con otras y por una que otra sentí cariño pero lo hacía solo para evitar sentirme solo, para llenar el vacío que dejaste cuando decidí marcharme como un idiota, los años que pasé en Londres fueron los más terribles, estudiaba para pasar las materias y por el orgullo de mi padre, al graduarme recorrí las calles de aquella ciudad sintiendo una inmensa necesidad de verte ¿realmente crees que ahora que finalmente te tengo voy a dejarte ir sin luchar?—inquirió acunando mi rostro entre su níveas y cálidas manos—Bella ¿cómo hago para que entiendas que te amo? Si quieres un hombre estable lo tendrás, si quieres un buen padre para Renesmee te aseguró que lo seré, voy a ser el hombre que buscas, de ahora en adelante voy a vivir sólo para ustedes dos como siempre debió ser, no voy a dejarlas nunca, no importa si te da un ataque de ira o rabia ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en preparatoria?

Asentí completamente ensimismada en sus palabras, el hecho de escuchar que me amaba y que todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados no dejo de pensar en mí lograba que mi corazón acelerara su pulsación y miles de cosquillas recorrieran la zona de mi espalda al sentir su mano en mi cintura.

—Te dije que te amaba más de un millón de veces desde que aceptaste ser mi novia y disfrutaba viendo como te sonrojabas cada vez que lo hacía, se que piensas que las cosas han cambiado y tú has cambiado, pero no mucho en realidad, eres la misma Bella de la que me enamoré y de la que sigo enamorado, aún te sonrojas cuando te hablo al oído y te estremeces cuando estoy cerca de ti, justo como ahora—susurró cerca de mi cuello logrando efectivamente que me estremeciera e involuntariamente me aferrará al suyo.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Bella…—murmuró acercando peligrosamente su rostro al mío.

Necesitaba salir de este atolladero, si dejaba que me besara iba a caer redondito a sus pies como una mansa paloma, gracias a Dios mi móvil sonó en mi mesita de noche, deshice su abrazo nuevamente y llegué dando tumbos a mi habitación para tomar el teléfono en cuestión de segundos.

—Diga—aseveré al sentir unos ligeros pasos adentrarse en el dormitorio.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Por todos los cielos, cariño pensé que te habías quedado atorada en el tráfico—espetó mi primo Thomas para después soltar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Cálmate Tommy, mi camioneta esta en el taller, ¿recuerdas que tu hermano me recogió hoy en la tarde? Estoy en casa sana y salva.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No, todo esta bien Thomas.

—De acuerdo, no olvides que mañana paso por mi princesa para llevarla a la pastelería.

—Lo sé Tommy, Nessieestará lista a eso de las diez.

—Un beso Bells, cuídate mucho.

—Otro—espeté—cuídate también.

Sentí una cálida mano tomarme del hombro y lograr que girara en su dirección.

— ¿Quién es?—Espetó Edward con voz gélida y rechazo en la mirada.

—¿Qué?—Inquirí confusa pérdida tontamente en sus preciosos orbes verdes.

—El que te llamo, ¿Por qué demonios te dice cariño y te llama a estas horas? ¡Te envió besos! ¿Es el tipo del ascensor? El tal Anthony—exclamó con voz exaltada.

No pude evitar que una risa desmesurada brotara de mis labios, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, Edward Cullen celoso de mi primo Thomas, si tan solo supiera que mi primo se volvería gelatina tan solo con verle.

—Bella ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió molesto sacudiéndome por los hombros.

—Eddie—aseveré recordando cuanto odiaba aquel sobrenombre— el que llamó fue mi primo Thomas.

-—¿Por qué es tan meloso contigo?—inquirió con voz gélida.

—Mi primo es…como decirlo…del otro equipo—jadeé entre tanta risa.

Casi al instante su expresión se suavizó para dar paso a la perfecta sonrisa torcida que me deslumbraba.

—Quieres decir que…

—Apuesto a que disfrutaría más llamándote cariño a ti que a mí —concluí conjuntamente con mi risa.

Por alguna razón aún desconocida para mí aunque me pareció lo más normal del mundo ambos nos echamos a reír sobre mi cama durante un par de minutos, su risa era melodiosa y rítmica como si tuviera entonación al pronunciarla.

—Deja de reírte—espeté perdida en su preciosa sonrisa— si Nessie despierta será imposible volverla a recostar.

No pude negar el hecho de que Edward bajo la luz de la luna en una habitación a oscuras era una combinación letal, su piel nívea resplandecía aún más bajo las estrellas y sus preciosos ojos verdes refulgían como un par de esmeraldas que trastornaban a cualquiera que los viese.

—Eres tan hermosa cuando cuidas a nuestra hija—susurró clavando su mirada en mí—lamento tanto haberme perdido su primera palabra, su primera sonrisa, cuando aprendió a caminar-murmuró con voz débil y adolorida.

—Tengo parte de culpa en eso, yo…

—No Bella, no fue tu culpa, fui yo quién te abandono estúpidamente tomando decisiones precipitadas sin pensar, cuando lo hice renuncié a Nessie también, solo espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme y Renesmee pueda quererme, al menos un poco—murmuró arropándome con la delgada cobija de mi cama.

—Edward, yo…

—Duerme preciosa—susurró mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente—duerme.

* * *

**Like I said, no depende de mí, la beta está trabajando muy duro, así que todas le debemos un gran aplauso a la Lore *_* que hace la vida de todas nosotras más fácil y feliz. Más información de las betitas como ella, arribilla el link. *FFAD! We're fabulous, such a Diva, U know*Muchas, muchas gracias, a Massive ThankU por sus reviews, por leer, por criticar, o por simplemente abrir la pestañita. Espero que la historia les esté gustando. Kiss4Every1. **

**Valhe**


	6. V2: Feliz Cumpleaños Nessie

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-5.2-**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Nessie  
**

* * *

Desperté sintiendo la luz del sol colarse por las cortinas color melón de mi habitación, giré delicadamente y encontré un vacio al otro lado, al parecer Edward encontró la manera de marcharse sin que yo lo notase.

El resto de la semana transcurrió tranquila, al terminar el semestre nos quedaba a los estudiantes alrededor de dos semanas de vacaciones bien merecidas y luego debíamos recoger nuestras calificaciones para saber si aprobamos o no y si finalmente nos graduamos o no.  
Aún cuando suene extraño ni Edward ni Alice llamaron durante todos estos días, no entendí la razón por la cuál reaccionaron así pero me infundió paz y tranquilidad el hecho de no tener que lidiar con ellos.

Pretendía pasar mi cumpleaños y el de Nessie en mi departamento junto a mis primos,Emmett y Rosalie, con una inmensa tarta de chocolate que Thomas prepara para nosotras cada año y en cuanto a su obsequio no tuve que buscar mucho para encontrarlo,ya que Nessie se encargo de mostrármelo la última vez que la lleve al supermercado.

_Flashback_

_Estaba ensimismada escogiendo los mejores vegetales cuando Nessie se acercó a __mí__ con una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas por la agitación que adquirió corriendo._

—_Mami, necesito que veas esto, es lindo__—__.Cantó mi hija un tanto emocionada mientras tiraba de mi brazo en dirección a la sección de peluches._

—_Mira, me encanta este, ¿no es lindo?__—__inquirió mostrándome un inmenso peluche en forma de lobo con el pelaje rojizo y un brillo tierno en sus ojos de plástico__—.__ ¿Me lo compras? Es que…mami yo __sé__ que no podemos gastar mucho pero…me encanta el lobito y pronto será mi cumpleaños __así__ que…_

_Noté la tristeza en __s__u voz al hablar de dinero, Renesmee siempre quería muchas cosas cuando __salíamos__ de compras pero no siempre podía comprárselas, no por falta de voluntad sino por falta de recursos, mi sueldo bastaba para cubrir los gastos necesarios y de vez en cuando recibía una comisión por alguna redacción extra, solo entonces podíamos darnos algún gusto._

_Me __dolía__ mucho no poder darle lo que tanto deseaba y recordé que el señor Hemmingway nos ofreció un paga extra si realizábamos una corrección de la redacción en menos de tres días de un nuevo libro así que decidí que le compraría aquel muñeco de felpa porque ella se lo merecía, Nessie se esforzaba mucho en la escuela y siempre obedecía mis órdenes._

—_Si princesa, el día de tu cumpleaños recibirás el obsequio que quieres__—__aseguré tomándola de la mano__—.__Pero hasta entonces debes comportarte adecuadamente._

—_¡Si!__ —__sonrió entusiasta__—__muchas gracias mami, te quiero._

—_Yo también princesa._

_Fin del flashback_

Estaba envolviendo el muñequito de peluche cuando el timbre sonó.

Caminé dando tumbos hacia la puerta ya que Nessie salió con Anthony al cine a ver el último estreno de Disney por su cumpleaños ya que mi primo saldría durante esas fechas de viaje por su trabajo; al abrir la puerta un torbellino se adentró en el salón dejándome desorientada.

—Isabella Marie Swan_—_espetó Alice golpeando el piso de madera de mi salón con el tacón de su zapato_—_ya que mi hermano sabe toda la verdad,necesito saber que harás por el cumpleaños de mi hermosa sobrina y el tuyo por supuesto.

—Hola Alice, gusto en verte, pasa_—_cerré la puerta delicadamente tras nosotras.

—Bells lo lamento pero… ¿podrías dejar el sarcasmo por un instante?

—de acuerdo ¿cómo sabes que el cumpleaños de Nessie es cercano al mío?

Soltó un suspiro.

—Soy tu mejor amiga ¿recuerdas? Me sé la fecha de tu cumpleaños de memoria y no tardé en averiguar la de mi sobrina_—_tomó asiento en mi viejo sofá chocolate y reposó su bolsa en la mesa de café de la sala.

Dudé un tanto en interrumpir aquel cómodo silencio que nos invadió.

—mi cumpleaños no es algo que deba celebrar, sabes que nunca me gustaron las fiestas y ese tipo de cosas, en cuanto al de Ness justo ahora estaba envolviendo su obsequio, un lindo muñeco de peluche, y planeé algo familiar aquí en casa, sabes mi primo tiene una pastelería y siempre nos regala una tarta así que…bueno pensé que Nessie soplaría las velitas allí y luego pasaríamos la tarde juntas_—._Bajé la cabeza con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, no por su presencia sino por el simple hecho de que se interesara en mi hija, me alegraba saber que Renesmee contaba con alguien más aparte de mi y Emm.

— ¿pero tú te crees que la única sobrina que tengo pasará su cumpleaños encerrada en este departamento con un simple muñeco de felpa? ¡NO!_ —_exclamó poniéndose en pie_—_definitivamente no, tu hija tiene la tía más consentidora del planeta, 5 años vivió lejos de su familia y no pienso pasar uno más lejos de ella.

—Alice, estos cinco años que me hechas en cara han sido fabulosos para ella porque ha tenido el amor de su madre y de sus tíos_—_aseguré tomándola por los hombros y reacomodándola en él.

—Lo sé pero… ¿sabes? He visto un jardín con juegos infantiles hermoso y me encantaría utilizarlo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi sobrinita, pienso llevarla de compras si tú me lo permites, va a tener un sinfín de ropa, zapatos…

—¿pero tú te crees que yo tengo dinero para malgastarlo en una fiesta infantil?Alice yo adoro a mi hija y en realidad deseo regalarle el centro comercial entero si ella lo quiere así pero no estoy en condiciones para dárselo, es decir…mira, yo trabajo duro en la editorial y mi sueldo es suficiente para nosotras dos pero no puedo utilizarlo para cosas sin sentido.

Soltó un respingo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

—Bella, hay un par de cosas que debemos aclarar, número uno , la fiesta la van a pagar mis padres, andan dichosos y muy emocionados desde que se enteraron que son abuelos_—_torcí el gesto, Esme y Carlisle siempre me agradaron pero le pedí a Alice que no se lo dijera a nadie_—_antes de que te quejes quiero que sepas que fue Edward quién les soltó la sopa y número dos las compras las pago yo, quiero recompensar a mi sobrina por todos estos años y por todos los cumpleaños pasados, en cuanto al pastel creo que…

—El pastel debes dejarlo para mis primos, ellos adoran a Nessie y a ella le encanta la tarta de chocolate y nueces de Thomas_—_espeté poniéndome en pie en dirección a la cocina.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron de emoción y una preciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, llena de esperanza_—_eso quiere decir que…

—Alice, nadie puede contra ti y sé que no importa cuanto me oponga a tu idea, finalmente no atenderás mis súplicas y harás la bendita fiesta pero necesito que me entiendas o que al menos lo intentes ¿Cómo voy a explicarle a una niña de seis años que el padre que nunca tuvo y al que nunca necesito acaba de volver y que tiene abuelos y un par de tíos?, quiero tanto como tu que ella sepa que tiene a muchas más personas que la adoran y cuidaran de ella, me encanta la idea de que Nessie llame abuelo a Carlisle, la verdad tu padre siempre me pareció un gran hombre a pesar del poco tiempo que compartía con ustedes, quiero que te llame tía porque eres como una hermana para mí, no importa el paso del tiempo siempre serás mi mejor amiga junto con Rose, claro_—_noté como una brillante sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Alice_—_quiero…

Durante unos instantes un silencio incómodo se formó entre nosotras y entendí que al menos en ella podía confiar y ser sincera.

—Quiero que llame papá a Edward porque me guste o no, él lo es y no voy a alejarla más de ustedes, de eso puedes estar completamente segura, pero…no es tan sencillo como crees_—_me rasqué la nuca en un signo de confusión y perdida_—_no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo decírselo.

—¡Bells!_ —_Exclamó la duendecilla lanzándose a mis brazos_—_ ¡te extrañe tanto!, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste todos estos años en Londres, ¿sabes? Si no fuera por Jasper creo que hubiera muerto de aburrimiento.

Solté una carcajada.

—Lo sé, se les nota muy enamorados.

—Si, lo estamos, lo amo con toda mi alma y no pienso alejarme de él ni por un segundo_—_un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos_—_al menos que sea para pasarla con mi sobrinita y con mi mejor amiga.

—Alice…ya te lo dije, dame tiempo para prepararla, no puedo soltarle todoel cuento de sopetón_—_me puse en pie y caminé en dirección a la cocina para servir un poco de té ya que la plática me estaba pareciendo de lo más interesante cuando el timbre sonó.

Alice caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente como si esperara que alguien especial entrase por allí.

—¡Mami!_ —_ChillóNessie arrojándose a mis brazos emocionada y llena de muñecos de felpa baratos_—_mi tío Anthony me ha llevado al zoológico y ha sido de lo más divertido, me encantan los ositos, ¿sabes? Se parecen mucho a mi tío.

La alcé en brazos y la acomodé en el sofá.

—mi muñeca, yo también te extrañe mucho y si, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, Emmett es muy parecido a los osos.

—Uhm, uhm_—_carraspeó Alice_—_creo que hay alguien a quién debes presentarme.

Fue en ese instante cuando noté a Anthony de pie en el umbral lleno de bolsas de papel con dibujos de animalitos, una mueca de confusión se mostraba en su rostro y me miraba fijamente con sus preciosos ojos azules de una manera inquisitorial.

—Pasa_—_espeté tomando un par de bolsas de sus brazos_—_Alice, él es mi primo Anthony.

Caminé rápidamente y deje las bolsas en la pequeña y circular mesa del comedor.

—¿Él es Anthony?_ —_inquirió mi amiga un tanto sorprendida con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Si, lo es_—_aseguré al tiempo que el aludido se acomodaba en el sofá junto a mi hija.

—¿Algún problema conmigo enana?_ —_Inquirió mi primo con rostro serio y voz gélida_—_supongo que eres la hermana de Cullen ¿cierto?

—Si, soy Alice Cullen, y no, no tengo ningún problema contigo así que no tienes por qué atacarme_—_tomó asiento en mi viejo sillón color ocre que contrastaba a la perfección con las paredes caramelo y los muebles chocolate_—_solo reaccioné de esa forma porque recuerdo que cuando niñas en cierto verano que mi familia invitó a Bella a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros_—_me lanzó una mirada furtiva_—_no aceptó porque tenía una promesa contigo.

—Si, lo recuerdo_—_murmuré tomando asiento en el lugar de Nessie y acomodándola en mi regazo_—_Anthony me hizo prometer que el verano después de vacaciones de navidad lo pasaría junto a él porque sería el último antes de su viaje a Italia.

—¿Italia?_ —_Inquirió Alice nuevamente sorprendida para después tomar a Renesmee de mis brazos y apresarla en los suyos_—_¿qué hacías tú en Italia?

—Bueno, mis padres antes de morir tenían negocios allí_—_farfulló Anthony con tristeza en la mirada_—_pasábamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo libre junto a ellos cuando podíamos pero a veces nos resultaba imposible por sus largos viajes así que cada cierto tiempo mi madre enviaba por nosotros.

—En realidad tío Anthony nació allí_—_aseguró mi hija escapando de la trampa de abrazo que Alice estableció a su alrededor para después sentarse junto a mí y susurrarme:

—Mami, ¿puedo ir al baño?

Asentí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias_—_me lanzó un beso volado y corrió al baño con sus rizos alborotados por toda su cabecita.

Noté como Alice hacia un puchero de tristeza.

—Fue al baño_—_aseguré levantándome con dirección a la cocina_—_ahora vuelve.

—Eso espero_—_murmuró abatida mi amiga.

—Voy a la cocina por té, ¿quieren algo en especial?

Alice negó con la cabeza aún consternada por la respuesta de Renesmee mientras que Anthony se puso en pie y caminó a mi lado.

—Te acompaño.

Al llegar a la cocina mi primo me tomó del brazo logrando que girara sobre mis talones para encararlo.

—IsabellaSwan, te pedí explícitamente que te alejaras de los Cullen_—_susurró Anthony con la mirada clavada en mí.

—No es cierto_—_refuté molesta por su intromisión_—_tú me pediste que "no cayera de nuevo en las redes de Edward"_ —_rememoré de muy mal gusto sus palabras_—_y yo no volví con él ni nada de eso, además, Alice ha sido mi mejor amiga toda la vida, desde niñas y nos quiere y no va a dejar que…

—Te quiere_—_una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro_—_sí te quisiera al menos un poco no te hubiera abandonado como hicieron todos los idiotas de su familia_—_soltó una risa hiriente con un dejo de tristeza_—_ellos no te quieren, dime algo, ¿Acaso alguno de ellos sabe de James? ¿Saben ellos lo que te ocurrió? Alice, o Edward, o sus padres, ¿Alguien sabe el problema que representa él en tu vida? ¿Alguno de ellos te vio sufrir y derramar lágrimas acongojada de tanto dolor?

Me quedé callada, él tenía razón en eso, ningún Cullen sabía de lo ocurrido con James y… de repente las lágrimas desbordaron las comisuras de mis ojos y mi rostro enrojeció de la vergüenza al rememorar lo ocurrido.

—No_—_espetó con la victoria claramente expuesta en su voz y en su rostro_—_ninguno de ellos sabe realmente que ha sido de tu vida todo este tiempo así que no me vengas con eso de que esa niña rica te quiere, porque eso es lo que es, una niña mimada y llena de dinero.

—Alice no es así_—_alcé el rostro a pesar de estar completamente empapado de lágrimas saladas que recorrían mis mejillas formando finos surcos_—_ella siempre me quiso y ninguno de ellos tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido con el maldito de James.

—Si que la tienen_—_aseguró Anthony aprisionando mi mandíbula entre sus dedos_—_si no te hubieran dejado embarazada y sola con Emmett nada de lo "ocurrido"_ —_dibujó un par de comillas en el aire con la mano que tenía libre_—_hubiera pasado y tú no vivirías las consecuencias de eso.

—Ya casi lo olvide_—_mentí cínicamente_—_yo no lo recuerdo y ahora toda mi vida gira en torno a Nessie.

No estaba mintiendo por completo, si bien es cierto una parte de mí borró una parte de mi pasado y se concentró en mi hija, en criarla y hacerla feliz, pero la otra, el lado temeroso y acongojado, ese en realidad nunca lo olvidó y lo tiene presente cuando camino por la calle.

—Bella, ¿Qué esta pasando?_ —_inquirió una desconcertada Alice desde el umbral de la cocina.

—Nada_—_murmuré girando sobre mis talones en dirección a la estufa con la débil esperanza de que no hubiese notado mis tontas lágrimas ni la forma en que Anthony tenía aferrada mi mandíbula_—_ve por Nessie, su habitación es la del fondo, dile que ya vamos a cenar.

—¿Cenar? Son las seis de la tarde, es muy temprano para cenar_—_aseguró mi amiga mientras Anthony se retiraba de nuestro lado.

—Bella, Thomas espera por mi, y no quiero volver a repetírtelo, no olvides lo que te dije, intenta ser razonable y pon tu cabeza en su sitio_—_espetó mi primo saliendo de la cocina, a los pocos instantes se escucho el azotar de la puerta de entrada.

—¿pero quién demonios se cree ese tipo para tratarte así?_ —_Alice se acercó a mi y me estrechó con sus delgados bracitos_—_te ha hecho llorar.

—Solo dijo la verdad_—_murmuré reposando mi cabeza en su pecho_—_él me quiere, es mi primo y busca lo mejor para mí.

—No es cierto, no tiene lógica que si quieres a alguien sufras por su culpa_—_aseguró la duendecilla zafando su agarre y llenando una pequeña cafetera proveniente de la alacena de agua.

—Cuanto más quieres a alguien menos lógica tiene todo_—_espeté limpiándome las lágrimas del rostro con la manga de mi vieja chamarra.

—Bella, me dolió mucho la respuesta de Nessie a mi abrazo, me abandono enseguida y corrió a tu regazo, yo la quiero mucho y necesito tratarla como mi sobrina pero no puedo hacerlo sino sabe que soy su tía_—_aseguró cerrando la llave del fregadero y poniéndolo sobre la estufa.

—Alice,puedes ser amiga de ella y quererla sin necesidad de que sean familia_—_extraje del refrigerador un pie de manzana que Sue, la abuela de Jared me regaló ayer y lo serví en tres pequeños platos de cerámica.

—Si, lo se, pero… ¡es que quiero que me llame tía Alice!

Solté una risita, Alice era de las pocas personas que lograba cambiar mi humor en tan solo unos instantes.

—No tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Pues, si te sirve de ayuda, voy a apoyarte, es más, juntas se lo vamos a decir_—_me tomó de la mano y me condujo a la habitación de mi pequeña.

Al adentrarnos en la habitación de mi pequeña la encontramos jugando muy animada con sus nuevos muñecos de felpa, Alice tomó asiento en una de las esquinas de la cama mientras que yo me acercaba lentamente a mi niña y le dedicaba una reconfortante sonrisa.

—Mi princesa, tengo algo muy importante que decirte_—_la tomé de la mano y la acomodé en una de las sillas de plástico que tenía para jugar a las famosas tardes de té, me coloqué incómodamente en otra sillita y tomé sus ambas manos y las abracé con las mías.

—Amor ¿recuerdas que cuando muy chiquita te prometí que algún día podríamos hablar de tu papá?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Dijiste que me dirías quién es mi papi si es que yo no volvía a preguntártelo nunca más, solo cuando tu sacaras el tema a colar_—_aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y en sus verdes ojos.

—¿A colar?_ —_inquirió Alice un tanto molesta.

—Quiso decir a colación_—_murmuré entendiendo su malestar, tenía todo el derecho de estar molesta conmigo, yo le prohibí a mi propia hija preguntar por su padre que por pura casualidad era su hermano.

Pasé la palma de mi mano por mi frente simulando limpiarme un sudor interno de tantos nervios que tenía.

—Amor, ¿recuerdas que querías un papi que sea apuesto?

—Si mami, para que todas las demás mujeres estuvieran celosas de ti_—_soltó una risita.

—Nessie, escucha sé que es difícil de entender, pero…muñeca, tú tienes un papá, muy apuesto por cierto y… ¿Recuerdas al doc?

Me sonrojé por la tontería que acababa de decir, Edward y apuesto son dos palabras que no deben salir de mi boca delante de Alice sino quiero problemas.

—Si mami, el doc es apuesto_—_río_—_es muy bueno conmigo, como la otra noche que se quedó a dormir aquí.

La duendecilla levanto las cejas en señal de asombro mientras me dirigía una sonrisa pícara, esas que dicen "_yo __sé__ que quieres __decírmelo_".

—Princesa_—_me concentré en encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para decírselo a Nessie olvidando por un instante las miradas de mi amiga y su futura ronda de preguntas_—_el doc…él es tu papi.

Un muy incómodo silencio invadió el salón y Alice y yo nos dirigíamos miradas cómplices, de repente un sollozo irrumpió nuestra conexión y mi mirada voló al rostro de mi pequeña.

—Mami, ¿Por qué si el doc es mi papi nunca me visitó en navidad o en mi cumpleaños? ¿Por qué siempre vas sola a las reuniones de papás y nunca te acompaña? Los papás de mis amigas las sacan a pasear, las llevan al cine, a comer, les compran dulces¿Por qué él no hace nada de eso conmigo? ¿Qué hice mami? ¿Por qué no me quiere?_ —_Sus ojitos color esmeralda enrojecieron y humedecieron para después inundar su rostro de lágrimas mientras en sus labios se dibujó una mueca de dolor_—_ ¿Qué hice?

Sentí una puñalada atravesar mi pecho hiriendo mi corazón y dejándolo desangrar del dolor, mi hija nunca tuvo la culpa de lo ocurrido y aún así se culpaba por aquello, una punzada molesta recorrió mi estómago, culpabilidad, como si no me bastase entender la sarta de errores que cometí al no contárselo a Edward.

—Amor tu no hiciste nada, absolutamente nada_—_tomé a mi hija y la estreché lo más fuerte posible intentando demostrarle lo mucho que la quería y que lamentaba todo por lo que la estaba haciendo pasar_—_son cosas de adultos, tu papi pensaba que yo…es decir, yo creía que tu Edward no…amor tu no tienes la culpa de absolutamente nada en este asunto, eres una niña muy buena y fuerte y sé que algún día vas a perdonarme por todo lo que hice, jamás olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón y que eres la razón por la cuál despierto todas las mañanas y camino a la cocina con la inútil esperanza de que algo de lo que cocine te agrade_—_conseguí arrancarle una débil sonrisa pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos_—_¿Recuerdas que una noche al pasar una estrella rogaste porque cumpliera tu deseo?

Asintió con la cabeza con una mirada llena de confusión.

—Dime que fue lo que pediste.

Renesmee se sonrojó levemente y bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzada por lo que iba a decir.

—le pedí a la estrellita de los deseos una gran familia con muchos tíos y abuelos aparte de el abuelo Charlie y la abuela Reneé, muchos tíos que me quieran y me regalen cosas el día de navidad, y muchos primos y hermanitos con quién jugar, le pedí a la estrellita que no me dejara sola por lo que te paso con aquel hombre malo y le pedí que me regalara un papá muy lindo que nos cuidara a ti y a mí porque siempre me sentía celosa de que las otras niñas tuvieran muchas personas a su alrededor y yo no, siempre tenían a su niñera o a su prima o a su tía que las llevaba a pasear_—_una radiante sonrisa se adueño del rostro de mi hija logrando que aquel brillo de la infancia retornara a sus ojos_—_pero ahora no lo estoy, ahora sé que te tengo a ti y a mis tíos Emmett y Rose que me quieren mucho y me cuidan y no importa si el doctor_—_noté cierto grado de rechazo en el tono de su voz_—_me quiere o no, yo te quiero a ti mami y eso es lo que importa_—_se aferró a mi cuello y depositó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

La acomodé sobre mi regazo para intentar explicarle lo importante que era que quisiera a su padre pues él la adoraba.

—Muñeca, tu papi te quiere tanto como yo y ten por seguro que nunca quiso dejarnos solas, él…Edward…tu papi no tiene la culpa de nada de esto, he sido yo la que ha provocado esta situación así que si piensas en molestarte con alguien deberías hacerlo conmigo.

—Eso es imposible_—_aseguró mi pequeña acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja_—_tú me cuidas mucho y me haces pastelitos con té para mis peluches, mami yo no puedo enojarme contigo porque eres muy buena.

—Entonces no puedes molestarte tampoco con Edward porque él no tiene culpa alguna en todo esto ¿Estamos claras?

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza.

—Si mami, pero igual_—_se frotó el estomago mientras se relamía los labios_—_con papá o sin él me muero de hambre.

Solté una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, hay pie de queso en la cocina.

Alice carraspeó con los ojos abiertos como platos sorprendida por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

—Bella, creo que…por favor, preséntame_—_rogó la duendecilla haciendo un puchero de súplica.

Asentí mientras acercaba a mi hija a su tía.

—Amor, la estrellita si te concedió tu deseo porque te regaló una tía muy buena y consentidora además de unos abuelos geniales y muy dulces_—_aseguré juntando su mano con la de Alice_—_ella es tu tía y durante mucho tiempo fue mi mejor amiga.

Nessie la miró con indiferencia revisándola de pies a cabeza.

—Soy Renesmee Swan_—_se presentó solemnemente mi hija, de pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras sus ojitos irradiaban felicidad_—_y me agrada que seas mi tía, en la cena de mi otra tía Rose me caíste de pocas pulgas.

Alice soltó un grito ahogado de felicidad y tomó a mi hija entre sus brazos.

—Eres una niña muy inteligente_—_aseguró mientras le llenaba la coronilla de besos- ya verás que juntas nos la pasaremos genial.

—Eso espero, Jake a veces me aburre_—_juntas rieron un buen rato hasta llegar a la cocina, serví el pastel y el té y juntas cenamos pacíficamente como siempre hube deseado.

Alice y Nessie se hicieron amigas al instante, ella disfrutaba mucho contándole a su nueva tía todo lo que hacia, su muñeca favorita, su dulce preferido, sus odiosas amigas que según ella la envidiaban por ser la novia oficial de Jake, la mejor película que ha visto, en fin, parecían un par de crías emocionadas y embobadas por un nuevo vestido o un nuevo juguete.

Las visitas de la duendecilla son cada vez más frecuentes y a veces ni bien abro la puerta, ella se adentra en el departamento como un tornado para entregarle a Nessie su nuevo regalo del día y cuando mi hija finalmente concilia el sueño juntas platicamos de todo el tiempo que pasamos separadas, le conté todos los detalles de mi embarazo por pedido suyo, le mostré fotografías de mi enorme barriga y la ropa de Nessie cuando recién nacida, eso último logró que derramara una que otra lágrima, le hablé de mis primos Thomas y Anthony y del gran apoyo que son aún para mi y para Renesmee, le conté como se conocieron Emmett y Rosalie y lo enamorados y felices que estaban por su hijo y por último le conté lo del apagón evitando ciertos detalles no aptos para una lanza flechas marca registrada Cupido como ella.

La fiesta de cumpleaños se celebraría gracias al auspicio de Carlisle y de Esme, a quienes aún no veo pero espero que no me guarden mucho rencor.

Esta mañana Alice vendrá por nosotras para llevarnos de compras como regalo para Renesmee, por la tarde iríamos a la bendita fiesta de cumpleaños y por la noche finalmente regresaríamos a casa para descansar….sería un día infinitamente largo.

Al terminar de desayunar decidí que tanto yo como mi niña necesitábamos zapatos cómodos, si algo aprendí de todo el tiempo que salí con Alice de compras mientras estábamos en el instituto es que para recorrer un centro comercial-como ella solía hacer-es urgentemente necesaria la comodidad.

Vestí a Nessie con una playera rosa, unos shorcitos blancos y unas zapatillas converse rosas mientras que su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta que dejaba libres uno que otro rizo sobre su rostro.

Escogí unos vaqueros desgastados, una blusa de manga larga y cuello en V color gris sin estampado y mis viejas pero infaltables converse negras, mi cabello lo recogí de la misma manera que Nessie.

Alice llegó a eso de las nueve de la mañana con Jasper en su porsche amarillo, aún recuerdo la promesa que hicimos al cumplir quince años, juntas juramos frente a una estrella fugaz en el tejado de su casa que al cumplir los dieciocho ambas tendríamos auto, en realidad cumplimos la promesa, yo conseguí mi vieja camioneta Chevrolet roja por pura necesidad de movilizarme con la barrigota que traía en esos días mientras que a ella sus padres como obsequio de bienvenida a la universidad le regalaron un Porsche turbo amarillo.

Llegamos al mal casi enseguida y…y la tortura comenzó, nunca fui muy apegada a comprar que digamos, por varios hechos, uno de tantos es que comprar significa gastar y yo casi nunca estaba en condiciones de hacerlo y no me agradaba en lo más mínimo que me regalaran cosas tan caras como las que Alice adquiría.

Mi amiga y mi hija, tomadas de la mano, corrían de un lado al otro del centro comercial y entraban a cuanta tienda encontraban, yo soltaba suspiros al calcular la cantidad de dinero que Alice gastaría por darle gusto en todo a Renesmee y Jasper se limitaba a sonreír y de vez en cuando enviarle una mirada romanticona a su novia.

—¿Cómo soportas esto todo el tiempo?_—_inquirí al notar que cargaba tres bolsas en cada mano y una debajo del brazo.

Se alzó de hombros.

—No lo sé, supongo que estoy enamorado_—_me señalo un par de sillones como parte de una cafetería_—_¿qué tal si te invito un café? La verdad es que Alice estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera me dejó desayunar.

—Claro_—_sonreí al notar lo amable que puede ser un hombre cuando se lo propone_—_es una buena manera para conocernos.

Nos acomodamos en una pequeña mesa de madera con cuatro sillas de color caoba al igual que la superficie y Jasper ordenó dos capuchinos para nosotros.

—Espero que no te moleste que ordene por ti_—_sonrió dejando a relucir sus brillantes dientes-_—_si te soy sincero, a veces hasta yo necesito energía para este tipo de expediciones.

—No hay problema, ¿cómo se conocieron Alice y tú?

Se sonrojó débilmente mientras el mesero nos servía las bebidas.

—Fue algo muy inesperado, como sabes Alice estudiaba en diseño y yo, muy por el contrario conseguí una beca para estudiar psicología_—_noté cierto acento británico en sus palabras_—_siéndote sincero, soy de Inglaterra y Rosalie también lo es pero como nuestra posición económica no es la mejor estudiamos muy duro para conseguir becas en distintas universidades_—_hizo una pausa mientras bebía un sorbo de su café con elegancia_—_ella llegó a Estados Unidos y yo me quedé en Londres.

—Sabía que Rose no era de aquí, platicamos mucho y me lo comentó de pasada alguna vez, lo que no sabía era eso de la beca, ni que tuvieran que separarse para estudiar distintas carreras_—_revolví la crema del café con la mirada gacha_—_es muy interesante.

—Yo adoro a mi hermana pero la verdad es que las leyes no son lo mío, ni siquiera entiendo como es que le encuentra el gusto_—_río.

—Yo tampoco, entiendo a la perfección lo que me dices, pero estas rehuyendo a la pregunta principal ¿Cómo conociste a la duende de mi amiga?

—Fue en un fiesta_—_murmuró mirándome fijamente_—_hace ya mucho tiempo, a pesar de que Edward y yo escogimos especialidades distintas, ambos tuvimos que recorrer la carrera de medicina general, al inicio fui muy renuente a su compañía pero el muchacho en realidad sabe como hacer amigos.

Hice un gesto con mi mano invitándolo a proseguir mientras mordisqueaba una de las galletas de cortesía que el mesero depositó junto a nuestras bebidas.

—Ella… Alice simplemente me deslumbró_—_soltó una risita nerviosa_—_es la mujer más decidida que conozco, me miró a través del salón y se acercó muy campante a mí con una increíble sonrisa en el rostro, fue ella quién me invito a bailar y ya que ella tomó el primer paso decidí que jamás la dejaría_—_sonrió.

—Si lo sabré yo_—_solté una risita disimulada.

Al terminar mi agradable plática con Jasper, nos dirigimos a la tienda departamental de ropa más grande de todo el centro comercial y allí encontramos al par de señoritas Cullen comprando un sinnúmero de mudadas diferentes, chamarras, sudaderas, abrigos, falditas, calcetas, vaqueros de todos los colores y toda clase de zapatos, sandalias, tennis y zapatillas, en fin, derrocharon más dinero del que yo he ganado en todos estos años.

No permití que Alice gastara un solo centavo en mí aparte del café que tomé en compañía de su novio-es el día de Nessie-aseguré y mi amiga no pudo refutarlo.

Al llegar a casa Jasper se despidió de nosotras rápidamente excusándose en un par de diligencias que tenía por realizar; almorzamos algo ligero las tres acomodadas en mi sofá favorito porque según Alice requeriríamos de mucha energía para la tarde que nos esperaba.

Mi amiga se encargó de vestir a Nessie con un lindo vestido sin mangas rosa pálido cuatro dedos bajo la rodilla con la falda un tanto holgada, tenía un lindo lazo en la cintura de color fucsia, además llevaba un par de calcetas blancas que resaltaban sus delgados tobillos pues el encaje de las mismas rozaba con sus zapatos de muñeca blancos donde el broche terminaba en una delicada flor de cuatro pétalos, Alice recogió el cabello de Nessie en una media coleta dejando el resto de sus rizos perfectamente formados libres por su espalda al contacto del viento, dos de ellos se precipitaban sobre su delicado rostro dándole un aspecto demuñeca de porcelana.

—Alice, está preciosa_—_susurré a mi amiga mientras la observábamos beber un poco de agua sentada en la encimera de la cocina.

—Lo sé_—_me dirigió una sonrisa maquiavélica que logró que un aire frío recorriera mi espalda_—_ahora sigues tú_—_me guiñó un ojo para después tomar a Nessie y bajarla del mesón_—_amor ¿te importaría quedarte unos minutos a solas?

—No pero…_—_me dirigió una mirada de súplica_—_mami, ¿puedo ver las caricaturas? Prometo no arrugar mi vestido ni ensuciarme ni nada, pero por favor déjame ver la tele, hoy pasan un maratón de Bob Esponja.

—De acuerdo_—_Alice me tomó del brazo y me llevó a volandas a mi habitación.

—Alice, ¿qué vas a hacer?_ —_Inquirí demostrando la victoria en mi voz_—_no tengo ropa bonita como en el instituto, así que no vas a jugar conmigo a la peluquería.

—Algo habrá decente en tu armario_—_abrió de un solo tirón la puerta de mi ropero_—_todo esto sería más fácil si me dejarás comprarte algo de ropa.

Cuando por fin se hubo cansado de rebuscar en lo más recóndito de mi vestidor, mi amiga encontró un par de vaqueros tubo que no utilizaba hace años, de repente una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro mientras me los señalaba con el dedo índice.

—Alice, no pienso ponérmelos_—_aseguré haciendo una mueca de asco al verlos_—_llevo años sin usar algo que haga resaltar mi "figura"_ —_dibujé un par de comillas en el aire_—_además ni siquiera creo que me entren.

—Inténtalo_—_suplicó haciendo pucheros_—_por mí, sino te quedan no te insisto más y tú escoges lo que vas a ponerte.

Bufé.

Por darle el gusto me probé los benditos vaqueros y para mi mala suerte me encajaron a la perfección como si un sastre los hubiese diseñado para mí y me enfundé en mi blusa negra de tiritas favorita.

Para mi sorpresa no me veía tan mal como esperaba, muy en el fondo sabía que no estaba tan mal como pensaba pero con el paso del tiempo la muchacha plana y sin curvas de la que Edward se enamoró quedaba muy poco, ahora frente a mi se encontraba una mujer hecha y derecha con un par de curvas que la hacían lucir muy bien.

Mientras me colocaba mis botas favoritas que según Alice eran lo más decente en materia de zapatos que tenía, la idea de ver a Edward en la fiesta de Nessie logró que un escalofrío me recorriera de pies a cabeza mientras rememoraba la última vez que lo había visto.

_Flashback._

_Si bien es cierto lo cite aquí temprano pero no esperaba verlo tan pronto, son las tres en punto y él esta esperándome como si fuera una cita de negocios o algo __así__._

—_Hola__—__saludé fríamente mientras me acomodaba en la silla enfrente de él._

—_Hola__—__respondió de la misma manera mientras posaba sus verdes orbes fijamente en mi._

_Hablamos casi dos horas acerca de Renesmee, sus gustos, el instituto que pronto la esperaba y sobre todo cuando sabría la verdad de su papá._

—_Entonces, ¿piensas inscribirla en el instituto público de New Jersey?__ —__inquirió un tanto desconcertado._

_Asentí con la cabeza._

—_así es, ¿algún problema con eso?__ —__me puse a la defensiva al mismo instante._

—_No, no tengo nada en contra de los institutos públicos, de hecho encontré algo muy importante de mi vida en el mio en Forks__—__mantuvo la vista en mi rostro, el cuál poco a poco se iba coloreando de distintos matices de rojo__—__solo que siempre te escuche maldecir la escuela._

—_Era una adolescente, que esperabas._

_Se echó a reír._

—_Tienes razón en eso, los adolescentes son muy cambiantes en cuanto a su humor._

—_O a sus impulsos__—__murmuré bajito con la intención de que no me escuchara._

—_Si, __son__ muy impulsivos y no entienden que cuando toman una decisión precipitada pueden estar arruinando su vida y las consecuencias de sus actos los perseguirán por lo que les resta de vida y ni siquiera el verdadero arrepentimiento los salvará__—__aseguró tomando mi barbilla con su mano derecha__—__Bella yo…_

—_No olvides que estamos aquí para hablar de nuestra hija__—__le recordé alejándome de él abruptamente__—__y eso es lo que vamos a hacer pero si no tienes nada más que decirme es mejor que…_

—_Bella, yo necesito saber como quedamos tú y yo en toda esta situación, quiero saberlo__—__de repente tomó una postura seria y el tono de su voz se volvió seguro._

_Encontré diez mil formas de responder a su cuestión dentro de mi cabeza, pero ninguna de ellas era la más adecuada para explicarle lo que ocurría entre nosotros dos._

—_Edward__—__intenté sonar fuerte al iniciar este odioso monólogo__—__tienes que entender que durante mucho tiempo he sido independiente, mi vida gira en torno a mi hija y a nada más, vivo por ella y nada más aparte de mi familia tiene cabida en mi agitado mundo, __así__ que nosotros quedamos como al inicio de todo esto, como los papás de una hermosa niña que harán todo lo posible porque crezca feliz y no sufra ni tenga que enfrentarse a complicaciones__—__ "no quiero herirte con falsas ilusiones" pensé__—__lo siento no quiero…_

—_Amigos ¿cierto?__ —__inquirió situando su mano delante de la mía con el rostro deformado por la confusión y molestia__—__es lo que ibas a decir, no tienes porque negarlo._

—_Amigos__—__aseguré estrechando su mano._

_Fin del flashback._

—¿Terminaste Bells?_ —_la tintineante voz de Alice me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y me devolvió al mundo real.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me ponía de pie.

—Entonces es hora de tu maquillaje y peinado_—_manifestó mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me acomodaba en la silla de mi vieja peinadora.

—¿Aún sigues con este vejestorio?_—_inquirió mi amiga recogiendo mi cabello en una media coleta desde mis sienes para poder rizar el resto de mi ondulado cabello.

—Es mi fiel compañera_—_bromeé_—_además mis padres me la enviaron desde Forks hace dos años, cuando Nessie cumplió tres.

—No puedo creer que la señorita "compraré una librería y viviré el resto de mi pacífica existencia entre libros" se haya mudado a unos kilómetros de la gran ciudad_—_me aplicó un poco de base de mi tono y aplicó una milésima de rubor en mis ya sonrojadas mejillas.

—No tuve elección_—_aseguré un tanto molesta por su comentario_—_estaba embarazada.

—No quiseser grotesca_—_se disculpó_—_pero si te hubieras quedado en Forks todo habría sido más fácil, mira para arriba_—_delineó mis ojos con un lápiz negro y aplicó máscara sobre mis pestañas.

—Lo sé, pero no tenía sentido quedarme en un lugar donde nadie me apoyara y todos me señalaran con el dedo juzgándome por algo que no fue mi voluntad_—_Alice delineó nuevamente mis párpados superiores sobre la línea de mis pestañas y aplicó un poco de lipstick de fresa.

—Con eso bastará para una tarde agitada y llena de niños alborotadores_—_aseguró devolviendo mi rostro a su posición inicial.

—¿Feliz?_ —_contesté enfurruñada.

—Si Bells, luces genial, mi hermano se va a quedar con la boca abierta a pesar del poco maquillaje que utilice_—_una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al notar mi reacción al verme frente al espejo_—_lo sé, te encanta.

—Gracias Alice, luce decente y nada excesivo, en realidad me agrada_—_aseguré al notar como mis no tan largas pestañas se transformaban en muy largas pestañas_—_y en cuanto a lo otro, tu hermano no tiene nada que ver en esto, a la única que debe ver esta tarde es a Renesmee, y a su novia si la tiene_—_bajé la cabeza un tanto sonrojada.

—IsabellaSwan, escucha lo que te digo, tu y Edward están predestinados, son el uno para el otro, nacieron para estar juntos, se aman y eso es algo que no puedes negar, al final de toda esta tonta historia terminaran juntos_—_predijo la duendecilla guardando todos sus implementos de maquillaje en una bolsa color cielo_—_me voy a cambiar y ahora vuelvo.

Estuvo más que lista en unos instantes con unos vaqueros tubo de color negro, una blusa strappless violeta y un par de zapatos de 8 cm color malva y con punta redonda.

—Bella, ¿te importaría que guardara algo de ropa de Nessie? Estoy más que segura que ensuciara su vestido si juega como pienso_—_delineaba sus ojos con tal exactitud que lograba demostrarme que todo el tiempo que pase cuidando a una niña recién nacida ella salió a miles de fiestas y adquirió experiencia en el maquillaje.

Me alcé de hombros.

—Si eso es lo que quieres no tengo problema.

—Entonces, ¿puedo pedirte otro favor?_ —_asentí_—_guárdala tu ¿si? Es que Jazz llegará dentro de unos minutos y aún no estoy lista.

Solté una carcajada.

—Estas perfecta, la ropa que escogiste te ajusta y el poco maquillaje que tu rostro requiere es simplemente sensacional_—_aseguré abandonando la habitación.

Dentro de unos instantes arreglé el morral de Nessie con un par de mudadas de ropa extra, una manta, su osito de felpa preferido y sus tennis favoritos.

—Mami, te ves linda, nunca te pones pantalones tan… ¿Cómo se dice cuando algo te ajusta?_ —_inquirió Nessie acercándose lentamente a mi.

—Ajustado muñeca y tu también estas preciosa.

—Gracias mami, mira tu nunca te pones ropa tan ajustada pero te quedan bien esos vaqueros_—_sonrió radiantemente recordándome a su padre.

—Bueno princesa, hoy ambas tenemos que estar bonitas porque veremos a un par de personas muy especiales, tus abuelos_—_la acomodé sobre mi regazo sin arrugar el vestido de su falda.

—Mami_—_susurró con la cabeza gacha_—_estoy nerviosa, ¿qué tal si no les gusta que yo sea su nieta? ¿Y si son malos conmigo? ¿Si no me quieren?

Solté un respingo ante tal ocurrencia, bien sabía yo que Carlisle y Esme eran los mejores abuelos para mi hija aparte de mis padres.

—Cálmate princesa, tus abuelos son las mejores personas que he conocido y estoy segura que te van a adorar porque eres la niña más hermosa de todo el planeta, todo saldrá bien, pero si realmente estas nerviosa podemos hacer lo de siempre para tranquilizarte.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Si mami, cántala por favor.

_Saying i love you _

_Isnot the words I want to hear from you_

_Its not that I want you_

_Not to say but if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words its all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_Cause I'd already know (1)_

Al escuchar a Nessie entonar los versos con tal perfección me fue imposible no rememorar la primera vez que dije te amo en toda mi vida, y se lo dije a él.

_Flashback_

—_Alice, cálmate__—__espeté nerviosa._

—_¿No entiendes? Mi hermano va a pedírtelo, ¡pronto serás mi cuñada!__ —__chilló emocionada._

_El baile de primavera es toda una novedad en el instituto, dicen por ahí que quienes se enamoran y se comprometen durante la primavera cuando el pasto reverdece y todo florece se amaran por siempre y Edward me pediría ser su novia esta noche según Alice._

_Edward apareció de repente frente a __mí__ y con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo especial en los ojos me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia el exterior._

_Al llegar me sentí muy nerviosa, simplemente no creía que fuera a pedírmelo a mi, a esta niña tan inmadura y simple como lo soy, me tomó de la mano delicadamente y la besó como si estuviera hecha de porcelana._

—_Bella, sé que no te esperabas esto, pero necesito hacerte esta pregunta porque te has vuelto una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y te conozco desde hace mucho__—__Edward caminaba de un lado al otro completamente confuso y de vez en cuando me dirigía una mirada y una preciosa sonrisa__—__ creo que durante todo este tiempo me he enamorado de tu forma de ser y de lo delicada y débil que eres, siento que debo protegerte a cada instante y cuando te veo sufrir o tan solo derramar una lágrima el corazón se me parte en mil pedazos y me apremia el abrazarte y reconfortarte__—__lentamente se acercó a mi y tomó mis manos entre las suyas__—__ muy por el contrario cuando te veo feliz me da ganas de sonreír todo el día como un tarado tan solo con verte reír, por eso se que esto es lo correcto y que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti, Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?__ —__lo último lo susurró con su rostro a centímetros del mío._

_Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que puedo jurar que sino fuera por la caja torácica donde estaba contenido hubiera saltado de mi pecho a los brazos de Edward, miles de mariposas revoloteaban por todo mi estómago eufóricas por la noticia de que pronto sería la novia oficial de Edward Cullen._

—_Si quiero__—__murmuré depositando un casto beso en su mejilla._

_Después de aceptar estaba tan nerviosa que tan solo atiné a caminar tomada de su mano al interior del gimnasio y acomodarme en una de las butacas al fondo del lugar mientras las piernas me temblaban._

—_Voy por algo de beber__—__espetó sonrojado__—__ahora vuelvo, por favor no te muevas de aquí._

_Asentí con la cabeza completamente ruborizada pues ninguna palabra conseguía salir de mi boca._

_Dentro de unos instantes estuvo de vuelta._

—_¿quieres bailar?__ —__inquirió facilitándome la bebida con su perfecta sonrisa en el rostro._

_Nuevamente moví la cabeza en señal de "si" con la mirada al piso._

_Me tomó de la cintura arrastrándome delicadamente hasta la pista de baile, me estrechó junto a él y me aferré a su cuello completamente avergonzada al tiempo que refugiaba mi rostro en su camisa._

_Pronto __"__more than words__"__ inundó la pista y sentí como su nívea mano levantaba mi mandíbula._

—_Bella, yo…sé que es apresurado pero…Bella, yo te amo__—__susurró clavando sus brillantes ojos en los míos._

—_T__e amo__—__murmuré con los ojos cerrados y completamente deslumbrados por la seguridad de sus palabras._

_Fin del flashback._

Cuando Renesmee nació era una niña que gimoteaba y sollozaba por cualquier cosa decidí inconscientemente calmarla con aquella canción que durante mucho tiempo fue _nuestra canción._

El tiempo junto a Alice y mi hija volaba y en menos de lo esperado estábamos acomodadas en el porsche de mi amiga con Jasper conduciendo rumbo a la fiesta, entretanto las pequeñas platicaban amenamente de un sinfín de cosas yo observaba el paisaje por la ventana, los árboles lucían verdosos hasta cierto punto y desaparecían a mi vista por la velocidad con la que conducía Jasper, las casas eran coloridas y por esa misma velocidad sus colores se entremezclaban y difuminaban demostrando una diversidad increíble de tonalidades, me sorprendí mucho al notar que cruzábamos la frontera de la ciudad.

—Alice, ¿A dónde vamos?_ —_inquirí confusa mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a su novia a través del retrovisor.

—Bella, no te molestes, ¿de acuerdo?_ —_solté un suspiro, debí imaginar que las intenciones de Alice al realizar semejante fiesta eran mucho más extensas de lo que pensaba_—_el jardín en donde se realizará la fiesta de mi hermosa sobrina está fuera de New Jersey pero dentro de este estado, es en un pueblito hermoso denominado Tom's River_—_sonrió al nombrarlo_—_tiene una playa fenomenal y por el cumpleaños de ambas podemos pasar el fin de semana ahí-solté un bufido oponiéndome inmediatamente a la idea_—_no puedes negarte_—_suplicó haciendo un puchero que sobresalía su labio inferior.

—No creo que sea lo más adecuado_—_murmuré más para mis adentros que para los demás.

—Mami, será divertido, ¿por favor?_ —_Nessie hizo el mismo puchero de súplica de su tía y supe que estaba perdida.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo el fin de semana, quiero volver a tiempo para mi empleo Alice.

—No te preocupes, la pasaremos genial, ya lo verás_—_aseguró la duendecilla con una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilamente, duró un par de horas y la mayoría del tiempo las tres coreábamos las canciones que Jasper escogía para nosotras desde la radio MP3 de su novia.

Nos adentramos en un pueblo muy acogedor con pequeñas casitas de distintos colores, jardines coloridos y habitantes entusiastas y tiempo después noté como el rubio aparcaba frente a una hermosa casa de campo con inmensos ventanales cubiertos por cortinas color miel, al parecer tenía dos plantas ya que la cabaña lucía realmente grande, la fachada era de color blanco marfil contrastando a la perfección con el caoba marrón del tejado, el margen de las ventanas y el marco de la puerta estaban perfectamente labrados en estéticas maderas verticales. Junto a ella había un pequeño cobertizo gris donde-según Alice-se almacenaban todo tipo de objetos sin uso. Toda la cabaña conjuntamente con el cobertizo estaba rodeada de rosales blancos y rosas, además de diversos árboles frutales y se podía respirar un aire de paz y tranquilidad que embargaba por completo mi alma y mi respiración volviéndola acompasada.

Por dentro la casa era aún más hermosa, la elegancia de los Cullen resaltaba en cada mueble y cada pintura del lugar, las escaleras eran de madera fina y al final del corredor aparte de un bellísimo tragaluz se situaban tres habitaciones, la una era amplia con vista hacia el jardín y varios muebles conjuntamente con la cama en tonos marrón oscuro, esa me pertenecía durante todo el fin de semana-según Alice- la segunda era un tanto más pequeña con una delicada cama cubierta con un bellísimo y floreado edredón violeta y muebles en blanco perlado, esa estaba preparada para Nessie por todo el brillo en las cortinas y el montón de flores por el borde de las paredes, finalmente la tercera lucía acogedora, los muebles destacaban en marrón chocolate y el edredón de la cama, aparte de ser acolchado, era de una tonalidad azul noche, por alguna razón desconocida tuve la impresión de que alguien más había pasado la noche allí, pues las cortinas lucían removidas, los cajones de la mesita de noche estaban entre abiertos y cuando sacudí los almohadones para evitar que estuviesen percudidos un embriagador perfume me invadió conjuntamente con el ambiente, era deliciosamente perfecto pero no conseguí identificar a su poseedor, decidí finalmente no comentar nada o Alice podría creer que realmente había enloquecido.

La duendecilla me aseguró que pronto me conseguiría una mudada para dormir y ropa adecuada para la playa, casi al instante intenté refutar el hecho de que me trajo hasta aquí con mentiras pero vislumbré la felicidad de mi hija, quién jugaba con Jasper a las escondidas en el jardín y me tragué mi rechazo.

Nessie estaba feliz por conocer a su nueva familia, a pesar de no conocer a sus abuelos le gustaba mucho que les hablase de ellos y aunque no había visto a Edward después de la conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde los ojitos le brillaban de felicidad e ilusión cuando hablaba de él, Renesmee era mi propia versión de la alegría hecha persona.

Dentro de unos minutos llegamos a un precioso jardín lleno de color y juegos infantiles por doquier además de una centena de invitados entre adultos y niños que disfrutaban del buffet que mi amiga había organizado por el cumpleaños del nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen, mi hija; muchos pequeños de la edad de Nessie se divertían como locos jugando entre ellos y comiendo todo tipo de dulces y como era de esperarse el primer instinto de Renesmee fue corretear por todo el lugar pero la detuve pues de alguna forma debía agradecer todo este fiestometro a sus abuelos.

—Alice, ¿podrías llamar a Esme y Carlisle por favor?

Asintió y tomada de la mano de su novio caminó a paso ligero rumbo a una mesa alejada donde pude vislumbrarlos.

—Mami, estoy nerviosa y siento cosquillas por toda mi espalda_—_susurró Nessie mientras se escondía entre mis piernas abrazándolas.

—Todo saldrá bien muñeca, no te preocupes.

Después de unos segundos Carlisle y su esposa aparecieron frente a nosotras con una sonrisa pacífica en sus rostros y tomados de la manos, ambos lucían radiantes, Carlisle con aquellos ojos de color marrón y su perfecta cabellera rubia, enfundado en unos pantalones de tela negros y un suéter celeste con cuello en v dejando entrever el blanco marfil de su camisa, Esme con aquella sonrisa suya que la demuestra tan tierna y delicada lucía preciosa con un vestido rosa pálido de mangas ¾ mientras su cabello miel caía como cascada en su espalda.

—Bella, tanto tiempo sin verte_—_saludó Carlisle brindándome un abrazo reconfortante.

—Qué alegría tenerte de nuevo con nosotros cariño_—_Esme me regaló una sonrisa tierna intentando infundirme seguridad.

—También me alegra verlos nuevamente_—_murmuré a manera de saludo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro de manera involuntaria al recordar lo amables y cariñosos que siempre fueron conmigo.

—Entonces ¿nos vas a presentar a la hermosa niña que se esconde detrás de ti?_ —_inquirió Carlisle mientras Esme intentaba sin éxito reprimir una sonrisa de ansiedad.

—Con gusto_—_asentí.

Me situé de cuclillas y miré fijamente a mi niña.

—amor ellos son tus abuelos y son muy buenas personas, no tienes porque sentirte temerosa, te quieren tanto como yo o tu tía Alice_—_ la levanté en brazos para después situarla delante de sus abuelos.

—Soy Nessie Swan y tengo seis_—_mi pequeña formó la cifra con los dedos de sus manos mientras sonreía un tanto avergonzada.

—Mucho gusto pequeña, yo soy Carlisle y esta es mi esposa Esme, nosotros somos tus…

—Abuelos_—_completó Nessie mirándolos de manera inocente_—_ya lo sé, mi mami y mi tía Alice me lo contaron.

Después de esa conversación Esme y Nessie se volvieron grandes amigas y Carlisle las mimaba con cualquier tontería que pedían, era tierno verlos, como cuando mis padres llegaban de visita y pasaban con ella toda la tarde jugando, viendo películas y comiendo muchos dulces, Nessie siempre deseó una gran familia y ahora la tiene, y si hubiese sido un poco más sensata y hubiera pensado en su bienestar y no en mi temor de encarar a Edward, desde hace mucho tiempo mi hija hubiera crecido aún más feliz de lo que ahora es.

Cuando ellas acudieron a beber un poco de jugo después de tanto corretear Carlisle se acercó a mí.

—Carlisle, yo…

—Bella no tienes nada de que disculparte, tomaste tus decisiones porque pensaste que era lo correcto y no soy nadie para reclamarte nada_—_aseguró con voz sincera_—_solo hay una cosa que me inquieta realmente ¿Por qué la niña lleva tú apellido? Es decir, yo se que Edward no supo de su existencia hasta hace un par de días pero según tengo entendido podías adjuntarle la paternidad.

—Soy madre soltera_—_aseveré con la cabeza gacha_—_y mi hija es solo mi responsabilidad.

—No lo eres_—_aseguró levantando mi barbilla_—_Edward siempre te apoyará, ahora que sabe que es padre esta muy entusiasmado por la idea, además su hija es una belleza, jamás en la vida pensé que una pequeña pudieras ser tan inteligente y vivaz_—_soltó una carcajada demostrando una profunda alegría, dentro de unos segundos una sombra cobriza atravesó la mesa dejando a Carlisle anonadado.

—Creo que debo volver por mis dos princesas fugitivas_—_bromeó Carlisle depositando un beso en mi frente_—_me alegra que hayas vuelto Bella, tu lugar en la familia Cullen ha esperado intacto.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

—Gr…gracias_—_tartamudeé.

De repente una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas me nombró.

—Bella…


	7. VI1: Dos Botones

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-6.1-**

**Dos Botones**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Era viernes por la noche cuando Alice me entregó las llaves de la cabaña de Tom River's para que pasase la noche allí, aún recuerdo aquella casa en mi memoria infantil, la última vez que la visite tenía 16 años y en ese entonces tan solo tenía dos habitaciones y era un tanto más pequeña que ahora, con el paso del tiempo mis padres-sobretodo Esme-la remodelaron y ahora es una hermosa casa de tres amplias habitaciones.

Mi hermana se encargó de repartirlas entre las dos mujeres de mi vida. Bella y Renesmee, la más pequeña pertenecía a Nessie, la segunda con una amplia vista al jardín era para mi pero me atrajo mucho la de la izquierda, los muebles eran color chocolate como sus ojos y el edredón de la cama era azul noche, el color preciso para Bella, mi Bella.

Pensar en ella era enredarse en un mar completo de sentimientos distintos, sus ojos, su boca, sus sonrosadas mejillas, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada gesto, todo en ella era perfecto para mí, desde el primer día que la conocí en aquel bosque en Forks supe que era la mujer de mi vida, la madre de mis hijos y la mujer que permanecería a mi lado cada instante de nuestra vida juntos, cuando la dejé y terminé con ella lo poco que me ataba a su corazón me sentí morir, estaba renunciando a lo único bueno que me podría ocurrir, sin embargo tuve que dejarla para protegerla, fue por su propio bien.

Pero al hacerlo abandoné también lo más hermoso de mi vida, y sobretodo de ella, nuestra hija, mi hija.

Mis días en Londres fueron totalmente asquerosos, si es que no existe otra palabra para describirlos de mejor manera, nunca encontré algo que llenará el vacio que ella dejó, Bella era tanto en mi vida que no podría describirlo de alguna manera, los estudios llenaban todo mi tiempo pero cada tanto me ponía a pensar que estaría haciendo ella, si estudiaría, tal vez podría enamorarse y sin embargo siempre estuve equivocado porque todo el tiempo que no estuve aquí ella se dedicó a Renesmee y se esmeró en criarla como una hermosa y educada pero perspicaz niña, cada habito son la viva imagen de ella y de su ternura, Bella es lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido a mi vida y después de haberla encontrado no la pienso abandonar nuevamente, fui un idiota al dejarla, al renunciar a ella, siempre me preguntaré que sería de nosotros si la hubiese llevado conmigo a Londres, tal vez podríamos estar casados y hubiéramos criado a nuestra hija juntos, fue mi idiota sentido de la sobreprotección lo que me orilló a dejarla sin tener en cuenta su voluntad o el montón de lágrimas que habrá derramado, cada noche recuerdo como fue que idiotamente la dejé, mi voz fría y mi comportamiento gélido y las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas mientras su rostro se deformaba por la tristeza y la impotencia como respuesta a mi tonta decisión.

Al llegar a esta cabaña los recuerdos me embargaron, hubo un sólo verano que pase lejos de ella después que la conocí, tenía catorce años y se supone que uno a esa edad disfruta del tiempo libre pero yo, muy en cambio, pase cada día y cada noche de aquel verano pensando en Bella y en cuanto la extrañaba, por esa razón al llegar sentí de nuevo aquella corazonada de que Bella estaba destinada para mí.

Me recosté sobre el viejo sillón de aquella habitación que tanto me la recordaba respirando el aire de tranquilidad y paz que se respiraba en este lugar y una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al imaginarla junto con mi hija en esta cabaña, Bella en mis brazos y Nessie correteando por toda la casa, si, esa era la vida que yo quería, una familia, mi familia.

A los pocos instantes el ruido de un jeep interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

Pude notar desde la ventana como Emmett descendía furioso de su auto derribando la puerta de entrada a su paso y penetrando la cabaña como una tormenta de viento.

—¡Cullen, ven aquí en este instante!—los gritos fúricos de Emmett inundaron todo el salón.

—¿Qué ocurre?—descendí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude alerta por si algún problema en la llegada de Bella hubiera ocurrido.

—Vamos a aclarar un poco de cosas tú y yo—me tomó de la camisa fuertemente—. Número uno, no te le acerques a mi hermana, no quiero volver a verla sufrir como hace años, tú no sabes el peso de sus lágrimas y mucho menos todo lo que tuvo que pasar por tus tontas decisiones—intente explicarme pero alzó las cejas en señal de desaprobación y casi pude leer en su mente como me mandaba a callar—número dos, ya que Nessie saber que eres su padre, limítate a hacerla feliz, no la hieras y mucho menos la vuelvas a abandonar—levantó su puño a la altura de mi rostro—y número tres, hay algo que me debes desde hace ya seis años—estampó su puño rápidamente en mi ojo derecho logrando que por un instante perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a los pies de la mesita del salón.

—Ahora Cullen, tienes lo que te mereces, y si no fuera porque mi hermana aún siente algo por ti créeme que tu carita de bebé quedaría como una masa sin forma—estuvo apunto de azotar la puerta pero conseguí la fuerza necesaria para ponerme en pie y retenerlo del brazo.

—Emmett, escúchame, solo un par de minutos.

—Aléjate—gruño molesto—Bella merece algo mejor que tú y grábate esto, ella va a tener algo mejor que un niño mimado que vive del dinero de sus padres y deja chavas embarazadas por ahí, no me vengas con que ahora quieres hacerte el responsable después de tantos años, cuando no te dolió dejarla como la dejaste, no pudiste hacerte el ciego todos esos días en el instituto, siempre andaba por los corredores con los ojos hinchados y sorbiendo la nariz, y aparte de los síntomas del embarazo, tú no sabes nada de lo que tuvo que vivir en esta ciudad por que era una niña inocente cuando tomó la decisión de venir aquí, sin saber quela vida que le esperaba era mucho más difícil que la de Forks, yo ayudé en lo que pude a que sobreviviera decentemente pero es tan orgullosa que siempre buscaba la forma de mantenerse sola y cuidar de Nessie, no sabes nada de ella—su respiración era agitada y me dirigió una horrorosa mirada demostrándome lo mucho que me odiaba.

—Solo escúchame un par de minutos, sé que no lo merezco pero al menos inténtalo por Bella, se que ella me escucharía—rogué mientras me estabilizaba sobre mis propios pies y mi cabeza estaba hecha un nudo por el montón de información imprecisa que Emmett me había proporcionado.

—Ella ya te escucho y no voy a discutir ese punto contigo porque ni siquiera yo tuve el valor de encararla y negarle lo que siempre quiso, que tú—me señaló con el índice mientras su rostro permanecía con el ceño fruncido— fueras el hombre de su vida, él padre de su hija y que un día volvieras para llevártelas contigo a un reino perdido donde podrían ser felices—soltó un resoplido—a pesar de todo lo que le ha ocurrido nunca perdió sus tontas ideas sobre ti, ni siquiera después de que la dejaste como la dejaste, aún muy en el fondo sigue tan enamorada de ti como antes.

Mi corazón volvió a latir después de mucho tiempo al igual que en aquella noche en su departamento, si era verdad todo lo que Emmett decía entonces aún me quedaba una oportunidad con Bella.

—Escúchame—rogué nuevamente—un par de minutos es lo único que pido.

Se lo pensó durante un par de segundos y finalmente soltó un resoplido.

—Mira Cullen, voy a escucharte por mi hermana porque ella fue feliz contigo durante un tiempo y para hacerle honor a todas esas sonrisas que le arrancaste me quedare aquí—señaló el sillón de colores pálidos favorito de mamá—para que te expliques porque la verdad nunca me caíste mal pero siempre metiste la pata conmigo y ahora tienes la única oportunidad de tu vida para intentar cambiar mi forma de pensar sobre ti.

Tuve la oportunidad de aclararle todo a Emmett a mi manera, desde la primera vez que conocí a Bella y porque tuve que dejarla hasta la última noche que pase en casa de su hermana por el apagón.

Conforme la conversación avanzaba el rostro de Emmett se relajaba y sus puños tanto como su ceño dejaban de estar fruncidos, incluso una pequeña sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus hoyuelos se plantó en su cara como signo de que iba por buen camino.

—Emmett todo lo que hice lo hice por su bien, créeme cuando te digo que nunca la dejé por mi propia voluntad, si por mí hubiera sido la hubiera llevado conmigo hasta el fin del mundo y viviría pegado a su cintura a cada instante de mi vida—suspiré, toda esa confesión debía hacérsela a alguien y mucho mejor si era al hermano de la mujer de mis sueños, de esta forma mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, lograba que Emmett supiera mi verdad y me desahogaba en cuanto a todos estos años.

Soltó una carcajada.

Que agradable era escuchar su risa en remplazo de su fúrica voz.

—¿Me estas diciendo que aún babeas por mi hermana?—su rostro era de real asombro, tal vez él jamás podría entender la extensión de mi amor por Bella, demasiado grande para un océano.

Asentí.

—Bella es la mujer de mi vida Emmett y te aseguro que jamás la dejare ir—suspiré con los ojos cerrados durante un par de segundos y una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro— solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que soy bueno para ella, sé que me necesita tanto como yo la necesito a ella_, la amo más que a nada en el mundo, más que a mi propia vida, y por algún extraño milagro ella me ama a mi del mismo modo_, estoy seguro que así es.

—Edward—el hermano de Bella se puso de pie con la expresión un tanto confusa—como puedes estar seguro de lo que dices, mi hermana no te ha dado ninguna esperanza, es muy terca, lo sé, pero no puedes asumir que sus sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado, ella creció y maduró mucho a la fuerza durante estos años, se volvió una mujer responsable y si bien es cierto que jamás se permitió perder el tiempo en cosas inservibles para Nessie, si tuvo una que otra relación y aunque nunca duraron mucho se que ella no te perdonara así de fácil, ¿tú te crees que uno puede perdonar a alguien después de que te mintió y te dejo como un perro?—su rostro se crispó durante unos segundos—sé que la amas, al menos tengo la leve esperanza de que las cosas entre ustedes fueron buenas durante un tiempo, en el instituto Bella vivía más que feliz, sonreía y suspiraba por los rincones tu nombre—caminó hacia mí sigilosamente y me puse de pie enseguida para evitar que perdiera los estribos nuevamente y me noqueara nuevamente—fuiste tú él que la enamoró, se acostó con ella, la embarazó y luego la dejó, sé que te parece un poco raro que yo te lo reclamé cuando ella también ayudo en eso porque para bailar se necesitan dos pero tenía que decírtelo, era algo que tuve atorado durante casi seis años en mi garganta como un horrible nudo y ahora que me libere de él me siento mucho mejor—suspiró y cerró sus puños—y no dejaré que te burles de ella nuevamente, no puedo permitir que le plantes otra semillita y te marches como un maldito hijo de…

Le interrumpí por muchas razones, no iba a nombrar a mi madre bajo esas palabras.

—Emmett, no metas a mi madre en esto si no es mucho pedir, y no, te aseguró que no tendrás que partirme la cara como tanto deseas porque no la voy a dejar nuevamente y mucho menos embarazada, tú no entiendes cuando te digo que es el amor de mi vida y que si la deje fue por idiotez pura, por inmaduro, por no saber lo que estaba perdiendo, la busqué durante mucho tiempo—suspiré frustrado al estar explicándole nuevamente lo que le dije hace un buen par de minutos—se fue de Forks, se fue de mi vida, ella…

—Mira Eddie, no me eches ese cuento nuevamente, si según tú la amas solo hay una forma en la que te pueda creer, es algo que tendrás que prometerme, como cuando teníamos quince y te dejé ser su novio bajo un juramento, sé que fue tonto pero durante mucho tiempo funcionó así que voy a utilizar la misma técnica cuantas veces sea necesario, ¿quieres intentarlo?—asentí con la cabeza, aún recuerdo cuando, bajo un buen par de golpes, me hiciera prometerle que jamás la haría llorar, que la haría feliz, eso para mí no era pedir mucho, yo tampoco soportaba verla triste, cada día intentaba hacerla sonreír y al verla mi día se iluminaba—escúchame Cullen—la voz de Emmett retumbó en mi cabeza como en aquella ocasión—tienes que prometerme que si ella no te quiere la vas a dejar ir, no vas a atarla a nada y si Bella aún no esta lista le vas a dar tiempo, quiero que sea ella quien te diga que te ama, que te necesita, que te quiere junto a ella, solo en ese entonces voy a poder creer tus palabras porque confío en mi hermana y si ella te escoge entonces todo estará bien, ¿lo prometes?—sus labios fruncidos y su frente arrugada no demostraban simpatía alguna, aún así tenía que hablar con él y demostrarle cuanto amaba a Bella, y si lo que quería era una promesa la tendría.

—Lo prometo—aseveré dirigiéndole una mirada fuerte y segura— si ella no me quiere me alejaré, pero si me ama, voy a luchar por ella Emmett, la tendré a mi lado te guste o no.

—De acuerdo, entonces es un trato, si la vuelves a dejar o te atreves a hacerlas sufrir, a cualquiera de las dos júralo y denúnciame antes, por que el mismo día que la vea derramar una sola lágrima te mando matar si no me detienen para hacerlo con mis propias manos—un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos, el brillo de un padre con una hija, tal vez esa era la relación de Emmett con Bella muy aparte de ser hermanos, él fue su padre durante todos estos años porque encontró a una mujer desprotegida…si tan sólo….

El resto de la tarde fue realmente amena, el humor de Emmett cambió mucho a partir de mis disculpas constantes y de todas mis explicaciones, desde siempre fue un muchacho alegre y muy divertido y jamás tuve una mala relación con él, y descubrí que a pesar de todo este tiempo aún me jugaba las mismas bromas que antes y podíamos conversar de todo juntos, casi como un hermano…un hermano que sería capaz de matarme si hago sufrir a su hermana.

—Bueno Eddie, creo que llegó la hora de marcharme, Rose esta sola —al momento de nombrarla los ojos le brillaban como un par de estrellas incrustadas en la tierra— en la posada de tus padres y necesita mucho de mis cuidados ahora que vamos a ser papás.

Un cargo se instaló sobre mi espalda al oírlo, mi hija, durante tanto tiempo no supe de su existencia y ni siquiera pude cuidarla como se debe.

—Nos vemos mañana en el cumpleaños de Nessie—me despedí recordándole más a él que a mí que, le guste o no, es mi hija.

Aquella noche antes de dormir arrumé un poco las cortinas de la habitación de Bella que ahora sería mía, me la recordaba demasiado, y necesito llenarme de recuerdos de ella si quiero mantener mi promesa así que le envíe un mensaje a Alice informándole mi decisión.

_Me gusta más la habitación de Bella así que me la voy a quedar, gracias de nuevo por planear todo , la fiesta de Renesmee, la cabaña, todo…muchas gracias duendecito, y en cuanto a la cena no creo que a mi Bella le guste mucho la idea …inténtalo de todas formas._

_Te quiero y descansa_

_Edward._

Guarde un par de neceseres en el cajón de la mesa de noche, tomé mi ropa de dormir y me cambié, en el mismo instante en que me iba a acostar mi móvil vibró.

_Tan pronto y ¿ya estamos posesivos? Te quiero Edward y ya te lo dije, tu y Bella volverán a estar juntos, dame un poco de tiempo que de este paseo no vuelven molestos… te veo mañana en el cumpleaños de mi sobrinita, ¿puedes creer que me dice tía Alice? Es la niña más bonita que he visto en mi vida, espera a que tenga mis hijos, Jasper y yo somos la mezcla perfecta, ya verás como le hacen competencia a tu princesita._

_Un beso_

_Alice _

Sonreí.

Así era mi hermana, un duendecito alegre que les llenaba la vida de planes a todos.

Tecleé un rápido "_te quiero Alice, duerme bien_" y me recosté, mientras más pronto durmiera más pronto la vería.

La mañana del sábado me levanté temprano para el cumpleaños de mi hija…mi hija, Renesmee es lo mejor que pudo ocurrir en mi vida conjuntamente con la presencia de Bella, lamento tanto no haber podido verla cuando bebé, ahora menos que nunca pienso abandonarlas, en realidad mi aparición en aquella cena en casa de Rosalie fue completamente planeada, Alice sabía que la hermana de Jasper se comprometió con Emmett y por eso estaba más que segura que Bella estaría allí con su hermano, lo único con lo que no contó fue que yo la vi en aquella guardería con mi hija entre sus brazos, cuando la vi hecha una mujer completa y muy hermosa con el fruto de nuestro amor aferrada a ella, cuando me enamoré nuevamente de Bella a pesar del millón de ideas que cruzaban mi cabeza, cuando simplemente supe que era mía, no importaba su pasado, era mía.

Tomé unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta gris GAP y mis tenis favoritos, luché con mi cabello durante unos buenos 40 minutos inútilmente porque lo que conseguí no fue mucho, salí de casa con una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción corriéndome aceleradamente por el cuerpo y desayuné algo en una cafetería cercana.

Llegué en menos de 20 minutos al jardín donde se celebraría el sexto cumpleaños de mi pequeña y saludé con mis padres, a Jasper y finalmente a Emmett y Rosalie, quienes estaban acomodados en una apartada mesa como todas las demás, con un mantel blanco y en el centro en vez de un adorno florar uno frutal y lleno de golosinas para los niños.

Casi transcurrió media hora hasta que Alice llegó y eso lo descubrí porque Jasper cortó su platica conmigo, en vez de eso corrió a abrazar a mi hermana y depositar un dulce beso en su coronilla, por eso me agradaba Jasper, era un chico educado y respetuoso de la vida de mis padres.

Alice caminó con su andarín de bailarina hacia mí.

—Hey hermanito ¿te gusta como quedo el lugar?

Deposité un beso en su coronilla al igual que su novio y le propiné un rápido abrazo.

—todo esta precioso, tanto colorido contrasta perfectamente con el verde del césped, el azul del cielo y el brillante amarillo del astro sol, me encanta duendecito y estoy más que seguro que a Nessie le encantara.

—¿Y a Bella?—Inquirió con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro, le dirigí una mueca por la insinuación—vamos Edward, no puedes negarme que te mueres de ganas por verla ¿ya la viste?—inquirió con el rostro desconcertado.

—No—negué con la cabeza—no la he visto, ni a Renesmee.

—Esta charlando con papá cerca de la mesa del buffet—me señaló a la derecha pero no le presté atención—en cuanto a tu hija, corre libre por todo el jardín con mamá a su sombra, tengo una idea, si realmente quieres agradecerme algo acércate a Bella y luego me cuentas ¿vale?—depositó un beso en mi mejilla y se escabulló entre los invitados buscando al rubio que tenía por novio.

Busqué a Bella durante un buen par de segundos y cuando por fin la vislumbre me quede completamente atónito al verla, no necesito que use un vestido caro para saber lo hermosa que es, llevaba unos vaqueros tubo muy pegados, una blusa negra de tiritas y su cabellos lucía completamente rizado, se veía completamente hermosa de espaldas hablando con mi padre, todo este tiempo, incluso cuando novios, había visto a Bella con vaqueros flojos y sudaderas o chamarras, no es que no se viera bien, claro que se veía bien y yo la amo así, tal como es, sin necesidad de que aparente algo que no es, la conocí así, sin mucha fiesta, me enamoré de ella así, sencilla, la amo así, pero volver a verla sin aquella ropa floja y con algo mucho más femenino me revolvía el estómago tremendamente, sin siquiera notarlo me acerqué a ella lentamente al mismo instante en que mi padre partía en busca de mi madre.

—Bella—murmuré nervioso y con voz ronca al notar lo que me hacía sentir el tenerla cerca y no poder comérmela a besos como quería.

—Edward—susurró nerviosa encarándome y tan hermosamente sonrojada como siempre—no sabía que vendrías.

—¿Creíste que no vendría al cumpleaños de mi hija?—una tonta sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro cuando note como se mordía el labio inferior de los puros nervios, si supiera lo que provocaba en mí con ese gesto.

—No, no es eso—tartamudeó con las mejillas infladas de tanto rubor.

—Entonces no esperabas verme porque mi presencia te inquieta.

—¡No me importa si estas o no aquí, tú no me pones nerviosa ni por un instante!—exclamó con los brazos al aire completamente roja.

Sonreí.

Aún la ponía nerviosa, como cuando niños.

—Bella, Bella, Bella—negué con la cabeza—yo no dije que te pusiera nerviosa, solo dije que te inquietaba—acorté la poca distancia entre nosotros y le dirigí una sonrisa al tiempo que ella se mordía el labio inferior nuevamente sin saber que decir.

Casi al instante Nessie pasó como una bala corriendo tras otro pequeño logrando que Bella perdiera el equilibrio y se sujetara de mi cuello para mantenerse en pie, en ese momento un impulso de adrenalina me obligó a atarme a su cintura para mantenerla en pie y sentir su embriagadora esencia de fresas invadir todo mi ser.

—Nadie se mueva de donde esta—chilló Alice al micrófono de la tarima en el centro del jardín mientras fijaba mi mirada en los hermosos ojos chocolate de Bella y ella se ruborizaba aún más.

—Este juego es de lo más sencillo, nuestra princesita Renesmee formó parejas de baile con ayuda de su amiguito Nahuel, ella misma escogerá la canción que todos deben bailar esta tarde—mi hermana le hizo señas a mi radiante hija que reposaba sentada en una linda sillita rosa cerca del Dj—la pareja que se separe última ganara el juego, así de simple—le entregó el micrófono a Nessie y con una pícara sonrisa descendió de la tarima para llegar a los confortables brazos de Jasper, le dirigí una sonrisa y volví la mirada a Bella, por alguna razón aún seguíamos atados y ella no había hecho esfuerzo alguno para deshacer mi abrazo.

—Hola a todos—la chillona voz de mi hija retumbó en todo el jardín—bueno, escogí estas dos canciones porque son las favoritas de mi mami, esto va para mi mami así que los demás ignoren lo que voy a decir o simplemente tápense los oídos, mami, enséñale a mi papá a cantar nuestra canción por favor—le dirigió una dulce y suplicante mirada a mi Bella y retornó la vista al resto de espectadores que la miraban confusos—el premio del concurso no se los voy a decir por ahora, ¡que gane el mejor!

De pronto _Never think _según el Dj de un tal _Robert Pattinson_ inundó el ambiente y lo único que atiné a hacer fue arrastrar a Bella hacia la pista de baile sin dejar de abrazarla ni por un instante, ella no se negó a mi agarre, refugió su cabeza en mi pecho dándome ínfulas de hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pude sentir como nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente y al llegar el momento del coro sentí unas inmensas ganas de besarla ahí mismo sin importar que todo el mundo fuera a vernos, necesitaba sentir sus rosáceos labios sobre los míos.

—¿Bella?—Inquirí con voz ronca tomando su mentón para mirarla a los ojos—puedo…—en ese mismo instante la canción terminó y una balada que conocía a la perfección inundó el jardín, nuestra canción, su canción, _more thanwords._

Bella hundió su cabeza nuevamente en mi pecho logrando que sus rizos cosquillearan mi mandíbula y que por consecuente me estremeciera al sentir la mejor sensación de mi vida, su cuerpo junto al mío, así era como debían ser las cosas, siempre y por siempre.

—¿Recuerdas esta canción?—susurré en su oído.

—Nunca podre olvidarla—murmuró bajito solo para ella contra mi pecho.

—Yo tampoco, de la misma manera en que jamás olvidare nuestro amor jamás conseguiré olvidar la primera vez que te dije te amo.

Intento débilmente separar nuestro abrazo pero lo evite sujetándola fuerte de la cintura, de pronto recordé la noche del baile de primavera, la noche en que fue mi novia y sin quererlo la escena se volvió a repetir.

—Bella, yo…

—No lo hagas—susurró a sabiendas de lo que iba a decir.

—Porque no—refuté molesto—es lo que siento por ti, quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, no importa cuantos años pasen, hay un hecho que jamás cambiara, te am…—sentí como posaba su delicada y nívea mano sobre mi boca.

—No lo hagas, no arruines el momento—me dirigió una triste mirada para después bajar la cabeza completamente ruborizada.

—Cualquier instante a tu lado es maravilloso, no importa que diga o que haga, jamás arruinaré tu compañía—susurré contra su oído para después depositar un beso en el hueco debajo de su oreja logrando que se estremeciera.

Sin darnos cuenta ambas canciones habían terminado y permanecíamos como los triunfadores en el centro de la pista de césped , abrazados y yo con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

Nessie se acercó a nosotros y nos tomó de las manos logrando que nos separásemos una buena distancia.

—Mami, doc—al escucharla hablarme así me dolió hasta el alma y sentí una horrible punzada en la boca del estómago, por su parte Bella me miró con arrepentimiento y yo le dediqué una dulce sonrisa, nada de esto era su culpa en absoluto—ustedes son los ganadores.

Finalmente Alice confesó que el premio era un almuerzo doble con Renesmee y su amiguito Nahuel, después del baile Bella repartió el precioso pastel que Thomas y Anthony le obsequiaron a mi princesa, tenía dos pisos, suficiente para la infinidad de invitados que mi hermana consiguió, no puedo negar que estaba delicioso, la masa era de vainilla con capas divididas por manjar de leche, estaba cubierto de crema de chantilly en distintos tonos rosa.

Tomé asiento junto a mis padres para comer el postre sin rechistar pero no le quite los ojos de encima ni por un segundo a Bella quién estaba arrumada contra el cuerpo de su primo y reía desmesuradamente de cualquier cosa que él le susurraba, ¡le susurraba! Yo soy el único capaz de susurrarle algo, es mía, al verla en esa situación la sangre me hervía y me embargaban unas inmensas ganas de partirle la cabeza de un solo golpe al tal "Anthony", sin pensarlo dos veces me puse de pie y caminé hacia ellos hecho una furia cuando noté como él le daba de comer como a un bebé la tarta, era una tarta ¡por Dios!

—Bella—fulminé con la mirada al idiota primo que se la comía con los ojos mientras cuadraba la mandíbula con unas ganas inmensas de secuestrar a Bella para que jamás volviera a ver al tonto de su "Anthony"—¿podemos hablar un instante?

—No, estoy con mi familia y quiero pasar con ella un momento agradable así que te voy a pedir que me dejes en paz—la voz de mi Bella sonaba tan fría y gélida como la mía cuando la deje en aquel aparcamiento…la culpa me corroía el cerebro y sentí de nuevo una horrible punzada en el estómago, sonreí sin ganas, si ella quiere a otro-según la promesa que le hice a Emmett-yo la dejaría ir.

Me alejé con el rostro hundido en un mar de sentimientos contrarios y el resto de la tarde transcurrió rápidamente mientras yo jugaba y disfrutaba con mi hija y nos divertíamos un buen rato.

Renesmee era una niña maravillosa, educada y un poco perspicaz, me agrada saber que es hija de Bella, porque sé que mi hija en sus manos fue bien criada y llena de mucho amor.

Cuando a eso de las 4 y 30 de la tarde la fiesta terminó Nahuel cayó rendido en los brazos de su madre de la misma manera que Nessie en los brazos de mi padre.

Con Nessie descansando plácidamente abrazada al pecho de Carlisle Bella decidió evitar nuestro almuerzo-cena pero Alice la chantajeó con un gran recurso desconocido para mi, algo como "_si no quieres ir esta bien, entonces me debes una salida al centro comercial, iremos de compras para toda la estación de invierno y únicamente buscaré tacones_".

No tuvo otra alternativa que ceder a los caprichos de mi hermana y aceptó después de que mis padres le aseguraran que cuidarían bien a Nessie a la perfección. Según Alice tenía que recogerla a las 6 de la cabaña donde ella y Jasper se hospedaban ya que allí tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ponerla perfecta, como si Bella no fuera lo suficientemente apetecible de por si, mientras tanto y apresuradamente me cambié de ropa en mi cabaña, escogí un terno y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones del cuello abiertos como le gustaba a ella, mi Bella siempre desabrochaba esos mismo botones cuando acudíamos a algún lugar especial.

_Flashback_

—_Edward, quédate quieto, necesito acomodarte el traje__—__espetó Bella molesta mientras yo jugaba a ser su sombra y reía quedamente cada vez que la atrapaba por la cintura._

—_Bella__—__susurré en su oído acariciando su espalda a propósito, quería verla sonrojada__—__no quiero ir a esa cosa, quiero quedarme junto a ti toda la noche._

_Se estremeció._

—_Edward, no es una cosa__—__se giró para encararme y la atrapé entre mis brazos__—__es el nombramiento de tu padre a jefe de área, tenemos que ir, y __fíjate__ que yo ni soy de la familia, pero voy por Carlisle, él es muy bueno contigo y conmigo._

—_Voy__—__murmuré con voz ronca__—__pero solo si aceptas mi condición futura señora de Cullen__—hundí mi cabello en su achocolatada melena con fragancia a fresas._

—_¿__C…cuál__?—__tartamudeó nerviosa muy bajito._

_La tomé fuerte de la cintura y la arrojé hacia la cama aprisionándola entre mi cuerpo y mi suave edredón._

—_prométeme que vamos a salir en la mitad del baile y vamos a venir a casa a …a ver una película__—__le guiñé un ojo__—__como la otra noche__—__me acerqué lentamente a su rostro logrando que su nariz rozara con la mía__—__cuando te quedaste a dormir conmigo__—__susurré con voz ronca mientras depositaba un camino de besos en su cuello._

—_Edward, tus papás pueden entrar__—__murmuró completamente sonrojada con la cabeza agachada__—__que van a pensar de mí._

—_Que eres mi novia y que ¡TE AMO!__—__exclamé mientras cosquilleaba su estómago y de vez en cuando depositaba un beso escurridizo en sus manos cuando intentaba detenerme inútilmente._

—_¡Edward!__—__Hipó__—__de verdad__—__río__—__necesitamos bajar__—__río._

—_Prométemelo__—__susurré cerca de sus labios._

—_No puedo, voy con tus padres, regreso con ellos, sabes como es Charlie con eso de los permisos__—__acunó mi rostro entre sus manos__—__además, lo que __pasó__ la otra noche…_

—_Pasó__—__aseguré con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro mientras besaba su sonrojada mejilla__—__paso y fue maravilloso, ahora __sé__ que eres mía, solo mía._

—_Soy tuya pero las cosas no siempre serán tan fáciles como ahora, te amo y lo sabes pero no es tan sencillo__—__suspiré, tenemos esta conversación a diario y nunca llegamos a un punto de acuerdo._

—_Bella, cállate y bésame__—__la atraje hacia mi cuerpo y rocé delicadamente sus labios con los míos al inicio pero con el paso del tiempo el beso se volvió más…romántico y tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire._

—_Edward, necesitamos bajar__—__jadeó por falta de aire mientras se ponía en piey arreglaba las arrugas de su vestido que mis manos esparcieron por toda la fina tela._

_Me puse en pie._

—_Bella, solo dime que me amas._

—_Te amo__—__susurró mientras me acomodaba el traje y desabrochaba dos botones de mi camisa._

— _¿Y luego quién es la antojadiza?__—__inquirí mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y rozaba mi nariz con sus adorables mejillas sonrojadas._

—_Yo no soy antojadiza__—__aseguró mientras alisaba las arrugas de la chaqueta de mi terno—es que esos dos botones entreabiertos te hacen ver más…más grande, más adulto._

—_Si claro y yo soy de los que se cree tus mentiras, Bella, a ti te gusta como me veo con esos botones abiertos ¿cierto?__—__le guiñé un ojo con una pícara sonrisa en mi rostro._

—_¡Edward, Bella!__—__Chilló mi hermana desde el piso de abajo__—__ bajen ya o llegaremos tarde._

—_Si mamá__—__respondí con voz cansina mientras Bella corría hacia las escaleras, pero antes de hacerlo me dirigió una mirada divertida y se acercó para susurrarme:_

—_Me encantan esos dos botones._

_Fin del flashback._

Toqué el timbre de la segunda cabaña de mis padres completamente nervioso, pasé mis dedos temblorosos por mi desdeñado cabello millares de veces, todo por las estúpidas ansias de ver salir a mi Bella en ese mismo instante con la tonta esperanza de que corriera a mis brazos.

Mi hermana duendecito me recibió enseguida pero me obligó a permanecer en el portal de la casa por alguna extraña razón, vagué con la mirada todo el salón y decidí describirlo mentalmente varias veces para mantener mi cabeza ocupada en otras cosas, los muebles, la mesa del café, el té servido sobre una linda bandeja plateada, las escaleras y la hermosa mujer descendiendo por ellas.

Bella.

Mi Bella.

Estaba deslumbrante con un vestido strapless de color capulí hasta la rodilla y con acentuación en la cintura llena de incrustaciones de piedras brillantes, simplemente hermosa, su cabello, ahora ondulado, caía como cascada en su descubierta espalda y sus labios, sus perfectos y rosáceos labios eran mucho más de lo que podía pedir.

—Edward—Bella pasó una mano delante de mi rostro con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro y sus pómulos levemente sonrosados—tierra llamando a Edward.

—Lo siento—sacudí mi cabeza—es solo que te ves hermosa —tomé su mano delicadamente al tiempo que un adorable tono carmesí embargaba sus mejillas por mi cumplido.

—Gracias Cullen—susurró nerviosa—pero no olvides que hago esto por Nessie, le prometí que saldría contigo para arreglar las visitas y el tiempo que la veras y yo jamás rompo una promesa.

Llegamos a un lindo y elegante restaurant-elección de Alice- donde se respiraba un cálido y profundo ambiente, la reservación estaba a nombre de los señores Cullen lo que logró que Bella se sonrojara notoriamente y soltará un respingo cuando la recepcionista nos guió hacia nuestra mesa al tiempo que me dirigía una mirada coqueta.

Noté como Bella se tensaba a mi lado y sonreí internamente, algo dentro de ella reacciona cuando alguna otra mujer se me acerca, si era así, entonces aún queda una esperanza.

La cena fue ligera, Ravioli con setas para ambos, algo de vino tinto y mucha plática sobre nuestra hija, definimos un horario de visitas y yo internamente rogaba porque el horario no se cumpliera, deseaba mucho tenerlas a mi lado a ambas y no iba a permitir que nadie las aleje de mí, aparte de ese punto mi hija era una niña muy inteligente, según mi Bella, entendió que yo era su padre y aunque su reacción al inicio no fue la mejor con el tiempo lograron que comprendiera las razones por las que todo esto ocurrió.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca era perfecta, sus labios formaban cada vocal y cada letra con tal adoración al hablar de Renesmee que lograba transportarme a un mundo feliz donde ella y mi hija seríamos felices todo la eternidad.

Al terminar la cena envié por el postre mientras Bella se removía incómoda sobre su asiento, minutos después recibió una llamada de su móvil, a pesar de que mis intenciones eran lograr que dejase ese teléfono apartado no pude evitar pensar que podría ser acerca de Nessie, por tanto mantuve mis ideas impertinentes dentro de mi cabeza.

—Diga —saludó ella al notar que el número era desconocido.

Una voz masculina y desafiante respondió al otro lado de la línea y pude notar como el color se le escapaba del rostro y los ojos se le abrían como dos inmensas orbitas fuera de lugar.

—_BellyBells, te encontré, estas con un imbécil en uno de mis restaurantes favoritos, te encontré Bella y a Nessie también__—__soltó una sádica carcajada__—__y por si lo piensas, no, no lo olvide, Feliz Cumpleaños muñeca y deséale lo mismo a tu hija de mi parte._

—¡James!—Chilló Bella al teléfono completamente asustada mientras una lágrima fugitiva cruzaba su mejilla derecha—¡no te acerques a Nessie! ¡No la toques! ¡Por todos los santos! ¡JAMES!

No hubo respuesta del otro lado, el sujeto cortó la llamada.

Bella cerró el móvil de un solo golpe desesperada y bebió de un solo sorbo todo el vino restante de su copa mientras sollozaba golpeando su puño contra la mesa y murmurando el nombre "_James_" varias veces.

Acerqué mi silla a la de ella.

—Bella ¿Qué ocurre? Isabella Swan, ¡dime que esta pasando!—mi voz sonaba realmente exaltada, y así era como me sentía, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero necesitaba saberlo para protegerlas, _tenía _que protegerlas.

Se abrazó a mí intempestivamente y la recogí entre mis brazos fuertemente.

—sácame de aquí—murmuró entre sollozos.

No necesitaba escuchar otra palabra de su boca, si lo que quería era irse, era eso exactamente lo que tendría, pague la cuenta al instante, la tomé entre mis brazos y la subí al volvo con extrema delicadeza después de depositar un beso en su coronilla.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos a la preciosa cabaña de Tom Rivers, abrí la puerta de un solo golpe y Bella se tumbó sobre el blanco sofá de la estancia.

La abracé inmediatamente y sentí como sus lágrimas empapaban mi camisa por completo, la estreché fuertemente contra mí al contacto de su cuerpo estremecerse por el llanto.

Me dolía tanto verla así, un hueco se abría en mi pecho al notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una y otra vez y mojaban sus dulces mejillas, era como si ardiera en el mismísimo infierno y la viera sufrir por todo el tiempo que la deje sola.

—Bella, te lo ruego—murmuré depositando un beso en su coronilla nuevamente—dime que ocurre, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de llorar? Dime que demonios te hizo aquel sujeto.

Un incómodo e impaciente silencio llenó el salón.

—Quiero beber—musitó contra mi pecho minutos después.

—¿Qué?

—Busca algo fuerte en la cocina—exigió con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja de tanto llanto.

—Bella, no estoy seguro de que…

—Con un demonio Edward, quiero beber y si tu no vas por algo de whisky voy yo—en un débil intento de ponerse de pie casi cae al suelo mientras dos lágrimas surcaban su rostro así que la tomé entre mis brazos y la devolví a su puesto anterior en el sofá—yo voy.

Corrí a la cocina y encontré una vieja botella de vino blanco hasta la mitad y lo único que atiné a hacer fue vaciar la cuarta parte del líquido por el desagüe con la leve esperanza de que ella con este pequeña dosis se quedase dormida.

Tomé un par de vasos de la despensa y caminé hacia el salón con la cabeza llena de dudas y problemas sin resolver.

Serví un poco del contenido en los vasos, casi nada, pero Bella notó mi intención y tomó un gran sorbo directamente de la botella mientras sollozaba abrazada a mi camisa.

No tengo una idea de cuanto tiempo exactamente pasamos allí y en aquella posición, ella abrazada a mi camisa bebiendo tragos de aquel amargo líquido y yo estrechándola junto a mí y susurrándole palabras de calma y tranquilidad al tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Cuando por fin Bella cayó dormida la recosté sobre el sofá y recogí la botella y los vasos de cristal.

Entre en mi habitación con la idea de encontrar mi mudada de dormir y me desabroché lentamente la blanca camisa recordando el extraño día que había tenido junto al amor de mi vida, cuando terminé de mudarme los pantalones y me iba a acomodar una vieja polera gris de algodón un golpe resonó en el salón.

Gracias al cielo Bella seguía dormida pero había olvidado la tapa de la ya vacía botella, la misma que cayó contra la losa.

La tomé entre mis brazos y sentí como se aferraba a mi cuello, me dirigí a la hermosa habitación en la que pasé la noche y la recosté en aquella cama, desabroché el par de zapatos que mi hermana le había colocado y la cubrí con el edredón, estaba acomodándole los almohadones cuando sentí una delicada mano aferrarse a mi brazo mientras en sueños Bella murmuraba mi nombre.

Había olvidado por completo ese detalle, mi Bella habla en sueños…deposité un beso en su frente dispuesto a alejarme cuando susurró:

—Quédate Edward, por favor quédate.

Y así lo hice.

* * *

**Holó! Señoritas, muchísimas gracias a todas las que leen esta historia. Que sepan que leo todos sus reviews, los amo y de todo corazón se los agradezco, pero ahorita no tengo chance de responderlos personalmente. Sin embargo, quiero enviarles un Massive ThankU, porque amo cada palabra que escriben de la historia, realmente. Gracias por leer, por abrir la pestaña, por ojear la historia, como fuese. Solo gracias. **

**···So How do you get here under my skin? I swore that I never let you back again. I should have known better in trying to let you go, cause here we go again. As hard as I try, I know I can't quit. Somethin' about you is so addictive···**


	8. VI2:Recuerdos

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-6.2-**

**Recuerdos**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Todo es oscuro, la luz no existe y el sol no abraza más mi piel, camino aferrada a mi vientre donde mi niña está protegida aún, de pronto los recuerdos invaden mi mente irremediablemente.

_Tenía__ que llegar a la pastelería de Anthony antes de las 8 pero eran más de las diez de la noche, para sentirme segura abracé fuertemente mi estómago donde Nessie descansaba en una profunda tranquilidad, caminé durante un buen par de minutos por las oscuras calles de New Jersey con la esperanza de encontrar un taxi seguro, no pude evitar pensar en él, si Edward estuviera junto a mí James jamás me hubiera encontrado y ahora no tendría tanto miedo hasta del aire._

_Unos terribles y aterradores ruidos ensordecieron mis oídos y achiqué los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, __noté__ un callejón donde seguramente el tiroteo no me afectaría, últimamente por __está__ zona las asaltos empeoraban con el tiempo, me adentré en la entre barrera en silencio y respiré pausadamente varias veces intentando recuperar el aire que escapaba de mis pulmones a cada instante, giré la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y vislumbré una sombra al fondo del pasadizo, sabía quién era y porque estaba aquí, sabía que todo esto era mi culpa por ser tan descuidada y no quedarme con Rose y Emmett pero sabía también que tendría que enfrentarlo en algún momento._

—_James __—__murmuré con los nervios de punta al notar como el hombre rubio y alto salía de su escondrijo para impedir mi salida acorralándome contra la pared._

—_Pensaste que te olvidaría __—__susurró con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba mi __mandíbula__ fuertemente._

—_Suél…suéltame __—__tartamudeé atemorizada al tiempo que un par de lágrimas de desesperación recorrían mis pálidas mejillas._

— _¿Qué es lo que más quieres en tu vida Isabella?_ _—__negó con la cabeza mientras golpeaba la mía contra el sucio panel__—__ no me respondas __—río__ bajo__—__ porque __sé__ tu respuesta, tu hijo__—__sentenció__—__¿quieres saber porque lo sé? Responde __—__exigió azotando mi cuerpo una vez más contra la pared__—__ ¿quieres saber porque lo sé? Porque también era mi anhelo, porque también era lo que más quería y __tú__ terminaste con mi sueño, por eso yo tengo que acabar con el tuyo, asesina._

—¡No! —chillé con el rostro húmedo levantándome de la mullida superficie en que me encontraba.

Estaba desorientada y completamente pérdida en el tiempo, ni siquiera sabía donde demonios había pasado la noche o más bien la madrugada por lo que podía vislumbrar a través de la cortina color durazno de la ventana.

—Bella, cálmate, todo está bien —susurró una aterciopelada y perfecta voz demasiado conocida para mí.

—Edward —murmuré repentinamente sonrojada.

—Estoy aquí, todo está bien, calma —susurró contra mi oído de nuevo mientras me estrechaba junto a él.

Me aferré por completo a Edward, él era el único que me llenaría de fuerzas suficientes está noche, durante todo el tiempo que viví a su lado me sentí segura a cada momento y jamás me preocupé por lo que me podría ocurrir porque sabía que él siempre me protegería, a mí y a …

—Nessie —murmuré más para mí que para él mientras nos recostábamos nuevamente en la superficie mullida que reconocí como cama.

—Ella está bien, mis padres la cuidan a la perfección, escucha —me acomodé dentro de sus brazos como si mi cuerpo y el de Edward estuvieran hechos como un molde que encaja extraordinariamente— voy a protegerlas de todo, Bella, las amo demasiado a las dos y aunque en realidad no sé de que va todo esto jamás permitiré que algo malo les ocurra.

Sentí un punzante dolor en la cabeza y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar para tomar a mi hija en brazos y huir de ahí, las palabras de Edward eran reconfortantes y me brindaban muchísima seguridad en cualquier sitio del planeta pero la verdad era distinta, James volvió por mí y no descansara hasta verme como terminó _ella._

Desperté cuando la luz llegó a mis ojos a través de de las cortinas de la habitación, entonces comprendí que estaba en la cabaña de Tom Rivers en el dormitorio izquierdo donde los muebles eran color chocolate, recordé la noche anterior y la manera tan delicada en que Edward cuidó de mí cuando yo me empeciné en beber después de la cena, seguramente estaría lleno de dudas y mi cabeza daba vueltas en torno al regreso de James, intenté moverme para arreglar un poco la maraña en que se habría convertido mi cabello o al menos ponerme en pie, cuando lo intenté me fue imposible mover tan solo un dedo, una terrible jaqueca conocida como resaca y un par de fuertes brazos estrechando mi cintura, levante la cabeza para ver su rostro de nuevo, como aquella mañana en su casa cuando despertamos.

_Flashback_

_Me removí incomoda entre la sábana que aprisionaba mis piernas y cerré los ojos intentando que la luz del sol naciente no quemara mis débiles corneas, intente ponerme en pie para corroborar que todo lo que __pasó__ la noche anterior, tal vez todo fue un sueño y Edward jamás me amo de aquella forma en que mi mente enamorada pensaba, tal vez no me besó como lo hizo ni murmuró mi nombre tantas veces, tal vez y solo tal vez tenerlo tan cerca de mí pudo haber enloquecido todos mis sentidos, __levanté__ mi cabeza con ansias de ver una vez más sus perfectos ojos rodeados de hermosas pestañas y lo encontré mirándome fijamente con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro, __intenté__ girar mi cuerpo para encararlo pero me estrechó contra su pecho y besó mis labios de una manera muy convincente._

—_Te amo __—__murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre mi clavícula y mi hombro._

—_Te amo __—__susurré acunando su cara entre mis manos._

_Nos miramos durante mucho tiempo a los ojos perdidos en la ensoñación de la noche anterior, perdidos en tanto amor dentro de nuestro estrecho corazón, perdidos en la sonrisa de satisfacción del otro y sobre todo en el leve rubor que cubría las mejillas de ambos._

—_Bella, __tú__ eres mi vida ahora._

_Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho para evitar que notara mi evidente sonrojo y la manera en que el cuello me ardía tremendamente. _

_Fin del flashback._

Edward era magnífico a la luz del día, su torso desnudo dejaba entrever su perfecto abdomen muy bien definido y su cabello estaba un poco más revuelto de lo normal, noté algo especial en su níveo rostro, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y yo involuntariamente como si mi mano tuviera poder sobre sí misma, delineé su frente varias veces para borrar aquel signo de preocupación esperando que la calma inundara de nuevo su expresión, y cuando ocurrió una preciosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, intenté retirar mi mano inmediatamente pero Edward me detuvo tomando con delicadeza mi muñeca.

—Buenos días Bella —saludó con cierto tono de alegría en su voz.

—Buenos días Edward —mi voz como siempre sonaba patosa y pude soltarme de su agarre.

Si bien es cierto el día estaba nublado y a pesar de los pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de la ventana sentí que un escalofrío me recorría de los pies a la cabeza, fue entonces cuando comprendí que aún seguía dentro del tonto vestido que Alice escogió para mí, además la falda, involuntariamente por supuesto, estaba cinco dedos sobre mi rodilla dejando entrever mi pálida pierna en todo su esplendor, me ruboricé al instante y me envolví en el edredón azul de la cama impregnado del olor de Edward, él, al verme tan colorada, emitió una sonora carcajada.

—Sigues siendo mi misma Bella —murmuró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

Deje pasar el "_mi_" porque para ser sinceras en sus labios sonaba maravillosamente.

—Torpe, sonrojada, vergonzosa y tímida —refuté intentando rehuir su mirada- _enamorada de ti hasta los talones_-acoté internamente.

—Puede ser, pero yo me refiero a que sigues igual de hermosa como el primer día que te conocí —susurró besando mi mano con una sonrisa demasiado seductora.

Enloquecí al contacto de sus labios con mi piel.

Tomé aire y concentré todos mis pensamientos en que el estómago me crujía y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Voy a buscar un analgésico —aseguré poniéndome en pie para romper nuestro contacto.

Baje las escaleras hasta la cocina sintiendo el gélido aire filtrarse por la ventana principal, la cerré de inmediato y busqué impaciente algo para la resaca, finalmente encontré un par de aspirinas en la encimera y una nota de Alice junto a un par de bolsas de papel con víveres dentro.

_Bella_

_No quiero decírtelo, pero debo decírtelo, te lo dije, __tú__ y mi hermano terminaron juntos , pueden ser tan disimulados como quieran pero al final la verdad sale a flote, bastaba con verlos hoy en la mañana (que hacia Edward sin camisa…mmm…no lo sé) en fin, te escribo para informarte que Nessie va a la playa con mis padres, Jazz, yo y por supuesto Rosalie y el grandulón de tu hermano, intenten llegar para el almuerzo a eso de las doce o voy y los traigo a la fuerza. Mi sobrina durmió como un angelito y desayuno todos los pancakes que mamá le preparó, en las bolsas hay productos para que desayunen algo decente y en la otra hay algo de ropa para ti._

_Pdta: el vestido te quedo genial… me preguntó porque estabas con la falda en el cuello_

_Te quiere_

_Alice_

Casi se me salen los ojos al leer la nota, como la duende no estaba enterada de lo ocurrido se estaba haciendo ideas demasiado equivocadas, que más hubiera querido yo…

Observé el reloj de pared de la cocina con motivos florales, eran las diez y media de la mañana, me quedaba hora y media para llegar a tiempo, además tenía la inmensa necesidad de abrazar a mi pequeña.

— ¡Edward! —exclamé con determinación tan alto como pude mientras extraía de las bolsas un frasco de yogurt, algo de fruta y masa para pancakes.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió desde lejos, supuse que estaba descendiendo las escaleras por el tono de su voz. Sentí sus pasos cuando se adentró en la cocina y me apresuré a hablarle de espaldas para evitar tener que verle el rostro nuevamente y sentirme deslumbrada.

—Tu hermana nos quiere listos a las doce, toma una ducha mientras yo preparo algo de desayunar, debemos apresurarnos, necesito ver a mi hija —le di forma a la masa y coloqué las tortas sobre una bandeja.

—De acuerdo princesa —susurró en mi oído logrando que me estremeciera, estaba harta de ser deslumbrada y quedar sin voluntad para hablar cada vez que Edward decidía ponerme en roja así que me giré para encararlo y decirle un par de palabritas pero fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, al mirarlo-no precisamente a los ojos- noté como seguía sin camisa y el color se apropió de mis mejillas al mismo tiempo que él me aprisionaba contra la encimera.

—Edward —tartamudeé con la voz resquebrajada.

—Bella —tragó en seco y me miró fijamente— puedo… —lo interrumpí enseguida, no podía permitir que la escena se repitiera otra vez.

_Flashback._

_Sábado en la mañana, genial, el frío se colaba a través de mi chaqueta y me helaba los huesos, pero Alice quería desayunar por su cumpleaños mi famoso mouse de fresa, ni como negárselo cuando hace su famoso puchero de perrito arrepentido y consigue todo lo que quiere._

_Llegué a casa de los Cullen a eso de las siete de la mañana para despertar a la princesa de la casa, la señorita Alice, con el desayuno en la cama._

_Después de saludar a Esme y a Carlisle en el salón me dirigí a la cocina con la esperanza de no encontrarme a Edward, últimamente estábamos muy unidos y eso no era una buena señal, sobre todo cuando la duende era su hermana y desde niños intentaba emparejarnos de cualquier forma y mucho más, cuando yo por dentro me moría por él y estaba más que segura que Edward me miraba como una niña._

_En menos de media hora el mouse estuvo listo y lo metí al refrigerador para que a las ocho tuviera consistencia, recogí todos los reposteros y peroles que utilice para cocinar y los metí al fregadero, abrí la llave del agua caliente ya que las manos me temblaban de tanto frío y comencé a remojar las patas de la batidora cuando sentí a alguien apoderarse de mi cintura._

—_Te ves preciosa cuando cocinas __—__susurró una aterciopelada voz contra mi oído._

_Sabía quién era, y por alguna razón aún desconocida para mí me gire para encararlo._

_Cuando lo pude ver me congelé, era Edward con su estúpida sonrisa torcida y sus enigmáticos ojos esmeralda, lentamente me aprisionó contra el fregadero y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al mío._

—_Edward __—__tartamudeé nerviosa, de repente todo el frío que había sentido fue reemplazado por un abrasante calor que nacía de mi vientre._

—_Bella __—__susurró con voz ronca mientras sus ojos extrañamente se oscurecían__—__ puedo… ¿puedo besarte?_

_Asentí._

_Y fue el beso más maravilloso del planeta, nuestros labios tenían ritmo propio y los latidos de mi corazón eran frenéticos, sentí el impulso de hundir mis dedos en su cobrizo cabello en el mismo instante en que delineó mi labio inferior con el suyo pero no lo hice, en cambio agarre el cuello de su camisa y junte nuestros cuerpos aún más eliminando todo espacio inexistente._

_Fin del flashback._

—No, no puedes, ni se te ocurra— aseveré intentando sonar fuerte pero lo que salió de mis labios fue un débil susurro.

Se alejó de mí un par de centímetros y me miro confuso para después soltar una carcajada.

—Entonces ¿no puedo ayudarte a preparar nuestro desayuno? —inquirió divertido mientras cruzaba el umbral de la cocina dándome una perfecta visión de toda su espalda.

Tragué seco y me dediqué a terminar de cocinar.

La hora y media pasó volando para suerte de mi salud mental, decidí no dirigirle la mirada a Edward por su chistecito y sobre todo por miedo a que saliera con algún otro tipo de insinuación y yo no pudiera mantener mi auto control y me lanzara a sus brazos, desayunamos en silencio y él lavó la losa mientras yo me duchaba.

Cuando salí de la bañera, envuelta en una toalla, busqué la bolsa donde Alice dejó una mudada de ropa para mí y recordé que la olvidé en la encimera de la cocina como buena despistada al salir molesta de allí después del desayuno.

Descendí las escaleras completamente acelerada con la vana esperanza de que Edward no estuviera en el salón sino en el auto o en el estudio de la casa, llegué a la cocina dejando un delgado camino de gotas de agua que mi húmedo cabello dibujó, tomé la bolsa lo más rápido que pude y salí huyendo de la habitación, cuando terminé el trayecto de las escaleras suspiré de alegría pero no me detuve, apuré el paso hacia la habitación y ahí, justo ahí cuando me regocijaba de triunfo al ver la mullida cama en la que pase la noche, mi pie izquierdo trastabilló con el derecho y perdí el equilibrio, cerré los ojos preparándome mentalmente para el impacto contra el suelo cuando un par de fuertes brazos me sostuvieron evitando mi caída.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —Inquirió él con voz preocupada— ¿Bella?

Lo que dijo después no entendí, solamente sentí como apegó mi cuerpo al suyo y a la vez, ambos cuerpos a la pared, no escuchaba y la mayoría de mis sentidos se apagaron por un instante excepto el de la vista porque podía ver a la perfección el constante movimiento de sus rosáceos labios que me enloquecía, sentí la urgencia de besarlo pronto, de tomar el cuello de su camisa como cuando adolescente y perderme en sus caricias y besos, en su dulzura al acariciar mi mejilla y perdida en mis cavilaciones poco a poco recuperé el control sobre mis sentidos a tiempo como para comprender el último de sus susurros.

—Estas tentando mi autocontrol —murmuró contra mi oído.

En ese instante mi cerebro volvió a funcionar y sistemáticamente me alejé de él, sin decir palabra tomé la bolsa que había ido a parar al piso y me dirigí al cuarto de baño donde me mude de la toalla a un lindo y suave vestido blanco de tiritas un tanto ajustado en la zona del torso hasta la rodilla, Alice dejó, gracias a Dios, un par de sandalias blancas y sin tacón estilo griego perfectas para mí, trencé mi húmedo cabello hacia el lado izquierdo y descendí las escaleras rebozando emoción por ver a mi niña.

— ¡Lista! —exclamé bajando los escalones despacio para evitar tropezar, encontré a Edward acomodado en el blanco sillón del salón.

—Bella, somos amigos ¿cierto? —inquirió con rostro escéptico en cuanto llegué al recibidor.

Me lo pensé varias veces, lo que yo sentía por él era mucho más que una simple amistad pero una cosa muy diferente era pensarlo a decírselo.

—Si, supongo que sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Los amigos pueden obsequiarse algo en fechas especiales ¿cierto? —camino peligrosamente hacia mí con ambas manos detrás de la espalda— como por ejemplo…un cumpleaños.

—Si, pero…

—Feliz cumpleaños preciosa —susurró acariciando las palabras mientras me colocaba una hermosa y fina gargantilla plateada de la cuál sobresalía un frágil dije en forma de B cursiva delineado con pequeñas esmeraldas.

El dije era simplemente hermoso y era algo mucho más significativo para mí de lo que él en algún momento pudo haber creído, las esmeraldas en el collar me hacían recordar sus profundos ojos a cada instante, y en conjunto todo el detalle era una prueba de que era suya, de que siempre sería su Bella.

—Es hermoso…

—Como tú —susurró nuevamente depositando un beso en la zona de mi cuello donde el broche de la gargantilla cerraba.

La sangre fluyó dentro de mí a una velocidad incontenible y llenó mis mejillas y sobretodo mi cuello, su efluvio era aún más fuerte de soportar de lo que pensé, el olor a lilas y luz del sol embriagaban todos mis sentidos a cada momento y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de tenerlo a centímetros de mí con su desordenado cabello cosquilleando levemente mi nuca, arremetí contra mi misma por seguir con mis tontos impulsos y en vez de eso me vi en la obligación de recordar una vieja costumbre, _respira Bella, respira._

El camino a la playa fue rápido, hay que reconocer que Edward conduce como un loco cuando tiene prisa y entre mi caída y su maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños el tiempo se nos fue volando, tengo que recordarle comprar una sillita para niños si en algún momento quiere viajar con Nessie de pasajera.

El día aún lucía nublado cuando aparcamos el volvo en un estacionamiento cercano a la playa, en una de las bolsas de Alice encontré un lindo bolso blanco sin muchos detalles, ahí guarde una mudada de ropa de Renesmee y una rebeca con mangas largas de color cobrizo ( perfecto, como su cabello), me coloqué el saquito, tomé la bolsa y salí del auto sin azotar la puerta, por alguna extraña razón tenía la leve idea de que Edward realmente amaba su auto así que no iba a hacerlo sufrir por él, caminamos el uno al lado del otro hacia la playa en un cómodo silencio, no es como si no tuviéramos cosas que decirnos, realmente teníamos mucho de que hablar pero eso no era muy importante por ahora, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, su compañía era precisamente lo que necesitaba para olvidar a James al menos por un momento, deambulamos varias cuadras hasta encontrar a la familia, mi hermano estaba recostado junto a Rosalie y ambos miraban con anhelo su vientre de embarazada, Esme y Carlisle estaban a punto de comenzar una caminata por la orilla y Alice jugaba junto a Jasper y a mi hija en el mar, cuando vi a Renesmee apresuré el paso involuntariamente para poder abrazarla.

— ¡Mami! —exclamó cuando la tomé en brazos.

—Mi muñeca hermosa —le planté un sonoro beso en su mejilla y la hice un girar un poquito más de lo acostumbrado— ¿Cómo te la pasaste? ¿Te portaste bien? —cambié mi mirada hacia Esme, quién estaba colocándose un sombrero de playa— espero que no haya causado muchos problemas.

—Para nada —negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía— sabe comportarse a la perfección, es una niña muy educada.

—Mami, mis abuelos son geniales ¿te puedes creer que las galletitas de mi abuela Esme son mejores que las de la tienda o las de Sue? —La coloqué de nuevo en el piso y pude notar como Edward la miraba con devoción—sus pancakes son feno…femo…

—Fenomenales —corrigió Carlisle tomando la mano de su esposa.

—Si —Nessie asintió con la cabeza— eso, gracias abue —le mandó un beso volado al aludido y él lo recibió guiñándole un ojo— tienes que ver el montón de cosas que me regalaron por mi cumpleaños, si casi parece una juguetería entera, muñecas, vestidos, ¡peluches! —exclamó emocionada jalando de mi mano— muchos peluches mami, creo que no van a caber todos en mi cuarto —rio de repente— ¿sabes? Creo que Albert y Jake se van a poner molestos.

Rodé los ojos divertida.

—Si muñeca, te creo —le acomodé el terno de baño palo de rosa que seguramente Alice escogió— y en cuanto a que Albert o Jake se molesten, no lo creo —le guiñe un ojo— sabrán compartir.

Todos, con excepción de mi hermano y Rosalie, nos miraban confundidos.

—Albert y Jake son sus muñecos de felpa y ella los adora, les tiene mucho cariño —me alcé de hombros.

—Son sus favoritos —aseguró Alice con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los ojos.

—Son los únicos que tiene —admití con la cabeza gacha.

—Pero son inmensos —intento ayudar mi hermano— son un lobo rojizo muy bonito y un oso blanco más grande que la misma enana —Emmett trató de mejorar todo aquello pero aún así se sentía el malestar en los rostros de los Cullen.

De repente el ambiente se volvió tenso y me maldije internamente por ser tan estúpida y confesar un detalle que no debí mencionar.

—Y a ti mami —la vocecita adorable de mi niña interrumpió el incómodo silencio— ¿Qué te dieron por tu cumpleaños?

—Una noche a solas con tu papá —murmuró mi hermanito conteniendo la risa.

Edward alzó el rostro dejándome ver un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras Alice y Esme intentaban contener risas sofocadas. A veces era bueno tener un hermano tan entrometido.

Me puse más colorada que un bombillo de navidad.

—Emmett —le reprendí furiosa— cierra la boca.

—Qué, si yo no he dicho nada malo —aseguró poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

—Rose, ¿serías tan amable de controlar a tu futuro esposo? —le rogué esperando que hiciera algo para evitar que mi hermano dijera algo fuera del lugar, Alice me miró y después tomo la mano de Nessie, asentí, era su tía, que de malo tenía que salieran juntas un rato a chapotear.

—Me encantaría Bella, pero este coco no se bebe por si solo —tomó con una sonrisa de niña pequeña varios tragos de la fruta y entrelazo su mano con la de mi hermano por un acto reflejo.

—Bella, ¿puedes llamar a Renesmee por favor? —su voz logró que soltara un respingo pero no por eso perdí la compostura, asentí y atraje a mi niña delante de mí, me puse en cuclillas frente a ella y susurré muy bajito para que nadie más pudiera escucharnos.

—Princesa, ¿Por qué no llamas papá a Edward si sabes la verdad?

Nessie junto sus piernas y empezó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa.

—Porque no estoy segura de que él quiera que lo llame así —musitó débilmente con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas— mami, no se si a él le gusta que yo sea su hija, me dejo tanto tiempo —susurró más para ella que para mí— ¿Qué tal si no me quiere? ¿Si no le gusta que lo llame papi? —su voz de repente se quebró y luché internamente para evitar que las lágrimas me traicionaran.

—Muñeca —acuné su rostro con mis manos— escúchame bien, tu papá te adora, te quiere tanto como yo y le encantaría que le dejaras ser parte de tu vida —tomé su mano y le brindé un fuerte apretujón— cariño, todo va a estar bien.

— ¿Estas segura mami? —preguntando(creo que aquí quedaría mejor preguntó) con la esperanza grabada en sus ojos.

Asentí.

Me giré para encararlo junto con Nessie.

—Doc —frunció los labios y junto sus rodillas varias veces antes de hablarle a Edward— ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Si princesa.

— ¿A usted le gustaría que lo llamara papá? —inquirió mi hija con los ojos húmedos de tantos nervios.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos al comienzo pero poco a poco suavizó su expresión hasta ser la de un orgulloso y dulce padre.

—Me encantaría —aseguró Edward viéndome de reojo como una forma de agradecimiento.

— ¡Qué bueno! —exclamó Renesmee colgándose del cuello de su papá— a mí también me encanta que tú seas mi papi— le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Edward y de repente sentí como si un par de fichas olvidadas estuvieran tomando su lugar, siempre supe que en algún momento él sabría de mi niña y a pesar de que la historia de cómo ocurrió no fue tan sencilla al menos se que ahora todo es como siempre debió ser.

Almorzamos unos cuantos sándwiches de queso y jamón, cortesía de Esme, el resto de la tarde transcurrió lentamente, mi hermano no dejaba de hacerle arrumacos a Rosalie y a su hijo, Carlisle y Jasper platicaban amenamente sobre un grupo de accionistas que proponían un nuevo negocio para la empresa de negocios donde próximamente comenzaría a trabajar como abogado, Esme, Alice y Nessie chapoteaban en la orilla y de vez en cuando Edward le daba clases de natación a nuestra hija, si, para que negarlo, era nuestras hija me gustara o no, y yo, a pesar de las súplicas de la duende de mi amiga, me recosté en la arena sobre una manta para tener un pacífico descanso.

Necesitaba pensar que haría ahora, James volvió y no va a cansarse de buscarme de un día para el otro, no sé cómo fue que apareció pero simplemente ocurrió y por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba manera alguna para solucionar todo este embrollo, yo más que nadie sabía los alcances que tenían Anthony y Emmett si de James se hablaba, y sabía también que si alguno de los dos se enteraba esto iba a terminar mal, James es un fantasma de mi pasado y todos los errores que cometí me perseguirán junto con él hasta el fin de mis días, aún peor, más que un fantasma, James es un hombre que hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para que pague todos mis actos, por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en que mi relación con Edward había mejorado mucho en este poco tiempo, yo sé que ama a nuestra hija y que cuando me dejó no fue intencionalmente, él pensaba que era lo mejor ahora y se muestra muy arrepentido por todo lo que nos paso, intenta estar conmigo y yo siempre lo evado, me siento culpable cuando lo veo a los ojos, por mentirle y nunca buscarlo, por ocultarle el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos en Forks lo de mi embarazo y…por lo de Alec, se que jamás sabrá que fue lo que me paso con él, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que Edward también debió tener otras relaciones en nuestro tiempo separados, si bien, todo este tiempo he madurado y he crecido mucho más que durante toda mi vida, debo reconocer que mi amor por Edward jamás se marcho ni murió, solo se escondió lejos del barullo de mi locura y de todo el descontrol de James, ahora que por fin pude ver a Edward nuevamente se que amé, amo y amaré a una sola persona en toda mi vida pero no estoy segura si soy la mujer indicada para él, siempre tuvimos sueños distintos y pensamos de maneras contrarias, siempre he sabido que los polos contrarios se atraen pero no estoy segura-otra vez- de que la simple atracción baste para que nuestro amor aguante todo por lo que tendremos que pasar, no es necesario ir muy lejos para notar cuan distinta soy al tipo de mujeres que inundan su vida, mujeres bonitas, arregladas y llenas de lujos, yo siempre seré todo lo contrario, y eso es algo con lo que no puedo luchar.

Crucé mis piernas sobre la manta y me senté en forma india para buscar a Nessie, era algo egoísta, pero cuando me sentía deprimida abrazar a mi hija era mi única medicina, casi enseguida la ubiqué, estaba en la orilla jugando con Edward a salpicar el agua sal al rostro, cuando él se fijo en mí una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, no me había dado cuenta de lo perfecto que lucía esta tarde, al llegar estaba vestido con una polera blanca ajustada a su torso extraordinariamente y unas bermudas beige, como ahora estaba en el mar se quedo tan solo con las bermudas húmedas, tragué en seco cuando lo vi acercarse a mí sacudiendo las gotas de agua sal de su despeinado cabello y me quedé extasiada mirándolo.

—Bella, ¿quieres jugar un poco con nosotros? —inquirió tomándome de la mano para ponerme de pie.

Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces intentando ahuyentar ese zumbido tan molesto en mi cabeza.

—Edward, ponte una camisa —ordené nerviosa pero mi voz sonó como un reprimido susurro.

—Estoy empapado —murmuró divertido mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

—El día esta frío…te…te puedes enfermar.

— ¿Te preocupas por mí? —inquirió estrechándome contra él y pude notar el brillo de alegría que emanaban sus ojos.

—No me provoques Cullen, solo evito que…—_que me deslumbres como una tonta otra vez._

— ¿Qué evitas? —tomó mi mentón y lo atrapó entre sus finos dedos.

—Nada —sacudí la cabeza intentando cambiar de tema— ¿Dónde está Nessie?

—En la orilla —respondió con voz ronca mientras una gota de su cabello se deslizaba por su nariz.

Dejé de verlo y en vez de eso revisé varias veces la orilla en el lugar donde estaban Alice y Esme pero no encontré nada, observé varias veces la playa de un lado al otro mientras la desesperación invadía mi cabeza y mi corazón, recorrí el trayecto más ocasiones de las que recuerdo y aún así no encontré a mi pequeña. Me liberé del abrazo de Edward y avancé a trompicones hacia Alice, él por su parte me siguió como un guardián sin entender ni pizca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Alice —respiré varias veces antes de preguntárselo, bien podría tratarse de mi paranoia o bien podría tratarse de…James— ¿Dónde está Nessie? —inquirí con el aire abandonando mis pulmones.

—Le di permiso para que recorra la playa en busca de valvas y piedritas de colores pero le advertí que no se alejara mucho —soltó una risita de complicidad con Esme.

De pronto en mi cabeza se tejió una red de marañas que conectaban perfectamente entre sí, comencé por atar cabos sueltos y el resultado no me gusto para nada, James me encontró, Nessie esta sola recorriendo la playa y no aparece por ningún lado. El miedo y la desesperación embargó mi corazón y me sentí la madre más irresponsable del planeta demás de la más confiada.

— ¡Mary Alice! Deja de reírte, ¿cómo pudiste dejarla ir sin siquiera preguntarme? —tenía la voz quebrada y al mismo tiempo denotaba un grado de rabia.

—Hermanita cálmate —toda la familia se acercó a nosotros un tanto sobresaltada— la niña solo se divierte un poco.

—¡Cállate Emm! —chillé furiosa y con el miedo invadiendo cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo— no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurre, James volvió— exclamé lo último desesperada mientras me alejaba corriendo en dirección norte por la orilla de la playa, a lo lejos pude vislumbrar como Emmett abría los ojos como platos y cerraba las manos en dos puños mientras que Rosalie se aferraba a su vientre acongojada por los recuerdos.

**RENESMEE POV**

Estaba caminando tranquilamente entre el tumulto de personas cerca de la fuente de sodas cuando observé cómo dos piedritas brillaban a la luz del sol, corrí tan rápido como pude para que ningún otro niño me las quitara y cuando llegué para llevármelas una inmensa mano las tomó de la arena antes que yo.

— ¿Las quieres? —preguntó con voz socarrona un hombre alto con el cabello rubio casi tan fortachón como mi tío Emm mientras me observaba fijamente con sus oscuros ojos azules.

Mami me dijo que nunca hable con extraños pero en realidad quería las piedritas así que asentí recelosa.

—Son tuyas si das un paseo conmigo —aseguró intentando tomar mi mano.

Intenté alejarme pero el hombre rubio era más fuerte de lo que pensé así que me dieron unas ganas muy grandes de echarme en el regazo de mamá y llorar por la forma tan fea en como me miraba.

—Suéltala James— mami apareció de repente y lo miró con odio aunque yo pude notar como el contorno de sus ojos estaba húmedo por lo que casi puedo asegurar que va a llorar.

— ¿Cambiarías tu lugar por el de ella? —inquirió con voz divertida el atemorizante hombre.

—Lo estoy haciendo —aseguró mi mami nerviosa.

El extraño soltó mi mano muy sonriente y casi enseguida mi mami se puso de cuclillas y me sujetó fuertemente por los hombros.

—Muñeca —susurró con la voz quebrada— necesito que corras lo más rápido que puedas hasta encontrar a papá, a tus abuelos o a cualquiera de tus tíos y permanezcas a su lado, no te detengas, sin importar lo que ocurra, no dejes que nadie se te acerque ¿puedes hacerlo?

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero jamás desobedecía ninguna orden de mi mami, no me gustaba la idea de dejarla sola con aquel hombre tan desagradable, era por él que estaba tan asustada, sin embargo tenía que asegurarle a mami que todo lo que dijo lo haría al pie de la letra así que solamente asentí.

—Perfecto princesa —murmuró besando mi frente— corre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces huí tan rápido como pude a pesar de que la arena se adentraba en mis zapatillas, apenas vislumbré el lugar donde había jugado con mi tía a la orilla apresuré aún más el paso y observé como mi papi trotaba en mi dirección, después de unos minutos de verlo tan desesperado corriendo hacia mí me tomó en brazos.

—Nessie, ¿te encuentras bien? — inquirió nervioso mi papá mientras me inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza y depositaba besos en mis mejillas, frente, nariz y ojos para después entregarme a mi tía Alice, quién tenía los ojos igual de húmedos que mi mami.

—Si papi —aseguré mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello de mi tía— pero mi mami se quedó con el hombre extraño y rubio.

— ¡James! —exclamó mi tío con la mandíbula cuadrada al tiempo que encajaba su puño en su otra mano.

—Princesa, necesito que te concentres —rogó mi papá con voz ronca— ¿donde dejaste a Bella?

—Por la fuente de sodas, donde la gente se amontona mucho.

—Muy bien muñeca, quédate aquí con tus tíos —le hizo un gesto a mi tío con la mano— ¡Emmett vámonos!

**EDWARD POV**

En cuanto Nessie me dio la ubicación salí corriendo en busca de Bella con Emmett pisándome los talones, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era ese tal James, pero al escuchar su nombre Emm comenzó a blasfemar de una manera irreconocible.

Corrí varias cuadras por la orilla de la playa, poco me importaba que las piernas ya no me respondiesen por la velocidad a la que estaban sometidas, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en que mi Bella estaba en problemas y necesitaba mi ayuda, finalmente la encontrar(creo que aquí quedaría mejor encontré) y me quedé como estatua en mi lugar tratando de convencerme a mi mismo sobre lo que estaba viendo, el sujeto aprisionó a Bella contra la pared en un oscuro callejón que limitaba con un abandonado muelle, sentí una inmensa rabia recorrer mis venas y para empeorarlo, el tal James la tomó por el cuello y la levantó en el aire, ¡la estaba asfixiando! El odio inundó mi ser por completo y apresuré el paso pero había perdido tiempo cuando me detuve a ver así que Emmett llegó antes al lugar, tomó la sujeto por los hombros y la mandó volar lejos, por consiguiente Bella se desplomó sobre el sucio suelo lleno de podredumbre, Emmett se disponía a propinarle un golpe al tipo…pero lo detuve.

—Es mío —murmuré con voz ronca— limítate a sacarla de aquí.

Asintió, tomó a su hermana en brazos aún inconsciente y se alejó a paso firme.

Estrellé mi puño una y otra vez contra el rostro del aturdido James y cuando me disponía a golpear su estómago con mi gancho derecho sentí una patada en mi columna vertebral, el dolor logró aturdirme por unos instantes pero conseguí ponerme en pie para responderle con un puñetazo en su maldita nariz.

—No se quién demonios eres —escupí— pero si te vuelves a acercar a alguna de las dos te vas a joder por el resto de tu inservible vida.

El imbécil sujeto soltó una carcajada siniestra.

—Soy algo más…mmm…como decirlo…complicado —murmuró chocando su puño contra mi nariz y mi labio superior.

Sentí como un frío líquido invadía mi rostro y mi espalda rozar contra una pegajosa pared, toqué mi mejilla varias veces y por el olor pude entender que era sangre, acababa de terminar con mis _límites._

Pateé la boca de su estómago lo más fuerte que conseguí y me alejé dejándolo en el inmundo suelo.

—No te les acerques o atente a las consecuencias —salí del callejón dando tumbos y con la respiración entrecortada.

Solo espero que comprenda que conmigo no se juega.

* * *

**Hey bonitas3! ¿Cómo ha estado su vida? Espero que tengan magníficos días y que la pasen bien. Aquí está otro capítulo más, como siempre dénle gracias a la Lore y tengánle paciencia, porque ella también tiene otras cositas que hacer aparte de pasarles el cap a ustedes. Absolutamente gracias por todos los reviews, me los elo todos y los amo! Y si tienen alguna crítica o alguna ayuda para mejorar la historia, encantada de escucharlas. Gracias por todo su apoyo. Besos. Valhe**

* * *

**If I was your men, baby U, never worry about what I do. I'd be coming home, back 2 U, every night, doin' U right. U're the type of woman, deserves good things. Baby U're a star, I just want 2 show U U're. U should let me love U, let me be the one who gives U everything U want and Need.**

**3 Baby good love & protection, make me Ur selection. 3**


	9. VI3: Diferencias

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejé fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-6.3-**

**Diferencias**

* * *

** BELLA POV**

—Bella, despierta por favor _—_suplicaba la voz de Alice con un deje de desesperación.

Abrí los ojos lo más rápido que pude afectada aún por la falta de aire. Todavía puedo sentir las apresadoras manos de James sujetando en lo alto mi cuello mientras me recordaba tediosamente todo lo que ocurrió esa noche hace tanto tiempo, me removí incómoda sobre la manta de Esme donde estaba tumbada, pude notar los llorosos ojos de Alice muy enrojecidos y la mirada de preocupación de la esposa de Carlisle en mí.

—Estoy bien _—_murmuré finalmente con la voz un poco pastosa, intenté recordar con claridad que fue lo que ocurrió en cuanto llegó Emmett pero una duda mucho más grande embargó mi cabeza_—__. ¿_Dónde está Nessie?

La mirada de Esme se enterneció.

—Calma cariño, salió con Rosalie por un helado para calmar las ansias y los nervios de ambas.

— ¿Fueron solas?_ —_La voz se me quebró a medias de la oración, pero no era para menos, la sola presencia de James capturaba toda mi atención sobre mi hija.

—No, Jasper las acompaña _—_susurró Alice con la culpabilidad grabada en el rostro_—__. P_erdón Bella, yo… no sé cómo fue que pasó, la niña… _—_sacudió la cabeza varias veces mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas_—__ t_odo fue mi culpa.

—No _—_negué con la cabeza mientras me ponía en pie_—__, c_réeme cuando te digo que nada de esto fue causa tuya _—_suspiré_—__. Lo _que ocurrió fue inevitable, yo simplemente estaba aplazando las cosas pero en el fondo sabía que James iba a encontrarme.

Alice se fundió en un dulce abrazo con su madre mientras ella le acariciaba el revoltoso cabello, yo por mi parte moví la cabeza de derecha a izquierda intentando ubicarlo, recordé como un borrón haberlo visto allí y no podía creer que él estuviera entrometido en toda esta historia.

—Isabella, ¿podemos hablar un instante?_ —_Emmett ocupó todo mi nombre para llamarme y eso no era buena señal, lo miré varias veces y asentí sin saber que decir.

Nos alejamos unos cuantos pasos de los Cullen y pude recobrar mi orientación, la noche había caído sobre la playa y ahora las cabañas tenían cierto encanto con las luces de sus ventanas encendidas dejando entrever a medias las siluetas caminando de un lado para el otro, la luna iluminaba el mar proyectando su majestuosa sombra sobre él.

— _¿_Cuándo te enteraste? _—__ Fue _más una aseveración que una pregunta y bastaba ver la furia en sus ojos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mandíbula cuadrada.

—La noche anterior mientras cenaba con Edward recibí una llamada de él, desde entonces he estado atemorizada, tal vez lo más adecuado sea marcharme _—_susurré nerviosa.

—Isabella Marie Swan _—_espetó Emmett levantando mi mentón con sus manos_—__, n_o te vas a marchar de aquí sola, con todos nosotros estás mucho más segura, no puedes salir huyendo cada vez que te lo encuentres, lo mejor es enfrentarlo y demostrarle que eres tan débil como él piensa _—_suspiró mirándome fijamente a los ojos_—__. T_enías que contarme de él enseguida, ahora todo se complicó aún más, voy a tener que llamar a Alec.

—Emm, por favor, no llames a nadie, después de cómo terminamos, de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, no creo que quiera ayudarnos.

—Mira, tú y tus líos amorosos me interesan un pepino, es bueno que Edward tenga un poco de competencia _—_sonrió pero pronto una línea remplazó ese gesto_—, pero_ yo solo no me doy abasto, necesito un poco de ayuda oficial y no sé me ocurre una mejor persona que Alec.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a refutar toda la sarta de idioteces que seguramente iba a decir, me quedé completamente congelada al ver a Edward caminando o más bien arrastrando los pies hacia nosotros, de lejos pude notar que tenía el labio roto y un par de gotas de sangre en las bermudas y en la polera.

— ¡Edward!_ —_chillé corriendo hacia él.

Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude, intentando mantener su peso mientras sollozaba contra su pecho.

— ¿Estás bien?_ —_inquirí a media voz.

—Bella _—_susurró con voz ronca y casi inaudible.

Varios minutos después de la conmoción Jasper y Emmett acomodaron a Edward en el Jeep de mi hermano, Rose, Esme y Carlisle recogieron todo lo que llevamos a la playa y se montaron en el auto de este último, Alice y Nessie -ambas con los nervios de punta y sollozando a cada instante- tomaron el volvo de Edward para dirigirse a nuestra cabaña, besé la frente de mi hija asegurándole que todo iría bien y me deslicé junto a Edward en el asiento trasero del auto de mi hermano, instintivamente se dejó caer en mi regazo y yo acaricié sus cabellos intentando contener los sollozos ahogados que luchaban por salir.

Me dolía tanto verlo en esta situación, las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos con tan solo verlo herido, su dolor era el mío y cuando sonreía mi mundo se iluminaba, lo amaba demasiado sin importar nuestras diferencias o su pasado con las mujeres, él era mi Edward y yo su Bella, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, nacimos para estar juntos y yo como una idiota intenté alejarlo de mí cuando perfectamente sabía que lo necesitaba. Edward era para mí como una medicina que alivia tus males, un sentimiento que embargaba mi corazón y lo volvía cálido y fuerte frente a todos los obstáculos, si tan solo supiera la verdad acerca de James todo sería diferente, Edward podría… tal vez y solo tal vez las cosas podrían cambiar, él siempre querrá protegernos y para ser sincera siempre voy a quererlo a mi lado luchando, pero por otro lado… él estaría en peligro, en constante peligro al igual que nosotras… él no puede, no él, no puedo ponerlo en mi situación.

— ¿A dónde vamos?_ —_inquirió mi hermano sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Al hospital _—_aseveré.

—Bella, no quiero ir al hospital, soy médico y estoy más que seguro que no tengo nada quebrado, solo quiero descansar en una cómoda cama mientras me acaricias el cabello _—_murmuró con voz débil.

—Y lo harás, vas a descansar en tu cama pero después de ir al hospital.

Cerré los ojos intentando recobrar mis fuerzas para poder mostrarme dura delante de los demás, nadie más que mi familia sabía lo que ocurrió con James y Anthony me lo recordaba a cada instante, mientras que Rosalie y mi hermano se preocupaban por mí y me daban ánimos en todo momento. Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi, James decidió desaparecer y yo tomé eso como síntoma de que su alma pronto sanaría y se recuperaría de la muerte de Victoria, creí que finalmente habría de entender que él fue mucho más culpable que yo, incluso él resultaba inocente si uno analizaba la situación lentamente. Pero no fue así, todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de nosotros solo le sirvió para convertirse en un hombre duro cegado por la rabia y con la venganza corriéndole por las venas, nada cambió en él, excepto su lugar de ataque, ahora buscaba herirme en las cosas más importantes para mí.

Llegamos al hospital en un par de minutos y Edward fue ingresado en sala de emergencias a pesar de que a simple vista no sufría de ningún daño externo de mayor importancia, al poco tiempo Jasper se marchó excusándose por Alice, al parecer la duende estaba muy nerviosa y no paraba de sollozar por el teléfono.

Emmett registró a Edward en la recepción y regresó a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Todo irá bien Bells _—_aseguró mi hermano limpiando una lágrima seca de mi mejilla_—. H_ey, ¿crees que este sitio tenga una cafetería?

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer en estos momentos?_ —_Sorbí mi nariz y lo miré con ojos de confusión.

—Solo comí un par de sándwiches en la playa, el estómago me cruje_.— _se giró hacia la recepción y regresó la vista hacia mí_—. _Voy a buscar algo, ¿quieres un café o algo así? _ —_me sonrió esperando mi respuesta y tecleó algo en su celular. Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿A quién le escribes?

— A Rose, está muy preocupada por ti y por Nessie, además tus suegros están con ella y no dejan de preguntar por su hijo así que me utiliza a mí como fuente de información.

—No son mis suegros _—_susurré con voz quebrada y completamente insegura de lo que decía.

—A quién se lo estás negando, ¿a mí o a ti?_ —_Depositó un beso en mi frente y se alejó por el corredor en busca de un establecimiento donde le provean de comida a su enorme estómago.

Me acomodé en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera mucho más inquieta de lo que pude haber pensado, golpeteaba el suelo insistentemente con mi zapatilla y miraba el reloj de pared una y otra vez, la cabeza me daba vueltas pensando en los posibles resultados de la visita al hospital, pensando en lo culpable e idiota que fui al olvidarme de James y anhelando ver a Edward de nuevo. Me removí varias veces en mi asiento observando los rostros de la gente al entrar o salir de aquel terrible lugar, algunas personas salían con aires de victoria y otras tenían la cara llena de angustia, mis manos estaban humedecidas y miraba el suelo constantemente intentando contar el número de azulejos de la baldosa del piso.

Pronto, una enfermera salió de la recepción después de haber recibido una llamada y se acercó a la sala de espera con su uniforme perfectamente arreglado.

—Familiares del señor Edward Cullen _—_espetó con voz seca.

Sentí el terrible impulso de levantar mi mano y abrir la boca para poder verlo, pero un sinfín de ideas cruzaron mi cabeza de repente, ¿qué era para él? No era su novia, no era su esposa, obviamente no era su madre y mucho menos su hermana; era la mamá de su hija, una ex novia del instituto y según Edward, una amiga.

¿Qué podía decir?

No era parte de su familia, aunque en un momento lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas, solo era yo.

Al recordarlo golpeado y con el labio roto un impulso eléctrico recorrió mi cuerpo y las palabras salieron disparadas de mi boca sin sentido.

—Soy su esposa_. —_Me puse de pie y mentí deseando que mi declaración fuese verdad.

—De acuerdo, acompáñeme a la recepción por favor _—_me dio las espaldas y la seguí instantáneamente con la emoción recorriendo mi cuerpo al pensar que por fin lo vería.

Revisó una libreta varias veces y me dio un rápido diagnóstico.

—El paciente no tiene fracturas ni hemorragias internas, solo presenta un par de contusiones en la zona lumbar y el labio superior roto, no tiene porqué quedarse a pasar la noche según el doctor Uley, lo más adecuado es que pase por su oficina para recoger ciertas medicinas para aliviar los posibles dolores en la espalda de su esposo _—_me escrutó con la mirada varios segundos y volvió la vista a su libreta_—. _Creo que es todo, el doctor Cullen se encuentra en la habitación 512 al fondo del pasillo a mano izquierda _—_no esperé a escuchar sus últimas palabras y me encaminé para encontrarlo.

Las piernas me pesaban pero no lo suficiente como para impedir caminar y verlo.

Llegué a su habitación y me adentré sin tocar.

— ¿Edward?

—Adelante _—_estaba acomodado en la camilla intentando abotonarse la camisa.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hacia él y cuando lo tuve en frente lo encontré ensimismado intentando abrochar el último de los botones, tomé su mano y la retiré para reemplazarla por la mía, me miró con ojos de confusión y luego sonrió tiernamente.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?_ —_inquirí con voz quebrada tomando el botón y ajustándolo dentro del ojal.

—Bella _—_susurró muy bajito tomando mi mentón entre sus manos.

—Lo siento_—_sollocé hundiendo mi cabeza en su camisa.

—Todo va bien, cálmate _—_susurró contra mi oído mientras se las ingeniaba para ponerse de pie sin soltarse de mi abrazo.

—Nada va bien _—_hipé_—. T_odo esto es mi culpa, jamás debí venir a este tonto paseo, debí quedarme en casa.

—No digas eso, me encantó todo el tiempo que pase a tu lado, disfruté y disfruto cada instante junto a ti, adoro cuando te abrazas a mi cuello, adoro el perfume de tu cabello, adoro cuando te sonrojas a mi contacto, amo todo lo que haces durante el día, hasta tus caídas y tropiezos, te amo a ti tal y como eres y amo que hayas venido a este tonto paseo como tú lo llamas porque pude decirte lo mucho que te amo.

—Edward _—_levanté el rostro y me perdí en sus profundos ojos como tantas veces.

Y me besó, me estrechó por la cintura y acarició mis labios con los suyos. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora mientras por dentro me derretía completa como cera de vela, por unos instantes respondí a su beso y urgí mis dedos entre su cobriza cabellera, sentí que volaba lejos cuando sus manos tomaron mi cintura y me acomodaba sobre la camilla. Pronto el beso se transformó en uno necesitado y anhelado por ambos, pero tanto él como yo guardamos todos nuestros impulsos a la hora de entregarnos por completo en el beso, yo, por Alec, por James, por el tiempo y las mentiras, por los secretos, pero él… no sé qué fue lo que lo retuvo a la hora de besarme.

—Hm, Hm _—_carraspeó mi hermano_—. _Bella, Eddie, ¿no recuerdan que esto es un hospital? Van a provocarle un infarto a alguien _—_soltó una amplia carcajada_—. _Salgamos de aquí, la cuenta del baboso de tu novio la pagué con la tarjeta de crédito de la duende.

Asentí y bajé de la camilla de un solo tirón completamente ruborizada, caminé hacia la puerta pero Edward tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya manteniéndome cerca de él… muy cerca.

— ¿Ahora entiendes?_ —_inquirió Emmett divertido_—. Por_ eso debemos llamar a Alec, Eddie necesita un poco de competencia sana, aunque pensándolo bien, Jacob es más… como decirlo… más provocativo.

— ¡Cállate!_ —_exclamé jaloneando en dirección a mi hermano.

—Me asustas_. —_Fingió una carita de tristeza_—. _Pero de todas formas, los espero en el auto _—y_ con eso salió de la habitación muy alegre.

—Edward _—_susurré segundos después_—,_si no es mucho pedir, ¿te importa soltar mi mano?

—Claro _—_musitó aturdido, en efecto soltó mi mano y en cuanto se puso en pie me abracé a su cintura por miedo a que resbalase… o porque tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Me miró mientras sonreía pícaramente y pasó un brazo por mis hombros, yo me limité a bajar la cabeza y sonrojarme como siempre.

— ¿A dónde vamos?_ —_preguntó viéndome de reojo.

—Antes de entrar a tu habitación, la enfermera me dio un informe completo de tu estado y me explicó que lo más recomendable sería pasar por el consultorio del doctor Uley.

—Entonces…

—Vamos al consultorio _—_aseguré mientras caminábamos por los corredores del hospital. encontré a una enfermera en el camino y le pedí de favor que me indicara el número de oficina del doctor, muy amablemente me lo dio pero no le quitó los ojos de encima a Edward… no necesito decir que no me agrado para nada.

—Aquí es _—_anuncié_—, _consultorio 678.

—Bella _—_susurró trasladando su brazo a mi cintura_—, _¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—Solo los familiares de los pacientes obtienen información de su estado mientras ellos están en consulta, ¿cómo fue que te dieron a ti la información?

—Mentí _—_susurré muy bajito después de varios segundos inmersos en silencio.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijiste?_ —_inquirió y casi pude adivinar la sonrisa torcida que se instaló en sus labios.

—Eso no importa _—_murmuré mirándolo fijamente para encontrarme con la mencionada sonrisa_—, _lo importante es que supe cómo estabas.

—Yo quiero saber qué fue lo que dijiste_. —_sus penetrantes ojos me confundían al máximo y más que eso, me trasladaban a un interrogatorio dentro de un cuarto a oscuras donde me veía presa y débil a todas sus peticiones.

—Edward _—_tragué seco y miré la puerta_—, _será mejor que entremos.

Sin darle tiempo a contestaciones golpeé la puerta con mis nudillos pero no hubo respuesta alguna así que decidí entrar, Edward me dirigió su inquisitorial mirada y tan solo apretujó su agarre en mi cintura, abrí la puerta sigilosamente y lo que vi… realmente fue impresionante.

Un hombre alto con una bata blanca de piel canela y cabello azabache que seguramente no sobrepasaría los 25 años besaba con ímpetu a la enfermera que antes me había ayudado para encontrar a Edward, las manos de ambos volaban por todas partes y el cabello -tambien azabache- de la muchacha estaba completamente asperjado sobre el amplio sillón de cuero donde ambos estaban instalados.

Me sonrojé al comprender el momento tan íntimo que estaban compartiendo y hundí mi cabeza involuntariamente en el pecho de Edward, él, por su parte, besó mi coronilla y carraspeó débilmente intentando acaparar la atención de los presentes.

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso al llamado de Edward y yo creo haber escuchado un par de jadeos nada agradables, o al menos nada acordes con el lugar.

—Disculpe _—_la voz de Edward se volvió áspera y dura además de sonar cuatro octavas más de lo normal.

El doctor levantó la cabeza y yo giré la mía esperando que la escena hubiera terminado, en cuanto notaron nuestra presencia la enfermera se tiñó de rojo, recogió la ropa que llevaba puesta mientras que el doctor Uley la tomó por las caderas y se puso de pie, nos miró con el arrepentimiento grabado en los ojos y la muchacha se limitó a susurrar un "lo siento" mientras se acomodaba la falda del vestido y se colocaba los zapatos del uniforme, salió de la habitación disparada como un rayo y el doctor retomó su respiración en cuanto ella se marchó.

—Señores _—_susurró mirando de reojo a Edward, él enseguida asintió con la cabeza en dirección al doctor y me obligó a caminar hacia el sillón donde ambos habían estado.

—Tomen asiento _—_invitó arreglándose los lentes y acomodándose en su silla giratoria.

Negué con la cabeza mientras miraba a Edward.

—Estamos cómodos de pie, pero gracias.

—Insisto _—_espetó el doctor_—. _Su esposo no puede mantenerse en pie durante mucho tiempo.

Mientras mis mejillas se teñían de su característica tonalidad rojo carmín y mi respiración se aceleraba de lo avergonzada que estaba -todo por culpa del doctor- Edward se limitó a sonreírme y mantener la vista en el sillón.

Alejé mi brazo de su cintura y lo ayudé a acomodarse en el mueble, mantuvimos nuestras miradas conectadas por un par de segundos y mágicamente el sonrojo de mis mejillas se borró y fue reemplazado por un tenue tono rosado, sonreí a pesar de todo, mientras Edward estuviera conmigo ninguna mentira o invención iba a arruinar los pocos momentos a su lado.

Nuestro tiempo en el consultorio del doctor fue corto, me entregó las medicinas para Edward y yo las tomé con mano temblorosa. Platicó con él en términos médicos, pero no entendí nada de lo que se dijeron así que me limité a dejar vagar mi vista por toda la habitación, descubrí que en un estante un tanto alejado del escritorio, se encontraba una foto en marcada en un amplio portarretratos en forma de corazón con la playa de fondo donde sobresalían el doctor y la enfermera tomados de la mano con amplias sonrisas en sus labios mientras se miraban con devoción en los ojos, quise envidiarlos en aquel momento por poder casi palpar su felicidad pero me reprendí internamente por ser tan egoísta y seguí el recorrido por todo el lugar hasta regresar al escritorio, después de la amplia conversación que tuvieron salimos del consultorio no sin antes despedirnos del doctor lo más educados posible.

—Ha sido un placer atender a un médico tan joven y sobretodo tan exitoso como usted _—_el doctor Uley, Sam, para los amigos según él mismo, elogió a Edward muy seguro de sí mismo_—._en cuanto a lo ocurrido con Emily… solo espero que puedan perdonar nuestra indiscreción.

Edward le sonrió.

—No hay problema Sam, a todos nos puede ocurrir.

—Ya lo creo, y más aún teniendo una esposa tan bonita como la suya _—_me miró con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios y yo me limité a bajar la cabeza.

—Conozco perfectamente a mi esposa _—_Edward pronunció las últimas palabras con satisfacción en la voz y tomó mi mentón entre sus finos dedos obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eh… eh _—_mantuve la boca abierta durante varios segundos y no pude encontrar nada inteligente o con sentido para decir así que la cerré con la cabeza echa un revuelo de ideas y sobretodo perdida en los profundos ojos de Edward. Él por su lado no me quitaba la mirada de encima y sonreía una y otra vez, sentí su aliento golpeando mis labios y retuve el impulso de entre abrirlos, en vez, acaricié su mejilla con mi mano libre mostrándole lo mucho que me importaba, dentro de poco sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de los míos y fue entonces cuando el carraspeo incómodo del doctor nos separó, sin embargo Edward aferró su mano en mi cintura y le brindó una sonrisa de póquer al doctor.

—Lo siento Sam, solo espero que pueda perdonar nuestra indiscreción.

Mató dos pájaros de un solo tiro…le mostró al doctor lo incómodo de la situación y se aprovechó de eso para casi besarme.

Sam comprendió la intención de Edward demostrándolo a través de sus ya sonrojadas mejillas.

—Entiendo _—_susurró_—. _Espero que se recupere pronto.

—Yo también _—_las palabras salieron disparadas de mi boca sin poder controlarlas, me sonrojé como un tomate cuando comprendí lo que había dicho y escondí mi cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Edward. no voy a negar que en poquísimas ocasiones era a propósito, el hecho de percibir el embriagador aroma que su cuerpo emanaba enloquecía a mis neuronas y encendía dentro de mí una llama que con el tiempo se encargaría de ocasionar una combustión espontánea.

Llegamos al auto de Emmett en pocos minutos y en el camino hacia el parqueadero nos invadió un silencio cómodo, nos dedicamos -o por lo menos me dediqué- a sentir su mano fuerte apretujando mi cintura y a disfrutar del contacto de su piel contra la mía cuando nuestros brazos chocaban accidentalmente.

—Por fin llegan _—_mi hermano secó su frente fingiendo cansancio—. Los esperaba desde hace un buen rato, por fin, ¿te decidiste a contarle a Eddie lo de Alec y Jake?

— ¡Emmett!_ —_exclamé furiosa_—. _Cierra la boca.

— ¿Por qué?_ —_preguntó el muy odioso_—. _¿No quieres que Edward se entere de tus "pretendientes"?_ —_Dibujó un par de comillas en el aire_—. _Eddie, por si no lo sabías, mi hermanita aquí presente trae locos a los chicos de mi oficina y a un par de jefes de policía.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Cállate!_ —_chillé intentando soltarme del agarre de Edward, inútilmente, claro—. Edward ¿Serías tan amable de soltarme para plantarle un puñetazo a mi hermano?

—No _—_aseveró con la mandíbula cuadrada y las pupilas dilatadas—.Si lo hago jamás sabré quiénes son tus pretendientes.

Nos acomodamos en el asiento trasero del jeep.

—Cállate Cullen, no sabes de lo que hablas, ni siquiera Emmett sabe lo que está diciendo.

—Bear, suéltalo ¿quieres?_ —_Edward me ignoró por completo y continuó su inusual plática con mi hermano como si yo no existiera.

—Bueno, a ver…

—Cállate, Emmett Swan por tu propio bien, si le dices algo le contaré a Rosalie lo de la recepcionista_.— _la victoria invadió mi espacio personal y de pronto me sentí como la ganadora del estúpido concurso.

—Ya lo sabe, y no me degolló, ¿lo notas?_ —_me dirigió una mirada de "perdedora" a través del retrovisor y volvió la vista al camino.

Bufé.

—Me las debes idiota _—_susurré a sabiendas de que, si con lo de la recepcionista no le gané, con nada lo haría.

Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada que inundó el ambiente para después proseguir con el tortuoso relato.

—Como decía Eddie, Jacob trabaja en mi oficina en la zona de programación igual que yo, a decir verdad nos llevamos muy bien, tenemos intereses totalmente distintos y sabemos con seguridad que nuestro futuro no se encuentra en la informática pero no podemos perder nuestros empleos, en fin _—_suspiró_—. _Jake babeaba por Bella desde el primer día que la vio, aunque en esos tiempos ella traía consigo su enorme pelota de embarazada, al inicio él buscó mil maneras de acercarse a ella y salieron por un tiempo con mucho esfuerzo por parte de Jacob y mucha timidez por parte de mi hermana_.—_Sentí como Edward se tensó sobre mi regazo, sin importarme aquello seguí haciéndole arrumacos en el cabellos, se sentía tan genial, su cobriza cabellera producía en mí miles de sensaciones y corrientes eléctricas me recorrían por completo_—. _La llevaba a la clase de prenatal cuando mi horario no me lo permitía, complacía sus gustos, tomaban un helado juntos, la acompañaba a los exámenes médicos, ya sabes, esas cosas, pero al llegar el octavo mes, Bella le dejó saber sus sentimientos hacia él, esa confesión conjuntamente con el enamoramiento de Jacob hacia Leah, una muchacha de su pasado, lograron formar una hermosa amistad y varios recuerdos muy agradables para ambos _—_mi hermano rio de lado_—. _La mejor parte es que Jacob se casó al poco tiempo porque la tal Leah era mamá y el niño era de él, en síntesis, Jake formó una familia y ahora es muy feliz, Bella nunca le reclamó nada porque jamás le dio esperanzas _—_el cuerpo de Edward en mi regazo se relajó al instante.

—Bueno, Alec es una historia muy distinta, es jefe de la policía de New Jersey, a pesar de ser un niño en comparación al resto de oficiales se supo ganar el puesto y trabaja arduo por mantenerlo, nos ayudó muchísimo con el tema de James _—_Emmett cuadró la mandíbula y cerró la mano que tenía sobre la palanca de cambios en un puño por un instante, segundos después relajó su expresión_—. _como decía, lo conocimos cuando Nessie aún estaba dentro de la panza de mi hermana, casi después del octavo mes y medio, protegía en demasía a Bella pero la mantenía segura, por eso no puedo quejarme y mucho menos ser mal agradecido, yo estaba a cargo de Bella pero no siempre podía acompañarla y asegurarme de su seguridad. En fin, después del nacimiento de mi sobrina se volvió muy insistente, llamaba todos los días, y cuando mi hermanita no contestaba el teléfono pues llamaba a mi departamento, era detallista, enviaba flores y un montón de esas chucherías inservibles, fue tan insistente que consiguió salir con mi hermana _—_Edward se enderezó en su propio asiento con la mandíbula rígida, el verde característico de sus ojos fue reemplazado por un negro azabache y su entrecejo estaba fruncido.

—Prosigue _—_ordenó Edward con voz ronca.

—Durante un tiempo fueron novios, él la consentía constantemente y cuando Renesmee tenía un juguete nuevo, salían todos los viernes como rutina, la llevaba al cine, a cenar a un lugar caro, y otra cosas más pero nunca llegaron a algo serio _—_miré a Emmett a través del retrovisor enviándole dagas envenenadas por los ojos, él suspiró y regresó la vista al camino intentando ignorarme_—. _Alec fue de vital importancia para mantener alejado a James de todos nosotros, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos y de los de Anthony pues siempre fue necesario ayuda oficial, por así decirlo, nosotros teníamos la fuerza pero ellos eran la autoridad, por eso establecimos una amistad o más bien una relación de conveniencia, Alec nos protegía y Bella salía con él.

—No fue así _—_refuté furiosa.

Ninguno de los dos me prestó la mínima atención y continuaron con su plática como si no estuviera allí.

—Prosigue _—_exigió Edward.

—El tiempo pasó y después de varios meses terminamos _—_sentencié_—. _Somos muy diferentes, pero nunca perdimos el contacto y sigue siendo un gran amigo que llama seguido y se preocupa por Nessie y por mí.

—Eran diferentes _—_espetó Edward con la mirada perdida en el camino.

—Sí, lo somos _—_respondí a su premisa sin entender de qué demonios estaba hablando.

—Cómo tú y yo en la secundaria _—_posó sus ojos en mí y suspiró_—, _éramos diferentes y aún lo somos, siempre pensaste que lo nuestro era imposible porque teníamos aspiraciones diferentes.

—Aún lo pienso _—_confesé con la voz quebrada_—, _pero no fue por aspiraciones ni por ese tipo de diferencias que terminé con Alec.

— ¿Entonces?

—Nada importante _—_volví la mirada a la ventana y lo corté, ese tipo de conversaciones me dolían demasiado, siempre terminaba aceptando que Edward y yo teníamos pocas cosas en común, nuestras diferencias eran irreconciliables por nuestros sueños y sobre todo por la forma de vivir de cada uno.

—Llegamos _—_sentenció mi hermano parqueando su auto delante de la cabaña donde pasé las últimas dos noches.

—Emm, aquí me quedo yo, no Edward _—_bajé del auto rápidamente.

—Yo también _—_susurró Edward un tanto inseguro.

— ¿Qué?_—_inquirí ayudándolo a bajarse del auto.

—Alice nos acomodó por familias, Emmett con Rosalie, mis padres, mi hermana y Jasper y finalmente los tres _—_se alzó de hombros y caminó hacia la cabaña.

—Bueno, bueno, parece que la duende está en problemas _—_se burló mi hermano.

—Sí que lo está _—_aseguré molesta y avergonzada.

Edward me enfrentó y caminó hacia mí con la tristeza grabada en el rostro.

— ¿Tanto te molesta tenerme cerca?_—_preguntó.

—Chicos, me voy, Rose está nerviosa y me necesita a su lado, nos vemos mañana_. —_mi hermano es valiente en ciertas ocasiones, pero la mayoría de veces, cuando nota el peligro de una discusión cerca huye como un cobarde.

—Vamos adentro o pescarás un resfriado _—_murmuré entre dientes después de varios segundos en silencio sintiendo el frío viento golpear mis hombros descubiertos, jalé delicadamente su brazo pero no se movió de allí.

—Respóndeme, ¿tanto te molesta tenerme cerca?_ —_La lluvia chispeante comenzó a precipitarse sobre nosotros empapando su rostro, una gota de agua recorrió su nariz hasta llegar a su rosáceo labio inferior y me quedé embobada internamente observando y sobretodo envidiando esa bendita porción de agua que resbalaba y acariciaba su rostro con tanta lentitud.

— ¡Bella!_ —_exclamó zarandeándome por los hombros.

—Cálmate, no me molesta que estés cerca de mí _—_acepté volviendo en mí mientras la lluvia aumentaba de intensidad y empapaba mi vestido y mi cabello.

— ¿Qué dijiste?_ —_preguntó rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos, aún débil por los golpes y con el rostro un tanto magullado.

— ¡Que no me molesta en absoluto tenerte cerca!_ —_chillé con las mejillas rojas_—. _¿Feliz?

De repente una sonrisa se dibujó en su perfecto rostro, sus hermosos ojos brillaron e iluminaron los míos conectándolos enseguida.

—Sí, mucho_—_susurró delineando mi labio inferior con el dedo índice.

Mi sonrojo aumentó al contacto de su piel con la mía y las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta como el nudo de una soga hecho por un marino.

— ¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando te sonrojas?_ —_preguntó mientras depositaba dulces besos en mis sonrojadas mejillas.

Asentí con la boca seca.

Tan solo el roce de nuestros brazos enviaba corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón dejaba de palpitar o sufría de taquicardia cuando sus labios rozaban mi piel, era perfecto, simplemente perfecto, nuestros cuerpos encajaban como si fueran el molde y la pieza original, nuestras manos entrelazadas eran la prueba fehaciente de que nacimos el uno para el otro y pronto mi respiración se detuvo de golpe. Yo, una simple mujer, no una modelo con cara y cuerpo bonitos, no una ama de casa de los años cincuenta que soportaba todo, no una mujer estudiada, solo yo, Isabella Marie Swan, nací para vivir junto a Edward.

— ¡Hey! ¡Par de tortolos!_—_El grito de Alice desde el umbral de la puerta me sacó de mis ensoñaciones_—. _Entren pronto si no quieren enfermar.

Intenté soltarme del abrazo de Edward pero lo único que conseguí fue que me estrechara por la cintura para entrar juntos en la cabaña.

Ya en el salón, me separé sistemáticamente de él mientras su hermana nos entregaba un par de toallas.

—Gracias Alice.

—No hay problema _—_aseguró mi amiga tomando su bolsa_—. _Creo que es hora de marcharnos _—_se acomodó la capucha para evitar que la lluvia tocara tan solo un centímetro de su cabello_—. _Nessie se quedó dormida hace un par de minutos mientras veíamos Spiderman 2, Jasper está acomodándola en su habitación, Edward _—_se dirigió a su hermano_—, _tu habitación es la del lado derecho con muebles caoba, Bella _—_me miró y sonrió pícaramente_—, _la tuya es la de la izquierda con muebles chocolate, es solo para que no se confundan porque sus pertenencias están en ese orden, ahora, si ustedes deciden cambiar o compartir las habitaciones, tengan por seguro que no me opongo_.— _justo en ese instante Jasper descendió las escaleras y nos saludó con un escueto "hola", tomó el brazo de la duendecito y salieron de la cabaña, ambos con relucientes sonrisas en sus rostros, supuse que cuidar niños era bueno para los dos como pareja, de esa manera pueden asegurarse de si tienen el conocimiento necesario para ser buenos padres, aunque para ser sinceros, nadie es lo suficientemente inteligente o tiene el conocimiento completo para ser padres, esa es una labor que se aprende todos los días con trabajo y esfuerzo.

Apenas escuchamos el sonido del auto arrancar corrí a mi supuesta habitación para mudarme de ropa.

—Edward, quítate la camisa mojada, no puedes enfermar más de lo que estás _—_ordené ascendiendo las escaleras_—. _Por cierto, baja enseguida, el médico me entregó los anti inflamatorios para evitar el dolor en tus contusiones _—_me remordía la conciencia al recordar los golpes y hematomas, todo aquello ocurrió intentando defenderme de James.

—Cómo si hubiera servido de algo _—_susurré con la cabeza gacha.

Alice dejó una pequeña maleta con sweaters, blusas, faldas y mamelucos, ni un solo pantalón de chándal o de mezclilla, algo que me hizo rabiar, aún así me alegré al encontrar ligas para el cabello, sandalias bajas y algo que adoré, un par de pantuflas blancas con una letra B bordada en el pie izquierdo con hilo rosa, eran suaves y cálidas, perfectas para mí, finalmente descubrí una pequeña nota al fondo de la bolsa.

_Bella:_

_Lamento muchísimo lo de esta tarde, soy demasiado despistada y perdí de vista a Nessie pero te ruego, no pierdas la fe que tienes depositada en mí, no volverá a ocurrir, lo juro, palabra de Alice, espero que te __agraden__ los atuendos que compré para ti, fue lo más sencillo que encontré y estoy segura que te quedará perfecto, anyway, solo por avisarte, mañana a las diez de la mañana desayunamos en casa de mis padres así que intenta ser puntual y llega del brazo de mi hermanito con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro, por tu propio bien._

_PD.: Te_ _quiero mucho hermanita postiza y te pido que me disculpes un millón de veces por ser tan despistada con Renesmee, todo saldrá bien._

_A.C.H _

Reí desmesuradamente al recordar como terminábamos las notas, los mensajes y los papelitos en el instituto, Alice siempre firmaba A.C.H (Alice Cullen Hemingway) porque salía con Demetri Hemingway, un niño rico futuro heredero de la librería más famosa de Forks aunque obviamente la H en nuestros tiempos es de Hale.

_Flashback._

—_Alice, no puedo, tú estás loca, ¿qué va a pensar tu hermano si le envió eso?_

—_Baja la voz __—__la duendecito rodó los ojos—,no seas tan cobarde, a ver, léeme de nuevo la nota __—__ordenó pensativa._

_**Bella**_

_**¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?**_

_**Edward **_

_Alice bufó._

—_Qué cobarde fue mi hermano cuando te lo pidió por una nota y encima en la clase de biología._

—_Alice __—__le reprendí—, sabes perfectamente que Edward esta resfriado, tiene la nariz húmeda y la garganta inflamada, el pobre se siente muy mal y yo lo __obligué__ prácticamente a hablarme de esa forma._

—_Como quieras __—__se alzó de hombros—, aún no eres su novia y ya lo vives defendiendo._

— _¡Alice!__ —__exclamé molesta y con las mejillas tenuemente coloreadas._

—_Sabes que digo la verdad __—__hizo una mueca ante mi cara de desaprobación—. Mira, mejor léeme lo que escribiste._

_Tomé la nota entre mis manos y la miré con la ilusión desbordante en mis ojos._

_**Edward**_

_**Me encantaría ir contigo**_

— _¿Cómo firmo Alice?__ —__Pregunté nerviosa__—__ no tengo la valentía de escribir Bella, eso suena muy simple._

— _¿Simple?_

—_Simple, Edward es tan perfecto __—__suspiré._

—_Es mi hermano __—__fingió estremecerse—. ¿Qué tal I.S.C?_

— _¿I.S.C?_

—_Isabella Swan Cullen __—__respondió con una expresión en el rostro de ¡duh!_

— _¡Alice! ¡NO!__ —__chillé intentando arrancarle el lápiz de las manos mientras ella escribía sobre la nota._

—_Tarde Bells __—__deslizó la nota por debajo del casillero de Edward._

— _¡¿Qué hiciste?!_

—_Algo que tú __—__me señaló con su dedo índice__—__ debiste haber hecho hace mucho, finalmente, dentro de unos años vas a casarte con mi hermano y __llevarás__ nuestro apellido __—__sonrió victoriosa de su predicción._

_Fin del flashback._

Asustada por el recuerdo, tomé una ducha caliente por el terrible frío de la noche y me mudé rápidamente a un pantalón marinero hasta la rodilla de color blanco junto con un buzo de algodón de color gris con tres botones en el cuello. Le di un beso de buenas noches a mi niña y bajé las escaleras con las tabletas para Edward golpeada por el recuerdo de la horrible llamada de James, si no fuera por esa maldita tarde en la clase de prenatal donde conocí a Victoria todo sería diferente.

Al llegar a la cocina calenté un poco de leche en un perol para preparar chocolate caliente, gracias al impredecible clima de Tom Rivers el frío de las noches y mañanas me helaba los huesos mientras que el brillante sol de las tardes le devolvía el color a mi piel.

— ¿Bella?_ —_la sedosa y delicada pero a la vez varonil voz de Edward llegó a mis oídos desde el umbral.

—Adelante _—_murmuré con los ojos sobre la leche_—, _los antiinflamatorios están sobre la encimera.

— ¿Te dijo el médico como debo tomármelos?_ —_preguntó mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los bancos del comedor de apariencia sencillo pero sin duda más caro que cualquiera de los muebles de mi departamento.

Me giré para encararlo.

—Estoy muy segura que sabes a la perfección como tomártelos _—_le entregué un jarro de chocolate y bebí un sorbo del mío, sonrío pícaramente y rozó delicadamente su mano con la mía, me estremecí_—. _Aun así, te lo voy a decir, las azules se toman cada ocho horas y el Tylenol solo cuando sientas molestias en la zona lumbar _—_tomé asiento delante de él en la pequeña mesita de la cocina.

—Gracias Bella _—_sonrió logrando que me estremeciera nuevamente_—_por cuidarme, por preocuparte, por todo.

Intentó tomar mi mano y yo no pude retirarla, no pude evitar disfrutar de su tacto con los ojos cerrados intentando descubrir una manera de poder querernos a pesar de todo.

Suspiré.

—Es tarde _—_susurré con la cabeza gacha_—_ya tienes las tabletas así que no pasarás molestias esta noche y yo…yo creo que debemos descansar.

—De acuerdo _—_refunfuñó molesto poniéndose de pie.

—Qué pases buena…

Un grito ensordecedor interrumpió mi despedida y mi corazón de madre palpitó mucho más rápido que un rayo, sentí una opresión en el pecho y tan solo atiné a subir las escaleras de un solo tirón hasta llegar a la habitación de mí niña.

— ¡Mami! ¡Mami!_—_exclamó Renesmee mientras sollozaba.

Encendí la luz de la habitación con todo el cuerpo temblando.

—Princesa _—_abracé a mi pequeña con todas mis fuerzas y ella hundió su carita sonrosada en mis cabellos_—. C_alma, ¿qué ocurre amor?

No sé exactamente cómo ocurrió pero Edward se acomodó dentro de unos instantes junto a nosotras en la pequeña cama de Renesmee.

—Mami _—_musitó contra mi pecho_—_ tuve una horrible pesadilla donde el hombre de la playa me alejaba de ti y de papá y se oy-ó uu-n g-ran dis-pa-ro _—_tartamudeó entre lágrimas que bañaban su blanca y delicada carita, las limpié y besé su rostro innumerables ocasiones intentando devolverle la alegría a mi pequeña.

—No se les volverá a acercar _—_aseveró Edward con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Papi?_ —_susurró Nessie con un hilo de voz.

—Aquí estoy _—_murmuró un tanto indeciso.

Renesmee se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y él la recibió muy ilusionado, besó su frente y retiró las lágrimas de sus mejillas, la estrechó contra su pecho y jugó con un par de tirabuzones de su cabello intentando sacarle una sonrisa.

—Todo estará bien, voy a protegerlas de todo, lo juro _—_me miró durante unos instantes con una mezcla de sentimientos en su mirada pero pronto uno solo se apoderó de ella, el amor_—. _No vuelvas a llorar nunca más o recibirás la visita del monstro de las cosquillas.

—Sabes que no puedes vencerme _—_murmuró mi pequeña con una triste sonrisa en sus labios, las lágrimas casi desaparecían de sus mejillas y el brillo natural de sus ojos volvía poco a poco_—, _te vencí en la playa _—_puso las manos en las caderas como jarra y casi puedo jurar que ese gesto lo aprendió de Alice.

—La revancha _—_exigió Edward mientras cosquilleaba el estómago de Renesmee.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue una sesión exhaustiva de cosquillas y risotadas enormes que alegraban el salón, Nessie reía a pierna suelta y Edward y yo disfrutábamos del fabuloso sonido tan musical como era su risa, desde niña siempre reía y alegraba mis días.

Al poco tiempo tanto él como yo nos contagiamos de la felicidad de nuestra hija y dejamos fluir las risas de ambos.

—No vuelvo a llorar papi, pero por favor _—_hipó de tanta risa_—_de-detente.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— ¡Sí!

Pasados unos segundos nuestras acompasadas risas se convirtieron en respiraciones pacíficas y tres amplias sonrisas dibujadas.

—Papi, ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?_ —_preguntó mi niña con rostro angelical.

Edward me miró dudoso con la incertidumbre grabada en los ojos, asentí, si Nessie quería pasar más tiempo con su padre yo no tenía derecho alguno para impedirlo.

—Si princesa _—_la ilusión y la felicidad se apropiaron de la voz de Edward y pude notar un brillo en sus ojos de agradecimiento, su sueño de ser padre por fin se cumplía.

— ¡Genial!_ —_Mi hija nos tomó de la mano a ambos y los tres nos pusimos en pie_—. _Vamos, ¿en qué habitación vamos a pasar la noche?

—Muñeca _—_la miré tiernamente_—_creo que estás un poquito confundida, tu papi y yo dormimos separados _—_deposité un beso de buenas noches en su frente.

Salimos al corredor con la mano de Renesmee aferrada a la mía.

— ¿No duermen juntos? Los papás de Jake si lo hacen _—_negó con la cabeza y el entrecejo fruncido_—. _¿podemos dormir esta noche los tres?_ —_infló sus cachetes y nos dirigió una mirada suplicante.

—Renesmee, no creo que…

—Princesa _—_la firme voz de Edward interrumpió mi negación_—, _ve a acomodarte en mi habitación, la del lindo cobertor azul _—_se la señaló con la mano_—, _yo tengo algo que decirle a mamá.

Mientras la niña corría feliz hacia el dormitorio, Edward me acorraló en el corredor.

—Bella, no pienso discutirte el que no quieras pasar la noche nuevamente conmigo _—_suspiró logrando que su hálito refrescante golpeara contra mi rostro_—_al menos quédate solo esta noche, prometo no tocarte _—_levantó su mano derecha en señal de juramento_—_estás segura, hazlo por Nessie, necesita sentirse segura y me siento orgulloso al decir que solo tú y yo podemos brindarle esa seguridad, por favor, solo esta noche _—_suplicó.

Estaba tan nerviosa y sonrojada por su cercanía que acepté como una adolescente muy bien manejada, él sabía cómo dejarme en ese estado, siempre lo supo, desde niños.

—Mnnjmm _—_asentí con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados inhalando en silencio el aroma tan característico de Edward.

Nos adentramos en la habitación donde Nessie esperaba por nosotros con los brazos abiertos en la mitad de la cama y cubierta por el edredón, nos acomodamos en silencio, el uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, y en pocos segundos fuimos bien recibidos por los brazos de Morfeo en un profundo sueño.

—_Isabella, ¿cierto?__ —__inquirió una alta y pelirroja mujer con el rostro pálido, facciones finas e inmensos ojos azules además de una barriga tan grande como la mía,_

—_Solo Bella, Victoria, ¿no es así?__ —__estreché su delicada mano y noté involuntariamente un cardenal que cruzaba su descubierto brazo._

_Asintió._

—_Mucho gusto, seré tu compañera de prenatal durante el último mes de embarazo ya que asistimos a clases solas, espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas._

—_Yo también __—__respondí sinceramente._

_Las clases se desarrollaron con normalidad a pesar de trabajar sin esposos o al menos un compañero varón, Victoria y yo nos compaginamos muy bien cuando necesitamos ayuda la una de la otra, al terminar la jornada decidimos ir a la heladería por un poco de azúcar para platicar un rato._

—_Chispas de chocolate y manjar __—__ordenó la pelirroja a la mesera._

—_Napolitano y mucha jalea de fresa __—__rogué hambrienta recordando involuntariamente las veces en que él me llevaba a la heladería._

_Conversamos largo y tendido para conocernos mejor, pues seríamos la confidente de la otra durante los días más difíciles del embarazo según el instructor, así que lo más adecuado sería llevar una relación cordial._

— _¿Estás casada?__ —__preguntó mientras caminábamos lentamente hacia la parada del autobús._

—_No __—__respondí sinceramente, con el paso del tiempo me había acostumbrado a ese tipo de cuestiones pero a pesar de todo aún dolía recordarlo__—__ soy madre soltera, ¿y tú?_

—_Felizmente atada __—__soltó una risita nerviosa__—__ James es el mejor esposo que alguien podría desear, es bueno conmigo y solo debo concentrarme en obedecer todas sus órdenes y deseos, siempre quiso ser padre y a pesar de que mi embarazo conlleva un par de problemas entre nosotros pues estamos mucho más que felices por el bebé, ¿te dije que será varón?_

—_Cómo un millón de veces en el día __—__bromeé acariciando mi vientre por inercia._

—_Lo lamento, es solo que estoy demasiado emocionada, __tú__ sabes, ¿y el tuyo?_

—_Una niña __—__aseguré con una flamante sonrisa en el rostro—, será mejor que nos marchemos __—__susurré viendo el cielo y sintiendo el frío remover mi cabello__—__ la noche empieza a caer sobre la ciudad._

_Sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca que volvió mi vista borrosa y provocó una oscuridad completa frente a mis ojos._

_Desperté sobre una fría y dura superficie en un lugar oscuro, de lejos podía presumir, sería un ático o una bodega, volví la cabeza varias veces intentando recuperar la orientación y descubrí un cuerpo esbelto junto a mí, con el cabello rojo asperjado por todo el inmundo suelo, la sacudí varias veces por los hombros pero no recibí respuesta._

—_Victoria __—__susurré moviendo sus brazos._

— _¿Dónde estamos?__ —__inquirió segundos después a punto de sollozar._

—_En el último lugar donde verán la luz del sol __—__exclamó una terrible y acorraladora voz._

— _¿Quién eres? Déjanos ir __—__suplicó Victoria con un hilo de voz mientras se refugiaba en mis brazos._

_De golpe el rostro de James inundó mi mente._

"_Belly-Bells jamás podrás librarte de mí, tú y tu hija me la deben"_

Desperté totalmente aterrada y de un solo brinco me senté sobre la cama, junté mis manos y cubrí mi rostro para evitar que las lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos se derramaran sobre la colcha, me levanté de la cama silenciosamente y salí de la habitación con un nudo en la garganta y la mirada borrosa.

Bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina y descubrí una puerta que llevaba a un patio trasero muy parecido al jardín de enfrente, hacía frío y la llovizna se precipitaba fuertemente sobre la ciudad, sin importarme nada decidí salir, necesitaba llorar y desahogarme pero sola, sin nadie a mi lado.

Totalmente empapada corrí hasta el centro del jardín, caí al gélido césped sollozando, me abracé las rodillas, escondí mi rostro en el hueco que allí se formó y dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran sin noción del tiempo ni del espacio, todos estos días fui fuerte por Nessie y sobre todo por Edward, para evitar que se enterara de la estupidez en la que fui a caer.

Recordaba cada frase que James me dijo hoy en la playa.

"_Por tu culpa Victoria murió, tú la orillaste a eso, sino fuera por ti aún seguirían vivos, tú arruinaste mi vida, mi familia"_

— ¡No!_ —_exclamé furiosa con la voz quebrada_— _¡yo no hice nada! ¡no!_—_arranqué el césped de la tierra con mi mano en forma de puño y dejé que las lágrimas inundaran mis mejillas llenas de furia e impotencia frente a los recuerdos.

"_Si no te hubieras entrometido en asuntos ajenos ella me habría perdonado y todo sería diferente, debiste morir __tú__, no tenías importancia, nadie hubiera llorado tu __muerte__, me destruiste cuando la dejaste morir_"

"_James, yo no tengo la culpa de…"_

"_Por supuesto que eres culpable, es por tu causa que me odio hasta el último instante de su existencia, tú mataste al amor de mi vida y a mi único hijo y no te importó en lo más mínimo mi sufrimiento, por eso tu niñita va a morir"_

— ¡NO!_ —_chillé con fuerza_—_no te le vas a acercar.

De pronto, dos fuertes brazos me levantaron de mi lugar y a volandas me llevaron al salón totalmente oscuro y me acomodaron en el sofá, no opuse resistencia porque solo _su_ cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el mío.

Antes de separarme de él inhalé su perfecta fragancia abrazándome a su cuello, me sentía más protegida que nunca junto a su pecho.

—Edward _—_susurré sorbiendo mi nariz y retirando las lágrimas de mi rostro mientras él encendía una bonita lámpara victoriana que alumbraba únicamente el sofá.

—Bella_—_sus labios acunaban mi nombre perfectamente_—_¿qué esta ocurriendo?, dímelo_—_exigió delicadamente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—No puedo, si te lo digo también tú estarás en peligro y si algo malo te ocurre no voy a soportarlo _—_susurré con un hilo de voz.

—Yo tampoco soportó verte llorar cada noche _—_murmuró tomando mis manos_—, _sé que piensas que no debería entrometerme pero lo voy a hacer hasta el fin de mis días porque, aún cuando sé que no me quieres cerca y deseas continuar con tu vida sin mí, siempre estaré a tu lado, cuidando de ti y de nuestra hija, no me importa cuántos peligros deba enfrentar, todo, absolutamente todo valdrá la pena cuando te vea sonreír con tranquilidad _—_besó mi frente impregnando en aquel beso todo el amor y cariño que su cuerpo emitía_—_no voy a dejarte sola ni aunque me lo ruegues.

Edward a la luz de la luna lucía bellísimo, su pálida piel resplandecía y el brillo de sus inmensos ojos verdes derretía mi fuerza de voluntad.

No pude contenerme y me lancé sollozando a sus brazos, él, aunque se congeló al inicio, tiempo después me estrechó aún más contra él.

—Bella, por favor _—_susurró contra mi oído_—_dime lo que ocurre.

—No puedo, te lo ruego, no me pidas eso _—_musité contra su camisa.

Acarició mis cabellos delicadamente y tarareó una leve melodía logrando que pronto me quedara dormida, en algún momento sentí como me recostaba sobre el sofá intentando separarnos pero no me alejé de él así que se acomodó junto a mí y nos cubrió con una manta.

Desperté sintiendo la radiante luz del sol colarse por la ventana, al parecer la tormenta había terminado anoche, cuando quise levantarme del sofá un embriagador perfume me invadió, estaba aprisionada entre la cómoda superficie de cojines y el muy bien definido cuerpo de Edward, no tuve la valentía suficiente para despertarlo así que solté un suspiro de resignación dispuesta a quedarme entre sus brazos todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

De repente sus enormes orbes verdes se posaron en mí y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro logrando que me sonrojara al comprender la incómoda posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

— ¿Dormiste bien?_ —_susurró muy cerca de mi rostro.

Por millonésima vez en el viaje me sonrojé aún más de lo permitido y dejé que los nervios me invadieran por completo cuando colocó sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza.

Soltó una risita.

— ¿Te he dicho que me encanta ponerte nerviosa?_ —_murmuró rozando nuestras narices y acortando el inexistente espacio entre nuestros rostros, cerré los ojos lista para el impacto, los besos de Edward eran algo así como una combinación letal, ni muy cortos ni muy largos, dulces, tiernos y a la vez pasionales, debo aceptarlo, ansío besarlo.

— ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Buenos días!_ —_Renesmee descendía las escaleras dando pequeños brinquitos, se acercó a nosotros y Edward tuvo que separarse de mí en dos segundos un tanto enfurruñado_—. _Mami, quiero pancakes _—_cantó mi pequeña rebozando felicidad.

Me dirigí a la cocina de la mano de mi pequeña, desayunamos pancakes con jugo de naranja en el comedor como una familia.

Vestí a Nessie con una playera lila y floreada, unos shorts blancos y un par de flats del mismo color, gracias a Alice mi niña tenía una gran variedad de ropa.

Para mí escogí una blusa blanca de tiritas y un adorable mameluco de mezclilla hasta la rodilla con unos flats blancos.

Él solo brillaba en Tom Rivers y el cielo estaba completamente despejado así que supuse, el calor estaría presente durante todo el día por tanto sujeté mis ondas y los rizos de Nessie en una coleta.

No pudimos desayunar con toda la familia porque despertamos más tarde de lo habitual, me disculpé por teléfono con Carlisle y Esme mientras que Edward charló con Alice, finalmente decidimos pasar la tarde en la playa a pesar del incidente con James; antes de salir de la cabaña debía revisar la herida del labio superior de Edward, algo así como ponerle una loción para ayudar a que cicatrizara pronto.

—Mami _—_refunfuñó Nessie molesta_—__, _llegaremos tarde a la playa y quiero jugar con tía Alice para vencer a tío Jasper.

—Ven aquí princesa _—_ordenó Edward mientras se acuclillaba para quedar a la altura de Renesmee_—__. _Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños _—_colocó alrededor del cuello de nuestra hija una fina gargantilla idéntica a la mía con la única diferencia del dije, el suyo era una linda letra R.

— ¡Me encanta! Papi lo adoro _—_Nessie le plantó un sonoro beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla de su padre_—__, _nunca he tenido algo tan valioso, te prometo que lo voy a cuidar mucho _—_la emoción y la alegría se desbordaban de sus ojitos.

—Más te vale _—_ordené adorada por la escena_—__. _Ahora toma tu mochila y ve al auto, siéntate y abróchate el cinturón de seguridad.

—Quieres quedarte a solas con mi papi ¿cierto?_ —_mi hija me guiñó el ojo_—__. _De acuerdo mami pero no se tarden mucho _—_soltó una estruendosa carcajada y partió rumbo al volvo que gracias a Dios estaba parqueado delante de la casa.

—Gracias Edward, por todo, nunca jamás en mi vida he visto a Renesmee tan feliz, ni con Jake o Jared, eres tan bueno con ella, la cuidas tanto o más que yo, eres un gran padre y habrías sido aún más genial cuando Nessie nació, era preciosa, siempre alegre intentando aprender nuevas cosas, y la hubieras acompañado todo ese tiempo sino fuera por mí y por mi estúpida desconfianza, pero no podía decírtelo, tú ya no me querías y estaba tan insegura, tenía miedo de que no me aceptaras o a nuestra hija. ¡Dios! Fui tan tonta, yo… _—_Edward me silenció colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios, su hermosa sonrisa torcida le bailaba en los labios y sus ojos estaban inundados por un inmenso brillo de felicidad.

—Bella, lo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer forma parte del pasado y jamás te lo reprocharé porque yo también soy culpable, en realidad él único culpable, si te hubiera dicho la verdad desde un inicio y te hubiera llevado conmigo a Londres nuestra hija habría crecido junto a mí y nuestro amor no habría sido enterrado, tal vez y solo tal vez me seguirías amando, yo soy el único culpable de que estemos separados.

—Nuestro amor no está enterrado _—_susurré muy bajito cuando las palabras salieron desenfrenadas de mi boca por si solas.

Supuse que no escuchó mi confesión pues un profundo silencio invadió el salón.

—Bu…bueno _—_tartamudeé_—_aquí tienes la loción, póntela en la zona del labio que debe cicatrizar.

—No puedo verla _—_murmuró divertido.

Me sonrojé.

—Traeré un espejo, tengo uno en mi maleta.

—Bella, vamos a llegar tarde _—_aseguró con una amplia sonrisa el muy descarado_—_ponme la loción tú _—_tomó mi muñeca izquierda y soltó una risita muy mal disimulada_—_preciosa no muerdo.

—De ac…cuerdo _—_tartamudeé nerviosa.

Tomé un poco de la bendita loción en mi dedo índice y me acerqué lentamente a él; en cuanto mi mano rozó su labio una corriente de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo logrando que me estremeciera.

Fruncí el entrecejo cuando lo vi sonreír.

—Quédate quieto _—_ordené rozando su labio superior_—__. _No sonrías o arruinarás la aplicación de la solución.

Tomó mi mano y limpió con una servilleta de la mesa del comedor lo que quedaba de la crema para luego besar la yema de mis dedos logrando que me ruborizara de pies a cabeza y un mechón de mi cabello escapara de la coleta.

—Bella _—_susurró con voz aterciopelada liberando el elástico de mi cabellera_—_me encantan las ondas de tu cabello, ¿puedes dejarlo así?

Asentí nerviosa cuando me estrechó contra él, nuestros rostros estaban distanciados por escasos centímetros, cómo podía pensar en liberarme de su abrazo cuando cada roce de su piel con la mía me enloquecía, de la nada hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

—Adoro tu perfume, es una mezcla perfecta entre fresas y fresias, simplemente exquisito _—_susurró contra la piel de mi cuello consiguiendo que esta se erizara por completo y para terminar comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en el hueco detrás de mi oreja.

Perdí mi autocontrol al instante.

—Edward, deja de hacer eso _—_rogué con la poca cordura que me quedaba_—__. _Somos amigos ¿recuerdas? Lo amigos no se…

—No se besan _—_completó la premisa molesta con una expresión de rabia en su rostro apartándose bruscamente de mí_—_vámonos ya.

* * *

**Señoritas, otro capítulo más. Espero que lo disfruten, que les guste. ¿Qué creen que pasa con James? ¿Es Edward tan príncipe como parece? ¿Nos dará la Lore los caps más seguido? Nawh, Nawh, mentira, no le molesten con eso de los caps a la betita. Agradezcánle a ella porque es la que siempre les trae los caps- Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews, los followers y los favoritos. Gracias, mil gracias, no se olviden de escribir cualquier crítica que tengan- Leo todos los reviews, gracias de verdad por ellos. Qué tengan un lindo fin de semana, aquí son las 5:40 de la mañana. Bonitas, espero que lo disfruten. Besos. Valhe**

* * *

**····She said spread Ur wigns my little Butterfly. Don't let what they say keep U up at night, and they can't detain U, cause Wings R made 2 fly. And We don't let nobody grind us down, no matter what U say, it won't hurt me. No matter if I fall from the sky. Cause wings R made 2 Fly. They're just like water off my wings.····**


	10. VII: No quiero ser tu amigo

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejé fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-7-**

**Don't wanna be Ur friend···No quiero ser tu amigo**

* * *

El camino a la playa fue callado, al menos por mi parte, Nessie le contó a Edward de Jared y de Jake, le dijo que los extrañaba mucho y quería volver a New Jersey para verlos pronto pero aclaró que adoraba el tiempo con su nueva familia.

Llegamos a la alberca en un par de minutos, Edward aparcó el volvo un tanto alejado de la multitud y Nessie salió corriendo hacia sus abuelos, últimamente se han vuelto muy unidos en tan solo unos días, Carlisle la recibió con los brazos abiertos y Esme llenó de besos las mejillas y frente de mi niña.

—Tus padres quieren mucho a Nessie —aseguré caminando junto a Edward para acercarnos a los muchachos.

—Es su nieta, y para aumentar su felicidad tú eres su madre. Mis padres siempre te vieron como la mujer de mi vida, te soñaban casada conmigo en un futuro cercano y cuando pasó… —suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio, levantó la vista y abrió los ojos como platos al ver mi cuello—. ¿Aún llevas la gargantilla que te regalé?

Sí, desde que me la dio no he podido alejarla de mí, cada esmeralda del dije me recordaba a sus fabulosos y profundos ojos.

Tomé el dije entre mis manos.

—La verdad —murmuré sonrojada—, me gusta mucho y no recordé quitármelo ayer en la noche, pero si te…

—No me molesta Bella. —Tomó mi mano y junto con ella el dije—. Me encanta que lo lleves contigo.

Nos miramos fijamente y su mirada penetró la mía conectándola como si nos perteneciéramos. Me mostró a través de sus ojos una vida juntos, las vacaciones en familia que tendríamos, nuestros hijos -porque estaba más que segura que su anhelo por ser padre no terminaba en Renesmee-, lo hermoso de despertar en sus brazos, sus besos, la seguridad que emanaba su cuerpo junto al mío.

Rompí nuestra conexión y miré hacia el piso, me entusiasmaba hasta el extremo saber que él soñaba conmigo al igual que yo con él, pero me era difícil encontrar una manera de amarnos con todas nuestras diferencias.

—Hey chicos —saludé mientras tomaba asiento de forma india en la blanca arena de la playa.

Edward se deslizó junto a su hermana.

—Bella, ¿puedes explicarle al tonto de tu hermano que aún embarazada bailo mejor que él? —pidió Rosalie enfurruñada haciendo un puchero al estilo Alice.

—Emm, tu casi esposa tiene toda la razón. Las mujeres, en general, bailan mejor que los hombres, siempre y cuando lleven el ritmo —espetó Jasper dejando caer su cabeza en el regazo de su novia.

—Amor —susurró Alice acariciando el cabello de su novio—, yo pienso que depende del género de música y sobre todo de la persona, tú bailas espléndidamente la música romántica, pero en cuanto a la electrónica soy la mejor —soltó una amplia carcajada.

—Escuchen —ordenó mi hermano poniéndose de pie— las reto.

Alice sonrió en respuesta a la declaración de mi hermano.

—No bear, ni se te ocurra. —Negué con la cabeza efusivamente—, estamos de vacaciones y la estamos pasando genial, no lo arruines con una tonta apuesta o un ridículo reto.

—ay Bellita—Emmett suspiró—, por el mismo hecho de que son mis vacaciones tengo que apostar, ahora, así es el trato, los suegros de mi hermanita y mi sobrina serán los jueces, habrán dos equipos, el de las chicas y el de los chicos, ambos tenemos que armar una coreografía con las canciones de… —Se mantuvo pensativo durante varios segundos mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y el resto de muchachas sonreían felices.

— ¡Los Backstreet Boys! —chilló Alice emocionada dando pequeños brinquitos en su lugar—. Amo ese grupo, en el instituto Bella y yo nos aprendimos de memoria las coreografías.

—Ahí lo tienen. —Chocó las palmas con la duendecito—, ¿todos de acuerdo?

Alice asintió dando saltitos de alegría.

Rose tan solo aceptó ladeando la cabeza y una inmensa sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre, ya sabía yo la paz y calma que infundía sentir a tu hijo tan cerca de ti, era una sensación increíblemente hermosa e indescriptible ver el fruto de tu amor crecer dentro de ti.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó mi hermano con carita de perro degollado.

—No lo creo Emmy. —Negué divertida por el apodo de mi hermano—. Soy pésima coordinando.

—De acuerdo Marie, voy a tener que contarles a todos lo que vi en el hospital.

Mi beso con Edward.

—Cierra la boca Emmett —refunfuñé entre dientes.

—Entonces, ¿juegas o no? —Lamentablemente para mí, Emmett olía la victoria a kilómetros de distancia.

Asentí molesta.

— ¿Edward? ¿Jasper?

El perfectísimo hombre que me enloquecía asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Jasper.

— ¡Perfecto! —exclamó mi hermano emocionado—. Ahora, sepárense y preparen una buena canción, yo ya escogí la nuestra, es "Get Down" y, muy a mi pesar, tengo que aceptar que son canciones bailables las de esos niños mimados.

— ¡Emmett! —chillamos las tres al mismo tiempo, nos miramos a la cara la una a la otra y sonreímos, somos más parecidas de lo que parece.

Con la intención de practicar las coreografías, Alice nos apartó hacia la orilla derecha, gracias a Dios, la duende tenía todo tipo de música en su móvil así que encontró una canción movida, "Everybody".

—Alice, hace años que no bailo nada —aseguré acostada en la arena.

—Lo sé, pero es una competencia y no estoy dispuesta a perder, además, te aseguro que ganaremos, y será todo gracias a ti y a mi hermano.

—Duendecito, no podemos negar que mi hermano baila a las mil maravillas y Edward… digamos que tiene ritmo. —Sacudí la arena de mi mameluco y crucé mis piernas de manera india para acomodarme juntos a las chicas.

—Si lo sabrás tú —murmuró Rosalie con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

—Yo me refería a…

—Silencio —sentenció la pixie—. No me interesa si mi hermano lleva o no el ritmo, lo único que importa ahora es vencer a Emmett.

—Manos a la obra —espetó la rubia sujetando su larga cabellera con una liguita.

Durante casi dos horas practicamos la bendita coreografía intentando reestructurarla con los pasos originales. Rose recordaba unos cuantos y Alice, en un extraño caso de predicción, tenía el video en su celular y lo había descargado hace muy poco. Entre las dos consiguieron que llevara el ritmo durante los cuatro minutos que dura la canción sin trastabillar ni arruinar la perfecta formación que la duendecilla nos impuso. Al terminar de sincronizar el final de la canción con un movimiento de caderas la vociferante voz de mi hermano llegó a nuestros oídos solo para obligarnos a regresar a nuestro punto de origen, no sin antes amarrar nuestro cabello en dos coletas bajas que caían encima de nuestro pecho además de elaborarle un gran dobladillo improvisado a nuestra vestimenta por orden de la antojadiza de Rose.

Alice llevaba un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla pero rápidamente lo recogió hasta la mitad de su muslo con un par de puntadas improvisadas con hilo y aguja que nos suministró Esme. Rosalie lucía un mameluco un tanto parecido al mío pero mucho más ancho por supuesto debido a la pelotita que tenía por el embarazo, también le realizó un dobladillo improvisado hasta la mitad del muslo al igual que con el mío. Al inicio me negué pero luego -y sobre todo gracias a sus súplicas- terminé aceptando. En cuanto a las blusas, Alice nos obligó a dejar caer los tirantes del mameluco sobre nuestros brazos y ella arrancó las finas mangas de su delicado vestido. Nos maquilló con algo de delineador, rímel, labial transparente pero brilloso y un poco de rubor, finalmente caminamos hacia los muchachos con un pie delante del otro por orden de la duende.

—Las damas primero —invitó mi hermano recostado sobre sus codos.

—No lo creo bear. —Negó Alice con la cabeza y una hermosa sonrisa bailándole en los labios—. Tus falsas muestras de caballerosidad se pueden ir por un tubo, tú me retaste, tú comienzas.

—De acuerdo —farfulló poniéndose de pie—. Chicos —ordenó mirando fijamente a Jasper y Edward.

Jasper se acercó lentamente a la duende de su novia y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

—Alice, te amo y te ruego que olvides todo lo que vas a ver a continuación.

—Tranquilo Jazz, lo que ocurra en esta playa queda entre nosotros y toda la gente que te verá —bromeó la pixie besando la mandíbula de su novio mientras él fruncía su entrecejo.

—Hale, déjate de meloserías con la enana —ordenó Emmett con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, claro está, después de darse un par de besos con su Rosalie—. Vengan aquí los dos, ¡ya!

No me había percatado de la mirada posesiva de Edward sobre mí, me sonrojé y ladeé mi cabeza mirándolo, él me devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hacia mi hermano.

Edward y su cuñado se dirigieron hacia mi hermano y se acomodaron a su lado en posición de delta. Al comienzo de la canción los tres se mostraban inseguros a pesar del fuerte ritmo de la música, movían las caderas y los pies con cierta elegancia y seducción y no voy a negar que observar a Edward mientras bailaba era un hecho demasiado hipnotizante. Al llegar al coro sus movimientos aumentaron en velocidad y en fuerza. Edward lucía con el cabello completamente revuelto y su perfecta sonrisa torcida, no le pude quitar los ojos de encima ni por un solo instante sin importar si bailaba bien o no, lo único que conseguí fue perderme en sus profundas orbes verdes.

_Oh baby you're so fine  
i'm gonna make you mine  
your lips they taste so sweet_

Giré la cabeza un par de centímetros para asegurarme que Nessie estuviera a gusto con sus abuelos y cuando volví mi mirada a su lugar encontré a los tres muchachos caminando hacia nosotras con tres sonrisas muy seductoras en los labios. Edward me tomó posesivamente de la cintura y capturó mis labios insistentemente, en realidad tenía dos opciones, empujarlo lejos o disfrutar de la magnífica sensación que recorría mi cuerpo en ese instante, cuando sentí mi cuerpo aprisionado entre el suyo y algo sólido supe cuál era la correcta.

Enredé mis manos en su cabello y atraje su cuerpo aún más al mío, sentí su lengua delinear mi labio superior y me rendí, una explosión de fuegos artificiales cosquillearon mi estómago y una risita nerviosa brotó de mis labios involuntariamente.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —susurró contra mis labios juntando su frente con la mía.

—Somos amigos ¿sabes? —Me aferré aún más a su cuello—. Y los amigos no se roban besos.

—Yo no te robé un beso —aseguró con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos—, me correspondiste.

Un tono carmesí invadió mis mejillas.

—Bella, yo… no quiero ser tu amigo —susurró depositando un casto beso en mi frente—, tú lo sabes, no puedo vivir sin ti.

— ¡Eddie! Suelta a mi hermana en este instante —exclamó Emmett con el gesto fruncido desde la orilla de la playa.

—Edward ¿Todos…? ¿Todos besaron a…? —No pude completar la pregunta por la vergüenza que irradiaba mi cuerpo.

—El plan de Emmett era tentarlas… pero el tentado fui yo —admitió acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen!

Edward refunfuñó algo entre dientes y jaló de mi mano entrelazándola con la suya en dirección a los muchachos

—Vamos.

Caminamos unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al grupo pero tan solo encontramos a Alice, Jasper y mi hermano.

—Edward Cullen, no tengo nada en contra de que rehagas tu vida amorosa pero no por eso tienes derecho a llevarte a una de mis bailarinas —reprendió la duendecilla tirando de mi otra mano y deshaciendo mi unión con Edward—. Bella Swan, ¿cómo se te ocurre marcharte sin avisarme?

—Tan solo nos alejamos unos cuantos pasos —murmuré con la cabeza gacha sonrojada por la vergüenza.

— ¡Unos cuantos pasos! —chilló mi amiga enfurecida—. Fueron hasta el estacionamiento solo para besarse como un par de quinceañeros. Isabella Marie Swan, no pienso perder esta competencia por tu culpa así que espero que no te dé un ataque repentino y salgas corriendo colgada del cuello de mi hermano.

—Alice, deja de atacarla —ordenó Edward abrazándome por la espalda—. Ella no tuvo culpa alguna, fui yo.

—Enana, déjala en paz —sugirió mi hermano.

— ¡Aquí viene el idiota que faltaba! —refutó mi amiga jalando de mí en un débil intento de separarme de Edward— ¡Suéltala!

—No —aseveró una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas—. Discúlpate con ella. Bella no hizo nada malo y no merece que le levantes la voz.

Durante un par de segundos repletos de un incómodo silencio tan solo se escuchó la respiración errática de Alice.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó la duendecito tomando la mano de su prometido como si él lograra cambiar su estado de ánimo—. Últimamente cambio de humor muy seguido, de verdad lo siento. —Sonrió ampliamente mientras su novio depositaba un dulce beso en su coronilla y susurraba algo silenciosamente.

—No hay problema —aseguré dedicándole una sonrisa—. Yo también sufría de esos cambios de bipolaridad a veces. —_Sobre todo cuando estaba embarazada._

— ¿Podemos vencer a Emmett? —rogó con un puchero de bebé en los labios.

—No lo creo —murmuró Edward envolviéndome en sus brazos—. Por si no lo has notado el grandulón se marchó hace un par de segundos mientras te disculpabas, y por lo que veo, mis padres y Rosalie salieron de la playa hace un buen rato por la ventisca.

— ¿Y Nessie? —pregunté nerviosa buscando a mi hija con la mirada.

—Seguramente se marchó con mis padres —predijo la pixie refugiándose en el pecho de Jasper para después susurrar "_tienes razón, debe ser por eso_".

—Bella vámonos, la fuerza del viento está aumentando y pronto la lluvia se precipitará sobre nosotros.—Edward jaló de mi brazo en dirección a su volvo.

—Edward, ¿y Nessie? —susurré deslizándome en el asiento del copiloto—. ¿Y Alice y Jasper?

—La parejita se marcha en el Volkswagen de Jasper y Nessie está con Carlisle. —Encendió el motor en un dos por tres y comenzó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad.

— ¿Y si algo le ocurrió? —pregunté con los nervios de punta aferrándome al acolchado asiento.

—Necesitas hablar con ella ¿cierto? —extrajo del bolsillo de su bermuda un teléfono móvil y me lo extendió—. Llama a papá.

—Gracias —murmuré buscando el número en la lista de sus contactos, marqué a Carlisle, la llamada pitó dos veces antes de ser contestada.

— ¿Edward? —La voz gruesa y madura del doctor Cullen sonaba un tanto sorprendida al otro lado de la línea.

—Carlisle, soy Bella, ¿Nessie está con ustedes?

—Sí, en realidad estamos en casa y mi nieta está terminando con los pancakes de Esme —rio.

—Lo siento muchísimo. —Me disculpé—. De veras lo siento, sé cuantas molestias ocasiona Renesmee, ¿puedes pasármela?

—Nessie es una niña fenomenal. Se ha ganado mi cariño y el de Esme en muy poco tiempo. Quiero que sepas que la amamos y estamos muy felices y orgullosos de ser abuelos de una muñequita tan educada como ella, y claro, con mucho gusto te la paso.

— ¿Mami?

Dejé que un suspiro de alivio no retenido saliera de mis pulmones con calma.

—Nessie, ¿estás bien? Cariño compórtate, tus abuelos te consienten mucho.

—Mami, mi abue Carlisle es genial, de camino a la posada me compró un dije de tuagua o algo así. —Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó una carcajada proveniente del padre de Edward.

"_Es tagua cariño_"

—Si abue, mami es tagua.

—Está bien muñeca, no olvides agradecerle, ahora pasamos por ti.

—Te quiero mami.

—Y yo a ti princesa.

Cerré el teléfono delicadamente y se lo entregué a Edward aprovechando que nos detuvimos en un semáforo.

—Gracias de nuevo.

—No tienes por qué agradecer, Nessie también es mi hija y por tanto mi responsabilidad.

—No es tu responsabilidad —murmuré con la cabeza gacha—. No quiero que te sientas atado a nada ni a nadie, no tienes porqué hacerte cargo de Renesmee en lo absoluto si no quieres, sé perfectamente que tienes tu vida planeada y no pienso arruinártela.

—Isabella —refutó con voz gélida—, tú y mi hija son lo más importante en mi vida, ustedes le dan sentido y dirección a lo que hago. Gracias a ti y a ella sé cuál es mi destino y el rumbo que voy a tomar para ser feliz, necesito tenerlas a mi lado para seguir adelante. Mírame.

—Mírame —ordenó molesto.

Levanté la vista atemorizada tan solo unos centímetros.

—Edward, yo…

— ¿Por qué te es tan difícil entender que las necesito?

—Porque no tiene sentido que me ames, soy tan simple y estoy llena de defectos. Tú puedes tener a la mujer que quieras, todo en ti, tu exitosa carrera, tu vida independiente y llena de compromisos y tu atractivo innegable, es demasiado para alguien tan sencillo como yo —aseguré con los ojos humedecidos y borrosos por las lágrimas—. Nessie es un punto aparte, ella es tan talentosa, tan hermosa, tan inteligente, es tan… es tan como tú, ¿sabes? Mi princesa ha sido muy fuerte y merece un padre como tú pero yo…

—Bella, soy yo quien no te merece, soy yo quien te abandonó y arruinó nuestro futuro juntos, y soy yo quien está harto de vivir esta situación, yo no quiero ser tu amigo y lo sabes, soy demasiado egoísta como para vivir sin ti. —Rozó sus labios delicadamente con mi frente.

—E…Edward —tartamudeé nerviosa mirando el camino—, el semáforo cambió de color, vamos por Nessie.

—De acuerdo —refunfuñó tomando el volante de nuevo—. ¿Quieres pasar por casa de mis padres?

Asentí.

—No quiero causarles molestias.

—Bella, escúchame bien, Esme adora a Nessie —aseveró presionando el botón de las plumas para limpiar la torrencial lluvia que invadía el parabrisas.

—Lo sé, mi hija se ganó el cielo con tu familia —susurré perdida mientras observaba fijamente las gotas de agua escurrirse por la ventana hacia el interior del vehículo.

—Llegamos. —Apagó el motor—. Quédate aquí mientras voy por una sombrilla o algo para evitar que termines empapada.

—Edward, no quiero molestar a tus padres innecesariamente por un poco de lluvia. —Abrí la puerta del auto rápidamente y descendí de él.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó molesto al azotar la puerta del conductor, me tomó de la mano y pasó su chaqueta sobre mis hombros estrechándome por la cintura.

—Eres demasiado terca —refunfuñó al adentrarnos en la estancia de la cabaña—. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Estamos aquí. —Tomó su chaqueta y se la colocó dejando que sus brazos se adentraran en las mangas con cierta elegancia.

— ¡Mami! —chilló Renesmee emocionada descendiendo por las escaleras—. Que bueno que tú y mi papi llegaron, ¿sabes? Todos mis tíos están aquí. —Depositó un beso en la mejilla de Edward a modo de saludo.

— ¿Todos? —preguntó revolviendo los rizos rebeldes de su cabecita.

—Sí papi, tía Alice, tía Rosalie, tío Emmett, y tío Jasper —aseguró Nessie nombrándolos con los dedos de la mano.

— ¡Edward! ¡Bella! —exclamó Esme preocupada abrazando a su hijo—. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—Lo lamento mamá, el tráfico en el pueblo estaba terrible y la tormenta no ayudaba mucho.

—Hijo. —Se pronunció Carlisle—. Según las noticias, el invierno comenzó oficialmente así que debemos regresar a New Jersey lo más pronto posible mientras las carreteras funcionen correctamente. —Tomó a Renesmee entre sus brazos.

—Están completamente empapados —murmuró Esme—, vayan a la habitación con el resto y llévense a la niña con ustedes, mientras tanto yo preparo chocolate caliente y les consigo algo de ropa seca.

— ¿Por qué nos quedamos? —preguntó Renesmee haciendo un puchero cuando Carlisle la depositó en el suelo.

—La tormenta empeorara según el tipo del clima y es mucho mejor mantenernos juntos, además esta casa es suficientemente grande y todos podemos pasar la noche aquí sin problemas —aseguró Carlisle en respuesta a la pregunta de mi hija.

Al ascender las escaleras Renesmee nos guió a una amplia habitación de paredes melocotón y muebles elaborados de roble, en el centro se ubicaba una amplia y mullida cama donde Rosalie y Alice se encontraban recostadas y recubiertas por el edredón floreado mientras que los muchachos estaban arrumados en un cómodo sofá color chocolate, todos observaban atentos una vieja película de vaqueros un tanto interrumpida por el insistente golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana y el tejado. Renesmee corrió al regazo de sus tías y se escondió entre ellas debajo del edredón.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —inquirió Alice viendo de reojo a su hermano.

—El tráfico y la tormenta son los culpables —se excusó Edward deslizándose junto a Jasper.

—Si tú lo dices —murmuró Emmett propinándole un codazo al cobrizo.

— ¿Qué están viendo? —pregunté con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

—Volver al futuro 3 —respondió Rose acariciando su vientre por inercia—, era una de las más decentes de la bodega.

— ¿Quieren que le cambiemos? Hay "La casa del lago" y "Amor a segunda vista" —espetó la duende con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Sabes Bella? Tú y mi hermano necesitan ver la segunda, es una película clásica y no la recuerdan.

El color se apropió de mis mejillas y el calor inundó mi cuello.

—Eh... sí —tartamudeé—. Sí la vi. —Me recosté en una esquina de la cama.

—Pero no la recuerdas —aseveró la pixie—. La vio cuando éramos adolescentes y estábamos en la preparatoria, en mi casa y con Edward.

— ¿Por qué no la recuerda? —susurró Rosalie confundida más para ella que para nosotros, durante un par de segundos un silencio inminente y muy desagradable para mí invadió la habitación mientras mi cuñada intentaba encontrarle el significado a la frase de la duende, Jasper y Emmett miraban cómplices a Edward y yo no podía apartar mis ojos de él, cuando la rubia por fin se dignó en abrir la boca fue para soltar una amplia carcajada.

—Ya entiendo —hipó entre tanta risotada.

—Aunque no lo crean este par pasaba el tiempo y los días peor que chicle, completamente pegados y acaramelados —bromeó mi hermano con una odiosa sonrisa dejando entrever sus hoyuelos.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

—Chicos aquí tienen. —Esme se adentró en la habitación en el momento justo para después depositar un par de toallas encima del inmenso televisor.

—Gracias mamá, pero creo que no hará falta. —Edward me tomó de la mano y me puso en pie, aún a su lado permanecí con la cabeza gacha.

—Si tú lo dices, bastará con que se libren de esa ropa húmeda y me la entreguen. —Esme tomó la chaqueta un poco mojada que Edward le extendió—. Bella, ¿me das la tuya?

Tan solo llevaba la blusa blanca, mi mameluco y el bolero color bronce del día anterior el cual estaba completamente empapado, con dedos temblorosos por el frío intenté desabrochar el único botón que lo mantenía pegado a mi torso pero no conseguí nada, aún cuando suene tonto, los dedos me resbalaban sobre la textura de plástico del botón, estaba a punto de levantar la cabeza para pedirle ayuda a Esme cuando sentí una nívea mano tomar el botón y desabrocharlo por mí.

—Deja que te ayude —murmuró Edward con su perfecta sonrisa deslizando el bolero por mis brazos y atrapándolo entre sus manos antes de que tocara el suelo mientras Emmett emitía un silbido.

El tacto de su piel con la mía era fantástico, sentía un roce divino que atravesaba mi piel y me llenaba de una satisfactoria sensación.

Sentí el rubor apropiarse de mis mejillas otra vez y le dirigí una mirada hostil a mi hermano.

—Eddie, si de algo puedes estar seguro es que provocas en mi hermana lo mismo que en la secundaria —rio mi adorable (nótese el sarcasmo) hermanito.

—Lo sé —murmuró contra mi oído mientras su madre soltaba una risita nerviosa.

—Bella, ven conmigo, puedo prestarte una camisa y unos pantalones de algodón de Alice, ese mameluco es precioso querida pero morirás de frío con él. —Esme tomó mi mano y me alejó de Edward lo suficiente para que el sonrojo de mis mejillas se atenuara.

La mamá de Edward me guío a una amplia habitación a dos puertas de distancia de la suya, las paredes tenían colores pasteles propios de una quinceañera y los muebles variaban de tonos rosados.

—Era de Alice —anunció—. ¿Recuerdas que cada verano salíamos de vacaciones? Aquí llegábamos. —Arrojó delicadamente contra la cama un cómodo conjunto.

Lo tomé en un santiamén aún tiritando por el frío; a través de las delgadas cortinas color rosa se podía observar claramente el cielo oscuro y el repiqueteo insistente de la lluvia contra el tejado del primer piso.

—Ve al baño a la derecha y cámbiate allí —ordenó cruzando el umbral de la puerta—. Ahora vuelvo, son las cuatro de la tarde y parece que el cielo se cae a pedazos.

Caminé dando tumbos hacia la puerta al fondo de la habitación y al adentrarme en ella descubrí que mi cabello era una completa maraña aunque resaltaba una que otra onda que le brindaban cierta forma a mi reflejo, la persona que descubrí en el espejo estaba feliz, con las mejillas un tanto sonrosadas y un brillo especial en los ojos, pero feliz. Rápidamente me deshice de mi mudada y a cambio me mudé a una suave camisa de algodón con mangas largas y el cuello redondo junto con unos pantalones holgados de color gris. Tomé unas pantuflas del armario de mi amiga, algo así como un par de botines afelpados con un lazo rosa en la punta que contrastaba a la perfección con el matiz de blancos de la tela. Amarré mi cabello en una coleta gracias a una liga perdida en el peinador de Alice y me encontré más decente de lo que pude haber pensado.

Descendí las escaleras camino a la cocina.

Al llegar encontré a la mamá de Edward preparando waffles y una salsa de caramelo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —inquirí sonriendo al notar el chocolate a punto de derramarse en la estufa.

—Gracias —resopló Esme sirviendo la salsa en un repostero—. Para ser sincera, no me doy abasto con todo cuando estoy preocupada por Carlisle.

— ¿Dónde está? —Tomé de la repisa nueva jarros con distintos motivos calculando el número de integrantes y los coloqué en la bandeja de la encimera.

—Salió a la cochera a recoger unos papeles de su auto ¡con este clima! —Sirvió un sinnúmero de waffles en una amplia bandeja y les espolvoreó azúcar impalpable—. Bella, subiré esta y vuelvo por la salsa de caramelo ¿podrías servir la salsa del chocolate por mí?

Asentí gustosa.

—Me agrada ayudarte, así compenso de cierta forma las molestias que mi hija provoca.

Se echó a reír.

—Cariño, mi nieta es todo un amor, me encanta que dejes que la consintamos. —Salió de la cocina, y al poco tiempo, mientras servía el chocolate, escuché sus pasos en la escalera.

Terminé de servir la leche en los jarros y les espolvoreé un tanto de canela, armé una bandeja con la salsa, el azúcar y el resto de la canela en polvo, al hacerlo sentí unos pasos en la entrada.

— ¿Carlisle?

—Soy yo, pensé encontrar a Esme, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

—Claro, toma la bandeja del chocolate sino te molesta, tu esposa está arriba con todos.

En instantes llegamos a la habitación donde todos reposaban, el resto de la tarde fue realmente agradable, tomamos jarras repletas de chocolate con waffles ahogados en caramelo, vimos una infinidad de películas y reímos ante las ocurrencias de los personajes y sobretodo de mi hermano hasta muy entrada la noche cuando finalmente Nessie cayó en un profundo sueño abrazada al pecho de su padre.

Edward decidió recostarla en la vieja habitación de Alice por el ambiente infantil del lugar, la recostamos y la arropamos con el amor y la ternura desbordando de nuestros cuerpos y depositamos un dulce beso en su coronilla deseándole de esa forma buenas noches.

Al salir al corredor noté la preciosa luna llena que resplandecía en lo alto del oscuro cielo y no pude resistir la tentación de observarla de cerca.

Empecé a caminar apresuradamente hasta las escaleras y al descenderlas sentí a Edward abrazarse a mi cintura encajando su cabeza en mi hombro.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al jardín —susurré nerviosa por su contacto—, solo quiero ver la luna, luce preciosa está noche, y… y no tienes porque acompañarme, prometo no tropezar.

—Quiero ir —declaró entrelazando nuestras manos.

Al llegar al jardín, a pesar del inminente frío y la tormentosa lluvia deshice el abrazo de Edward y corrí precipitadamente al centro del lugar, la luna lucía tan magnífica que atemorizaba de tan solo verla, las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por mi rostro reflejaban de cierta forma la luz granate proveniente de aquel astro.

Sentí la respiración agitada de Edward en mi cuello y me giré para encararlo.

—Hermosa, ¿no es cierto?

Esbozó una dulce sonrisa mientras una gota de agua recorría su mejilla derecha, impulsivamente la limpié con mi índice.

—Tú —le proporcionó un tierno acento al pronombre—, estás hermosa.

—Edward —titubeé.

—Bella —murmuró rozando su nariz con la mía, sus inmensas orbes verdes estaban repletas de felicidad y nerviosismo—, no quiero ser tu amigo, y tú lo sabes. —Me estrechó fuertemente por la cintura—. Yo… yo no puedo con esta situación, enloquezco de tan solo pensar que terminé así, te amo Isabella y jamás dejaré de luchar por ti pero necesito saber si tú también estas dispuesta a luchar conmigo por nuestro amor.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir exageradamente como si tuviera la intención de salir de mi pecho, tuve la extraña sensación de que algo hermoso ocurriría y pronto sentí la apremiante necesidad de besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que lucharía por él cada instante de mi vida.

—Amor —murmuró contra el repiqueteo de la lluvia en medio de aquella noche perfecta iluminada por la luna y sus preciosos ojos esmeralda—, vuelve conmigo.

Un silencio inmutable invadió el jardín a pesar de la ruidosa precipitación contra el suelo, sentí mis ojos humedecerse y lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro de pura emoción.

—Sé que es precipitado y tal vez no hayas perdonado mi estupidez pero yo… yo no vivo si estoy lejos de ti, el ver tu sonrisa cada mañana ilumina mi día y restablece mi confianza en la felicidad, sé también que no merezco que me brindes ninguna oportunidad por todo lo que pasó pero… Bella, no sé de qué manera disculparme contigo, te amo y necesito que me perdones y te quedes a mi lado para sobrevivir. —Su mano derecha viajó de mi cintura a mi mejilla y la acarició delicadamente—. Solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte cuánto te amo.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y completamente anonadada de manera involuntaria me aferré a su cuerpo al notar una gota de lluvia perfilar su nariz.

—Bella, dime algo. —Noté como su cuerpo se tensó al no recibir respuesta.

—No soy la mujer apropiada para ti —murmuré con la cabeza gacha para evitar su mirada—, tú mereces alguien tan exitoso y bueno como tú y yo… yo apenas termino la universidad.

Tomó mi mandíbula y la levantó abruptamente.

—Bella, tú eres todo lo que yo necesito, eres más de lo que podría pedir, y sí, sí eres exitosa y buena porque no te derrumbaste y saliste adelante con nuestra hija sola. Eres buena para cualquiera porque despiertas cada mañana con miles de pendientes por cumplir y aún así no pierdes tu sentido del humor ni tu amor por Nessie, pero sobre todo eres buena para mí porque te amo y me amas más de lo que jamás podríamos amar a nadie, sé que es idiota pero necesito saber con seguridad que es lo que sientes por mí.

No tenía palabras en la boca que expresaran la alegría que invadió mi cabeza en esos instantes, miles de mariposas eufóricas del país de mi primavera revolotearon en mi estómago causando estragos a su paso por todo mi cuerpo mientras una corriente eléctrica me recorría de pies a cabeza.

—Entiendo si dices que no —susurró con la cabeza gacha con un hilo de voz quebrada el dolor acongojando su corazón—. Jamás debí pedírtelo, es solo que…

Sellé sus labios con dos de mis dedos y le dirigí una tímida y reconfortante sonrisa.

—Sí, sí quiero. —Deposité un casto beso en sus labios mientras el sonrojo se apropiaba de mis mejillas y me convertía en un jitomate de primera.

Sonrió de aquella forma tan deslumbrante mientras me estrechaba por la cintura, tomó mi mano con suma delicadeza y me llevó a la cocina.

—Voy a servirte algo de té, no quiero que pesques un resfriado. —Llenó una tetera con agua del grifo y la colocó sobre la estufa mientras me dedicaba su sonrisa favorita—. Te amo Bella.

—Yo también te amo. —Las palabras salieron despavoridas de mi boca con tal rapidez que ni yo logré entenderlas o procesarlas en ese instante.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos y una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Yo… he… piso de arriba… nos esperan —tartamudeé al sentir que me tomaba por la cintura y me acorralaba contra la encimera.

—Bella repítelo —susurró contra mi oído para después depositar un beso en el lóbulo de mi oreja—, por favor.

—Edward, tus padres deben preguntarse donde estamos —murmuré refugiando mi cabeza en su pecho completamente sonrojada y empapada por la lluvia.

—No lo creo, mis padres saben que lo mejor para mí es estar contigo y saben que lo estoy, así que no les importa que nos retrasemos un poco. —Depositó un beso en mi frente y levantó mi barbilla—.Te amo Bella, y quiero saber si tú me amas también.

Noté como su cobriza cabellera lucía completamente húmedo y desordenado y al instante sentí un picor insoportable en las yemas de mis dedos demostrándome la necesidad de urgirse dentro de su melena. Inconscientemente me aferré a su cuello y rocé mi nariz con la suya, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios para después depositar un beso intenso en los míos, mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente a su contacto, sentí que la encimera y las baldosas de la cocina bajo nuestros pies desaparecieron y me aferré aún más a su cuello para no caer en el inmenso vacío bajo nuestros pies.

Sentí sus labios sonreír contra los míos, se alejó un par de milímetros y juntó nuestras frentes.

—Es mejor que subamos con el resto de los muchachos, no quiero perder el control.

Me sonrojé violentamente mientras me tomaba de la mano para subir las escaleras y dirigirnos a la habitación de sus padres donde el resto de mi familia se encontraba.

—Hey Bella, ¿por qué tan sonrojada? —preguntó Alice acomodada en el regazo de su novio.

En toda la habitación nada más se encontraban Jasper y la pixie de su novia, al parecer el resto de la familia se marchó mientras Edward me confesaba su amor.

—Mi novia. —Edward remarcó la palabra con un resaltador mental y cierto tono de voz que demostraba su entusiasmo—. Necesita una toalla seca ¿podrías dársela mientras voy por su té?

Alice se acercó a mí dando pequeños brinquitos y me estrechó entre sus delgados bracitos.

—Sabía que volverían, te lo dije ¿recuerdas? —Me alejó de Edward con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro—. No te preocupes hermanito, yo la cuido por ti.

Jasper nos felicitó a ambos y le alzó las cejas en señal de complicidad a Edward.

La duendecilla me entregó una chamarra proveniente de su armario de color rosa pálido y me obligó a mudarme rápidamente.

—Jazz, ¿has visto a mis padres? —preguntó la duendecito alegre por mi situación pero un poco desconcertada por la reciente desaparición de sus padres.

—Esme acudió en auxilio de tu hermano, al parecer Eddie no puede ni hacer un simple té sin incendiar la cocina. —El rubio soltó una amplia carcajada mientras caminaba hacia la duendecito de su novia para después depositar un beso en su frente—. Tu padre está en su habitación descansando del día tan largo y nos asignó un dormitorio al otro lado del corredor para que Bella pase la noche aquí. —Dejó ir un suspiro mientras abrazaba a Alice por la espalda—. No quiero ser maleducado pero… Bella, ¿te importaría si nos retiramos? Si te soy sincero, me muero del cansancio.

Alice se echó a reír y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su novio.

—Sí amor, vamos a descansar.

En cuanto ambos abandonaron la habitación me desplomé sobre la cama con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, no importa cuantas veces aparezca James para arruinarme la vida, nada, absolutamente nada puede afectar este momento tan perfecto, dejé salir un suspiro de alegría de mis labios y me abracé a la primera almohada que encontré con una gran satisfacción dentro de mí.

Casi al instante sentí el delicado cerrar de la puerta y pasos en mi dirección, tomé asiento en la cama de inmediato y encontré a Edward con una preciosa sonrisa y una taza de porcelana en sus manos.

Se alzó de hombros.

—Te traje el té.

Solté una carcajada.

—No debiste preocuparte, el edredón de la cama y la ropa de Alice han eliminado casi por completo el frío de mi cuerpo.

Se acomodó junto a mí y depositó un casto beso en mi frente.

—Bella, eres tan importante para mí que si me pides algo de beber puedo traerte el océano entero.

Me sonrojé violentamente ante sus tarugadas.

—Deja de decir mentiras porque va a llegar un punto en que me voy a creer tus meloserías y será muy tarde para ti, ¿dónde vas a pasar la noche?

—No son mentiras y realmente espero que te las creas y a lo segundo, aquí.

—Carlisle me asignó este dormitorio así que seguramente hay otro para ti. —Me puse en pie y tomé su mano—, te acompañó a verlos y aprovecho para desearles buenas noches a todos.

De un solo tirón me devolvió a mi lugar y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Bella, mi hermana me organizó de esta forma y a mí me toca dormir junto a ti.

—Pe… pero. —Escondí mi rostro en su camisa.

Se echó a reír.

—Amor, yo voy a dormir en el sofá de la habitación y tú en la cama.

—Edward pescarás un resfriado —sentencié seriamente—, y no quiero que enfermes por mi culpa.

—Eso es lo correcto, y te aseguro que así no te sentirás incómoda. —Se alejó de mí y tomó una de las almohadas de la cama—, pero tendrás que compartir conmigo los edredones.

—Edward no seas testarudo, no vas a pasar la noche en el sofá y punto, además, ni siquiera tienes ropa de dormir, lo más adecuado es hablar con tus padres y explicarles la situación, estoy más que segura que entenderán. —Sonreí con aires de victoria mientras caminaba hacia el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó mi voz favorita tomándome de la mano—. Yo quiero pasar la noche aquí, contigo, pero como sé lo tímida que eres, prefiero el sofá a una vieja cama con un edredón pequeño y dormir rodeado de aviones.

— ¿Aviones? —inquirí confusa.

—La única habitación disponible es la mía de cuando tenía doce años. Mi cama tiene un edredón lleno de aviones y juguetes polvorientos por todos lados y si me lo preguntas, prefiero, por mucho, pasar la noche contigo que en aquel lugar. —Me tomó en brazos y me depositó en la cama—. Ahora señorita, a dormir.

—Edward. —Me aferré a su cuello como pude intentando mantenerlo a mi lado—. Vas a resfriarte.

—No, tomaré un par de mantas del closet y listo. —Depositó un beso en mi frente y se soltó de mi agarre—. Ahora vuelvo, voy a cambiarme.

Solté un suspiro mientras él abandonaba el dormitorio, era imposible convencer a Edward Cullen de lo contrario.

Me recosté sobre la cama abrazada al edredón y pensando en lo rápido que cambian las cosas, y lo mucho que añoro que todo sea real y dure para siempre, con Edward junto a mí y Nessie protegida por su padre muy lejos de James.

—Te amo Edward —murmuré antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Bueno señoritas, creo que es algo que todaaaas ya sabían que iba a pasar, no era de pensarlo mucho. Él quiere con ella + ella es débil, quiere pelear pero como contra semejante cosito "Is in his DNA" = Terminan juntos. Por ahí Tenebrae Cullen preguntó cuántos caps tiene el fic. Son 22 más el epílogo, así que hagan de cuenta que aún falta- Humm, creo que piensan que estos se arreglan y ya ¿No? Nawh, tks, tks, ¿Ustedes creen que él no hizo ninguna travesura cuando ando solito? ¿Qué fue todo un príncipe y que ahora vuelve al reino? Lady Andy Pao le atinó a la respuesta. Edward es un humano, niñas. Un hombre, como cualquier otro. **

**Ahora, como siempre. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, chicas son increíbles, gracias en serio por todos sus comentarios, por sus followin' y los favoritos. Gracias también a las que leen. Espero que le agradezcan muuucho en los reviews a la Lore para darle algo que leer, porque esta vez ella se dio prisa. ME LEO TODOS LOS REVIEWS, pero estoy como consumida, es por eso que no los contesto. Estoy en un gran lío de mi real vida, no es un lío, es algo que no sé aún como manejar. Yo solo salté, y dejé todo atrás. Salté, todo riesgos. Estoy intentando, y me estoy volviendo jodidamente loca y sentimental, como nunca antes en mi vida. Perdonen la laaarga nota de autor, y si está algo fría. No es su culpa, bonitas. Les deseo un lindo inicio de semana, though. Disfruten del cap y cuéntenme que les pareció. Besos. Valhe.**

* * *

**···And my heart won't beat again, if can't feel him in my veins. No need to question,, I already know. Is in his DNA. DNA. Is in his DNA. And he just takes my breath away. I feel it everyday. And that's what makes a man. Not hard to understand. Perfect in everyway. I see in his face. Nothin' more to say. Is in his DNA···**


	11. VIII:Fantasía o Realidad

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-8-**

**Fantasy or Reality?-¿Fantasia o Realidad?**

* * *

—Edward, ven aquí —exigí en la inmensa oscuridad y oyendo el constante golpeteo de la lluvia contra el tejado que resonaba por toda la habitación—. Si te quedas en aquel sofá vas a enfermar.

—Bella, duérmete y no insistas. Sé lo vergonzosa que eres y no quiero que te sientas incómoda junto a mí. —Me dio la espalda con la frustración grabada en su voz y hundió la cara en el cojín.

El frío me carcomía los huesos a pesar de estar envuelta en el grueso edredón de la cama así que no podía ni imaginar cómo debía estar él, me armé de valor y caminé hacia él para tomarlo de la mano.

—Levántate —ordené tirando de su brazo para ponerlo en pie.

— ¿Qué haces? —Su rostro tenía una mezcla de confusión y frustración, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el sofá.

—No voy a dejar que enfermes, así que vamos a la cama.

— ¿Quieres ir a la cama conmigo? —preguntó divertido con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Me sonrojé violentamente y solté su mano.

—Me refiero a dormir —susurré con la cabeza gacha.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Así que quieres dormir conmigo —rio.

—Literalmente necesito dormir, descansar ¿entiendes? —Caminé molesta hacia la ventana mientras le daba la espalda.

—Bella, no te molestes —susurró con su sedosa voz a mis espaldas—, solo intentaba bromear contigo.

—Pues no funcionó —murmuré nerviosa por su contacto mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y encajaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

—No te molestes princesa —rogó en mi oído—. Por favor, no quiero empezar mal de nuevo. —Depositó un dulce beso en mi cuello.

—No empezamos mal, solo que siempre consigues ponerme nerviosa y logras que me sonroje —murmuré encarándolo—. Eso es lo que me molesta.

—Es natural en mí, no puedo evitarlo —rio en mi cuello—, amo verte con el color en las mejillas.

— ¡Egocéntrico!

—Preciosa —respondió tomando mi cintura posesivamente.

— ¡Creído! —exclamé intentando soltarme de su agarre.

—Farolito —susurró cerca de mi rostro con voz seductora.

— ¡Idiota!

—Te amo. —Estampó sus labios contra los míos fervientemente, mientras me estrechaba por la cintura y me levantaba para quedar a su altura de manera que quedara en puntitas—. No importa cuántas veces me llames idiota —rio contra mis labios—, siempre te voy a amar.

—Edward —murmuré sonrojada y sin aire en los pulmones—, no vuelvas a besarme sin mi permiso.

Soltó una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, si lo quieres así. —Se alzó de hombros—. Pero debes saber que… —Un ruido molesto proveniente del otro lado de la puerta muy asemejado a insistentes murmullos interrumpió su bellísimo monólogo.

—Creo que nos espían. —Me abracé a su cintura por inercia e inseguridad.

—Alice me tiene harto. —Depositó un dulce beso en mi coronilla en el mismo instante que una varonil risa embargaba el ambiente—. Y Emmett la está ayudando, ¡ahora mismo van a escucharme!

—Edward cálmate, tengo una mejor idea —susurré depositando un beso en la curvatura de su hombro.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Sonrió de aquella forma que lograba estremecerme y que transformaba mis rodillas en gelatina sin sabor.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren nuestros hermanos pegando el oído a la puerta?

—No lo sé, seguramente escuchar.

—Exacto, si lo que quieren es escuchar, es lo que van a tener. —Me acerqué lentamente y entrelacé mis dedos detrás de su nuca—. Edward, te amo y puedo decírtelo porque es la verdad y porque me has demostrado que me quieres a mí y a Nessie al menos un poco. —Acerqué mi rostro al suyo a solo milímetros de distancia.

—Bella, no vuelvas a decir eso —declaró fingiendo estar molesto logrando que su hálito golpeara delicadamente mi rostro—. Yo no las quiero un poco, las amo, te amo. Son mi vida y si vuelves a ponerlo en duda sufrirás las consecuencias.

— ¿Qué consecuencias? —pregunté sin vergüenza con mi cabeza refugiada en su pecho.

—Estás… —Levantó mi mentón y dibujó un camino de besos desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello.

Si fuera por mí me hubiera dejado llevar por el momento, y sobre todo por sus manos apretujando mi cintura de aquella manera tan posesiva que lograba derretirme por dentro, pero necesitaba de toda mi concentración para conseguir que la pixie y mi hermano paguen su intromisión.

—Bésame —susurré en su oído con voz quebrada y obedeció.

Mientras me besaba y abrazada a su cuello logré que llegáramos a la puerta. Una vez ahí mordí su labio inferior fuertemente consiguiendo que un grito ahogado escapara de sus labios. Intentó alejarse de mí, pero lo retuve tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa.

—Edward —murmuré contra sus labios—, es por una buena ra… —No pude terminar la frase cuando atacó ferozmente mi boca y arremetió contra mi cuerpo empujándome hacia la puerta logrando que esta tambaleara y que yo perdiera el equilibrio y anudara mis piernas a su cintura.

—Vaya, la habitación está temblando. —La voz de mi hermano al otro lado del corredor logró que la valentía que me embargaba hace un par de segundo se fuera por un tubo, y agachara la cabeza interrumpiendo nuestro beso.

—Compréndelos, son casi 6 años que no se ven —bromeó Alice—, se necesitan.

Edward rio en mi oído.

—No te avergüences —susurró—, yo sí te necesito.

—Y yo a ti —murmuré contra su pecho—, pero creo que fue suficiente por hoy.

—Jamás tengo suficiente de ti, Bella —susurró con sus labios a centímetros de los míos.

— ¡Hey ustedes! —exclamó mi hermano divertido—. Nessie no quiere un hermanito tan pronto. Un bebé basta, no queremos otro mini Edward por aquí.

—Yo sí —susurró Edward dejándome impactada mientras abría la puerta delicadamente—. ¿Qué se te ofrece Emmett?

— ¿Qué se me ofrece? —rio mi hermano pasando un brazo por los hombros de una muy sonriente Alice—. Nada se me ofrece, en realidad solo pasaba por aquí y pues… la duende escuchó ruidos extraños que provenían de su habitación, así que vinimos a salvar a mi hermanita antes que la embaraces de quintillizos. —Mi hermano y Alice se dirigieron miradas cómplices y soltaron un buen par de carcajadas mientras yo me sonrojaba y Edward depositaba un beso en mi coronilla muy divertido.

—Tal vez no quintillizos —susurró cerca de mi oído muy bajito para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo.

El cuello me empezó a arder terriblemente y cerré los ojos en un inútil intento de alejar aquellos recuerdos, la piel de Edward sobre la mía, sus manos en mi rostro y paseando por todo mi cuerpo, sus labios repartiendo besos por doquier…

—Hey Bells, dejé un obsequio para ti en el baño. —Alice me dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Edward al igual que en la mía—. Que pasen buena noche, prometo no espiarlos más, al menos por hoy —rio durante un par de segundos y se alejó por el oscuro corredor hacia su habitación muy sonriente.

—Bueno, ya que Alice se retiró creo que es tiempo de dormir preciosa. —Edward depositó un casto beso en mis labios dejándome atontada por el delicioso sabor a té que embargaba su boca.

—Ok Eddie, nueva regla. —Emm torció el gesto haciendo una mueca de asco—. No la beses delante de mí, es enfermizo saber que existe alguien que mira, de la misma forma que miro yo a mi Rose, a mi pequeña hermanita.

—Emm —susurré avergonzada—, ni siquiera en la secundaria fuiste tan entrometido.

Mi hermano soltó una carcajada.

—Eso era porque pensé que su amorío no pasaría del año y fíjate, ahora tienen una hija y todo.

—Bella siempre supo que terminaríamos juntos, ¿cierto? —Edward depositó un dulce beso en mi sonrosada mejilla.

_Flashback_

—_Entonces Bella, fue tan lindo, Edward dijo que ya estaba enamorado. No tienes ni idea de cómo me palpitaba el corazón al verlo, estaba buscando la sortija dorada de la caja de cereal a pesar de que mamá se lo prohibió. —La duende soltó un suspiro cargado de ilusión—. Créeme, si un hombre hace algo así por mí, me desmayo._

—_Alice. —Me acomodé en el sillón inflable de su habitación—. Tenemos diez años, así que "los hombres" —dibujé un par de comillas en el aire—, son unos niños y seguramente tu hermano buscaba ese juguete para dárselo a Ashley o a Lauren._

—_No lo creo. —Negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su libreta floreada—, según mis averiguaciones esa sortija era para…_

_En ese mismo instante Edward entró en la habitación con las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello aún más despeinado que de costumbre, caminó hacia mí y tomó mi temblorosa mano mientras yo lo miraba anonada y Alice soltaba una risita nerviosa._

—_Sé que es apresurado Bella, pero no quiero que ningún otro niño te tome de la mano o te invite un helado, ¿te casas conmigo?_

_Fin del flashback._

—Sí —aseguré mirándolo profundamente—, de una u otra forma siempre me quisiste para ti.

—Y ahora te tengo —susurró tomando mi mentón entre sus manos.

—Ok, como que me voy de aquí. —Emmett fingió estremecerse—. Al menos no se pongan en esas delante de mí ¡puaj! —Achicó los ojos—. Espero Eddie, que en realidad no la dejes de nuevo hecha una pelota.

Me sonrojé terriblemente y Edward besó mi coronilla.

— ¡Emmett! —chilló Rosalie al otro lado de la habitación—. ¡Ven aquí ahora!

— ¡Ahora voy cariño! —Me sonrió cariñosamente—. Que duerman bien par de tortolitos.

—Gracias —susurré viéndolo alejarse en el oscuro corredor.

—No quiero quintillizos —bromeó Edward tomándome posesivamente por la cintura y cerrando la puerta con la mano libre—, pero puedo arreglármelas para tener uno más.

Golpeé su hombro tímidamente.

—Estás loco. Mejor vamos a descansar que mañana regresamos a New Jersey y tengo mucho por hacer. Mi casa está echa un desastre y seguro tengo una buena cantidad de redacciones que revisar. —Calculé mentalmente todo el tiempo que estuve fuera y llegué a la conclusión de que definitivamente era mucho trabajo, suspiré—. Ya me da pereza tan solo de pensar, no sé cómo voy a hacer con todo.

Besó mis labios dulcemente y me tomó en brazos hasta llegar a la cama, ¡se sentía tan bien estar así con él! Algo así como vivir mi propia fantasía.

—Cariño, no te preocupes por eso, aún estamos de vacaciones. —Miró de reojo mi ropa de dormir—. Y agradécele a Dios que tengas puesto un pijama con tanto decoro.

El sonrojo avanzó nuevamente hacia mi cuello y un calor diferente proveniente de mi vientre inundó toda mi cabeza y sobretodo mi cordura, sonreí maliciosamente y atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío tomándolo por la camisa.

—Edward, bésame.

Creo que no debí pedírselo con tanta seguridad porque sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo logrando que sus ojos se oscurecieran, me besó como si fuera la última vez que lo haría y me arrojó contra la cama para quedar tumbado sobre mí, sus manos volaron de mi rostro hacia mis piernas y yo me aferré a su cuello jalando un par de mechones que tenía como siempre despeinados. Delineó mi labio inferior con su lengua y yo abrí mi boca enseguida desesperada por sentir su sabor. Sonrió contra mis labios y mordió levemente la comisura de mi labio superior logrando que un gemido escapara y se desvaneciera en el ambiente. Dejó a su paso un camino de besos desde mi mandíbula hasta mi nuca y yo me aferré a su espalda sintiendo la textura de su piel bajo aquella polera de algodón que de pronto me pareció un poco estorbosa.

—Edward —jadeé por falta de aire intentando recuperar la poca cordura que se escondía en los profundos rincones de mi cabeza cansada de luchar y ser ignorada—, en realidad necesito dormir.

Bufó y después besó dulcemente mis labios por última vez.

—Te amo Bella.

—Te amo Edward. —Escondí mi cara en su pecho cuando por fin nos recostamos en la cama en una posición decente para poder inundar mi memoria de su embriagadora esencia durante toda la eternidad. Nos cubrió con la colcha de la cama y pronto, acunada entre sus fuertes brazos, me dejé llevar por el cansancio rindiéndome ante los encantos de Morfeo.

Desperté cuando la pálida pero existente luz del sol se coló a través de las cortinas de la habitación y abrí mis ojos lentamente. Parpadeé varias veces antes de recibir la luminosidad emanada por el astro con toda normalidad. Estiré mi brazo buscándolo y lo único que encontré fue un vacio a mi lado, de pronto, la posibilidad de que todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior fuese un sueño comenzó a tomar fuerza dentro de mí y unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de mis ojos en el mismo instante en que un horrible vacío se formaba en mi pecho. Quise ponerme en pie y salir de aquella casa llevándome a toda la familia Cullen por delante cuando lo vi adentrarse en la habitación con una bandeja llena con tazas de porcelana con chocolate caliente, jugo de naranja, muffins y tostadas, y una preciosa sonrisa en los labios, me miró con admiración en los ojos y se rascó la nuca un tanto confuso.

—Pensé que te agradaría terminar tus vacaciones con broche de oro. —Se alzó de hombros y caminó hacia mí mientras yo lo veía con los ojos húmedos.

— ¿Bella? —Depositó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. Cariño ¿estás bien?

Me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé apasionadamente. Necesitaba creer que Edward estaba junto a mí y que ahora todo era perfecto. Él me recibió de muy buena gana, pero se separó de mí unos instantes antes de que el aire comenzará a faltarnos.

—Hey, no es que no me guste despertar de esta manera todos los días pero… ¿me podrías explicar qué es lo que te ocurre?

Asentí mientras bebía un trago del jugo de naranja de la bandeja.

—Cuando desperté y no te encontré a mi lado yo… —Agaché la cabeza sin saber cómo explicarle lo que me ocurrió.

Rio en mi oído y me estrechó contra su pecho.

—Bella, jamás te voy a dejar, voy a estar aquí siempre y cuando tú lo quieras así.

—Gracias —murmuré dejando el vaso en su lugar y abrazándolo de vuelta.

—No tienes porqué agradecerme, créeme cuando te digo que yo debería agradecerte a ti por permitir que permanezca a tu lado. —Tomó la bandeja y la colocó sobre mis piernas—. Ahora desayuna que en un par de horas salimos rumbo a New Jersey. —Asentí y mordisqueé un poco una tostada integral.

— ¿Y Nessie? —inquirí mientras lo veía beber un poco de chocolate caliente.

— ¡Mami! —chilló mi pequeña saltando sobre la cama para abrazarme, la recibí gustosa hasta que sentí un líquido amarillo filtrarse en la colcha y mojarme las piernas.

—Muñeca, ponte de pie —le pedí mientras depositaba un beso en su frente. Edward me miró divertido y tomó en brazos a nuestra hija. Ahí pude observar el desastre que se había formado a partir del salto de Renesmee, el jugo de naranja estaba esparcido por toda la colcha y las tostadas eran ahora miguitas de pan regadas por toda la cama.

Suspiré.

Despertar para limpiar, el sueño de toda ama de casa americana.

—Nessie —le llamé en cuanto me puse de pie y empecé a recoger la colcha. Edward la dejó ir y mi hija se acercó con la cabeza gacha—, escucha cariño. Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte, pero uno tiene que aprender a comportarse cuando está de visita. No es correcto que andes por ahí saltando en camas ajenas. Ahora tendré que limpiar este desastre porque tú estás muy chiquita para hacerlo sola pero cuando crezcas mamá no estará ahí para cubrir todos tus errores. Quiero que por favor toques la puerta de la habitación de tus abuelos y educadamente les pidas permiso para pasar. Luego le explicas todo lo que ocurrió a tu abuela Esme y te disculpas por la mancha amarilla que va a quedar marcada en la tela de la colcha, ¿entendido?

—Sí mami —susurró con voz quebrada y con dos lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas—. Perdón, yo no quería…

La abracé fuertemente y deposité un beso en ambas mejillas para retirar las lagrimitas.

—Cariño, todo está bien, los niños chiquitos como tú hacen travesuras. Lo importante es que se disculpen y entiendan que no tienen que volverlo a hacer.

Asintió fuertemente y me abrazó de nuevo.

—Prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa voy a preparar galletas para toda mi nueva familia.

Solté una carcajada divertida mientras limpiaba con una servilleta la pequeña mancha de jugo que tenía en el pijama.

—Muñeca, por ahora me basta con que vayas y te disculpes con la abuela ¿está bien?

—Sí mami. —Me sonrió y tomó un muffin que había sobrevivido a su ataque para después mordisquearlo—. Ahora voy, y pues… ¡buenos días papi y mami!

—Buenos días princesa —murmuramos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por la sincronía.

—Que chistosos son los dos —rio mi hija saliendo de la habitación—. Nos vemos abajo o cuando la tía Ali te quiera vestir.

Suspiré sonoramente y empecé a reunir todo lo que quedaba de la bandeja.

—Eres muy buena mamá —susurró Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia y un brillo de orgullo en la mirada mientras bebía un trago del vaso que aún tenía jugo de naranja—, no pude haber escogido mejor mujer que tú para ser la madre de mis hijos.

Me sonrojé pero aún seguí con mi tarea.

—Estás hablando como en el siglo pasado. Vamos Edward, yo no soy de esas mujeres que se quedan en casa y esperan por su marido con la cena puesta en la mesa.

—Lo sé —aseguró sacudiendo las almohadas—, y no tengo nada en contra de eso pero es una verdad que no puedo negar, te amo y me agrada que seas tan perfecta para mí.

—Yo no soy perfecta. —Me mofé quitándole las almohadas y propinándole un golpe con una de ellas.

—Si lo eres, Bella. —Me quitó delicadamente una almohada de las manos—. Eres perfecta para mí.

— ¡Tramposo! —reí dándole un golpe con una de ellas.

— ¡Incrédula! —Me aventó la única almohada que tenía con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Parecíamos un par de niños jugando a las guerras de almohadas pero así me sentía feliz, de pronto e involuntariamente le saqué la lengua como cuando teníamos ocho años—. ¡Ahora verás!

Tomó mi cintura y me tumbó sobre la cama a pesar de que yo intentaba débilmente golpear sus antebrazos para que me liberara.

—Eres una incrédula de lo peor, ¿por qué no entiendes que eres perfecta para mí? —Comenzó a cosquillear mi estómago consiguiendo que soltase carcajadas tremendas que inundaban toda la habitación.

—Edward, suéltame —hipé con las mejillas arreboladas por tanto reírme.

—Anoche no decías eso cariño —susurró con una seductora sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

Si él puede jugar, yo también puedo.

—Tú tampoco. —Até mis manos a su cuello y acerqué peligrosamente sus labios a los míos—. Tú tampoco querías que te suelte.

Tragó en seco.

— ¿Y si te digo que ahora tampoco quiero que me sueltes?

—No te voy a soltar Edward —respondí totalmente desinhibida.

—Ok, eso fue oficialmente asqueroso. —Cerré los ojos intentando olvidar aquella voz, el sonrojo y la vergüenza se volvieron a apoderar de mí y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward. Él, muy contrario a mí, rio y besó mi coronilla para después ponernos en pie a ambos, pero jamás dejé de hundir mi cabeza en su pecho porque estaba más roja que un tomate y no quería que mi hermano me viera así.

—Eddie, ¿no te pedí de favor que no la dejes como una pelota otra vez?, ¡Rose! —chilló Emmett mientras caminaba hacia nosotros— ¡Edward está pervirtiendo a mi hermanita!

—Ni tan hermanita —susurró Jasper un tanto distante, supuse que estaría aún en la puerta.

—Y no culpes a mi hermano Emmett, tú mismo viste como Bella se le insinuó, mi hermano solo reaccionó —rio Alice.

Solo falta que Esme y Carlisle estuvieran aquí discutiendo sobre quién pervirtió a quién.

Gruñí y Edward besó mi coronilla una vez más.

—Cariño, mírame —susurró en mi oído—. Todo está bien, es solo nuestra familia.

— ¿Ves Alice?, ahí está la prueba fehaciente de que Edward es el culpable, si hasta le susurra cosas sucias al oído a mi inocente hermanita. —De reojo pude ver como Emmett fingía estar afligido mientras Rose le abrazaba de lado ya que el inmenso vientre no le dejaba envolver bien el cuerpo de mi hermano con sus delicados brazos.

—Cállate Emm. Fue Bella quién le lanzó la primera almohada —refutó Jasper mientras extendía la mano como si fuera a recibir un pago.

Mi hermano gruñó y estoy casi segura de que maldijo internamente.

—Solo por esta vez ganas Hale, pero ya verás en la próxima.

— ¿Apostaron? —inquirí incrédula—. ¿Apostaron sobre…?—. Deshice el abrazo de Edward y caminé furiosa hacia mi hermano quién intento esconderse bajo su amada novia pero gracias a Dios, o más bien dicho a él mismo, Rosalie estaba embarazada así que no pudo defenderse—. ¿Apostaron? —chillé con rabia en la voz.

—Sí Bella —aseguró Jasper—, a tu hermano se le ocurrió que sería Edward quién… pues, ya sabes, quién diera el primer paso entre ustedes dos, pero yo estaba casi seguro de que serías tú la que tomaría el mando en la situación así que aposté por ti y gané.

—Jasper —resoplé varias veces intentando recobrar la calma—, solo… ¿podrían todos abandonar la habitación?

Alice asintió con un brillo especial en los ojos, Rose tomó la mano de mi hermano como si fuera un niño pequeño y me guiñó un ojo para después salir y Jasper, que estaba apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta, sencillamente asintió y salió luego de dedicarle una mirada de complicidad a Edward.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera me desplomé sobre la cama y cerré los ojos, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía.

—Cariño todo saldrá bien. —Edward me tomó de la mano y le brindó un dulce apretujón—. Es solo nuestra familia.

—Edward. —Me acomodé a su lado y lo miré significativamente—. Yo te amo, y siempre lo voy a hacer. Creo que voy a morir si dejo de respirar el aire que tú respiras —rio besando mi mejilla—. Pero somos muy distintos, yo sé que eso no cambia nuestros sentimientos pero cambia nuestro futuro y nuestro destino. Tú sabes donde vivo, mi casa es pequeña pero soy feliz en ella, no soy reconocida ni exitosa en lo que hago pero estoy bien como estoy en cambio tú…

—Bella…

—Déjame continuar —exigí poniéndome en pie—, tenemos que aclarar todos estos puntos antes de terminar peor que antes. Tú quieres comerte el mundo con tu carrera y me quieres a tu lado. —Asintió con la cabeza—, pero debes saber que no voy a abandonar nada de lo que quiero y tampoco voy a renunciar a mis sueños. Voy a seguir con mi vida, con mi trabajo y mis costumbres, con mi rutina y con mis anhelos. No voy a dejarlos jamás Edward, por mucho que te ame tú sabes que lo nuestro no tiene futuro y si tú aun así decides continuar con nuestra relación yo voy a trabajar duro para que tengamos un "nosotros" que dure por un buen tiempo, pero no voy a convertirme en una ama de casa perfecta que te espera con la cena lista y la docena de niños vestidos y con promesas de fabulosas universidades. Yo no voy a cambiar lo que soy, no voy a dejarte solo en tu aventura, si nacimos para estar juntos podemos hacer esfuerzos ambos pero de manera equitativa. No voy a perder ninguno de mis sueños y tampoco voy a permitir que pierdas ninguno de los tuyos, eso solo convertiría nuestra vida un infierno. Yo estoy dispuesta a trabajar duro para intentar vivir una vida juntos pero no puedo trabajar sola, no voy a ceder y estoy más que segura que tú tampoco cederás en el más mínimo detalle, yo… Edward yo no tengo la menor idea que será de nosotros en un futuro cercano, pero espero vivirlo con paz y tranquilidad. Tú sabes todo lo que sufrí en nuestra relación cuando hablábamos de futuro y eso no ha cambiado, aún tengo miedo a saber qué vamos a ser, un par de amantes, amigos con derecho, solo amigos y papás de Renesmee, ¿y si no podemos ser una pareja normal? Sabes, tengo miedo de esa respuesta y no quiero escucharla. —Al terminar mi monólogo me dejé caer sobre la cama de nuevo, rendida por todo lo que mi cabeza había procesado los últimos días.

—Bella —murmuró con voz gélida—, ¿puedo hablar? ¿O al menos puedo responder tu pregunta?

Asentí con los ojos cerrados dispuesta a escucharlo pero en vez de eso encontré un par de manos acariciando delicadamente la franja de mi piel descubierta por culpa de la camisa.

Abrí los ojos de repente y lo miré sonreír de aquella manera tan provocadora que siempre revolvía mi estómago.

—Edward que…

—Te amo Bella y tengo las mismas dudas que tú. Tampoco quiero abandonar mis sueños y tampoco voy a pedirte que abandones los tuyos. Somos distintos, lo sé, pero necesito que comprendas que el amor puede contra todas esas barreras. Ahora que te encontré no voy a dejarte ir nunca más. Voy a cumplir todos mis anhelos y tú cumplirás los tuyos de la mano del otro. Yo te prometo que jamás nos separaremos, y en cuanto a si seremos una pareja normal, pues… yo creo que jamás seremos normales, siempre seremos Edward y Bella, el par de enamorados que caminan bajo la lluvia tomados de la mano. Yo quiero ser tu todo Bella, quiero ser tu amigo con o sin derechos, quiero ser tu amante, quiero ser tu media naranja, quiero ser quién te vea despertar cada mañana y te robe besos de buenos días, quiero ser tuyo y quiero que seas mía, y si eso no absuelve todas tus dudas se de algo que lo resolverá aún más rápido. —Se acercó a mí lentamente y me tomó de las caderas depositando suaves besos en la curvatura de mi hombro—. Bella, no sabes cuánto te extrañé todo este tiempo, todos estos años lejos de ti me mataron y ahora que te tengo…

Me aferré a su espalda y besé delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja con los nervios de punta pero aun así disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de su piel sobre la mía.

Me recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besar suavemente mis mejillas y mi frente.

—Te amo Bella.

—Edward —susurré buscando sus labios.

— ¡Mami! —chilló Renesmee en nuestra dirección. Me puse de pie en un santiamén y Edward rio pero tomó su lugar a mi lado con las mejillas arreboladas de tanto calor. De pronto me estorbó las mangas de la camisa de dormir y quise arrancármelas de un solo tirón, aunque siendo sincera, mucha tela estorbaba en esta habitación.

— ¡Mami! —repitió Nessie refugiándose en mis brazos—. Mi tío Emmett dice que voy a tener un hermanito —sollozó hundiendo su rostro en mis cabellos enmarañados.

—Tu hermano en realidad está sacándome de mis casillas —refunfuñó Edward entre dientes.

—Cariño, ¿qué hay de malo en que tengas un hermanito? —Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y limpié las lágrimas inexistentes de sus mejillas. Esto parecía más un berrinche con lágrimas de cocodrilo en vez de un ingenuo y honesto llanto.

—Mami, si hay otro bebé papá se marchará y yo no quiero perderlo —hipó con las curvaturas de sus labios fruncidas hacia abajo.

— ¡Emmett! —exclamó Edward furioso descendiendo las escaleras.

—Renesmee, ¿eso te lo dijo tu tío?

—No pero yo lo escuché de lejos y por eso vine por ti para pedirte de favor que no tengas otro niño porque papá se va a ir lejos. —Dejó brotar de sus labios un triste llanto y hundió su carita en mi cabello de nuevo.

Descendí las escaleras con Nessie en mis brazos para encontrar a Edward tomando la camisa de Emmett por el cuello y viceversa con mi hermano. Ambos tenían expresiones molestas en sus rostros.

—Edward suéltalo —ordené dejando a mi hija en brazos de Alice.

—Tu hermano vive metiéndole cuentos en la cabeza a nuestra hija —escupió las palabras—. ¡Yo no las voy a dejar jamás!

—Edward, por favor —murmuré cerca de su rostro—. Suelta a Emmett, fue toda una confusión.

—Osito —susurró Rose melosamente en el oído de mi hermano—. Cariño tú sabes que fue todo una broma.

—Pero él me buscó —espetó Emm con voz de caricatura mirando con la disculpa en los ojos a todos los presentes.

—Le dijiste a Renesmee que las dejaría si teníamos otra bebé —se explicó Edward aflojando su agarre pero no soltándolo.

—Fue una broma que le estaba jugando a Jasper, ya sabes, para apostar un poco, pero en realidad sé que no las vas a abandonar de nuevo. —Mi hermano también aflojó su agarre pero tampoco lo soltó por completo. Los tonos de voz de ambos estaban relajándose poco a poco.

—Edward, cariño, suéltalo —susurré en su oído.

Le guiñé un ojo a Rosalie y la rubia hizo lo mismo, o al menos quiero pensar que susurró algo más o menos decente en el oído de mi hermano.

Ambos se soltaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el ambiente se tornó relajado durante unos segundos y tiempo después Edward y Emmett se sonrieron y estrecharon sus manos con sincera disculpa.

—Lo siento Emm, yo fui muy impulsivo al venir y enfrentarte de esa manera.

—Lo siento Edward, no debí jugar esa broma delante de la enana, es muy sensible y no sabe procesar una simple jugarreta.

Dejé salir un suspiro y miré a mí alrededor.

Esme y Carlisle no estaban presentes y por lo que pude notar, Jasper observaba muy atento la terminada riña entre los dos, y Alice jugaba felizmente con Renesmee.

—Edward, ¿podemos hablar un instante afuera? —preguntó Jasper con la mirada seria y fija en mi… en Edward.

Él asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron del salón con dirección al patio principal.

El resto de la familia desayunamos con tranquilidad junto con Esme y Carlisle, la verdad las dudas me carcomían el cerebro y sobre todo las ideas. ¿Qué tenían Edward y Jasper que hablar? ¿Por qué se lo llevó tan lejos? La verdad no probé bocado alguno de la comida y dejé todo el plato servido.

Me levanté de la mesa excusándome de un dolor de cabeza y caminé hacia mi habitación, apenas llegué, tomé una ducha dejando que el agua caliente golpeara mis músculos y les propinara un buen masaje para expulsar el calor de mi cuerpo, salí de la ducha envuelta en una amplia toalla tiritando por el frío del lugar, a pesar de encontrarnos cerca de la costa la lluvia repiqueteaba una y otra vez contra el suelo y los tejados de las casitas. Escogí un lindo vestido hasta la rodilla de color gris con unas mallitas negras y unos botines bajos que encontré en la maleta de Alice. Me vestí rápidamente y sequé mi cabello con la toalla revolviéndolo y rizándolo más de lo necesario.

Guardé el resto de la ropa en la bolsa y caminé hacia la habitación donde Nessie pasó la noche intentando recoger la mudada de ropa con la que durmió. Arreglé la cama y sacudí las almohadas, tomé la ropa sucia y me devolví a mi habitación, realicé la misma rutina en ella y tiempo después me encontré recostada sobre ella sin saber qué hacer para quitarme las dudas de la cabeza, ¿por qué demonios me afectaba tanto esa conversación con Jasper? ¿Por qué me dolía el pecho al recordar las palabras de Edward y rememorar las miradas entre el rubio y él? ¿Por qué? Es decir, son cosas simples, es solo una conversación entre hombres, ¿cuán difícil puede resultar eso?

Sacudí la cabeza varias veces intentando alejar el tumulto de pensamientos que solo contribuían a mi inseguridad, me puse en pie y caminé hacia el baño para lavar un poco mi rostro y despertar de mi mal sueño. Le di la espalda a la puerta y al hacerlo un par de fuertes brazos se apoderaron de mi cintura.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —susurró una seductora voz en mi oído para después besar mi cuello.

Tragué seco.

Edward Cullen era el único capaz de hacerme sentir este tipo de cosas.

—Sí—susurré librándome de sus brazos y encarándolo—. ¿Me puedes decir qué tanto hablaban tú y Jasper?

— ¿Quieres que hablemos? —preguntó con el rostro confundido y la ceja derecha levantada.

—Sí, ¿qué te dijo?

—Cosas de negocios y de Alice, ya sabes. —Gesticuló con las manos en señal de desinterés—. Nada de importancia.

— ¿No quieres decirme?

—Bella… —advirtió tomándome de la cintura.

—Edward te guste o no vas a tener que decirme qué fue lo que platicaron tú y Jasper porque estamos en una relación y lo mejor para mantenerla estable es confiar el uno en el otro, y por lo que veo tú no confías en mí. —Me solté de su agarre y lo miré fijamente—. Esa es la realidad y como tú dijiste, no quiero empezar mal, así que dime de qué tanto hablaron.

—No te alejes de mí —exigió tomando posesivamente mi cintura de nuevo y agarrando las muñecas de mis dos manos con una de las suyas detrás de mi espalda—. Y en cuanto a la confianza, yo sí confío en ti. Lo hago mucho más que en nadie, eres la única persona a la que le confiaría mi vida y si no te digo lo que hablé con Jasper es porque son tonterías y no vale la pena que gastemos nuestro valioso tiempo en eso. —Me puse roja como un bombillo de navidad al recordar el tipo de besos que nos dimos anoche—. Y por lo que veo tú también piensas lo mismo que yo.

—Edward —susurré mirándolo fijamente—, no vas a dispersar mi atención del tema. Yo quiero saber qué hablaron, así sean tonterías, no sabes lo que causa en mí saber que tú… —Me silenció depositando un casto beso en mis labios.

— ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento de eso? —rogó con cara de perrito arrepentido mientras deslizaba su mano de mi cintura a mi muslo—. Hay otras cosas que…

—No. —Me negué mientras me alejaba de él nerviosa y con el cuerpo temblándome horrores—. Tú no quieres decirme nada así que no te me vas a acercar.

—Bella —suplicó tomando mi mano—, partimos para New Jersey en unos minutos y quiero llevarme un buen recuerdo de este lugar.

Abandoné su mano y dejé mi brazo reposar al costado de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Para qué te necesitaba Jasper? —Coloqué mis manos en mi cadera como jarra.

—Son tonterías.

—Entonces no hay beso. —Le di las espaldas, tomé la maleta de Alice y el par de bolsas con ropa sucia y caminé hacia la puerta, salí de la habitación y descendí las escaleras con Edward pisándome los talones.

Al descender encontré a toda la familia reunida esperando por nosotros, Nessie se refugió en los brazos de Edward y salimos al patio. Todos los autos estaban formados en fila india y cada pareja se deslizó dentro del suyo. Carlisle y Esme irían primero, luego Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rose y finalmente yo y Edward. En cuanto Renesmee tocó el cómodo asiento de la parte trasera del vehículo se fundió en un profundo sueño, según Alice toda la noche pasó en su habitación saltando emocionada porque pronto vería a Jake y Jared así que ninguno de los tres pudo descansar. Me disculpé muchas veces con ella y le pedí de favor que la próxima vez que ocurriera algo parecido me avisara para evitar arruinar su noche, pero la duende arremetió contra mis disculpas utilizando el recurso "_no era saludable para la niña entrar en la habitación contigo y Edward juntos_".

El camino fue silencioso y cómodo, Edward dejó que la música clásica y la paz invadiera su Volvo y yo me dediqué a memorizar cada detalle del viaje en mi cabeza. Para ser sincera fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi existencia, a pesar de James y todo el revoloteo que su regreso causó me sentía con el corazón a punto de explotar por el gran amor que Edward y yo nos profesábamos, si bien es cierto, nada en nuestra relación era normal, tal vez en cierto punto él tendría razón y con esfuerzo y dedicación, podríamos ser una pareja normal.

Al llegar a New Jersey percibí los estragos que el invierno había causado en la ciudad, las personas llevaban guantes y bufanda como un complemento necesario en su vestimenta. Le pedí a Edward muy seriamente que nos dejara en nuestro apartamento y así lo hizo.

Descendí del vehículo tiritando del frío pero firme en mi decisión, la confianza era una parte muy importante en una relación y si él no confiaba en mí como para decirme algo tan simple como la causa o la razón de una plática, pues no encontraba la confianza por ningún lugar. Por otro lado, también estaba mi inseguridad, tal vez y solo tal vez, sí fueran tonterías y yo estaba armando todo un lío por algo insignificante.

Edward tomó las bolsas y me extendió su chaqueta mientras envolvía el cálido y adormitado cuerpo de mi hija en otra mucho más gruesa, pude negarme pero con el clima ser necia no era una buena idea.

Ascendimos las escaleras en silencio y al llegar a mi casa me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

Jared yacía abrazado a sus rodillas en el umbral de la puerta de entrada con el rostro más pálido de lo normal y el cabello azabache sin brillo ni color. Sus ojos perdieron su tonalidad hermosa y fueron reemplazadas por dos manchas borrosas que dejaban caer gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

En cuanto me vio corrió a refugiarse en mis brazos y sollozar como un niño pequeño, al inicio lo recibí impactada y poco a poco fui amoldando mis brazos a su cuerpo hasta poder acunarlo de cierta forma para evitar que se desvaneciera y cayera al suelo.

Edward que sostenía a Nessie dormida entre sus brazos me miró interrogante. Me alcé de hombros y le entregué las llaves del departamento para que entrara y depositara a Renesmee en su habitación. Él entendió mis intenciones sin siquiera decírselo mientras Jared sollozaba fuertemente contra mi pecho empapando la chaqueta de Edward.

—Jared —susurré levantando su pálido rostro—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mi… mi abuela —hipó mientras las lágrimas se escurrían de las comisuras de sus ojos con las curvaturas de sus labios hacia abajo—. Sue murió…

* * *

**Niñas, espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana, en mi país hay feriado, holiday, fiestas nacionales o como se diga en todo el mundo (?) Así que pude subirles el cap antes. La Lore, nuestra hermosa beta, ha estado muuy ocupadita, cansada, enfermita, no se ha sentido bien ¿Qué tal si le escriben algo lindo en un review para que se ponga mejor? Gracias como siempre por todos sus reviews, por sus following, por los favoritos, o por simplemente leer. Gracias por todo lindas, les deseo la mejor de la suertes en lo que sea que estén haciendo. Por ahora vamos a entrar en una parte medio extraña del fic hasta que llegue la bomba. Espero que les guste. ;)Xxx Valhe**

* * *

**···U've never been so used as I'm using U, abusing U, my little decoy. Don't look so blue, U should have seem right through, I'm using U my little decoy. Living life inside a dream, time is changing everything, forgetting all the memories, and I'm forcing to you, just cause you are into me.···**


	12. IX: Ser mamá

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-9-**

**Being a mom- Ser mamá**

* * *

— ¿Qué? —Jared estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, pero lo sostuve fuerte intentando procesar su última frase.

— ¡Murió! —exclamó molesto alzando las manos al aire mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas con la frustración grabada en su rostro—. ¡Mi abuela murió por mi culpa! ¡Porque fui tan imbécil como para dejarla sola! —La voz se le quebró mientras pronunciaba la última palabra—. Sola —repitió cayendo de rodillas al duro y frío suelo mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente intentando evitar que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro de nuevo.

Me quedé perpleja al verlo.

El dulce niño al que cuidaba unos años atrás murió junto con Sue.

El que estaba frente a mis ojos era un Jared demacrado, con muchísimos años más y sobre todo el dolor grabado en su rostro. Sus dulces facciones a pesar de ser varoniles ahora tenían un deje de hombre Quileute. El tiempo cambió al muchacho que quise como un hijo y lo convirtió en un ente que sufre por la ausencia de su madre.

Porque eso fue Sue, más que su abuela fue su madre, durante todos estos años lo crió, trabajó y se dedicó a él como una madre que lo amaba con todo el corazón. De ella aprendí más que de nadie como ser mamá, ver la dedicación y la admiración que ella profesaba por Jared era una de las cosas más bonitas de mi vida, porque así descubrí como mira una mamá a su hijo, lo mira con esperanza, con fé en los ojos, lo mira anhelando para él lo mejor, deseando que su futuro sea mucho mejor que el de ella, y de esa manera miraba Sue a Jared.

Me acuclillé hasta quedar a su altura y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

—Todo estará bien —susurré con voz insegura—, yo estoy aquí.

—Lo sé —murmuró entre dientes reteniendo dentro de él un fuerte y estruendoso llanto que luchaba por brotar de lo más profundo de su ser—. Te necesito mami Bella.

—Estoy aquí Jared —repetí acunándolo entre mis brazos—, todo va a estar bien.

El corazón se me partió en mil pedazos mientras escuchaba su llanto ahogado atrapado en mi abrigo, era un niño, tal vez por fuera pareciera un hombre por sus facciones y por su apariencia física pero su corazón era el de un pequeño niño que lloraba desesperado por la pérdida de su única madre.

Edward me miraba interrogante desde el umbral de la puerta.

Asentí.

—Jared —susurré con un hilo de voz—, necesitas entrar y contarme lo que pasó.

—De acuerdo —hipó abrazado a mi pecho—, pero no me dejes solo.

—No voy a dejarte, solo quiero que entremos.

Caminamos juntos hasta el salón, una vez ahí me acomodé en el viejo sofá de la casa y Jared se arrumó contra mi cuerpo llorando en silencio, mientras las temerosas lágrimas se resbalaban por su dulce carita.

—Jared, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó Edward de pie y con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

— ¿Quién es? —inquirió el aludido mirándome con desesperación a los ojos.

—Es Edward, el papá de Nessie —respondí limpiando con mi mano derecha sus mejillas y regalándole una sonrisa reconfortante, el muchacho por su parte me miró interrogante preguntándome con los ojos si podía confiar en él—, es bueno —musité besando su frente—. Edward solo quiere ayudarte.

Jared hundió de nuevo la cabeza en mi pecho.

—No he comido desde que salí del orfanato —admitió con vergüenza.

Edward caminó hacia la cocina con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Cariño. —Levanté el rostro del muchacho con mi mano—. Necesito saber qué tienes que ver tú con el orfanato, y qué paso con Sue, por favor —supliqué limpiando una lágrima seca de la comisura de su ojo izquierdo—, todo será mucho más fácil si me explicas que fue lo que te ocurrió.

— ¿Quién es el tipo pelirrojo que me habló?

—Es Edward, él… —Tomé suficiente aire para llenar mis pulmones—. Él y yo estamos juntos y sabe cuánto te queremos Nessie y yo así que será bueno.

—Puedes confiar en mí —aseguró Edward caminando hacia nosotros con una bandeja llena de comida y varios líquidos para después depositarla en la mesita del centro—, no sé mucho de ti —admitió—, pero si Bella te quiere voy a apoyarte.

Jared asintió y temeroso extendió su mano hacia una de las tantas galletas que reposaban en un viejo plato de porcelana dentro de la bandeja.

—Voy a dejarte un momento, para que comas algo con gusto mientras te preparo la habitación de Emmett para que pases ahí la noche. —Intenté moverme de mi lugar pero el muchacho me retuvo abrazándose a mi pecho.

—No quiero que te vayas, no me dejes solo.

—No vas a quedarte solo —aseguró Edward mirándolo fijamente—, voy a estar aquí contigo mientras almuerzas algo.

—Vuelvo pronto —murmuré besando su coronilla—. Solo arreglo tu habitación y regreso.

—No tardes —susurró mientras me alejaba por el corredor.

A paso rápido caminé hacia mi habitación y tomé un juego de sábanas limpias de mi armario y un nuevo edredón, a grandes zancadas avancé hasta el dormitorio de visitas y arreglé rápidamente la cama donde Jared pasaría la noche, limpié un poco el polvo que se había acumulado sobre los muebles y sacudí varias veces las almohadas.

Regresé al salón enseguida y encontré a Jared bebiéndose de un solo trago el vaso de leche que Edward había servido en la bandeja. A decir verdad parecía más un tentempié que un almuerzo pero era, seguramente, lo que él había encontrado y por ahora estaba bien. En cuanto llegué me acomodé junto a Jared y noté que el color de sus mejillas había desaparecido.

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos pero pude retenerlas hasta cierto punto evitando que los dos hombres frente a mi me vieran sufrir.

—Jared, ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? —La pregunta salió de los fruncidos labios de Edward con una gran seguridad.

—Bella, ¿puedo dormir un poco? Por favor —suplicó—, estoy muy cansado, pasé varias noches en vigilia en la puerta de tu casa esperando que volvieras.

Asentí.

—Conoces la habitación perfectamente.

— ¿Puedes venir conmigo? —inquirió desesperado y con ojos suplicantes.

—Claro, vamos. —Me puse en pie y tomé la mano de Jared—. Edward. —Lo miré y sonreí—. Ahora vuelvo, en la nevera hay un número de teléfono para pedir comida a domicilio, en realidad hay varios, comida china, pizza, vegetariana, encuentra uno que te guste y llama por favor para que cuando Nessie despierte no se queje de que muere de hambre.

—De acuerdo —murmuró poniéndose en pie.

En cuanto llegamos a la habitación de huéspedes pude observar a gusto como estaba en el exterior Jared, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla viejos y desgastados, rotos en la rodilla y sucios de barro, la camisa era de color azul oscuro pero tenía varios rasgones y cortaduras.

Un hueco se instaló en lo más profundo de mi pecho y sentí como se me encogía el corazón.

Le sonreí intentando darle ánimos y caminé hacia el armario.

Gracias a Dios Emmett siempre se dejaba aquí varias mudas de ropa cuando muy de vez en cuando peleaba con Rose por tonterías.

Encontré una polera blanca y un pantalón de algodón un tanto desgastado pero serviría como ropa de dormir.

Se los extendí.

—Jared toma una ducha y cámbiate. Si tienes mucho sueño puedes dormir que tu parte del almuerzo no se irá a ningún lado, pero si tienes energías sería bueno que almorzaras antes.

Asintió pero en el momento de agachar la cabeza frunció un poco el entrecejo. Dejé mis ojos vagar por su torso y descubrí una cortadura en la camisa que me llamó mucho la atención.

—Siéntate. —Me acomodé en la esquina de la cama y palmeé un lugar a mi lado.

Él obedeció.

—Déjame ver esa polera.

—Pero…

—Jared, necesito que te saques la camisa en este mismo momento.

Refunfuñó algo inteligible y se la quitó.

Lo que vi expulsó el poco aire que quedaba dentro de mis pulmones.

A la altura de la penúltima costilla tenía una lastimadura larga, alrededor de unos diez centímetros, estaba casi cerrada pero encontré un par de gotas de sangre secas en la misma zona pero en la camisa.

Solté un respingo.

— ¡Edward! —exclamé asustada.

Llegó enseguida junto a mí con los ojos expectantes.

—Quiero que lo revises —le pedí—, tiene una herida en el pecho, mírala.

Él, como buen doctor lo revisó a la ligera, ya que no tenía todos los implementos necesarios, aun así palpó la herida y dedujo que estaba casi cerrada, pero el dolor requería de medicamentos al menos por un par de días.

Jared le agradeció entre dientes y se metió al baño tomando la mudada que le entregué.

Entrelacé mi mano con la de Edward y de un tirón lo obligué a caminar hacia la mía.

Una vez ahí me acurruqué en su pecho y dejé que las lágrimas que antes retuve fluyeran por mi rostro. Sue fue una gran amiga para mí y pensarla muerta lograba que un escalofrío recorriera mi pecho, durante mucho tiempo fue como una madre sustituta que apoyaba mis locuras y disolvía mis dudas sobre el embarazo. Su rostro bailaba en mi mente una y otra vez recordándome cada momento a su lado, cuando cargó a Nessie en sus brazos o cuando Jared preguntaba por nosotros, todo era tan distinto junto a ella… ahora que no estaba un tremendo vacío se apoderó de mi pecho dejando que el dolor de la muerte se instalara junto a mi pobre corazón.

Jared, verlo con la cara pálida, las mejillas sin color y los ojos sin brillo, verlo triste llorando desesperadamente por su madre, todo en sí, la escena completa me sacudía una y otra vez y marcaba mi aterrizaje para que por fin tocara el duro suelo con mis pies.

—Cariño, todo estará bien —susurró Edward besando mi coronilla—, no sé de qué va todo esto, pero no voy a dejarte sola y vamos a salir adelante con aquel muchacho.

—Edward —gemí escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho—. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle a él? Es tan solo un niño, tiene 16 años y no sabe nada de la vida, está solo. —Mi voz se quebró al finalizar la palabra—. Solo —susurré recordando la escena en la entrada—. ¿Por qué a él?

—Bella, Dios escribe entre líneas muchas veces, tal vez la muerte de su madre consiga que Jared se convierta en un hombre respetable y sobre todo responsable, no digo que haya sido un buen elemento, pero de cierta forma ayudará a su crecimiento. Como tú has dicho es solo un niño de 16 años, si no cambia ahora, en un futuro cercano su vida podría convertirse en algo peor.

El silencio nos envolvió durante unos segundos mientras mi respiración volvía a su ritmo normal y las lágrimas dejaban de salir de mis ojos.

—Bella —me llamó levantando mi rostro desde el mentón—, tengo algo que decirte pero es importante que seas fuerte para poder contártelo.

Asentí mientras limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas.

—Estaré bien.

—La herida de su pecho… durante algunos meses realicé prácticas en un internado en Londres donde los muchachos eran realmente problemáticos y aprendí a reconocer heridas de puñal, la que tenía Jared… estoy más que seguro que fue una puñalada.

—Estás diciendo que…

—Qué vivió algún tiempo en las calles o seguramente…

— ¡Seguramente nada! —exclamó Jared furioso desde la puerta—, ¡yo no soy ningún delincuente! Bella, tú me conoces —suplicó tomándome de las manos—, yo no hice nada malo, fue él quien me atacó. —Gruesas lágrimas atacaron de nuevo su rostro y se abrazó a mi pecho—. Fue él…

—Jared —espetó Edward—, yo no voy a insinuar nada pero necesito saber tu verdadera historia, la herida que llevas en el pecho es de un puñal y hablaste de un orfanato, solo…

—Todo comenzó cuando regresé de Forks —murmuró alejándose de nosotros para sentarse de manera india en el borde de la cama—. Yo…

—Espera —lo paré—. Edward, ¿puedes ocuparte de Nessie?

—Yo…

—Por favor —rogué mirándolo a los ojos—, yo voy a contarte todo, pero prefiero que Renesmee no escuche nada de esto.

Asintió.

—Ahora vuelvo. —Salió de la habitación con los puños cerrados y azotó la puerta al salir.

— ¿Qué le ocurre a ese tipo? —refutó Jared.

—Ignóralo, solo cuéntame la verdad cariño.

—Todo comenzó cuando regresé de Forks. Mi casa estaba cerrada pero la ventana de la cocina estaba rota, caminé hacia la habitación de mis abuelos y encontré el cuerpo inerte de Sue, grité y lloré por varias horas culpándome de la desgracia hasta que los vecinos llamaron a la policía. Se llevaron su cuerpo y a mí me abandonaron en un orfanato por ser menor de edad, yo les dije que me dejaran quedar, que me sabía cuidar solo, pero no me escucharon y me encerraron allí. Pasé dos noches en ese horrible lugar pero no aguanté una tercera. Yo sabía que podía acudir a ti en cualquier momento y huí del infierno que era el orfanato. Dormí una noche en la calle y una pandilla quiso atacarme por mis zapatos, luché contra ellos porque ese par de zapatillas era importante para mí, Emmett me las regaló cuando cumplí quince. —Dejó salir un suspiro de lo más profundo de su corazón mientras me relataba su larga desgracia con la cabeza gacha escondiéndome su mirada—. Pero a pesar de todo se las llevaron y me dejaron este pequeño recuerdo. —Señaló su herida—. Finalmente llegué al edificio y me acurruqué bajo tu puerta esperando tu regreso, necesitaba escucharte decir que me querías, que te quedarías a mi lado y por eso me quede ahí llorando como una niña, y por eso lloré afuera como un débil, porque te necesitaba mami Bella, pero ya no estoy seguro de quedarme a tu lado.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté asustada después de toda su confesión y peor aún, por la frialdad con la que me contó la historia.

—Porque ese tipo, Edward, él no me quiere a tu lado, piensa que soy un delincuente problemático y que no puedo vivir cerca de la princesa que es tu hija. —Se levantó de sopetón con un par ojeras bien marcadas ante mis ojos y rastros de llanto retenido—. Yo me voy a ir de tu casa porque no quiero causar problemas frente a tu familia feliz, pero…

—No. —Me acerqué y lo abracé fuertemente—. Edward teme por mí y por su hija pero eso no significa que no te quiera, es desconfiado, siempre lo es, pero no debes asustarte ni querer huir. Yo voy a quererte a mi lado cada día de mi vida para cuidarte y protegerte como a un hijo, porque algunos días a la semana eras mi hijo ¿cierto? Yo te alimentaba y jugabas con Nessie como si fueras su hermano mayor, no… no quiero que te vayas, y preferiría dejar que él se marche antes de perderte, eres como un hijo para mí y no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi lado.

— ¿Estás… estás segura…?

—Sí, no quiero que te vayas.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron sin darnos tregua ni gloria desde aquel momento. Jared tuvo que volver varios días al orfanato por orden del juez que llevaba el caso, al parecer fue un robo común lo que ocurrió en casa de Sue. Edward se mudó a mi departamento frente a mi rotunda negativa frente a la posibilidad de que viviéramos junto a él en su bendita casa de la avenida principal. En realidad adoptaría a Jared lo más pronto posible, lo visitaba varias veces a la semana y le llevaba ropa nueva y uno que otro postre. Renesmee y su padre poco a poco se fueron conociendo y se amaban cada día más. Mi relación con Edward marchaba cada vez mejor, me cuidaba y mimaba más que nada en su vida y se preocupaba por obtener tiempo y pasarlo junto a nosotras. En las noches era una historia mucho más distinta, era tierno conmigo y dejaba su imaginación volar cuando me poseía, cada ocasión era especial y distinta y amaba la forma en que me declaraba como suya cuando me tocaba.

Jared y Edward establecieron un pacto donde no habrían agresiones ni desconfianza, una relación un poco más amable de la que llevaron los primeros días.

La familia Cullen se acostumbró pronto a la mía, Anthony se llevaba de maravilla con Jasper porque pensaban de la misma manera, en negocios. Por otro lado, Thomas y Alice se compenetraban perfectamente, podían hablar de moda hasta por los codos y jamás se cansaban. Rosalie tuvo a su bebé un par de meses después de la llegada de nuestras vacaciones, fue un varón de nombre Andrew, como el padre de mi cuñada, Emmett saltaba literalmente en un pie de tanta felicidad dentro de su corazón. Cada pareja formaba poco a poco su familia con planes y dedicación, Alice y Jasper se casarían exactamente dentro de 5 meses, la boda se realizaría en New Jersey por pedido de la duende, y Edward y yo… todo este tiempo hemos vivido como una pareja normal junto con nuestra hija, acomodamos nuestros horarios para cuidar a Renesmee, para pasar tiempo juntos y para proseguir con mis planes de adopción. Él insistía en convertirme en su mujer oficialmente, por medio de papeles y trámites y añoraba su apellido junto a mi nombre, yo en realidad no tenía la menor intención en casarnos pero según la juez que llevaba el caso de Jared, todo sería muchísimo más fácil si la mujer que lo quisiera adoptar fuera casada o al menos comprometida. Durante semanas completas le eché cabeza al asunto buscando todas las soluciones posibles pero lo único que conseguí fue aceptar que junto con Edward nuestra vida sería mucho más que feliz, y visto desde otro punto de vista, nosotros ya vivíamos como un par de casados, la diferencia sería un apellido y un par de papeles firmados, convencida de lo que pronto haría una noche nos comprometimos a casarnos como un acuerdo mutuo, aunque el resto de días a partir de esa noche él rebozaba felicidad y ni siquiera la disimulaba delante de mí.

_Flashback._

—_Edward —gemí cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello con mi cabello asperjado por toda la almohada y las mejillas arreboladas—, ha sido suficiente por esta noche._

—_Yo jamás…_

—_Jamás tengo suficiente de ti, lo sé —repetí su frase hundiendo mis dedos entre su fina y cobriza cabellera—, pero mañana tengo cita en el juzgado y necesito estar descansada para que todo resulte a las mil maravillas como tanto queremos._

—_Yo quiero que te quedes aquí a mi lado por el resto de la noche —susurró dejando su mano vagar por mis piernas._

— _¿A dónde más iría? —murmuré nerviosa jalando de su rostro para que me viera._

—_Y ahora que —refunfuñó encarándome—, Nessie se quedó en casa de Jake y tenemos la casa para nosotros solos. —Besó mis labios apasionadamente logrando que su lengua se apropiara de toda mi boca—. Solo una vez más._

—_Edward —jadeé sin aire en los pulmones tomando su rostro entre mis manos—, por favor, quiero obtener esa custodia pero necesito dormir._

_Me sonrió de aquello forma tan seductora y pegó su cabeza a mi estómago._

—_Bebé, ¿estás ahí? Respóndeme._

–_Edward no estoy embarazada —murmuré atrayendo su rostro al mío—, tú lo sabes._

—_Entonces sigamos intentando hasta que funcione. —Besó peligrosamente mi cuello de nuevo._

—_Ya tengo dos hijos, ¿para qué quiero otro? —pregunté aferrando mis manos a sus hombros._

—_Porque este será varón, y yo presenciaré su nacimiento, lo veré crecer dentro de ti y lo amaré aún más._

—_Edward, por favor, no ahora, tengo que conseguir la custodia de Jared y no me es nada fácil conseguir la aprobación de un juez cuando soy madre soltera de una pequeña de seis años y duermo mal por las noches._

_Dejó de besarme y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos._

—_Tú sabes que sería todo mucho más sencillo si estuvieras casada. —Me guiñó el ojo y prosiguió con su tarea nocturna, la de "tomar a Bella todas las noches hasta que se embarace"._

—_No tengo un hombre que quiera casarse conmigo, ni la voluntad de hacerlo, no soy de las típicas mujeres amas de casa. —Tomé el lóbulo de su oreja con mis dientes y jugué con él un buen rato._

—_Yo quiero casarme contigo y no necesito que seas ama de casa. —Colocó su cuerpo sobre el mío—. Y sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿qué te falta? —Me penetró con aquella mirada suya tan seductora y provocó ciertos espasmos dentro de mí._

—_Nada —respondí atándome a su cuello y a la vez retirándole la mirada—, pero sabes que jamás creí en eso del matrimonio. Últimamente he estado muy feliz y no necesité del bendito papel._

—_Hazlo por Jared, con un par de padres todo irá mucho mejor y los trámites para obtener su custodia serán mucho más sencillos. —Besó mis labios de aquella manera tan convincente que solo él conocía una y otra vez dejándolos completamente hinchados y deseando los suyos aún más—. No olvides a Nessie, ella nos quiere juntos, te llama señora Cullen cuando discutimos entre nosotros recordándote que me perteneces._

_El tema bailaba dentro de mi cabeza todo el tiempo, yo podía ser la mujer oficial de Edward Cullen ahora mismo si quisiera._

—_Está bien —declaré insegura pero ansiosa por permanecer a su lado toda la eternidad a pesar de que me llevaba pensándolo varios días—, me casaré contigo porque Jared y Nessie merecen una buena familia._

—_Y muchos hermanitos —susurró contra mis labios mientras separaba mis piernas con las suyas._

_Fin del flashback._

Nos casaremos dentro de un par de semanas, jamás creí en ese tonto acuerdo humano, pero a pesar de todo me siento feliz cuando pienso como se escuchará mi nombre de casada "Bella Cullen" de alguna forma me reconforta saber que seré la única mujer de Edward para toda la vida, aunque estoy segura que para aquello jamás necesité de un blanco y nulo papel. Las piernas me tiemblan cada vez que acudo a la cita para el vestido o para alguno de los preparativos que Alice realizaba todos los días. Yo insistí hasta el último segundo en desarrollar una boda en el registro civil rápidamente para evitar todo ese trámite de manteles y servilletas pero no conseguí nada, Edward y Alice se confabularon en mi contra y lograron convencerme, ella con su famosa carita de perro y Edward con… con ciertos atributos suyos.

Finalmente conseguí la custodia de Jared dentro de varias semanas y gracias a la promesa de un pronto casamiento.

Ahora vivimos los cuatro en mi pequeña pero maltrecha casa como una gran familia que crece a cada día. Edward trabaja en el hospital y yo conseguí empleo de maestra después de mi fabulosa graduación en literatura, los días que siguieron al viaje conseguí graduarme milagrosamente y recibí las felicitaciones de parte de todos y una muy especial de Edward…

La primera vez que nuestras almas se reencontraron después de tanto tiempo fue la noche de mi graduación, Esme y Carlisle se llevaron a los niños aduciendo que necesitábamos descansar después de la pequeña reunión que la duende se encargó de organizar en casa de sus padres, si tan solo supieran que no descansamos ni un solo segundo durante toda la noche…

_Flashback_

—_La noche fue fantástica —susurré escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho—, muchas gracias por estar ahí para mí._

—_Siempre estaré a tu lado, no puedo permitirme perderte. —Besó mi coronilla y abrió la puerta del departamento—. Creo que esta noche los niños dormirán bien en casa de mis padres._

—_Eso espero, Nessie se acomoda muy bien con sus abuelos, pero Jared… no lo sé, es un poco reticente a conocer nuevas personas, va a lo seguro. —Caminé hacia la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua._

_Cuando regresé al salón lo encontré vacío y del cansancio me dirigí hacia mi habitación para tomar una buena siesta con la idea de recuperar todas las energías perdidas._

_Me adentré en el dormitorio y dejé mis dedos vagar por la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor para encender la luz pero una mano me lo impidió._

—_Déjalo así, me agrada la oscuridad —susurró una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas con un cierto tinte ronco._

—_De acuerdo. —Me alcé de hombros y caminé hacia el pie de la cama para tomar mi ropa de dormir, en cuanto avancé al menos dos pasos unas fuertes manos se apropiaron de mi cintura y me acorralaron contra la puerta del armario._

—_Bella, ¿te das cuenta que estamos solos? —preguntó depositando un beso en mi cuello._

—_Sí. —Tragué en seco aferrando mis manos a las suyas, mi cabeza rememoró la última noche que pasamos en su casa, su piel y sus labios se convertían en armas letales cuando él así lo deseaba._

_Esa noche se quedó grabada en mi cabeza y la recordé durante cada etapa de mi embarazo, cuando todas las imágenes de Edward cruzaban por mi cabeza sonreía y dejaba de arrepentirme, porque fue uno de los momentos más importantes en mi vida y por nada cambiaría a la persona con quién lo pasé, mucho menos como ocurrió, a pesar de mi nerviosismo Edward fue dulce y tierno y comprendió mi inseguridad._

—_Entonces, ¿qué se te ocurre que podemos hacer? —preguntó bajando una de sus manos de mi cintura hacia mi muslo._

—…

—_Creo que me apresuré —susurró besando castamente mis labios para después regresar su mano a su antiguo lugar—. Cuando estés lista, ocurrirá._

—_No —musité atándome a su cuello—, quiero que ocurra ahora y apuesto que tú lo necesitas._

_Me besó apasionadamente marcando mi boca como suya con su lengua, cuando la rozó con la mía un gemido involuntario lleno de pasión escapó de mis labios y él rio, tomó mis piernas y apretujó ligeramente mis muslos. Bajé mi boca hasta su cuello buscando aire para rellenar mis débiles pulmones y poder proseguir con mi tarea. Empecé a besarlo desesperadamente mientras Edward levantaba mi largo y negro vestido con sus manos. Su tacto era perfecto y lograba que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo saltaran en respuesta a su piel sobre la mía. Deslizó la cremallera hasta abajo y levantó mi cuerpo para quedar a su altura, até mis piernas a su cintura con ganas de arrancarle la camisa a mordiscos. De pronto todo el cansancio desapareció instantáneamente y fue reemplazado por un grupo de sentimientos inesperados que atacaban la parte baja de mi vientre obligándome a besarlo cada vez más._

_Caminamos hacia algún punto pero no pude reconocerlo debido a mi falta de concentración, cada parte de mi cerebro trabajaba para poder contener el tumulto de gemidos que luchaban por escapar de mis labios cuando rozaba involuntaria o voluntariamente su cuerpo con el mío. De pronto me sentí recostada en una dura superficie, no era mi cama porque no había almohadones ni edredón, dejé mis manos vagar con cierta dificultad hacia los costados mientras Edward besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mis pechos con sus manos y encontré una pila de carpetas, no recordaba ningún mueble con papeles excepto… mi escritorio._

—_Edward —gemí tirando de sus cabellos para mirarlo, él en cambio levanto su cabeza para besar mis labios mientras yo hundía mis dedos en su cobriza y despeinada cabellera—. ¿Dónde…?_

—_En tu escritorio —respondió con voz ronca mientras deslizaba el vestido fuera de mí. Me sentí desnuda en su delante y seguramente me sonrojé, pero no sentí frío, el calor carcomía cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, muy aparte de las neuronas, que trabajaban a mil para no perder una batalla campal contra el deseo en su propio terreno._

_Fin del flashback._

Las propuestas de trabajo me empezaron a llover por parte de mis profesores en cuanto abandoné la universidad. Mi maestro de literatura, el Señor Richardson, se encargó de conseguirme innecesariamente un puesto en la escuela principal de Rochester como asistente del director en cuanto a la esencia académica de los estudiantes, algo así como su reemplazo durante el tiempo que no pudiera estar presente -que era la mayoría de los 365 días del año-por otro lado, mi profesor de redacción, el Señor Dennis, me recomendó por mi excelente trabajo en la editorial en una muy cercana como jefe del área en la ciudad de Tom Rivers, ansiaba con todo mi corazón contarle de esa oportunidad a Edward y rogarle que nos mudáramos allá porque sería muy bueno para mi vida profesional, pero no podía ser tan egoísta y alejarlo de su empleo, así que mantengo aún, todas mis ofertas novedosas de empleo en absoluto silencio.

Mi relación con él marcha cada día mejor, y a pesar de su insistente idea de tener otro bebé, yo aún no me siento lista para ser madre de un tercer hijo. Tal vez el problema radique en mis anteriores experiencias, con Renesmee fue bastante difícil todo el proceso, tal vez porque la mayoría de días lloré por Edward, con Jared ha sido toda una nueva experiencia, es un muchacho alegre, amoroso y voluntarioso, ha cambiado mucho a raíz de la muerte de Sue, acude a la escuela y se esfuerza por sus calificaciones además de su trabajo a medio tiempo como mesero en una cafetería cercana al departamento. A pesar de todos los factores que trae consigo un nuevo bebé, como terminar con mi trabajo durante un buen tiempo y abandonar mis nuevos proyectos, no he impedido ese embarazo tan deseado por Edward. Cuando me toca todo mi cuerpo se rinde ante sus manos y la poca cordura que baila dentro de mi cabeza se esfuma, me es imposible utilizar anticonceptivos porque mi médico de cabecera es mi propio marido y esconderle algo no me parece honesto, mucho menos bueno para la relación, así que ahora afrontaré las consecuencias de mis actos como una vez lo hice.

La confianza en nuestra relación ha aumentado muchísimo pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido, jamás conseguí saber de qué iba la plática con Jasper.

A pesar de todos nuestros intentos, por alguna razón que agradezco, no he llegado a embarazarme y eso le molesta mucho a él, así que consiguió que me realizara varias pruebas en sus hospital para verificar el estado de mi útero y un par de cosas que aún no comprendo bien por la gran cantidad de términos médicos que utiliza para explicármelo.

De James no hablamos casi nunca. Edward siempre intenta sacarme información de lo que ocurrió en mi pasado, pero rememorarlo sería arruinar mi perfecta y maravillosa realidad de cuento de hadas que llevo a su lado, de todas formas, y sin saber muy bien porqué, él me obligó a recomenzar todo el trámite de la denuncia y el papeleo para obtener una orden de alejamiento hacia Reneesme y hacia mí. Yo por otro lado respiro tranquila cada segundo recordando que tengo a mi casi esposo a mi lado, y que se encargará de protegernos a ambas si fuese necesario, y oro cada noche para que consiga su amada felicidad lejos de mí y me olvide.

.

.

.

— ¿Señorita? —pregunté a la recepcionista con las manos sudándome de nerviosismo.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —cuestionó brindándome una fuerte y reconfortante sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su cómodo asiento de cuero.

—Verá usted, tengo unos exámenes que recoger —susurré como si de un secreto se tratará por una débil sospecha, devolví el desayuno a la cañería.

—De acuerdo —respondió divertida en el mismo tono tecleando algo en su computadora—, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Isabella Swan. —Mi zapato golpeó varias veces la baldosa del piso por mi efectivo nerviosismo. No quería ser mamá, además, tan solo fue un vómito… puede ser que algo me haya sentado mal.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente torturándome poco a poco con la fuerza suficiente para resquebrajar mi, ya muy rota, confianza en el destino.

—Lo tengo —declaró, se giró hacia un archivo de cuatro cajones color crema y de metal, abrió el segundo y tomó una carpeta de color amarillo patito, me miró y sonrió—, permítame llamar al doctor Cullen.

— ¡No! —chillé con mi voz extrañamente asustada, la recepcionista me dedicó una mirada confusa—, seguramente está muy ocupado. —Recuperé mi calma poco a poco—. Solo deme los exámenes, cuando lleguea casa se los muestro.

—Necesita que alguien le explique los resultados —aseguró—, dentro del sobre solo hay un montón de códigos que deben ser analizados por un especialista.

Me rasqué la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo extremo.

—Tengo un amigo recién graduado de medicina, él me los puede analizar, solo… deme los papeles esos.

— ¿Es una sorpresa?

— ¡Si! —exclamé muy sonriente mientras el cuerpo completo me temblaba y el estómago me crujía del hambre que tenía—, eso… eso, una sorpresa, ¿me los da?

—Claro. —Asintió y me entregó los exámenes con cierta desconfianza—, todo irá bien, ¿desea que llame a su esposo?

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Puede facilitarme un pos-it y un bolígrafo?

—Aquí tiene. —Me los entregó rápidamente con la interrogación dibujada en su rostro.

_Edward_

_Vine a recoger el resultado de los exámenes, pero llego tarde al trabajo, te veo en casa._

_Te amo,_

_Bella._

—Entréguele esto —susurré antes de salir corriendo del hospital con el sobre atrapado entre mis manos.

Llegué a un parque cercano y decidí que necesitaba saber los resultados y por tanto, alguien que pudiera ayudarme a "analizarlos".

A lo lejos -y después de varios minutos- vislumbré a un grupo de estudiantes, seguramente internos con tazas inmensas de café en sus manos, corrí hacia ellos con la desesperación brotando de cada poro de mi piel.

—Disculpa —susurré hacia un muchacho de piel canela y cabello castaño—, ¿puedes ayudarme analizando estos exámenes?

—Pero… —Me miró extrañado pero asintió con una línea marcada en los labios, seguramente me veía como una pobre loca.

Tres muchachos del grupo lo acompañaron y caminamos hacia una cafetería cercana, no quise tomar asiento ni beber nada, solo quería saber el resultado.

Los cuatro miraron las amarillentas hojas varias veces y sonrieron.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó el rubio sonriéndome descaradamente.

—24 —respondí escuetamente—. ¿Puedes decirme que tiene ese inservible papel?

— ¿Eres casada? —continuó con su interrogatorio mientras se ponía en pie.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Miré hacia el muchacho castaño del parque—. ¿Puedes explicarme que tengo?

—Tienes que…

— ¡Qué! —grité tomando mi bolso y arrancándole el sobre de las manos—. ¿Qué dice?

—Cálmate, es solo que…

— ¿Tienes otros hijos? —preguntó torciendo el gesto.

—Una de 6 años, ¿me dices por favor que está en el puto papel?

— ¿En realidad quieres saberlo? Eres muy joven…

—Te aseguro que más años que tú, tengo…

—Es lista —susurró el tercer muchacho de cabello pelirrojo.

—Por favor —supliqué—, necesito saber que dice en el papel, te lo ruego.

—Vas a ser mamá…

.

.

.

Las manos me sudaban terriblemente y trataba de limpiarlas en el arrugado vestido azul noche que Alice había escogido para mí, hace una semana de la fabulosa noticia, y tengo que admitir que me ha hecho ilusión recordar mi redondo vientre con nuestro hijo dentro de él… La controversial situación se basaba en mi falta de valentía y sobre todo en las insistentes preguntas y exigencias de Edward… ¿Qué decía el sobre? ¿Puedes dármelo? ¿Seré papá? Y la lista seguía. Yo no sabía qué responderle y casi siempre sellaba sus labios con un apasionado beso lleno de nerviosismo y entusiasmo, pero por fin me decidí a contárselo en una cena, y siendo sincera, había sido maravillosa porque cada detalle de Edward me llenaba el estómago de mariposas recordándome la maravillosa primavera que llevaba dentro de mí.

Cuando salimos del carísimo restaurant -donde casi me devoro su cena- me llevó a su antiguo departamento de soltero porque mis padres estaban de visita y podrían cuidar de Jared y Renesmee mientras su hija le contaba a su futuro esposo de la nueva adquisición a la familia… un hijo.

En su auto el ambiente se notaba medio tenso, mis manos se aferraban al asiento y las suyas al volante… él sabía qué haría, sabía que le diría de los exámenes.

Descendí del auto y caminé hacia la entrada del lujoso edificio con las piernas temblándome de miedo. Edward atrapó mi cintura entre sus brazos y me arrastró hacia el ascensor, una vez allí comenzó la lenta tortura de llenar mi cuello con sus besos y marcar mi cuerpo con sus manos. Me aferré a su nuca y dejé que mi nerviosismo huyera por las rendijas de la ventilación. Edward terminaba con cualquier sentimiento que no fuera deseo dentro de mí. Levantó mis piernas y las até alrededor de su cintura y en esa incómoda e inapropiada posición caminamos hacia su departamento devorando nuestras bocas el uno al otro, gracias a Dios por la oscuridad y por la hora.

Al llegar detuvo sus besos y caricias y me depositó lentamente en el suelo, supuse que buscaría la puerta del lugar pero me equivoqué.

Frente a mí se encontraba una mujer con cuerpo de modelo y cabellera roja como el fuego cayendo como cascada en su espalda, sus pantalones de cuero y la blusa de color negro que dejaba entrever segmentos de su nívea piel remarcaban a la perfección sus muy bien definidas curvas con ayuda de un par de tacones de 7 cm, a su lado y tomado de su mano se hallaba un niño de al parecer cuatro años con la barbilla marcada y los ojos verde césped tirando a esmeralda, el cabello pelirrojo pero revuelto y la nariz perfilada… era el vivo retrato de…

— ¡Edward! —chilló la mujer arrojándose a los brazos del aludido—, ¡mi amor por fin te encontré! —Besó sus labios empujándome lejos de ambos mientras el muchachito se aferraba al umbral de la puerta.

Mi cuerpo se perdió en un cierto estado de idiotez.

* * *

**Buuueno ._. Creeeo que muchas de ustedes no se lo esperaban, pero de aquí viene lo bueno, los mejores capítulos. No sé, desde el punto de vista de quién los escribe, pues son los más pensados, elaborados y sentidos. Ahora, dejando atrás el shock del fin del capítulo...¡Hey! GRACIAS a todas ustedes, hermosas nenas que siempre dejan sus dulces comentarios y siguen apoyando la historia. Gracias a las followers, gracias a los favoritos, a las que leen y a los preciosos reviews. Son las mejores niñas del mundo, espero que esto funcione como abre boca para su linda semana. Tengan un hermoso tiempo, disfruten lo que hacen, y no se olviden de darle gracias a la beta, la Lore, que es la que siempre está pendiente de la historia. La canción de hoy, es del amor de mi vida *sonriendo y batiendo las pestañas*. **

**Valhe ;)Xxx**

* * *

**···So when I'm missing you, I'll stop eating food, and I'll squeeze into a dress, so I can be like you. And then I'll see your bitterness, and why you're leaving too. Maybe I'll put you to a test and say that I love you. I think that I love you···**


	13. X: Gris Soledad

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-10-**

**Grey Loneliness-Gris Soledad**

* * *

Mis ojos ardían llenos de confusión y odio. La rabia corría por mis venas como sangre que alimenta un cuerpo completo con mínimas ganas de vivir, las piernas me temblaban como un témpano de hielo a punto de desvanecerse en mil pedazos y el corazón se me disparaba a mil por hora como un velero sin punto de llegada, pero con ansias de escapar de aquel lugar donde se mantenía preso.

Ver sus suaves labios, que ya más de una vez fueron míos, en boca de otra era un hecho que mi cerebro no podía procesar. Edward no movía ninguno de sus músculos y ella se esforzaba por encontrar respuesta de su parte. Sin poder contenerla, una traicionera lágrima resbaló por mi sonrosada mejilla, parpadeé varias veces intentando convencerme de que la escena delante de mis ojos realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Por fin, y como si fuera el desenlace de un reencuentro romántico, la pelirroja decidió alejarse de él y mirarme fijamente.

—Anth, ¿quién es ella?

Edward cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió después de varios segundos. Necesitaba interpretar su mirada para comprender que ocurría, pero tan solo encontré penumbra y soledad, un punto neutro que no ayudaba mucho en el trabajo de investigación de toda mi mente.

Durante varios segundos el ambiente se notó tenso debido al silencio de Edward, pero decidí manejarlo con la poca fuerza que aún me mantenía en pie, si bien es cierto, había salido de dos situaciones peores y seguía viva con ganas de luchar por Renesmee, tal vez y solo tal vez, en este caso las ganas se sintieran un poco más apaciguadas y mermadas por la dura realidad, pero no podía mostrarme más débil de lo que realmente era, si tenía aire en los pulmones para poder respirar, podía contestar su pregunta.

—Isabella Swan —me presenté con un hilo de voz limpiando el rastro de la lágrima de mi mejilla con la mano derecha.

—Humm, creo que te conozco, ¿no es alguna de tus ex novias Anth?

—Es mucho más que eso —respondió Edward con seguridad en la voz.

—Bueno, más que yo no lo creo. —Sonrió y tomó el brazo de Edward—. Te busqué durante mucho tiempo y ahora que te encontré no pienso dejarte escapar.

Dentro de mi cuerpo creció una fuerte ansia de tomarla por los cabellos y arrastrarla por todo el lugar sin dejar mancha alguna en el suelo, por tan solo tomar su brazo pero las guardé en lo más profundo de mí ser y suspiré.

Realmente tenían mucho de qué hablar, por aquel beso estaba más que segura de ello, y yo no tenía porqué escuchar la dolorosa plática en que se embarcarían ambos.

—Creo…creo que debo irme —susurré apretujando la falda del vestido—, tienen que hablar.

Les di una amplia vista de mi espalda y comencé mi lento descenso hacia el ascensor.

— ¡Espera! —gritó su voz detrás de mí jalando de mi muñeca—. No tiene por qué ser así.

Lo miré varios segundos con el dolor aflorando en cada uno de los poros de mi piel.

—Tiene que ser como es —murmuré soltándome de su agarre—. No quiero escucharte, solo… —Mi corazón palpitó rápido durante una milésima de segundo y después varias lágrimas se escurrieron de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas de ninguna forma—. Solo déjame en paz —musité con voz llorosa.

—No dejes que esto cambie las cosas —suplicó tomando mi mano mientras me miraba con el arrepentimiento en los ojos—. Nada de lo que Tanya me diga arruinará mi vida, nuestra vida. —Acercó mi cuerpo al suyo y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. Te lo ruego, quédate junto a mí para poder afrontar esto juntos como una pareja, como lo que somos, no me abandones ahora cuando más te necesito.

Muchas veces durante todo mi embarazo deseé poder llamarlo y rogarle que se mantuviera a mi lado porque lo necesitaba, porque era un hijo también de él y lo quería como su padre aunque no lo conociera. Pero jamás lo hice porque respeté su primera decisión de alejarse, ahora, con todo el grupo de sentimientos dentro de mi cuerpo que caminan dejando huella por todo mi pisoteado corazón, no puedo si quiera hablar con voz normal, mucho menos acompañarlo.

—No fue mi error —susurré alejándome de él—, no soy yo la culpable de esto, y no me creo tan poca cosa como para quedarme y escuchar cómo me presentas a la madre de tu hijo. —Cada hueso de mi cuerpo se rompió poco a poco dejando la sangre escurrirse entre los espacios que los separaban unos de otros. Yo también necesitaba de él, necesitaba de sus fuertes brazos atándome y jurándome que me amaba, necesitaba de su boca junto a la mía murmurando frases incoherentemente absurdas pero que me arrancaban muchas sonrisas, necesitaba despertar de este horrible sueño y dormir de nuevo durante mucho tiempo para poder olvidar todo lo que ocurría en estos instantes. Necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que ese niño no era suyo.

—No quiero perderte —suplicó con los ojos llorosos mientras jalaba de mi brazo—, quédate conmigo, te lo ruego.

—No puedo perder la poca dignidad que me queda, no puedo… —susurré mirando al suelo mientras una lágrima golpeaba la baldosa del corredor—. Júrame…

—Lo que quieras. —Levantó mi rostro tomando mi mentón entre sus dedos con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas y un poco de esperanza algo muerta dentro de su alma—. Solo pídemelo.

—Júrame que ese niño no es tuyo —rogué tomando su rostro entre mis manos con las lágrimas arrasando todo a su paso—. Edward, júrame que no eres su padre —supliqué nuevamente mirándolo a los ojos con el dolor quebrando todo mi ser.

—No puedo —murmuró tomando mis manos con el arrepentimiento embargando toda su mirada—, no puedo….

—Entonces no hay nada más de que hablar. —Me solté de su agarre con el corazón resquebrajado en miles de pedazos sin poder repararlos y caminé hacia las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Todo mi sueño, mi fantasía, mi cuento de hadas con él se terminó.

.

Las calles de New Jersey lucían abandonadas a esta hora. Tan solo los postes de luz eléctrica las iluminaban levemente, las piedras en mi camino se atoraban en el tacón de mi zapato incrustándose en mis débiles y adoloridos tobillos. Cuando salí de su casa pensé en tomar un taxi para llegar pronto a casa pero mi pobre estado de ánimo requería de pensamientos un poco más amables conmigo misma. Los primeros segundos fuera de sus brazos fueron duros. El frío golpeaba mis desnudos brazos y cada ola de viento que llegaba a mi cuerpo lograba estremecerme. Quise llorar mucho en un rincón para convencerme de que lo que viví junto a Edward durante estos días fue demasiado hermoso como para ser real, pero la verdad es que nada podrá borrar todos los días y todas las noches que fui su mujer oficial, nadie podrá arrancarme jamás esos recuerdos.

Decidí caminar por mi propio bien, algo de espacios abiertos ayudaría a recomponer lo poco que quedaba de Bella Swan.

Edward era todo en mi vida, cada pequeño grano de arena dentro de mi desierto, cada gota de lluvia que amainaba el suelo, cada nota musical que formaba parte de su risa, cada día durante el año, el sol durante el verano y la nieve durante el invierno. Él era como mi lado izquierdo, ese que es necesario para el derecho, porque en equipo ambos conseguían ser alguien, ahora, separados, cada uno tirando por su lado no encontraban camino y se perdían como almas en pena.

Mi vida no podría terminar por algo como un hijo, mucho de lo que soy ahora es gracias a un embarazo no deseado pero que le consiguió un rumbo a mi camino, me brindó fuerzas para seguir caminando y luchar por la pequeña habichuela que crecía dentro de mí. Ese niño pelirrojo no era el culpable de nada, Edward y la muchacha habían tomado decisiones por si solos y ahora tenían que enfrentar todas las consecuencias con responsabilidad, como una vez lo hice yo.

Cada diferencia entre los dos no marcó mucho significado en los seis meses que vivimos juntos porque ambos nos esforzamos. Pero él no pudo contra sus impulsos en algún momento de su vida y es por esa misma razón, por la cual no podemos vivir de nuevo un sueño que no tendrá futuro. Podría apostar el vestido que llevo por Tanya, de lejos no se le notan muchos estudios, y para que haya dormido con Edward eso significa que añora ser una mujer dueña de su casa con una muchacha del servicio, la ama de casa perfecta, es la mujer que él tanto necesita.

Ahora no estaba sola para continuar con todo lo que tendría que enfrentar. Renesmee y Jared eran las ruedas de madera que empujaban la carreta de mi vida, por ellos podría enfrentar al mismísimo James sin importar el miedo o las consecuencias, son mi vida y por supuesto, también este nuevo bebé.

Dejé mi mano vagar hasta sentir mi poco abultado vientre.

Por lo bajo tendría dos meses, y aunque nunca deseé ser madre de nuevo, eso no significa que no ame a mi hijo. Desde sus inicios trae consigo grandes sorpresas, será una gran persona, y por supuesto, con todo el amor del mundo de parte de su familia, tendría una madre decidida y un par de hermanos consentidores, tíos muy cariñosos y abuelos amorosos como solo Carlisle y Esme pueden serlo y su padre…

Nuestro hijo tampoco es culpable de ninguno de nuestros actos, merece vivir tanto con su padre como con su madre y no puedo negarle un hijo tan deseado a Edward, es suyo también, y aunque me duela reconocerlo, seguramente tan hijo suyo como aquel muchachito pelirrojo en su apartamento.

El viento despeinó mis cabellos y logró estremecerme del abundante frío que emanaba la ciudad.

Crucé mis brazos y apresuré el paso con ansias de llegar a casa y poder por fin tomar una ducha caliente y beber una gran taza de leche con fresas.

Sonreí.

Parte de los antojos comenzaban a manifestarse dentro de mi organismo.

Eso no era más que una señal de lo muy embarazada que estaba.

Me detuve en una de las esquinas del centro comercial y noté al grupo de tres taxis que aparcaban a la salida del estacionamiento.

Tomé uno y llegué pronto a casa con ansias de abrazar a mis hijos con fuerza para olvidar todo lo que viví esta noche.

Las luces del edificio estaban completamente apagadas excepto las que correspondían a mi departamento, durante varios segundos pensé que tal vez mis padres podrían interactuar con los niños de alguna manera, tal vez algún juego de mesa o algo parecido pero pronto, la idea de James en mi casa cruzó ante mis ojos y alertó cada uno de mis sentidos, nadie tocaría a mis pequeños.

Ascendí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y abrí la puerta lentamente, al hacerlo me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

Mis padres descansaban acomodados en el más amplio de los sofás mientras Jared observaba con expresión sombría un punto fijo en la alfombra, seguí su vista y encontré a mí Renesmee formando distintas figuras con la caja de legos que su padre le había regalado hace tres semanas en compañía del pequeño pelirrojo. Giré mi cabeza tan solo unos centímetros y descubrí a Edward mirando con desesperación la ventana en busca de algo en conciso.

Jared carraspeó en mi dirección como una simple indicación de que había llegado.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó el cobrizo abrazando fuertemente mi cuerpo entre sus grandes brazos—, ¿dónde demonios estabas? —Hundió su cabeza en mi cuello besando mis cabellos—. No te vuelvas a marchar de esa manera.

—…

—Estoy bien —susurré soltándome de su abrazo— ¿Qué haces aq…?

— ¿Te hiciste daño? —preguntó tomando mi mano en alto para que pudiera girar, consiguió que diera vuelta y me inspeccionó con la mirada—. Estás helada, necesitas beber algo caliente, vamos a la cocina. —Tomó mi mano con severidad y me condujo al lugar sin esperar. Por alguna razón, no encontraba ni felicidad ni tristeza en sus ojos, tan solo arrepentimiento y de nuevo aquel horrible punto neutro que tanto odiaba. Leer su mirada era como escucharlo al piano, maravilloso al percibirlo y esplendido para descubrir su estado de ánimo, esa era la única arma que poseía para asegurarme de su felicidad, y ahora lo único que encontraba era una gris soledad.

—Espera —murmuré viéndome alejada del salón.

En cuanto nos adentramos en la habitación descubrí una tetera en la hornilla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté sin rodeos cruzada de brazos—, te dije que no teníamos nada más de que hablar.

—Yo no terminé contigo, te guste o no ahora eres mía, somos como uno solo, y no pienso escuchar ninguna de las explicaciones de Tanya sin ti a mi lado. —Me entregó una taza caliente de té negro en las manos—. Bébetela —ordenó, el líquido me brindó calor, pero el simple olor inundó mis fosas nasales y me revolvió el estómago.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y corrí hacia el baño cerrando mi boca para impedir que la cena saliera precipitada sobre el piso de mi departamento.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y dejé a mi cabeza en dirección al inodoro, devolví hasta el desayuno de ayer, pensé que mis cabellos representarían una molestia pero descubrí que alguien los sostenía delicadamente para evitar que se hundieran.

Cuando terminé de expulsar toda señal de comida de mi organismo levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con un Edward muy serio extendiéndome un paño húmedo con la mano derecha.

—Gracias —susurré avergonzada por la situación.

—Quiero ver los exámenes ahora —exigió jalando de mi brazo en dirección a nuestra habitación una vez que terminé de asearme.

—Yo… —Abrí la boca varias veces sin saber que decir, dentro de mi subconsciente la idea de contarle que pronto sería padre rondaba mi cabeza y me señalaba la opción correcta, ser sincera, pero por otro lado su visita no me dejaba entrever nada bueno, así que me rasqué la cabeza en señal de confusión y caí sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados respirando lentamente el desagradable aire que mi habitación ahora emanaba, percibí el fuerte olor a vegetales podridos cerca de mí, arrugué la nariz y negué con la cabeza.

Esto del embarazo me hace oler y ver cosas donde no son.

—Anth, ¿podemos hablar ahora si? —preguntó la voz de aquella mujer pelirroja.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y la miré con odio en los ojos.

— ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? —pregunté cruzada de brazos dedicándole una interrogante mirada a Edward.

—Te rogué que te quedaras junto a mí para escuchar la explicación juntos, y como huiste no tuve más salida que buscarte aquí —declaró con la mirada fría mientras cerraba la puerta—. Ahora mismo vamos a entender todo este asunto.

—No la quiero en mi casa —exigí caminando hacia él—, no quiero a tu amante en mi casa.

—Yo no soy amante de nadie —espetó la pelirroja—, soy su mujer, y si no puedes reconocerlo, con seguridad puedo enseñártelo. —Sonrió con malicia y contoneó sus caderas varias veces—. Él me necesitaba.

Tragué seco y resistí varios de mis impulsos.

—Edward. —Lo miré con orden en los ojos—. No quiero a _tu mujer_ en mi casa.

—Tanya no es mi amante y tampoco es mi mujer, es solo una persona que ahora mismo nos va a explicar que carajos hace en New Jersey —aseguró mirándola fríamente y de paso ignorando mi comentario.

—Ahora dices que no lo soy, quiero ver qué cara pondrías si ella escuchara tus palabras cuando me hacías tuya. —Le guiñó un ojo al cobrizo que me provocó nauseas y como una mujer valiente tuve que aguantármelas.

—No quiero saber más de este tipo de shows en mi casa —exigí con voz fuerte—, quiero que ambos se marchen ya y me dejen en paz.

—No me voy a ir, Isabella —aseguró mirándome fijamente— tú vas a escuchar la historia completa te guste o no.

—No quiero explicaciones de nada. Tengo ganas de vomitar y mi habitación huele a vegetales podridos, tú. —Señalé a Edward— traes a tu amante a mi casa porque te da la gana y encima ella insinúa algunas cosas muy desagradables para mí. —Suspiré—. Si tienes un hijo hazte cargo y déjame tranquila. Durante mucho tiempo te demostré nuestras diferencias y tú juraste que el amor podría contra todo, durante un tiempo me creí como estúpida, pero ahora estoy más que segura que nada bastó. Ese tonto amor no impidió que te acostaras con otra mujer, ese amor no impidió que me dejaras hace tanto tiempo, ese amor no impidió que te entregaras a tal punto como para tener un hijo, ese amor no consiguió…

—Consiguió mucho más de lo que crees —murmuró mirándome fijamente.

* * *

**¡Hola! Hey, nenas ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué sabor les ha dejado en al boca este capítulo? Yo sé que muchas de ustedes no entendieron ni un pito de todas estas cosas que están pasando, pero créanme, son necesarias. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que él jamás la buscó? Humm, bueno, tiene que luchar un poquito más para tener las cosas que quiere. Toooodos, absolutamente todos sus comentarios son leídoos por mí, me gusta ver que piensan, que les gusta y que odian de la historia, y como sé que muchas estuvieron confundidas, solo espero que esto les saque esa confusión. Cóooomo siempre, dénle gracias a la guapura de la Lore, que es la que betea los caps, que se esfuerza y sigue buscando tiempito para dárnoslos.**

**En el nuevo segmento de la nota de autoor (?)** *No estoy loca* **la lectora del capítulo pasado fue** *redoble de tambores*:** Lady Andy Pao.** *Soltando serpentinas y globos y con WMYB de fondo* **¡Hey tú! Guapura Andy, muchas gracias por tu review, por tus palabras, por seguir leyendo la historia. ¡Gracias! Espero que tengas un hermooooso día, que toodos tus sueños se cumplan y la Lore, la otra guapura, manda a decir que muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras. **

**La canción de hoy, también es del amor de mi vida. Vivan, sonrían, siéntanse hermosas, porque cada una de nosotras es original a nuestra manera. Qué chuch*s como decimos en mi país, cada una de nosotras tenemos algo precioso. Yyy luego de eso, me marcho. ¡2 días para Little Things! Okya.**

**Valhe ;)Xxx**

* * *

**···So if I kiss you, will your mouth read this truth. Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do. And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet that leads to regret, diving in too soon, and I'll owe it all to you, oh, my little bird. My little bird.··· **


	14. XI: Errores

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-11-**

**Mistakes-Errores**

* * *

—Consiguió mucho más de lo que crees —murmuró mirándome fijamente.

Sus ojos eran tan profundos y magnéticos que ataban mi corazón y lo obligaban a palpitar al ritmo que él deseara. Solo Edward ejercía esa fuerza de atracción sobre mí, y durante mucho tiempo agradecí saber que solo me debía a un hombre, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de ello, si me enamoró a mí con tanto ahínco, bien pudo conquistar a cualquier otra mujer y con muchas más facilidades.

Le retiré la mirada rápidamente por miedo a seguirme perdiendo en aquellas esmeraldas tan malditamente hipnotizantes.

—No sabes lo que dices —susurré con la vista en mis horribles zapatos de tacón—. Mentir nunca resultó conmigo. —Levanté el rostro para mantener la vista en su mentón—. Lo sabes.

—No es una mentira —declaró intentando tomar mi brazo, lo esquivé y caminé varios pasos lejos de él.

—No sé que buscas trayéndola aquí, no me importa lo que tenga que decir.

—Bueno Anth. —La horrible voz de la pelirroja retumbó en mi cabeza provocándome jaqueca—. Ella no quiere nada contigo. ¿Podemos marcharnos a casa?

A casa.

De nuevo aquel sentimiento de empujarla por las escaleras se apoderó de mi cuerpo, pero lo retuve reprimido dentro de mis pulmones como una fehaciente prueba de que Edward nunca jamás sería aquel adolescente del que me enamoré.

—No —explicó el cobrizo—, cuéntale todo tal y como ocurrió. Si quieres salir de aquí, vas a hacer lo que te digo, Tanya. Cuéntale como ocurrió esto.

—¿Y por qué tengo que hablar con ella? Yo vine a buscarte a ti, Edward Anthony, no a ella ni a sus hijos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Romperle el corazón? —una risa oscura se filtró de sus labios y hundió mi corazón un poco más dentro de mi pecho—Es tu maldita decisión, Edward. Tu quieres que ella escuche y con Dios de testigo, nunca jamás disfrutaré tanto diciendo la verdad.

—Isabella ¿cierto? —preguntó mirándome con aquellos ojos verdes tan horriblemente perfectos—. Soy Tanya Denali y estudiaba Derecho en la Universidad de Oxford, donde coincidencialmente Edward también cursaba el tercer año de medicina, no voy a complicarte las cosas más de lo que están. Lo conocí por Hale, tal vez no lo conozcas, Jasper, un rubiecito muy atractivo que para mi mala suerte estaba comprometido con la insoportable de Alice. En fin, durante varios meses…

—Yo no quiero escucharte. —Miré a Edward con los ojos extrañamente humedecidos—. A ninguno de los dos, quiero que se marchen ya.

—Tanya, prosigue —ordenó Edward con los brazos cruzados y la mirada gris y gélida.

—Como decía, durante varios meses él fue demasiado reacio conmigo, no quería salir, ni siquiera comer algo juntos así que tomé medidas drásticas. Lo llevé a un bar con ayuda de sus amigos y nos emborrachamos varias horas, después llegamos a su apartamento y como si fuera un león…

—Creo saber lo que ocurrió después —aseguré inhalando profundamente—, pero no tienes por qué contarme nada más. Te voy a pedir de favor que te marches de mi casa ahora mismo si no quieres que me encargue de sacarte a patadas yo misma. —Me esforcé muchísimo en mantener la calma durante los pocos segundos, e incluso evité respirar por miedo a que el asqueroso olor a vegetales podridos que extrañamente ella emanaba, se filtrara por mis narices provocándome vómito de nuevo—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de aquello como si fuera…?

—Lo que yo hice fue consolar a un hombre solo. Tú no existías en esos momentos, ni tu hija, ni nada de ello. Edward estaba deshecho y yo, simplemente le devolví una chispa de vida porque lo encontré apagado y muerto. Esa noche muchas cosas pasaron, aparte de lo obvio, me prometió muchas cosas y la única razón por la que me atreví a buscarlo es por el muchachito del salón. Es su hijo aunque no lo creas, y yo no puedo criar a un mocoso que arruine mi vida, ya bastante tiempo me encargué de alimentarlo y le hablé mucho de Edward así que ahora Robert sabe que su padre es el cobrizo aquí presente. Tu novio, marido, lo que sea, ansiaba un hijo con todas las fuerzas de su alma, respiraba solo por ti y en algunas ocasiones te nombraba, me creas o no, te recordaba más de lo usual —suspiró—. En fin, durante los dos meses…

— ¿Dos meses? —pregunté atónita con un hilo de voz—, ustedes…

—Vivimos juntos dos meses —aseguró la pelirroja— y las pocas veces que me tomó. —Arrugué la nariz ante la idea de imaginarlos juntos—. Lo hizo con… creo que me utilizaba ¿sabes? Solo tu nombre salía de sus labios, pero casi siempre bebía mucho, todos los días. Fue durante las vacaciones de navidad y todo ese tiempo no buscó a su familia ni nada. Bebía cada vez más y te recordaba muy seguido. Me daba asco tan solo pensarte, ahora que te veo no comprendo por qué se enamoró de ti, eres tan simple y normal. Me robaste lo único que quise en mi vida, a Edward, y ahora que lo tengo no voy a dejarlo ir. Lo lamento cariño, pero ahora yo sí quiero casarme y dejar de estudiar y todo, quiero volverme su esclava si es necesario, pero no seguiré con un hijo suyo haciéndome la fuerte, no nací para eso. En fin, después de esas vacaciones tuvo que marcharse para año nuevo junto con su hermana, así que lo perdí de vista y tiempo después descubrí que estaba embarazada. Lo busqué pero nadie pudo darme referencias de él, ni siquiera el rubiecito de su amigo, y hace unos meses encontré en su departamento un par de boletos a esta ciudad, llamé a Jasper y le pedí de favor que me contara donde estaban pero no me dijo nada, excepto que no lo molestara más, que no sabía nada de Edward. El muy maldito lo excusó pero al fin y gracias a un buen amigo lo encontré. Esa es toda la historia. —Sonrió socarronamente y se deslizó sobre la cama con aires de victoria y aquella fragancia a vegetales podridos que tanto odiaba.

Mi corazón latía lentamente ante todo el relato. Si era cierta toda la sarta de idioteces que dijo, entonces podía comprobar varias cosas. Edward sí sufrió por mí pero no pudo contener sus impulsos ni sus estúpidas necesidades machistas así que durmió con cuanta falda caminaba frente a él y lo peor, me nombraba a mí cuando… el niño pelirrojo, ese muchachito si es su hijo y merece todo el cariño de un padre, sin importar el tipo de mujer que sea su madre, y finalmente, mi vida de nuevo es un rebullicio.

El silencio opacó durante varios segundos el horrible y tenso ambiente que se vivía en mi habitación, casi podía palpar y cortar como mantequilla la horrible niebla imaginaria que nos embarcaba a los tres. Nadie quería hablar. Tanya sonreía satisfecha por todo el daño que le había causado a mi pobre corazón. Yo miraba al suelo reteniendo las traicioneras lágrimas que se escurrían en contra de mi voluntad y evitando que ambos pudieran observar el resultado del laborioso proceso donde, tanto él como ella, habían puesto de su parte para desmoronar a una persona y resquebrajarla en pequeños e inservibles pedazos de mujer. Y finalmente él, una línea recta fruncía sus labios y su piel lucía más pálida de lo normal, no habló, jamás se defendió de todas las acusaciones por parte de Tanya, nunca rechistó ante la posibilidad de que el niño fuera suyo, en silencio y con la cabeza en alto, aceptó toda su responsabilidad, como siempre, con aquel orgullo que se encargaba de amarrar sus pobres sentimientos y someterlos ante la cruel verdad. Él era culpable de todo aquello, y sus errores ahora lo delataban obligándolo a callar y sobre todo, a terminar con lo poco que habíamos rehabilitado de nuestra relación, ahora y de nuevo, los escombros de un viejo y herido amor salían a flote demostrándonos que el pasado nos persigue con fuerza y se aprovecha de nuestros actos.

—Bella. —Su voz perdió aquel toque aterciopelado, ahora era áspera y dolorosa—. Lo que dijo ella…

—Yo no quiero escucharte —aseguré mirándolo con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas inundadas de tristeza en su forma física—. Todo lo que ella dijo es cierto ¿no? ¿Era eso lo que me ibas a decir? —reí amargamente y limpié mi rostro—. Tú y yo sabíamos, muy en el fondo, que jamás lograríamos cumplir nuestro sueño, y tú tampoco…

—No fue del todo mi culpa…

— ¿Qué? —exclamé levantando las manos al cielo—, ¿me vas a decir que ese niño salió de Tanya por obra y gracia del espíritu santo? No puedo creer que seas tan cínico…

—Tú tampoco me esperaste, te enredaste con el tal Alec…

— ¡Déjame informarte que jamás tuvimos un hijo! —chillé herida empujándolo contra la pared—. Yo intenté rehacer mi vida porque te alejaste como un cobarde sin confiar en mí. —Ahora la fuerza de mi voz desató las odiosas lágrimas que surcaban mi rostro.

— ¡Estaba deshecho! —exclamó con el rostro apagado pero con la mirada repleta de furia mientras tomaba mis muñecas—. Me convertiste en un ser inservible que no pensaba. —Aumentó su fuerza en el agarre y consiguió que varios quejidos escaparan de mis labios—. Ella solo intentó recomponer a un hombre que no caminaba, solo pensaba en ti cuando estudiaba, pensando que tal vez te sentirías orgullosa de mí si lograba ser alguien en esta vida…

— ¡Nunca voy a enorgullecerme de alguien como tú! —chillé intentando inútilmente alejarme de él—. ¡Todos estos meses me utilizaste! Juraste que me amabas pero no fue así, intentaste construir un futuro cuando el pasado te atormentaba, ¡con un demonio! —Me sacudí lo más fuerte golpeteando insistentemente su pecho—. ¿Es qué acaso no conoces un estúpido plástico llamado condón? ¡La próxima vez que te acuestes con una mujer utilízalo, así evitas dejar asperjado tu ADN por todo el planeta! —Mi respiración se volvió errática y todo el salón comenzó a darme vueltas. Mis párpados pesaban como dos bloques de cemento sobre mis ojos y las manos de pronto se convirtieron en gelatina andante. Evité el estúpido desmayo respirando por la nariz nuevamente inhalando el asqueroso olor de la pelirroja que milagrosamente se había marchado. Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza para atrás con las náuseas a punto de nieve e inmediatamente sentí como dos fuertes brazos se ataban a mi cintura y me recostaban sobre la mullida cama.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó asustado con voz ronca.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos y lo miré con la poca energía que mi cuerpo había mantenido en reserva.

—Lárgate de mi casa —ordené con voz firme consiguiendo que cada palabra se convirtiera en una fuerte pero delicada daga que marcaba mi corazón y lo hería profundamente.

—No voy a irme —aseguró con la mirada vacía—, primero quiero ver los exámenes.

—No vas a ver nada, ¡lárgate! —chillé poniéndome en pie.

—Es mi hijo el que llevas en el vientre, es mi hija la preciosa niña en el salón, y tú. —Caminó hacia mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. Eres mía, pronto serás mi esposa…

—No voy a casarme contigo —aseguré evitando su mirada—. Quiero que te vayas…

—…

—Te necesito a mi lado —susurró con voz rota abrazándome—, no puedo sin ti, no puedo…

—Debiste pensar en ello antes de…

Selló mis labios con dos de sus dedos y levantó mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo.

—No voy a perderte, pero sé que necesitas tiempo para pensar, y es exactamente eso lo que haré, me voy a marchar —susurró mirándome con ojos suplicantes—, pero no dejaré a mis hijos solos, a ninguno de los tres—. Mi corazón se rompió en delgados y peligrosos pedazos que se regaron por todo mi cuerpo al escuchar la confirmación de su paternidad—. Y tan solo espero que algún día me perdones.

—…

—No quiero hablar ahora —murmuré alejándome de él y señalándole la puerta—. Solo vete y deja que las aguas se calmen, por favor.

—Bella —murmuró caminando hacia mí.

—Vete —rogué con la voz quebrada—, necesito pensar.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso lento y cansado y antes de atravesar la puerta me miró con aquellos tristes ojos sin brillo ni color.

—Esto no cambia las cosas —susurró antes de salir.

—Sí que las cambia —susurré abrazada a mi almohada permitiendo que las lágrimas se apropiaran de mis ojos y empaparan todo el edredón mientras mis sentidos no conseguían más que rememorar su perfecto aroma en cada una de las fibras de la tela, y sobre todo en cada una de las células de mi cuerpo.

* * *

**Señoritas! ¿Qué tal su día? Por este capítulo, como siempre, le dan las gracias a la Lore, que es la Beta encargada, la más colaboradora, y la que escucha a las lectoras. Yo aquí, reportándome y diciéndoles que a veces las cosas no son fáciles. ¿A dónde creían que ellos podían llegar cuando él solo quería tener sexo y ella tenía ojos de cordero degollado cuando lo veía? Ahora tienen que aprender que la vida es diferente. Y no me digan ¡Qué michi contigo, que no los dejas en paz! O algo así, ya verán. Let it be, como dicen los amados Beattles. **

A**dorables, gracias por todo, por sus reviews, Woahh, ni siquiera puedo pensar que me dejen tantas palabritas. Gracias por los favorites, por los follows. Por todo, y como siempre, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. **

**La lectora de la semana es *redoble de tambores* Creo que esta vez, son como cuatro. Haber *golpeando el micrófono y con Little Things de fondo* La lectora adorable y hermosa es**, Lady Andy Pao,** porque sus reviews son taaaan largos y hermosos de leer, muchas gracias nena, yo y la Lore nos cuidamos, no te preocupes, tu también, derechito pa' la casa ¿Eh?. La siguiente es** Gaby Gonzalez, **porque es una de las lectoras más dulces de facebook, una de las más dedicadas también :) Y finalmente,** Always I be you're friend, **a quién aún no le respondo el PM, pero que ya voy. Muuuchas gracias por tus palabras guapura, te aseguro que aún tienes un buen bunch de capítulos para leer. Como posdata, no podía dejar fuera de la sección a** Palitatjcullen, **porque tus reviews son tan adorables, y expresivos haha, muchas gracias preciosa.**

**La canción de hoy, es de mis cinco cosos adorados, a quién muchos llaman porquería, pero que me hacen sentir tan bien, que nada podría reemplazarlos. Aunque sean estúpidos y comerciales, yo lo acepto. Siéntanse hermosas, todos los días de su vida, escuchen más música, lean un poco más, y solo intenten sonreír. Las adoro, adorables.**

**Valhe ;) Xxx**

* * *

**····You'll never love yourself Half as much as I love you, You'll never treat yourself right darlin', But I want you to If I let you know.I'm here for you,****Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you. I've just let these little things, Slip out of my mouth. Because it's you Oh it's you, It's you.They add up to,And I'm in love you...And all your little things····**


	15. XII: Jamás

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-12-**

**Jamás-Ever**

* * *

Aquella horrible luz del sol, la misma que un día juntó nuestros rostros para que obligadamente se fundieran en un profundo beso, ahora me despertaba a la dura realidad. Cuando todo el mundo se venía contra ti las pocas fuerzas que tenías escondidas para luchar y ponerte en pie desfallecían ante tus ojos y los transformaban en entes oscuros que tan solo se dedicaban a demostrar aquella tristeza que embargaba tu cuerpo por completo y lo inundaba. Ahora ni el mismo sol con todo su esplendor podría cambiar lo que el destino escribió. Siempre el amor triunfó durante muchas batallas, y a través de todo el tiempo, pero esta primavera que llevo dentro de mi cuerpo, esta primavera que ambos vivimos sin descanso durante mucho tiempo disfrutando cada instante sin pesar en el maldito porvenir, el día de hoy se rebelaba contra nosotros demostrándonos que ningún amor dura cien años ni es tan fuerte como para resucitar de lo más hondo del fango donde está sepultado. Tal vez el olvido y el dolor lo amainen escondiéndolo tras las sombras, pero colaboran también con aquella triste e insatisfecha labor de matarlo poco a poco. Nuestro amor que fue más que una primavera la noche de ayer decidió marcharse sin rumbo alguno, solo con las manos en los bolsillos y sin idea de a donde llegar pero con una idea fija, dicho de otra forma, cansada de la situación, ella no deseaba volver, no ahora cuando la fuerte barrera que construimos sin bases está desmoronándose a mis pies sin dejarme descansar, no ahora, no por ahora, la primavera no tiene deseos de volver.

Me levanté con un poco de mareo y satisfecha por todas las conclusiones a las que había llegado la noche anterior. Las lágrimas y un par de almohadas eran muy buenas consejeras cuando el abandono y la decepción se apoderan de tu corazón y lo resquebrajan en mil pedazos.

Edward tenía derecho a conocer a su hijo… pero yo tenía derecho a vivir mi vida en paz y tranquilidad, como siempre debió ser.

Cuando las heridas sangran en lo más profundo de tu ser comprendes que la realidad que por algún corto e inexistente tiempo viviste no fue más que una horrible fantasía que te mantuvo esperando sueños idiotas que jamás se cumplirían.

Ahora la realidad y la madurez que una vez utilicé para vivir mi embarazo vuelve a mí con mucha más sutileza, las opciones de vida que tenía no eran para nada alentadoras, pero siempre podía cambiar mi futuro y transformarme en una fuerte mujer. Quería ser distinta para que _él _comprendiese que jamás jugaría conmigo de la manera que ya una vez lo hizo.

Caminé hacia la cocina dando tumbos por la mala noche de ayer, serían tal vez las tres o cuatro de la mañana cuando por fin me encontré satisfecha y segura con mis decisiones y por tanto pude pegar el ojo para descansar, al menos un poco.

Encontré a Jared de espaldas tomando un sartén sobre la hornilla. Giré mi cabeza y observé el reloj de pared, marcaba las doce y media del día. Renesmee debía haberse marchado al colegio al igual que él, y mis padres debían haberse marchado hace ya un buen par de horas, por todo mi tumulto de estupideces me quedé dormida.

—Buenos días —saludé con voz patosa—. ¿Por qué no fuiste al…?

Me encaró con la confusión marcada en sus expresiones y sirvió un poco de huevo revuelto en un plato de la alacena, lo colocó delante de mis ojos tentándome a comer y me señaló la silla, me senté con Jared delante de mí.

—Cullen dio órdenes que comieras mucho y a tus horas, y… se llevó su ropa —declaró mirándome molesto, agaché la cabeza y le hice caso a mi rugiente estómago—, puedes… ¿Puedes decirme que mierda pasó anoche?

Tragué el último bocado de mi desayuno y lo enfrenté con aquel rostro de póquer que siempre debí manejar.

—Edward tiene otro hijo —aseguré bebiendo algo de jugo junto al plato—, y yo no quiero nada con él, de ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar.

— ¿Un hijo? —preguntó alzando una ceja—. ¿Tiene… tiene otro hijo? Es con la pelirroja ¿cierto? —Su rostro enrojeció poco a poco mientras sus manos se convertían en fuertes y decididos puños sobre la mesa—. ¡Te engañó! El muy idiota te engañó…

—Jared cálmate —pedí tomando su mano para que recuperara la calma.

—No puedo. El muy idiota trajo a su familia a tu casa. —Tomó mi mano y la apretujó fuertemente—. Jamás debí dejarlo pasar.

—Cálmate —repetí—, escúchame. Edward y yo no volveremos a vernos, te he dicho que todo cambiará estos días. Cariño, él no me engañó porque durante todos esos años Edward y yo no éramos una pareja, estábamos heridos y separados. Lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre él y Tanya no merece tu preocupación. Por favor Jared, no necesito más problemas de los que tengo, y para serte sincera no ayudas mucho con ese carácter.

—Te ibas a casar con él, tú… Nessie —susurró negando con la cabeza—. Bella, tú no merecías esto, eres tan buena mujer, porque… ¿por qué ocurrió? —se preguntó a si mismo—. De nuevo te deja sola cobardemente, tres…

—Cuatro —corregí mirándolo fijamente—, todas esas noches que pasaste en casa de Carlisle y Esme dieron su fruto.

—…

— ¡Te dejó embarazada! —exclamó levantándose de su asiento para patear la mesa del comedor—. Es el peor…

—Jared. —Caminé hacia él, tomé su mano y lo obligué a mirarme—. Yo siempre tengo a quién recurrir, no estoy sola y tampoco estamos abandonados, nos tenemos los unos a los otros y por ahora serás el hombre de mi casa —reí y dejé mi cabeza reposar en su pecho mientras sus brazos se acomodaban alrededor de mi cintura—, no lo necesitamos.

—Jamás —aseguró abrazándome de nuevo.

El silencio abundó en esos instantes, pero le agradecí a Dios nuevamente por tener a Jared a mi lado. Renesmee siempre sería mi hija, pero su edad era demasiado corta como para entender lo que me ocurría, en Jared, en este muchacho de piel canela y cabello azabache encontré el apoyo más grande de toda mi vida.

—…

—Recogeré a Renesmee en el colegio —murmuró besando mi frente segundos después—, pero si quieres…

—No, ve por ella para almorzar juntos, yo también tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí —asentí y bebí el último trago del jugo—. Me iré a cambiar, nos vemos en la tarde. —Besé también su frente y salí de la habitación.

—Bella —me llamó.

— ¿Si?

—Te quiero —murmuró regalándome una sonrisa.

—Yo también.

—…

Mi armario era una gran selva, realmente. Había varias prendas que jamás en mi vida había utilizado, todo culpa de la duende. Los vestidos y las fibras de algodón abundaban en toda la pequeña caja de madera donde reposaba mi ropa, y no colaboraban en nada con la gran tarea que me había propuesto. Encontrar algo decente pero diferente para vestirme. Los zapatos eran mucho más difíciles de escoger, todos tenían tacón alto y con mi torpeza no resultaría nada bueno de usarlos, pero si quería cambiar tenía que hacerlo.

Me decidí muy adolorida por un vestido en tonos morados con varias hélices en dorado y un par de zapatos del mismo color. La falda era ancha y se ajustaba un poco en la cintura, perfecto.

Peiné mi cabello como pude y lo dejé caer sobre mi espalda. De nuevo y como en mi primer embarazo, se rizaba mucho más de lo normal y un par de pecas aparecían en mis pómulos. El maquillaje para mí siempre fue un terrible problema, pero quería cambiar, necesitaba cambiar. Tomé un poco de rubor y terminé con algo de sombra dorada sobre mis ojos, un labial palo de rosa, nada exagerado, pero lo suficiente.

Cambié todas mis cosas de mi vieja y desgastada bolsa a una mucho mas glamurosa como habría dicho la pequeña Alice y abandoné el departamento con ansias de empezar esta nueva vida que tanto deseaba.

En primera instancia acudí donde mi viejo profesor de redacción, el señor Dennis. En su oficina me resultó sencillo obtener una cita para poder verlo y presentarle aquel par de dudas que bailaban dentro de mi cabeza. Le pregunté por aquel trabajo que una vez me había conseguido y llamó casi enseguida con esa alegría que tanto lo caracterizaba para preguntar por el puesto. Al parecer, al director de la editorial en Tom Rivers lo habían re asignado pero el nuevo director era un muchacho muy joven con ansias de comenzar con su trabajo y sobre todo con poca experiencia. Mis años en la universidad no representaban mucha sabiduría en cuanto al control de trabajadores, pero podía con el adolescente y la niñata a mi cargo, que representaban fuertes torbellinos, así que manejar a un grupo más no podría ser tan difícil. Al final de la conversación, el profesor me dejó saber que el puesto estaría vacante durante varias semanas y que si me presentaba me lo darían a mí sin dudarlo debido a su gran recomendación, no pude más que agradecerle por el grandioso gesto de su parte y salí de aquel edificio con varios cumplidos y una carpeta llena de papeles y datos para mi nuevo empleo.

Acudí a la escuela donde laboraba y presenté mi renuncia por causa del embarazo. A pesar de que era una manera muy cruel utilizar a mi pequeño hijo para esos fines, ya sabía yo que el señor Hanson no gustaba de mujeres gordas que no hacían más que pedir permiso por tener hijos así que me agradeció el tiempo que trabajé junto a él y me dio el número de cuenta donde tendría que recoger mi liquidación. A decir verdad, durante los últimos meses Nadia, una muchacha que estudió para profesora me reemplazaba casi todo el tiempo por los exigentes llamados de Edward, así que visto desde otro punto, era un sueldo menos para el estado.

Acudí al banco para realizar los trámites necesarios y me aseguré de tener una suma considerable en mi cuenta de ahorros, con ambas liquidaciones de mis antiguos empleos y algún par de dólares que ahorraba de mi tiempo cuando soltera aguantaban para encontrar un nuevo hogar en esta ciudad.

Cuando llegué a casa encontré a Jared y a Nessie recostados sobre mi cama viendo alguna película del oeste, algunas monedas en la mesa y la caja de una pizza humeante en la encimera de la cocina, almorzamos juntos y al terminar le pedí de favor a Jared que recogiera un par de folletos en el edificio de una empresa inmobiliaria mientras yo hablaba con mi hija sobre _él._

—Mami, ¿por qué mi papá no almorzó con nosotros? —preguntó con sus ojitos llenos de interrogantes—, y… ¿quién era el niño de anoche? Era risueño y se parecía mucho a mi papá. —Sonrió y se acomodó sobre mis piernas.

—Princesa. —Llené mis pulmones de aire y deposité un beso sobre su coronilla—. Mi amor quiero que sepas que varias cosas cambiarán estos días, tendré un nuevo empleo, y si Dios quiere, una casa mucho más cómoda.

—Genial mamá, no me gustaba tenerte en la escuela todo el tiempo. —Rio y dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

—Entonces, el empleo es como jefe de redacción en una nueva editorial, me pagarán mucho más pero la sucursal donde trabajaré está en Tom Rivers.

— ¿En Tom Rivers? —preguntó mirándome confundida—, ¿eso no queda muy lejos de aquí?

Asentí.

—Mi amor no queda tan lejos, dos o tres horas si me apresuro, además, tendremos un poco más de dinero y tal vez podrás conseguir nuevos amigos si nos mudamos a un nuevo barrio. Siempre quise trabajar en una gran editorial nacional, y ahora tengo una gran oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar, ¿no te parece?

Asintió.

— ¿Papi sabe de tu nuevo empleo?

—Sí, muñeca, él… él lo sabe y está de acuerdo en que mami cumpla sus sueños —mentí, besé su mejilla y continué—, pero hay algo que debes saber, tu papá… Edward no vivirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó de repente alterada—, es mi papá, tiene que estar conmigo.

—Mi amor —suspiré—, el niño que viste anoche, él también es hijo de tu papi, y como viste es mucho más pequeño y necesita de sus cuidados, además te visitará todo el tiempo, cada semana y nos verá a los cuatro.

— ¿Cuatro? —Me miró de nuevo y se rascó la cabeza—. Mami, tú, yo y Jared somos solo tres.

—Mi princesa, ¿te gustaría tener un hermanito mucho más pequeño que tú?

— ¿Cómo el niño de anoche? Mami, que yo sepa él tiene su mamá, es la mujer pelirroja que olía a vegetales podridos, ¡ay! —Se tapó la boca enseguida—. Perdón mami, sé que no debo decir esas cosas de las personas.

Reí disfrutando de la inocencia de mi pequeña durante unos cortos instantes.

—No te preocupes, a decir verdad pienso igual que tú mi vida. —Ambas nos reímos un rato mirándonos a los ojos—. Muñeca, cuando hablaba de un hermanito me refería a uno de aquí. —Tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre mi vientre.

— ¿Un bebé nuevo? —preguntó emocionada mientras sus ojitos brillaban de emoción.

—Sí princesa. —Asentí—. Vas a tener un nuevo hermanito muy lindo, y tendrás que cuidarlo mucho, así como Jared cuida de ti.

— ¡Sí! —chilló abrazándose de mi cuello—. Voy a cuidar a mi hermanito mucho, mucho, todo el tiempo —prometió besando mi barriga.

Las lágrimas, de nuevo, batallaban por arruinar mi maquillaje y sobre todo por sacar a flote a esa débil Bella que lucha por esconderse dentro de mí para no sentirse herida de nuevo. La tristeza y el maldito sentimentalismo se apropiaban de mi corazón a cada momento, agobiándolo a tal punto de construir un nudo en mi garganta, pero la diferencia ahora radicaba en mí, esta nueva mujer que se presentaba ante los ojos de los demás era mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

—Ahora Renesmee. —Tomé su carita con mis manos y besé su frente—. Necesito que escuches lo que te diré con mucha atención. —Asintió y se acomodó de nuevo sobre mis piernas—. Mi vida, tu papi y yo tenemos un problema entre nosotros y para resolverlo mamá necesita tiempo así que por ahora no vamos a casarnos y como ya te dije, no viviremos juntos, pero eso no significa que lo perderás —me anticipé a decir, su cerebro era muy perspicaz y su sentido de predicción muy desarrollado, a decir verdad Nessie es una niña muy inteligente y procesa todo tipo de información que le es brindada rápidamente—. Lo verás todos los días si así deseas, y también a tu nuevo hermanito. —Tragué seco, aún me dolía recordar al muchachito—. Puedes ser su amiga y jugar con él. Cariño solo quiero que comprendas una cosa, por mucho que tu papá y yo dejemos de vernos o hablarnos siempre te amaremos a ti, siempre a ti.

—…

Mi corazón latía desbocado sobre mi boca con fuerza y ansias de salir, porque la reacción de mi hija era mucho más importante para mí que la del mismo Edward. Mis decisiones con un adulto se podían debatir, pero con una niña de tan solo seis años víctima voluntaria de aquellos arrebatos y berrinches que debilitaban tanto mi nueva máscara, la presentación se complicaba mucho más.

—…

— ¿Mami? —preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras hundía su pequeña carita en mi hombro—, ¿no lo voy a perder?

—Jamás —aseguré besando su cabello—, siempre será su padre. —Descendí mi mano hacia el pequeño bulto posicionado en mi vientre—. Siempre —murmuré para ambos.

…

Después de ayudar a una mucho más recuperada Nessie con su tarea, me dirigí a casa de mi hermano. Emmett y Rosalie son y serán mis grandes amigos, mucho más que hermanos, y si en estos días necesitaba ayuda, tan solo mi familia podría brindármela.

Su cómodo sofá era el único testigo de mi nerviosismo, mientras Rosalie servía algo de té en tres tazas de porcelana y Emmett me miraba fijamente, a mí las piernas me temblaban internamente y mi bebé como gran ayuda no hacía más que moverse dentro de mí provocándome horribles y decepcionantes estragos.

Tragué seco y bebí dos sorbos del líquido permitiendo al menos, que mis labios se humedecieran un poco antes de hablar.

—Tengo que hablar con ustedes —susurré depositando la taza en la mesa.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Rosalie con una inusual sonrisa en sus bellos labios mientras acomodaba a su pequeño Andrew en el feo e incómodo asiento para bebés del comedor.

—Está embarazada —declaró mi hermano mirándome fríamente con la interrogación clavada en sus ojos.

— ¿En serio? —Rosalie dejó a mi sobrino junto con uno de sus juguetes favoritos y acercó la sillita a nosotros—. ¿Serás mamá otra vez?

—Sí —sentencié—, pero no sé cómo… —Miré a Emmett poniéndome en pie—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tienes el cabello mucho más rizado y pecas en la cara, estás más bonita. —Me tomó de la mano obligándome a tomar asiento—. Pero no estás aquí por mi nuevo sobrino, si no por otra razón.

Los tres nos acomodamos en el mismo sofá y dejé que las palabras abandonaran mi boca con claridad y severidad, nunca más nadie me miraría con lástima o pena en los ojos, de ahora en adelante si algo malo me ocurría, iba a enfrentarlo.

.

.

.

— ¡Tiene otro hijo! —exclamó mi hermano pateando la mesa de café de su sala—. ¿Cómo tiene valor para verte a la cara?

—Edward y yo…

—No pronuncies su nombre en mi casa —ordenó corriendo hacia su hijo, lo tomó en brazos y besó varias veces su cabeza respirando erráticamente con sus ojos desorbitados de tanta irritación.

—Rosalie —susurré con miedo.

—Cálmate —me aconsejó tomando mi mano—. Tu hermano se tranquiliza mucho con nuestro hijo en sus brazos, es como una terapia según el doctor, cuando ambos están juntos Emmett recuerda que su vida es maravillosa y que el odio y todos esos horribles sentimientos no deben apoderarse de él con un hijo por cuidar, así siempre que algo malo ocurre abraza a Andy y deja fluir todo aquel pensamiento negativo. Lo ahuyenta de su cabeza de cierta manera por miedo a que algo le afecte al bebé.

Suspiré con tranquilidad dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Gracias —susurré sonriéndole—, eres una gran hermana.

—Espero que así sea —rio. De pronto su semblante cambió a uno severo, sin alegría.

—Estás embarazada y él… Bella, si hablaste con la tal Tanya, ¿cómo no limpiaste el suelo con sus cabellos? No comprendo tu autocontrol. Sé que no fueron pareja todos esos años, pero si tanto te amaba no debió meterse con otra mujer.

—Yo salí con Alec —murmuré mirando al alfombrado suelo a prueba de bebés.

—Pero nunca tuvieron relaciones. Te conozco perfectamente y puedo apostar que ningún hombre volvió a tocarte después de que Edward te embarazó. No comprendo y jamás comprendí la manera en la que se reconciliaron, su amor no resultó tan fuerte, él no te buscó y tú tampoco, sufrían en silencio, el uno sin el otro, se recordaban, sí, pero no buscaban su felicidad. Él siguió con su vida en Londres y se acostó un millón de veces con la tal Tanya al punto de dejarle un pequeño regalito, ahora, es muy distinto que por juegos del destino se reencontraran y comenzaran algo nuevo a pesar de lo diferentes que son y de James. No lo sé Bella, ¿podrías vivir con un hijo que no es tuyo lo que te resta de existencia? A decir verdad, yo no podría, al verlo recordaría a Emmett y me entrarían unas inmensas ganas de patearle el trasero por ser tan… "aventurero". —Dibujó un par de comillas en el aire—. Pero tampoco puedo negar que amo tanto lo que tenemos, nuestro hijo y el hogar que ambos construimos, todo, ¿sabes? La felicidad que nos embarga estos días es simplemente emocionante. Cada día despierto con tu hermano a mi lado y con aquella seguridad de que nos pertenecemos para toda la vida. Tú y Edward vivieron algo parecido, durante poco tiempo, pero lo vivieron, y a pesar de los errores de ambos tú y yo conocemos la verdad de todo esto, lo amas, y lo amarás toda la vida con o sin hijo. Nacieron para estar juntos y la fehaciente prueba de eso son ese par de retoños que tienen, Bella, me pienso al menos como tu amiga, y desearía poder brindarte un buen consejo pero no consigo siquiera imaginarme en tu situación, ahora depende de ti lo que ocurra en el futuro.

Suspiré.

Las palabras de Rosalie rebozaban de razón hasta el tope. Lo amo, a pesar de todas sus idioteces lo amo, pero no es fácil aceptar un niño que no es mío, como tampoco es fácil entender lo poco que debió quererme para dormir con otra mujer. Muchos hombres llamarían a eso "necesidades", pero para mí tan solo representan desesperación y poca fe, no me buscó, esa es una verdad que me duele reconocer y ahora, con la cabeza y algunas ideas al menos un poco claras tengo algo seguro, mi hijo no crecerá sin su padre.

.

Por teléfono platiqué varios minutos, alrededor de media hora, con mis padres. Les anuncié mi embarazo y mi nuevo empleo, los planes de un nuevo hogar, y de paso les comenté la idea de Emmett para mudarse a Forks donde ansiaba abrir, por fin con sus ahorros y con la ayuda de Jake -ya que ambos se mudarían- su fabuloso y tan añorado gimnasio. Cuando me hablaron del tema sonreí contenta por una vez en mi vida durante las últimas horas, mi hermano abandonó muchos de sus sueños por mi culpa, y ahora podría cumplir parte de ellos. Cuando preguntaron por Edward no supe que decirles, tan solo que atravesábamos un serio problema marital que tan solo el tiempo podría reparar, papá me felicitó por abrir los ojos ante semejante estupidez -según él- que significó regresar con el padre de mis hijos, pero mamá me deseó suerte y me recordó que lo amaba, y que a pesar de todo, era el hombre que elegí para formar una familia, que no lo dejara ir por una tontería.

Si tan solo supiera que un hijo no era ninguna tontería.

Ya por la noche revisamos los trípticos de nuevas casas disponibles en un barrio mucho más cómodo para mi familia, ahora con Emmett y Rosalie lejos no tenía nada ni nadie por quién quedarme en este edificio así que emprender una nueva vida con aires a victoria y felicidad colaboraba tremendamente con la idea de un radical y definitivo cambio.

Encontramos dos casas con precios adecuados y cómodos planes para adquirirlas además del espacio necesario, estaban ubicadas en calles seguras y la última dentro de un condominio. Elaboramos un plan conjuntamente con Jared para visitarlas en algún momento con un agente de ventas y pronto el sueño se apoderó del muchacho.

Me dejé caer sobre la mullida cama con sueño pero sin ganas de dormir, una de esas noches donde por muy cansada que esté, no consigo cerrar el ojo. Me puse en pie y caminé hacia la cocina para beber algo de leche pero mis pies trazaron un sendero solos hasta llegar a la puerta.

Con dos de mis hijos durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas, tomé mi abrigo negro y las llaves de la Chevy, era algo un poco inusual, con zapatos de tacón y vestida con tela de organza, conducir un viejo camión.

Tal vez las luces de la ciudad y el gran ruido que invadía mis oídos me quitarían de la cabeza las terribles dudas, sin quererlos y diez minutos después, me encontré conduciendo hacia su casa, como si mi cuerpo me rogara verlo y mi corazón palpitara de nuevo tan solo por pensarlo.

.

.

.

Las manos me temblaban frente al timbre, lo toqué una sola vez con la esperanza de que Edward abriera la puerta y que la pelirroja no se apareciera ante mis ojos pero los milagros no siempre ocurren, y lo que uno desea no es siempre lo que obtiene.

— ¿Qué buscas aquí? —preguntó arrugando la nariz mientras extendía sus largos y pálidos brazos a lo largo del umbral impidiendo la vista del salón.

—Necesito hablar con Edward —exigí cruzada de brazos.

—No está —declaró—, vuelve mañana o acude al hospital, aquí y si de mí depende, jamás hablaras con él.

—Es necesario —pedí—, apuesto que también quiere verme.

—No lo creo, anoche no te extrañó, cariño. —Me sonrió socarronamente y sacudió su larga melena delante de mis ojos—. Será mejor que te marches.

—Pero él…

—No te quiere ver Bella, ya tiene una familia. —Y con eso me cerró la puerta en las narices.

Suspiré y caminé hacia el ascensor.

Si en realidad no quería verme y tampoco me extrañó entonces no me importaba lo que tuviera que decir, tan solo quería hablarle de nuestros hijos, dejar las cosas en claro, lo poco que queda de nuestra relación en claro, pero si no le importa, supongo que a mí... a mí tampoco.

* * *

**¡Holaaaa señoritas adorables! Oh my Gosh, se que me he demorado un poco subiendo el capítulo, pero toda esta semana he estado estudiando, y la Lore también estuvo un poco ocupada. ¿Cómo les quedó el cap? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar? Tooodas las preguntas tendrán respuesta muy pronto, pero por ahora, seguiremos leyendo poco a poco. **

**Está semana, estoy fucking enferma. Tengo algo así como una cold/resfrío/gripe or whatever nombre que en su país tenga. El hecho es que la nariz me gotea, la garganta me arde y tengo cansancio todo el tiempo. Ahoooora, estoy en el facebook como Valheria Cárdenas, si a alguien le llama la atención o algo, siempre subo anuncios en el grupo FFAD de los nuevos caps. **

**La lectora de esta semana es: con WMYB de fondo y muchas serpentinas: *TODAS* Diooos, amé cada uno de sus reviews, y eran tantas guapuras que no pude resumirlas en un solo párrafo. Cada una de sus palabras siempre me alegran del día y me llenan de ganas para seguir adelante. Sigan escribiendo sus hermosos reviews, la siguiente semana seré más selectiva, haha. **

**Estoy escribiendo un original, se llama RED ¿Les interesaría leerlo?**

**Las adoro, tengan una linda semana y no se olviden de contarme lo que piensan del cap a través de reviews, favoritos, follows o suscribiéndose. La canción de hoy es de mis amores. Valhe :)Xxx **

* * *

**···They don't know about the things we do, they don't know about the I love you's but I bet you if they only knew *they'll know* they will just be jealous of us. They don't know about the Up all nights, they don't know I've waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right. Baba, they don't know about, they don't know about us. ···**


	16. XIII: Nunca

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-13-**

**Nunca-Never**

* * *

Y de nuevo su voz, aquella voz que tantas veces me arrulló en las noches ahora se apropia de mi corazón haciéndolo arder en el más profundo e hiriente de los infiernos, pensando tal vez que con una simple canción podría borrar todo el pasado y reconstruir una mentira delante de mis ojos con un simple verso que me recuerda todo lo que siento por él.

Cada nota que entonaba con sus perfectas y muy bien educadas cuerdas vocales se transformaban en una daga recién afilada que atacaba mi predisposición de mantenerme fuerte. Jamás en todo el tiempo que transcurrí a su lado me sentí tan inútil, los ojos me picaban tremendamente y las manos de nuevo me temblaban y tan solo por su causa, por entonar aquella canción que confundía la poca seguridad dentro de mi corazón.

Me vi en la obligación de rememorar todo el dolor que sufrí durante las últimas veinte y cuatro horas para no decaer cuando sentí su dulce y fuerte mano en mi hombro susurrando en mi oído todas nuestras palabras, ese código de amor que cada pareja tiene y que ahora él utilizaba para vencer esa fuerte barrera que había construido en su contra para poder enfrentar todo tipo de ataques certeros a mi seguridad.

—Bella —musitó con su cuerpo a centímetros del mío—, podemos… ¿podemos hablar? Por favor.

En su voz encontré muchos sentimientos apresados con ansias de batallar por una sola palabra, perdón.

Me giré para encararlo y de paso alejarme una distancia considerable.

—En realidad necesitaba aclarar varios asuntos contigo, pero tu… —dudé en cómo llamarla, dentro de mi cerebro se maquinaban todo tipo de respuestas, y la mayoría sonaban degradantes, pero finalmente encontré uno apropiado para ella—pero tu sustituta no me permitió el paso así que no encontré razones para quedarme.

Mis ojos le pertenecían desde que teníamos ocho años y ahora verlo era desgarrante aún para mi muy confundido corazón. Su cabello perdió brillo y aquel característico tono cobrizo desapareció dando paso a un no tan agradable castaño, sus perfectas y penetrantes esmeraldas ahora se encontraban oscurecidas con dos bellísimas sombras violeta debajo de sus ojos, y su piel con aspecto terso que me llamaba casi siempre a tocarla, hoy no me provocaba nada más que tristeza, lucía más pálido de lo normal y la ropa le quedaba mucho más holgada que de costumbre, no perdió ese muy bien definido perfil y lo torneado de su pecho, pero ahora la tristeza que invadía su espacio opacaba toda esa hermosura de la que un día fue propietario.

—También necesito hablar contigo. —Me señaló la puerta y yo negué con la cabeza y esa nueva cara de póquer que había desarrollado desde la noche de ayer.

—No Edward, no pienso poner un solo pie en ese lugar mientras ella esté ahí.

—Es mi hijo, no puedo dejarlo desamparado así sin más. —De nuevo mi corazón se encogió ante la mención, pero cerré los ojos y aspiré la mayor cantidad de aire con tal de mantener la calma y sobre todo, mi nueva postura.

—No te hablé del muchacho, hablé de ella —reí sarcásticamente evitando que las lágrimas se apoderaran de mis ojos—. No comprendo cómo es que la mantienes en tu casa cuando supuestamente no ocurre nada entre los dos. Es tu hijo y por al menos una gota de responsabilidad debes hacerte cargo de él, pero ella no tiene porqué estar incluida en el paquete si no es nada tuyo. —Suspiré y sacudí mi cabello—. Entonces, ¿quieres hablar o no?

—Sí pero…

—No te lo repetiré de nuevo, si Tanya no sale de tu casa no pienso hablar.

Asintió con la cabeza en silencio y caminó con el rostro en neutral hasta su casa.

En el mismo instante en que cruzó la puerta dejé que un milímetro de aquella frustración que emanaba mi cuerpo saliera tan solo unos segundos mientras las piernas me temblaban y mi frente se perlaba de sudor internamente, dentro de mi cuerpo una batalla se libraba. Mi pequeño no dejaba de moverse provocándome horribles mareos a los que milagrosamente sobrevivía.

Varios minutos transcurrieron, el suficiente tiempo como para soportar y recobrar mi tan necesaria calma. De pronto y como si un milagro ocurriera ante mis ojos, la pelirroja salió del departamento con el ceño fruncido y un morral en su brazo derecho, me miró de pies a cabeza y negó con la cabeza de manera desafiante, prendió un cigarrillo y continuó con su paso hasta las escaleras, en cuanto Edward apareció en el umbral caminé lentamente hacía él y me adentré en el lugar que aún conservaba el horrible olor a vegetales podridos mucho más conocido como el hedor de Tanya Denali.

El salón no era desagradable, los muebles aún conservaban algunas pelusas de polvo, pero nada que no se pudiera resolver con algo de limpieza, un sofá amplio ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación y varios sillones que hacían juego con una mesita de té, el color de las paredes -además del existente desorden- ya comprobaban que le pertenecía a un hombre soltero.

Dejé mi bolsa en la mesa y lo miré con las manos en la cadera como jarras.

Edward cerró la puerta y caminó hacia mí con aquel gesto sutil que usaba cuando en la preparatoria cometía algún error, pedía perdón muchos días y al final yo terminaba cediendo ante aquel amor que juraba profesarme.

—Bella, sé que…

—Aquí la que va a hablar soy yo. —Cerré los ojos y pensé en aquella nueva forma de ser que gracias a él había adquirido—. Edward Cullen, desde el primer día que te vi en aquel bosque supe que no serías alguien simple en mi vida, supe que ocuparías cada segundo de mi tiempo y de mis pensamientos, y no me equivoqué, porque hasta ayer estaba en lo correcto, toda mi vida giraba en torno a ti y a veces la decepción nos hace comprender cosas que nadie consigue. Regresaste a mí y comenzamos algo nuevo, totalmente diferente y soñé con mucha esperanza que todo resultaría como queríamos, sin problemas y con un gran futuro por delante, pero los errores del pasado de nuevo se aprovechan de nosotros y nos convierten en sus presas. No te voy a negar que me dolió todo lo que viví en estos días, ni siquiera el día que me dejaste con una niña en el vientre me dolió tanto como ahora, porque en esos días tenía la fuerte convicción de salir adelante sola y sin ti, sin todo ese amor que me jurabas, dolida y caprichosa caminé todos estos años con una herida flagrante que marcaba cualquier lugar por donde pasaba. Mi vida no fue fácil desde aquel día, estaba acostumbrada a temerle a las personas por ciertos hechos que acontecieron en todo ese tiempo, y muchos de ellos los superé porque nada dolía tanto como volverte a ver. Cuando regresaste y juraste luchar por mí, inconscientemente, me creí todas tus mentiras. Creí que tal vez esos lindos cuentos de hadas que le contaba a Renesmee por las noches sí pasaban en la vida real, y permití que todo pasara, ahora y con muchísimo dolor pude comprender que a veces soñar no cuesta nada, pero que la caída duele y cuesta mucho más de lo que pensé. Finalmente la sorpresa de tu hijo no me hirió, porque el muchachito no tiene la culpa de lo que un día por descerebrado hiciste, lo que dolió fue comprender que jamás me amaste tanto como debías, porque utilizaste a otra mujer para complacer esas necesidades carnales que mucho te afectaban. No quiero escuchar perdóname de tu boca porque no será algo sincero, simplemente sonará a desesperación y eso será mucho peor.

—En cuanto a mis hijos, porque sí estoy embarazada, no pienso negártelos, eres su padre y siempre lo serás, alejar a este niño. —Coloqué mi mano sobre el pequeño bulto de mi estómago—, de ti sería el peor de los errores de mi vida y jamás me lo perdonaría, porque te merece. Nuestras culpas no deben afectar a ninguno de los dos, que seas un poco… a pesar de todo siempre serás un gran padre para ellos y serán felices con tu cariño. —Tomé aire a pesar de que las rodillas me dolían y las manos me sudaban mucho más de lo normal. Continuar con esta charla me dolía mucho más a mí que al mismo Edward, soy yo la que necesita alejarse para curar heridas, pero tomar un camino diferente al suyo marcará mi vida para siempre—. Creo que no hace falta decirte que no me casaré contigo, y tampoco viviremos juntos. Nessie y mi bebé crecerán a tu lado de alguna manera, no voy a alejarlos como ya te dije, pero primero necesitan a una madre fuerte para luchar por ellos y eso contigo a mi lado jamás lo conseguiré.

—Nos mudaremos pronto, tengo un nuevo empleo y un cambio a los cuatro nos hacía falta. No te preocupes, no será lejos, podrás verlos cuantas veces quieras. —Suspiré, la parte más dura de todo venía ahora, decírselo transformaba mi lengua en un bloque de hielo que pesaba kilogramos—. Con todo esto solo pretendo decirte una cosa. Edward tú y yo terminamos. Hasta aquí llegó el sueño de tener una vida juntos, no avanzó más y créeme que de mi parte no faltó para construir algo hermoso como una familia, simplemente se acabó.

Me miró desconcertado por varios segundos con los ojos húmedos y el dolor reflejado en su mirada, las comisuras de sus ojos se humedecieron un poco pero mantuvo la cabeza en alto con aquel orgullo que siempre lo caracterizaba, caminó hacia mí y tomó mi temblorosa mano.

—Solo dame una oportunidad —murmuró mirándome a los ojos a manera de súplica—. No dejes ir todo lo que tenemos por la borda por un simple error. Podemos comenzar de nuevo, te prometo que Robert no te causará problemas. Si no quieres ni siquiera lo verás, solo… —La voz se le quebró en la última silaba de la palabra—. Solo no me dejes, por lo que más quieres en tu vida, que sé que son nuestros hijos. No voy a poder sin ti, sin tus manos junto a las mías y tu cálido aliento en la mañana. Mi corazón dejará de palpitar si te marchas, si te pierdo todo se acaba, la luz del sol desaparecerá y la luna no iluminará mis noches. No me dejes Bella, empecemos de nuevo, te prometo que nunca te haré sufrir, nunca más causaré un lágrima de tus ojos, solo no me dejes, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido. Una oportunidad, solo una, es todo lo que pido.

_Puedo detener mi corazón  
Puedo cambiar de voz y envejecer  
Perder el pelo y la razón_

Las ansias del llanto por abandonar mis ojos eran mucho más fuertes de lo que podía controlar, el cuerpo y el alma me dolían por escuchar sus palabras, por ser tan idiota y pensar que todo lo que decía era cierto. Sus palabras tenían algo de razón, nuestro amor era fuerte, pero nada en la vida resultaba tan sencillo, el amor no siempre controla el destino, en muchas ocasiones ambas batallan por obtener la razón, pero vencer a los errores y al pasado no es sencillo, ni el amor y mucho menos el destino pueden con ella.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo? —pregunté con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de sentir la maravillosa corriente eléctrica que atravesaba nuestras manos. Abrí los ojos y por primera vez en mi vida no me perdí en los suyos—. Empezar de cero no es tan fácil.

_Descubrir la luz de un amanecer  
Y comprender que no sería capaz  
De continuar sin tu calor_

—Sí lo es, si quieres, si queremos. Sé que podremos con esto, es nuestra vida, nuestro amor, la eternidad es el límite Bella, yo no puedo vivir sin ti. La noche de ayer fue la peor de toda mi vida, mi ropa desprendía tu fragancia, mis cabellos clamaban por tus manos, mis labios perdían su color y se secaban sin su complemento, los tuyos. Mis ojos ya no brillan y tampoco miran, tan solo recuerdan los tuyos. Mi cuerpo me reclama el dejarte ir. Bella sin ti voy a morir lenta y tortuosamente, mis pulmones se llenaron de aire en el mismo instante en que te vi caminando hacia el elevador, antes de eso, estaban vacíos y sin ganas de respirar. No me dejes, podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva para olvidar todo lo que un día sufrimos.

_Nunca, yo nunca dejaré de amarte  
Tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir con eso  
Deja, deja que te abrace fuerte  
No hay nada que yo pueda hacer mi amor, lo siento._

—No es tan sencillo —murmuré mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Sabes lo herida que está mi alma? ¿Lo difícil que resultará ver a ese niño todos los días de mi vida y recordar que no fuiste fuerte y me amaste tan poco como para perderte con otra mujer? ¿Comprendes que el pasado nos perseguirá? Nada es como lo planteas Edward. Yo sí necesito tiempo para pensar y recuperar aquella dolida y pisoteada dignidad, la distancia y el tiempo son los mejores amigos de la recuperación, ayudan al corazón a cerrar las heridas y le enseñan a luchar y palpitar todos los días por lo que quiere. Si de algo te sirve. —Retiré mi mano de la suya sintiendo un vacío irremplazable—,a mí también me duele esto, mucho más de lo que piensas, pero es la única solución para que madures y comprendas que cometer errores te marca la vida y pedir perdón no siempre es tan sencillo. Quiero y necesito este tiempo para vivir en paz. Desde que llegaste mi vida cambió, James apareció y me convertiste en algo que nunca quise ser, una mujer callada por miedo a que el otro pierda sus sueños, mi tranquilidad tiene un solo precio Edward, y ese, a pesar de que me duele mucho, es alejarme de ti, y estoy dispuesta a pagarlo con tal de sonreír sinceramente de nuevo.

_A partir de ti me entiendo  
A partir de tu amor soy lo que soy  
Tengo sentido y dirección._

Cerré los ojos y respiré aquel aire infectado por la pelirroja, los abrí y miré a Edward durante varios segundos. Ahora una pequeña chispa de esperanza se instalaba en sus ojos poco a poco y al menos la calma se marcaba en sus pómulos devolviéndoles un poco de ese flujo de sangre que en nulas ocasiones embargaba su rostro.

_Ni el inmenso mar me bastará  
Si no puedo sentir el ritmo  
Y el calor de tu respiración._

—Espero que comprendas esto —susurré besando su mejilla—, por el bien de ambos, déjame ir.

Caminé hacia la salida y pronto sentí una mano apoderarse de la mía.

—Nunca dejaré de amarte, Bella —murmuró invadiendo mis ojos con los suyos.

_Nunca, yo nunca dejaré de amarte  
Tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir con eso  
Deja, deja que te abrace fuerte  
No hay nada que yo pueda hacer mi amor, lo siento._

—Solo déjame ir, Edward. —Me solté de su agarre y crucé el umbral de la puerta con una lágrima tatuada en mi mejilla derecha, donde seguramente se quedaría durante un buen tiempo como prueba de aquellos días.

* * *

**Neeeenas, solo les dejo el capítulo, porque estoy haciendo una graaan sorpresa para todas ustedes. Otra vez me fue imposible escoger la fan de la semana · _ · Las adoro, gracias por los favoritos, followers y los reviews. Cuídense mucho y cuéntenme que onda con este capítulo. Valhe ;)Xxxx**


	17. XIV: Con el tiempo

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-13-**

**Con el tiempo-With time**

* * *

Los días transcurrieron lentos y dolorosos, recordándome a cada momento que mi elección fue la correcta pero la más temerosa de toda mi vida. Escogí vivir con paz en mi rutina, sin trastornos mayores, tan solo mis hijos y mi carrera. Pero vivir sin él era mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, el vacío de mi cama sin su aroma, la tersa e inexistente piel de sus manos entrelazadas con las mías, sus dulces labios ahora lejanos que marcaron cada célula de mi cuerpo. Es difícil pensar que sobreviví más de cinco años sin Edward, y ahora, después de los mejores seis meses de mi vida, el corazón se me muere poco a poco dejando rezagos de lo que un día fue dentro de mi alma. Durante todo ese tiempo aprendí muchísimas cosas de él que me convirtieron en una mujer mucho más fuerte y gracias a ello existe al menos una parte de lo que hoy se presenta ante el mundo como Isabella Swan.

Durante las noches intento recordar el dolor que la historia de Tanya me causó, pero muy al contrario, tan solo consigo recordar la manera en que lo dejé esa noche en la puerta de su casa, el vacío de sus ojos y el dolor impregnado en su alma, las veces que llamó los siguientes días a casa buscando hablar conmigo, y las veces que le colgué el teléfono cuando el tema de conversación se trasladaba de nuestros hijos a nosotros.

La vida sigue a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus errores y a pesar de que me hace falta como no tiene idea, ni él mismo puede siquiera comprender como lo extraño, como necesito sus besos de buenos días cada mañana o el fuerte abrazo con el que me arrullaba antes de dormir. Nadie, absolutamente nadie entiende lo que me dolió dejarlo, aún cuando fuera por su bien.

Su familia sufrió un gran impacto al enterarse de dos nuevos nietos, uno mío, y otro de ella. Hablar con ellos resultó difícil y una vez más, aquel rostro de póquer que tanto odio y que tanto necesito para sobrevivir todos los días, fue indispensable para mi labor, para hacerles comprender que la mujer que tanto amaron por ser la nuera perfecta se marchó en una sola ola de dolor. A pesar de todo, jamás dejaron de apoyar mis decisiones mostrando la decepción por su hijo mayor.

Por otro lado, tanto mis padres como Emmett me dieron una silenciosa aprobación y continuaron con su vida, ahora los cinco en Forks, pero felices y sin mayores contrariedades.

Alice y Jasper se casaron dos meses después de mi salida de New Jersey. Le pedí de favor a la duendecilla que no viera sus planes afectados por un final tan triste como el mío y el de su hermano, y así lo hizo, la boda fue pomposa como siempre deseó, con invitados que jamás había visto en mi vida, banquetes tanto para la recepción y la misa. Cada detalle controlado hasta la menor oportunidad, y todo a la perfección, como tenía que ser.

Jared y yo encontramos una hermosa casa en Tom Rivers. El jardín es amplio y hay rosales por doquier, las paredes son beige y el tejado de un elegante negro, cuatro habitaciones, una de visitas, y suficiente espacio para los tres y para mi pequeño bebé. Encontré a una buena mujer, Violet, 38 años, tez canela y cabello castaño, tiene una hija de 15 años, Kim, una niña muy bonita que ayuda a su madre en lo que puede, tanto Violet como yo nos encargamos de la casa y la mantenemos como debe ser.

Mi empleo es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, tengo el suficiente mando como siempre deseé y muchos deseos de mi vida profesional se vieron cumplidos gracias a ello.

Al comienzo el plan consistía en quedarnos en New Jersey, pero noté la diferencia de tiempo y lo cansada que resultaba al final de la jornada, así que tomé la decisión de mudarnos definitivamente a la ciudad donde se encontraba la sucursal de la editorial.

Edward…

Edward ha mejorado mucho estos meses, aceptó con mucho pesar mi decisión y después de mudarnos terminó con aquella tonta idea de regresar juntos, ahora se encarga de sus tres hijos. Renesmee estudia en T.R. pero tres días a la semana, lunes, miércoles y viernes, almuerza con su padre y con su otro hermano, Robert, que descubrí es un muchachito muy alegre, se lleva muy bien con su hermana, y en dos ocasiones le ha hablado a mi inmenso vientre con delicadeza y vergüenza.

De Tanya no volví a saber después de aquella noche en el departamento de Edward, tal vez gracias a Alice, o gracias a la poca consciencia que Edward adquiría todos los días en mínimo grado, pero la pelirroja no se apareció ante mis ojos nunca más, y agradecí inmensamente ese gesto, de parte de cualquiera de los dos. Mi embarazo, por todo lo que conllevó al inicio, se complicó durante los tres primeros meses. Sufrir tanto por él y llorar lágrimas en silencio evitando que nadie conociera ni viera de nuevo a la mujer triste a la que él también hirió consiguió que mi pequeño sufriera consecuencias desagradables, pero con varias visitas al médico, cuidados intensivos por un par de semanas, y la fuerza de voluntad para que mi pequeño no sufriera por él, cambió todo.

Sin embargo, descubrí que vive en un departamento como una mujer soltera al acecho, esperando porque Edward caiga una vez más en sus redes y termine con lo poco que ha avanzado conmigo. Se alejó de Robert, su hijo, incluso lo dejó con Edward a cambio de que él los mantenga a ambos.

Hablar de mis sentimientos convertiría mi vida en un infierno, a mis manos llegaron dos cartas de James que terminaron con mis leves esperanzas de su repentino alejamiento. Anthony impuso una demanda en su contra en mi nombre, muy aparte de la orden de alejamiento que gracias a Edward, ambos factores ayudaron tremendamente para mi poca tranquilidad.

El tiempo y la distancia efectivamente terminaron con las lágrimas y transformaron muecas de dolor en sonrisas de alegría por aquella primavera que llevo dentro de mí y que muy pronto saldrá a conocer el duro mundo real. Tan solo el imaginar la hermosa sonrisa que debe poseer o aquellos perfectos cabellos despeinados herencia de su padre consiguen que el júbilo se apodere de mi corazón y dentro de mi cabeza se celebre una efímera fiesta que todos los días se vive cuando veo ecografías de su pequeño cuerpo o siento sus leves golpecitos en mis costillas, escuchar sus palpitaciones, su corazoncito, todo es maravilloso, y una vez más, la prueba fehaciente de que mi amor por Edward sigue vivo, pero es necesario ,mantenerlo de lejos, dentro, muy dentro de mí comprendo que jamás cerrará la herida de aquellas horribles horas, pero al menos he logrado aplacar un poco el dolor con el paso de los días, con el trabajo y con nuestros hijos. Ahora mis razones para vivir salen a flote a cada instante recordándome que mis labios deben por obligación dibujar una linda y reconfortante sonrisa para inyectar fuerzas a los tres, mis pequeños amores.

No puedo negar que su cambio ha influido muchísimo en mi manera de verlo, incluso acudió durante un mes completo a terapia por lo de aquella sustitución carnal que vivió en esa terrible navidad donde Robert fue concebido, ahora me acompaña a las citas con el médico y disfruta escuchar el corazón de nuestro hijo, jamás intenta algo distinto, si deseo tomar su mano de la emoción me la brinda, pero no presiona nada. Nos visita todos los sábados en compañía de su hijo, almorzamos los cinco y luego de pasar un rato con su hija y acariciar varias veces mi vientre se marcha en silencio no sin desearnos una buena semana.

Aún en silencio intenta hablar conmigo, me mira como solo él sabe hacerlo, transmitiéndome todos sus sentimientos, su amor, su dolor, su cariño, el deseo que embarga su corazón al ver crecer a su hijo dentro de mí y perder cada instante de su desarrollo, las ansias de besar mis labios, todo lo que quiere y lo que hace durante el día. Tan solo con verme me convierte en aquella débil mujer que un día fui, ahora, y aunque las piernas me tiemblen como gelatina y las manos me suden cada vez que lo tengo cerca, cierro los ojos, inspiro fuerte, y mantengo un trato con él como si fuera cualquiera de los nuevos socios de la editorial, con aquella indiferencia que tanto odio y que a veces reprimo por miedo a herir su corazón más de lo que debe estar.

Su cabello con el paso de los meses, recuperó aquel brillo cobrizo que tanto amo, su piel me llama de nuevo a tocarla y sus ojos brillan una vez más.

También él siguió con su vida, trabaja en el hospital como siempre deseó, es jefe del área de traumatología y divide su tiempo para mis hijos, para el suyo, y para su familia, a pesar de todo Carlisle y Esme se asentaron en New Jersey como un fuerte apoyo para su hijo. Alice y Jasper regresaron a Londres para continuar con las carreras de ambos, y Rosalie y mi hermano se mudaron a Forks con su pequeño hijo por el futuro gimnasio de Emmett.

Estoy casi a dos semanas de dar a luz, será el bebé más mimado de todo Tom Rivers.

La luz, de nuevo golpeó mi rostro como aquella mañana, pero hoy era diferente, las lágrimas no existen entre las funciones de mi organismo, ahora solo sonrío a pesar de que el dolor sigue ahí, escondido y palpitante.

Tomé un vestido gris con mangas y cuello negro, unos pantaloncillos del mismo color, peiné mi cabello dejándolo suelto ya que últimamente se rizaba mucho más por el embarazo, escogí un par de bailarinas negras y me cambié.

Hoy era mi última visita antes de tener a mi pequeño entre mis brazos.

Conduje hasta New Jersey por exigencia de Edward, a pesar de todo me pidió de favor que las consultas y el control de mi embarazo se llevarán en el mismo hospital donde trabajaba.

La misma recepcionista que meses antes me entregó el sobre con el cuál una de las más grandes torturas de mi vida comenzó, ahora me sonrió dándome permiso para visitar la oficina de Edward.

Toqué dos veces con mis pequeños nudillos la puerta como lo hacía cada mes y me adentré en el lugar.

—Hola —susurré sonriendo.

—Hola. —Se levantó de aquella silla giratoria donde Renesmee disfrutaba dando vueltas y caminó hacia mí, una vez en mi delante besó tiernamente mi mejilla—. ¿Cómo han estado? —Tocó mi muy prominente barriga mientras aquella sonrisa torcida se instalaba en sus perfectos y sonrosados labios.

—Muy bien —contesté respirando, lista para cerrar los ojos y evitar perderme en los suyos como siempre hacia como medida de prevención.

—Entonces nos podemos ir. —Se quitó la bata, muy lentamente para mi gusto, mientras mis ojos no dejaban de bailar por su definido torso y aquella horrible y perfecta camisa que delineaba a la perfección cada uno de sus músculos, cada visita me ocurría lo mismo, lo miraba mientras él se ocupaba en otros asuntos y me quedaba embobada el resto del camino.

Se giró hacia mí y enseguida cambié mi expresión, sonrió tristemente y me abrió la puerta.

Asentí y caminé como siempre hacia la oficina 514 donde el doctor Shelldon me atendía pero delicadamente tomó mi mano y me detuvo.

—Hoy vamos a otro lugar. —Me señaló un corredor derecho—. Espero que no te moleste, pero siempre deseé tener una foto en tercera dimensión de nuestro hijo, ahora ha crecido mucho y me parece que podremos ver su rostro a la perfección. —Sonrió y abrió la puerta de un salón un poco pequeño que tan solo contenía una pequeña camilla y una máquina.

Tal y como lo deseó, obtuvimos una ecografía de mi pequeño bebé con su pequeño rostro enmarcado, su pequeña nariz y sus pequeños pómulos muy bien marcados, cada detalle de su carita.

El resto de la visita consistió en lo de siempre, recomendaciones del doctor, precauciones para el momento, cuidados y alimentación a pesar de estar llegando al final del embarazo. Cada cosa importante pero que me sabía de memoria, incluso las clases de prenatal las tomé conjuntamente con Edward, a pesar de haberlas tomado con anterioridad él no pudo acompañarme, y me pidió de favor inscribirnos una vez más, solo por vivir la experiencia, y aún en las clases me trataba con respeto y no tomaba más que mi mano, en casos extremos, y después de haberme pedido autorización con anterioridad, procedía a realizar los ejercicios como el resto de parejas de recién casados.

Al terminar me despedí del doctor con una sonrisa en el rostro y salí de la oficina con ansias de beber algo y acudir a mi casa porque los talones me dolían mucho más que la última vez, definitivamente el peso de mi hijo remataba toda aquella fuerza que mi organismo poseía.

Caminé hacia la oficina de Edward, casi siempre me pedía de favor algo concerniente al niño o al embarazo, que me cuidará, que descansará bien por las noches, y todo ese tipo de frases, que si bien es cierto, mis y sus padres me repetían a cada instante, en secreto emocionaban a mi corazón.

—Bella yo… —tartamudeó varias veces mirando al suelo antes de tomar valentía y hablar conmigo—. Me gustaría quedarme en tu casa la última semana del embarazo, o que te quedaras en la mía, como prefieras.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté curiosa—, yo sé cuidarme sola, y creo habértelo demostrado todo este tiempo, muy aparte de que no le encuentro el sentido a que te quedes en mi casa, no me parece correcto, sabes a la perfección cómo funciona el cerebro de nuestra hija, y si te ve en casa creerá que tú y yo… —se me quebró la voz al último instante y bajé la cabeza como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

—Escúchame —murmuró después de un horrible silencio—. Cuando llegue el momento, yo quiero estar a tu lado para llevarte al hospital, quiero sentir esos tremendos nervios que atontan a los hombres cuando serán padres, quiero llevarte en mis brazos al auto, yo quiero estar ahí, contigo. Sé que no merezco que me lo permitas por todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros dos, pero aún así, quiero una oportunidad, solo una. Necesito demostrarte que cambié mucho durante estos largos siete meses, no tienes idea de cómo me dolió quedarme sin ti, pensé que enloquecería. —Rio amargamente para luego mirarme con aquellos bellísimos ojos—. Por favor, permite que al menos me quede en un hotel de Tom Rivers, será como si…

Dejé que un suspiro abandonará mis pulmones.

—Edward… yo… yo sé que… no será necesario lo del hotel —susurré mirándolo fijamente—, puedes quedarte en mi casa, pero por favor, solo…

—Mantén la distancia —completó con una triste sonrisa en sus labios—. Lo haré, siempre que me lo pidas, no pienso tocarte ni acercarme si tu no lo quieres.

—Gracias —murmuré saliendo del lugar.

.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿mi papi se quedará? —preguntó Renesmee con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Asentí.

—Tu hermanito pronto nacerá y Edward quiere quedarse un tiempo con nosotros, solo la última semana, así se asegura de que llegue a tiempo al hospital. —Miré a Jared, quién nos observaba fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

—No quiero que el tipo…

—No se acercará —aseguré un poco dolida—. Edward me prometió mantener la distancia, como siempre.

—Eso espero —murmuró tomando su chaqueta del sofá—. Bella, ¿te importa si vuelvo a eso de las seis? Pensaba… —De pronto se coloreó un poco en las mejillas mientras rodaba los ojos— pensaba salir.

— ¿Puedo saber con quién? —pregunté sonriendo.

— ¡Con Kim! —exclamó mi pequeña con la alegría rebozando de sus ojos y consiguiendo un bufido de parte de Jared.

— ¿Kim? —murmuré levantando la ceja derecha.

—Sí —contestó cansinamente—, la chica es agradable. —Aspiró—. Escucha, volveré temprano.

—Jared —lo llamé cuando lo vi en el umbral de la puerta.

—No te preocupes, Violet está de acuerdo. —Cerró de un solo portazo.

— ¡Mami! —chilló mi pequeña colgándose de mi cuello—, ¿me ayudas con la tarea?

—Claro. —Deposité un beso en su coronilla—. Pero bájate de mí por favor, no soporto el peso.

—Perdón —susurró pisando el suelo de madera de la cocina—. Ahora sí.

.

.

.

— ¡Buenos días! —exclamaron mis dos hijos al mismo tiempo mientras se adentraban en mi habitación—. Luces preciosa —alabó Jared—, pensar que todo es por causa del idiota de Cullen.

—No llames idiota a mi papá —le corrigió Renesmee enfadada con los brazos cruzados—. Es bueno, se preocupa por nosotras y vendrá a cuidarnos.

—Yo ya las cuido, ¿no es así? —contraatacó el muchacho.

—Pero no eres mi papá —murmuró mi hija caminando hacia mí para darme un dulce beso en la mejilla—, y si en algo tienes razón, es que mi mami luce muy bonita.

—Gracias. —Una leve huella de sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas y casi al instante regresó a su lugar, al vacío.

El vestido que había escogido para este día era perfecto para un día de playa, de color gris con los hombros descubiertos y un gran escote en redondo, la falda era holgada llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—En realidad estás bonita Bells, no sé de que es capaz el bruto de tu casi ex esposo. —Jared bufó y se tumbó en el lado derecho de mi cama.

—Que mi papá no es ningún…

—Cariño. —Levanté a Renesmee y la coloqué sobre mi regazo—. Tú sabes que Edward no es nada de lo que Jared dice, así que no importa, no te esfuerces en corregirlo, basta con que tú lo sepas.

De repente, aquel timbre al que tanto le temía resonó por toda la casa y las piernas nuevamente me temblaron.

— ¡Ya llegó! —chilló mi pequeña huyendo hacia las escaleras.

—Ahora vuelve —le susurré a Jared.

Él tan solo asintió y encendió el televisor.

Descendí las escaleras lentamente por el enorme bulto que impedía ver mis pies y encontré a mi pequeña ansiosa saltando frente a la puerta.

Tomé aire llenando mis pulmones y sobre todo mi corazón de fuerzas para girar esa manija.

"Clic".

* * *

**Okya, sé que están molestas, esta vez nos tardamos un poquito más de lo normal, pero tienen que entender, adorables nenas hermosas, que casi siempre la Lore y yo tenemos una vida aparte de esta. Estoy algo ocupada, quiero ir a estudiar a Inglaterra, y tengo que escribir algunos correos primerito y luego chequear algunas fechas, pero aún así, decidí que este es su momento, se merecían este capítulo por todos los hermosos y preciosos reviews que me han enviado. ¿Quién ya vio Breaking Dawn II? Yo also mi manita tan fucking feliz! Es hermosa, Twilight ha sido una parte de mi vida que jamás terminará! Ahora, voy a terminar de hacer estos asuntos de la Universidad por hoy, y luego me marcharé a escribir otra cosa. Las amo, perdón por no escribir el segmento de la fan de la semana, pero cuando leo los reviews todas me hacen tan feliz ¿Cómo se supone que escoja entre tantas lindas lectoras? La Lore les manda un beso. Yo otro inmenso. Hoy si hay canción al menos haha. Valhe ;)xxx**

* * *

**···If you're pretending from the start like this,With a tight grip, then my kiss can mend your broken heart.I might miss everything you said to me. And I can lend you broken parts that might fit like this. And I will give you all my heart...So we can start it all over again···**


	18. XV: Cabeza Vs Cuerpo

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-15-**

**Cabeza Vs. Cuerpo- Head Vs. Body**

* * *

El amor es tóxico, invade cada uno de tus poros y te envenena poco a poco como cianuro en descontrol, su aroma te llama y su sabor te posee, pero cuando finalmente comprendes las consecuencias de tus actos, el veneno se presenta ante tus ojos mostrándote la realidad, la pura verdad, el amor es tóxico, y _él_ es tóxico.

Edward Cullen posee más habilidades extrasensoriales que ninguna persona en este mundo, su cuerpo, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus ojos, cada detalle de su rostro, sus temblorosas manos a punto de golpear con blancos nudillos. Todo en él es tóxico porque debilita la fuerza dentro de mi cuerpo y me convierte en una débil mujer, ni siquiera la máscara de póquer se mantiene en su lugar cuando lo tengo en mí delante, se desliza de a poco de su lugar dejando entrever parte de mi maldito sentimentalismo.

Ahí, delante de mí se encontraba el hombre más atrayente de todo el planeta, si cualquiera mujer lo viera rogaría por tenerlo a sus pies, pero ninguna de ellas conoce el pequeño defecto que lo embarga, aquella horrible inmadurez que lo gobernó durante casi seis años y ahora se muestra ante mis ojos cobrándome a mí el precio de una noche de pura sustitución.

—Hola —murmuró besando la cabeza de Renesmee—. ¿Cómo has estado mi pequeña?

—Bien papi. —Mi hija depositó un beso en su mejilla y regresó a mi lado.

—Hola Bella. —Besó dulcemente mi mejilla como siempre lo hacía.

—Hola. —Sonreí y le permití el paso al salón—. Espero que la habitación te siente bien.

—Gracias de nuevo por recibirme. —Cargaba en su mano una maleta pequeña, supuse que sería ropa para tan solo un par de días, que era exactamente el tiempo que transcurriría a mi lado.

Porque a pesar de notar la felicidad irradiar de los ojos de Renesmee y el rápido palpitar de mi corazón al pensar siquiera en tenerlo cerca, me comprometí conmigo misma a sanar, a madurar un poco más y a crecer como madre y como mujer, y con Edward a mi lado no llegaría muy lejos en mi promesa.

—Cullen. —Jared ladeó la cabeza en señal de saludo después de descender las escaleras rápidamente. En otras ocasiones lo habría corregido, pero al conocer a la perfección la relación entre ambos agradezco que al menos lo salude.

—Jared. —Edward repitió el gesto del muchacho.

— ¿Podemos desayunar mami? —preguntó mi hija mirando de reojo a su padre—. La verdad es que mi estómago cruje.

Asentí.

—Nessie, por favor pon la mesa, Jared, sirve el jugo de la nevera, ahora traigo el aperitivo. —Caminé hacia la cocina lentamente abrazada a mi estómago.

— ¡Mami! —exclamó Renesmee desde la alacena—. ¿Cuántos lugares…?

Observé el rostro de incredulidad de Edward y el gesto de molestia de Jared, en ciertas ocasiones, ni el paso del tiempo cura heridas, y entre ambos lo único que permanecía era rencor y desconfianza, tal vez con una fuerte convivencia, donde los dos se conocieran la situación podría mejorar en algo.

—Edward —lo llamé—, ¿quieres desayunar?

Desde el sofá donde estaba acomodado me respondió con una dulce mirada.

—Si no representa ningún problema para ustedes.

—El problema mayor es que te quedes, y mira que mamá dejó que lo hagas, que desayunes con nosotros es solo una mancha más al tigre. —Jared bufó y caminó hacia la nevera para tomar la jarra de jugo.

—No le hables así a mi papi —advirtió Nessie—, él no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor.

—Jared, ¿puedes ayudarme con los platos, por favor?

— ¿Y el jugo? —preguntó con la ceja izquierda levantada.

—Permite que yo lo sirva —se ofreció Edward poniéndose en pie.

—Gracias, Jared ven aquí por favor —ordené con voz firme desde la cocina.

.

.

.

—Bells, comprende que te vi sufrir durante todos estos meses por su causa, no puedo tratarlo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Él era parte de una maravillosa familia, y lo desperdició por idiota, no puedes negarlo, se comportó como un imbécil. —El muchacho tomó la primera bandeja de huevos con tocino.

—Solo te pido que no demuestres el poco afecto que sientes hacia él delante de Renesmee, sé que puedes mantenerte educado al menos durante esta semana. —Caminamos en silencio hacia la mesa del comedor, una vez allí servimos el desayuno y cada uno escogió un lugar, gracias a Dios el mueble constaba de cinco lugares.

.

.

.

—Violet, no olvide que Edward, el padre de Renesmee, se queda esta semana con nosotros. Él está avisado de su presencia, pero por si las dudas, evite encontrarse con él, y sobre todo el tipo de encontrones que mantiene con Jared, solo por ahora. —Terminé de acomodarme el vestido malva para la reunión de esta noche y tomé el par de zarcillos de la mesa de noche.

— ¿Cómo hago para la cena? —preguntó brindándome la botella de perfume del peinador.

—Si Jared quiere cenar en su habitación está en su libre derecho de hacerlo, en cuanto a Edward y a Renesmee, pues sirva tan solo dos lugares en la mesa, avísele primero a Nessie y encomiéndele que ella llame a su papá, así las cosas funcionaran mejor y no se sentirá incómoda. — Miré por última vez el reflejo de la mujer en la que me había convertido, el cabello recogido en un moño con algunos rizos escapando de los lados, los labios carnosos y muy bien coloreados en un pálido pero agradable tono rosa, los párpados superiores en tonos morados, y las pestañas muy bien peinadas. Esa mujer que ahora acudía a importantes reuniones de la editorial con vestidos de gala y que a la fuerza había aprendido a caminar con zapatos de tacón era el resultado de siete meses llorando en silencio por un amor imposible.

Esta noche el hijo mayor del señor Reed se comprometía y como asistente suya tenía el deber de asistir a la reunión, muy a mi pesar, y sobre todo en mi estado, acepté acudir por miedo a perder mi amado empleo, así que a la fuerza me enfundé en un lindo y costoso vestido color malva en tonos satinados con una rosa negra en la unión de los pechos y calcé mis cansados y adoloridos pies en un par de zapatos de tacón negros.

Violet y Kim se habían convertido en grandes amigas mías con el paso del tiempo, la muchacha cuidaba a Nessie como su niñera y la madre se encargaba de la casa convirtiéndose ambas en una gran ayuda para mí.

Tomé mi bolsa y la chalina y descendí las escaleras a paso lento por miedo a los zapatos y a mi equilibrio, que a pesar de todo había mejorado muchísimo con el paso del tiempo.

La habitación de Edward se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la casa, caminé hacia ella llenando mis pulmones de aire y toqué la puerta con delicadeza.

— ¿Edward? —pregunté en un murmullo.

Casi al instante me abrió la puerta con un aspecto desaliñado, el cabello mucho más revuelto de lo normal y los pies descalzos, la pijama que vestía yo la conocía muy bien, una camisa blanca y un poco desgastada y un par de pantalones negros de algodón, y más que conocerla, la adoraba.

—Voy a salir —aseguré con la barbilla en alto—, tengo una reunión a la que acudir. Violet sirve la cena a las ocho y Kim se encarga de Renesmee, Jared cenará en su habitación y no creo que salga de ahí en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Saldrás? —preguntó alarmado repasando mi vestido una y otra vez—. ¿Sola?

—Es una reunión muy importante de la editorial y necesito acudir —suspiré—. No tengo por qué informarte de lo que hago y dejo de hacer, pero consideré amable y educado hacerlo.

— ¿Y si algo malo te ocurre? Los dolores pueden presentarse alrededor de toda esta semana, no quiero que mi hijo se vea afectado por eso, no puedes…

—No —aseveré rotundamente—, es mi vida, mi empleo y mi salida, voy a esa reunión y vuelvo temprano, punto. —Le di la espalda y caminé hacia la salida.

—Espera —susurró tomando mi muñeca—. Por favor, por la seguridad de nuestro hijo.

—Suéltame. —Deslicé mi mano fuera de la suya y lo miré fijamente a los ojos—. Querer controlar mi tiempo no estaba entre mis planes cuando te permití quedarte, no puedes pedirme algo cuando no tienes un lugar en mi vida diaria —suspiré—. No creo que a mi hijo le ocurra algo malo.

—Al menos por tus tobillos, esos zapatos no se ven seguros para una mujer embarazada—murmuró viéndome fijamente con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos—. Quédate.

—No pienso hacerlo, y no me importa si te molestas conmigo y no me diriges la palabra. —Giré la manija de la puerta—. He sobrevivido a cosas peores. —Azoté la puerta al salir con mi corazón mucho más acongojado que el suyo, algunas cosas que salieron disparadas de mi boca eran negativas a lo que realmente sentía, pero tenía que hacerlo, si algún día, y por juegos del destino volvíamos a encontrarnos como uno solo, como una familia, tendría que aceptar y respetar mi tiempo como mujer y como profesional, no por ser embarazada deje de trabajar, y mucho menos relajarme un poco.

Tenía que reconocer que muy en el fondo, su preocupación me agradaba mucho, e incluso me alagaba el gesto de que le importaran mis hinchados tobillos, el gesto de pensar en mí y en nuestro hijo me demostraba que en algo habían influido todos estos meses lejos de él, al menos el amor a sus hijos había crecido, y su responsabilidad como padre lo habían hecho madurar como pensé, el dolor que vi reflejado en sus ojos cuando le hablé de mi vida diaria, y del vacío que nadie ocupaba hirió mi corazón como una daga exterior que se alojaba en la mitad de mi cuerpo y con cada respiración aquel vacío se hundía más y más sin ayuda de nada, excepto del tiempo. A mí también me dolía verlo sufrir, verlo con ojeras bajo aquellos hermosos ojos, a mí también me dolía esta separación, pero en nada ayudaba que empeorara las cosas con aquella actitud suya sobre protectora, y a ojos de muchos, machista.

.

.

.

Me levanté cuando el horrible resplandor del sol golpeó mis ojos, los abrí lentamente por miedo a que mis pupilas se dilataran más de lo normal y me removí entre las almohadas, a lo mucho serían las siete de la mañana y en domingo nadie despierta a esas horas.

Me levanté con la boca seca y tomé una buena ducha.

Todos los fines de semana salíamos a la playa para desprendernos de la horrible presión de la ciudad, del trabajo y del instituto, escogí un short blanco hasta la mitad del muslo, una camisa azul sin mangas y con escote redondo, zapatillas de playa y me vestí.

Caminé hacia la habitación de Renesmee y efectivamente la encontré dormida, abrí las cortinas de su habitación y besé su frente despertándola como era mi intención.

Jared estaba más que listo con una playera y bermudas de color amarillo, desayunó algo rápido y me prometió encontrarnos en la playa, primero pasaría por Kim.

Regresé a mi habitación, frente al gran espejo delante de mi cama y levanté mi camisa.

Mi estómago estaba enorme, y mi hijo crecía cada día más.

Masajeé varias veces mi vientre como un gesto que me infundía tranquilidad, incluso con Renesmee, solo cantándole nuestra canción o acariciándola cuando aún permanecía dentro de mi vientre conseguía calmarme.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la fabulosa sensación que representaba sentir a mi hijo moviéndose, despertando junto con mamá, o pateando como muestra de que ansiaba jugar con su hermana o quería escuchar música, tal vez tendría hambre o antojo de fresas, tal vez quería dormir, o tal vez necesitaba soñar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme a Edward observando desde el umbral.

—Hola —susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola —respondí mientras mis temblorosos dedos intentaban deslizar la camisa hacia su lugar.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó mirando el espejo—. Tu habitación es realmente bonita.

—Gracias —susurré mientras luchaba contra el dobladillo de la camisa—. Adelante.

Se adentró en ella como si fuera un investigador buscando evidencia de algo, sus ojos bailaban de un mueble al otro y su ceño se fruncía de vez en cuando al notar ciertos vacíos en el dormitorio, miró de reojo mi armario y casi puedo jurar que noté las ansias que tenía por abrirlo y buscar dentro de él.

— ¿Qué deseas? —pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

—Quería preguntar si te molestaba acompañarlos a la playa. —Rio tristemente—. Nessie me pidió que lo hiciera pero creí más adecuado preguntártelo primero.

—No hay problema —murmuré—, puedes ir si deseas, todos los domingos vamos.

— ¿Los tres? —preguntó caminando deliberadamente hacia mí.

—Los tres —confirmé sintiéndome en un interrogatorio.

—Ahora somos cuatro —susurró cerca de mi rostro logrando que su aliento golpeara mis labios.

Mi cabeza ordenó fijamente moverse del lugar, negarse a él y pedirle que se alejara. Ordenó cerrar los ojos y decirle un par de palabras para que comprendiera que no soy nada de él, pero mi cuerpo la desafió quedándose en aquel lugar mirando sus bellos labios mientras aquel cosquilleó intermitente invadía los míos, era una guerra, donde cada uno, mi cabeza y mi cuerpo, batallaban por ganar, la cabeza buscaba el control, el poder sobre el deseo y la tentación de tenerlo cerca, y mi cuerpo luchaba por saciarse de él, de sus besos y de sus manos, luchaba por mantener poder, si, pero uno mucho más distinto que él de la cabeza, no quería controlarla, quería que reaccionara frente al estímulo de su latente cuerpo junto al mío, y mi alma presenciaba esa batalla como la princesa de ambas naciones, dolida por la guerra, pero necesitando la victoria de alguna de las dos lo más pronto posible.

Miles de trabajadores se apropiaron del castillo donde reposaba la princesa y construyeron una barrera, para que sea cuál sea el resultado no le afectara, pero cuando sus manos se posaron en mi vientre acariciándolo levemente, el cuerpo acabó con las defensas de la cabeza y convirtió aquella barrera en polvo.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de su piel sobre la mía mientras esa horrible corriente eléctrica atravesaba cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas y me derretía por dentro.

Sentí un golpe en la alfombra de mi habitación y pronto sus labios depositaron un dulce beso en mi vientre.

Todo dentro de mí se revolucionó, cada célula hirvió de deseo y el calor carcomió mis huesos, mi cabello se erizó y de pronto aquella batalla regresó.

La cabeza tomó el control enviando al cuerpo encarcelado por el atrevimiento de terminar con su fuerte, contraatacó con la defensa suplente y venció al pobre cuerpo.

—Vete —ordené alejándome de él.

* * *

**Nenas! Apenas conseguí tiempo para subirles el capítulo. Gracias a todas ustedes como siempre por sus reviews, por sus palabras, por los follows y los favoritos. Las quiero muchísimo a todas. Gracias como siempre a la Lore, porque es la que se esfuerza y edita cada cap y por ella hoy tienen el cap. ¿Qué creen que pase? Nos veremos señoritas! AAhorita me marcho, que mi madre me apura. DIRECTIONER, por si alguien más se lo preguntaba ;)xxx Y nena, me siento vieja porque soy mucho mayor que las directioner normales haha. Las quiero, cuídense mucho. Oootra vez no pude escoger la fan de la semana! Hahaha soy un desastre. Valhe**

* * *

*****So tell me girl if everytime we touch, you get this kinda rush, baby say yeah, yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home, baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, and let me kiss you.*****


	19. XVI: Al Descubierto

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-16-**

**Al descubierto-Uncovered**

* * *

_La cabeza tomó el control enviando al cuerpo encarcelado por el atrevimiento de terminar con su fuerte, contraatacó con la defensa suplente y venció al pobre cuerpo._

—_Vete _—_ordené alejándome de él._

Mis pies obedecieron las claras intenciones de mi cabeza y se retiraron de la batalla, mi corazón ya no soportaba el dolor de ver a dos grandes tenientes del amor peleando por algo que no les pertenecía, la resolución de esa horrible guerra que vivía a diario le pertenecía únicamente a él, a mi pobre y atolondrado corazón.

De lejos observar sus ojos era imposible, Edward estaba arrodillado sobre la alfombra con la cabeza gacha y las manos suspendidas en al aire, de repente una lágrima se deslizó de su rostro y golpeó el suelo de manera silenciosa pero estruendosa para mis oídos, verlo llorar era una de las peores cosas de mi vida, ver el sufrimiento dibujado en cada uno de sus gestos y las comisuras de su suave boca hacia abajo terminaban con mis defensas y me dejaban a su disposición. La horrible máscara se esfumó debajo de mi corazón y las lágrimas se apropiaron de mi rostro sin poder impedirlo de ninguna manera, ahora mi alma estaba al descubierto.

—Perdón —susurró con un hilo de voz—, no debí…

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas una y otra vez y la humedad proveniente de mis ojos se apropió ahora de mi boca y también de mis mejillas. Mi corazón latía a la velocidad de la luz golpeando todo a su paso para abrirse camino hacia la luz, hacia la opción correcta, hacia la verdad entre nosotros, que muy a mi pesar resonaba por todo el vacío de mi cabeza, no podía vivir sin él.

Estiré mi brazo derecho en un gesto de posesión con la clara intención de tocarlo y con eso impedir su llanto. Caminé un par de pasos y pronto un punzante dolor en mi vientre me atravesó el cuerpo, mis piernas cedieron ante el deseo de caer al suelo y las rodillas ayudaron con la tarea, abracé mi vientre fuertemente.

—Edward —murmuré rechinando los dientes—. Edward, te necesito.

Levantó su rostro dejándome ver el desastre que mi batalla interior había causado golpeando su vida, las lágrimas secas predominaban en sus mejillas y la boca tenía una fuerte mordida en el labio inferior, sus hermosas pestañas estaban enredadas por el líquido salado que brotaba a de sus ojos y el cabello de pronto dejó de ser un bello cobrizo y se volvió un opaco castaño.

Cerré los ojos cuando el dolor arremetió contra mi vientre.

—Edward —lo llamé— de verdad, te necesito.

—Bella —susurró caminando hacia mí con la horrible preocupación sembrada en su mirada—, tienes…

—Contracciones —completé jalando de su camisa cuando me levantó en brazos.

—Todo estará bien —susurró besando mi coronilla—. El hospital queda cerca de tu casa, calculé el tiempo y no tardaremos más de veinte minutos con diecisiete segundos si mis cálculos no fallan —sonrió tristemente y tomó las llaves de mi auto de la mesa de noche.

— ¡Renesmee! —exclamó con voz seria—, necesito tu ayuda.

— ¡Mami! —chilló mi pequeña cuando al notarme en brazos de su padre—. ¿Qué le ocurre, papi?

—Tendré a tu hermanito —respondí disfrutando del poco tiempo libre sin contracciones—. Ahora llama a Jared.

El dolor regresó con mucha más fuerza acompañando a un frío líquido que se deslizó entre mis piernas.

—Edward —susurré cerrando mi puño en el borde de su camiseta—, rompí aguas.

—Todo estará bien —repitió con seguridad mientras besaba mi nariz y retiraba un mechón de pelo de mi rostro.

El resto del camino permaneció borroso para mí, el dolor era inaguantable y cubría cada una de mis células obligándolas a gritar a mi lado por las permanentes contracciones, mi única fuerza de apoyo era la tersa mano de Edward que apretujaba la mía cada cierto tiempo mientras sus bellos labios sonreían para mí con fuerza y alegría por la llegada de nuestro pequeño hijo.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando una vez más de su piel, recordando aquellos momentos de felicidad infinita que embriagaron mi cuerpo y mi alma de su esencia, de su amor, sus besos, el milagro de querernos lo suficiente como para crear una nueva vida y traerla a este mundo llenando su futuro de esperanzas, recordando lo mucho que lo amé desde el primer día en que lo vi en aquel bosque con tan solo ocho años cuando me brindó su mano para limpiar la sucia arena del suelo, cuando me regaló mi primer beso, cuando me juró amor eterno cada noche que pasamos juntos, nuestros deseos de ser una familia grande y muy feliz. Recordé lo mucho que lo amaba, y lo mucho que amo tener un hijo suyo dentro de mi vientre, recordé que dentro de mi cabeza el prospecto de hombre perfecto era él, las veces que soñé dormir entre sus brazos cuando tan solo era una niña, cuando vimos esa película cómica y lo nerviosa que estaba la primera vez que dormimos juntos en su casa, recordé la noche en que mi pidió ser su novia, en ese horrible y tenso baile de primavera donde mi sueño se convirtió en realidad, recordé nuestras dos primaveras, a mi hermosa hija y al pequeño príncipe que reposa dentro de mi ser esperando salir de ahí, recordé que sin él mi vida no sería nada de lo que es y que sin sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo mi vida está tan fría y vacía como un polo glaciar donde ni los rayos de la lenta luz de la luna iluminan la mínima parte de lo que deben, y recordé que por Edward mi vida resplandece fuertemente y tiene un sentido, amarlo.

No me importaron sus errores, el hecho de tener otro hijo y haber amado a otra mujer pensándome a mí y recordando nuestro tiempo juntos, no me importó la gris soledad dibujada en sus ojos aquella terrible noche cuando comprendí que su error era ahora nuestro error, que fue culpa de los dos permanecer tanto tiempo separados sin buscarnos, yo por miedo a su rechazo y él por miedo a algo que se presentó en mi vida mucho después de su aparición, el terror a la soledad, nada me importó, olvidé el predominante dolor dentro de mi pecho cuando lo pensaba, ahora lo único que rellenaba mi cabeza era su mano apretando fuertemente la mía y el pensamiento de que también me ama, por eso está a mi lado.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en una blanca habitación pujando fuertemente por ver el rostro de mi pequeño hijo con Edward a mi lado, con sus brazos sobre mis hombros y sus labios sobre mi frente, sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo y el silencio abundando en la sala con la espera de un llanto que durante casi siete meses significó para mí la tristeza absoluta, a pesar de todo, lo único que deseaba con todo mi ser era escuchar la pequeña y chillona voz de mi hijo retumbando la habitación como prueba de que todo mi sacrificio valió la pena.

Un adolorido grito abandonó mis labios y apreté fuertemente la mano de Edward con la poca energía dentro de mi cuerpo, casi sin aire dentro de mis pulmones pude observar una pequeña cabecita de color cobrizo pataleando en las manos del doctor y pronto cerré mis ojos dejándome envolver por el cansancio aunque las ansias de verlo una vez más me carcomía los huesos.

.

.

.

_El bosque era amplio, con árboles de pino y cedro y margaritas de todo color a través de él, pero a pesar de la luz que irradiaban las estrellas la oscuridad golpeó mi cabeza una y otra vez dejándome aturdida y dolida, cerré los ojos cansada de correr sin saber a dónde llegar y cuando los abrí encontré a James observándome fijamente con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios, bajé la mirada y encontré a mi pequeño bebé envuelto en una sábana blanca manchada de sangre, lo atraje a mi pecho con fuerzas pero un vacío se interpuso entre nosotros y pronto las pálidas manos del rubio me lo arrebataron, me vi a mi misma corriendo en cualquier dirección y clamando por Edward y su ayuda, a lo lejos y muy cansada escuché el llanto de un recién nacido, y dos golpes secos en el suelo._

—Edward —murmuré de golpe levantándome de la camilla, al instante un fuerte dolor en mi vientre me obligó a regresar a mi posición inicial.

—Estoy aquí —susurró besando el dorso de mi mano—, todo está bien.

La habitación era blanca y los muebles y máquinas de color azul cielo pero su figura resaltaba más que nada en este mundo, una pequeña cunita a los pies de la camilla donde un pequeño y frágil cuerpo reposaba sin conocer el peligro al que se enfrentó al primer segundo de llegar a este nuevo y cruel mundo.

—Quiero verlo —susurré jalando de su mano—, por favor.

Asintió y caminó hacia la cuna, tomó a mi pequeño hijo entre sus brazos y me lo entregó.

Mis brazos lo recolocaron al instante, su lugar era allí, junto a mi pecho, mi bebé era hermoso, su piel era blanca y suave pero tenía cierto toque cremoso, su cabello era cobrizo al igual que su padre con la diferencia de pequeños y rebeldes rizos asperjados por toda su cabecita, abrió los ojitos lentamente y encontré dos hermosos y profundos pozos nublados, que probablemente serían de color chocolate donde podría hundirme muchas veces sin perder la respiración, me miró expectante, parpadeó varias veces y tocó mi rostro con la pequeña manita que poseía, arrugó la nariz débilmente y tomó un mechón de mi cabello con su otra manito.

Sonreí con inmensas ganas de llorar por tener a mi hijo junto a mí.

—Es hermoso —susurró Edward acariciando su cabeza—, es el niño más bonito que he visto en mi vida.

—Es nuestro hijo —susurré de vuelta sin perderlo de vista.

.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y tuve que alimentarlo para que la enfermera lo devolviera a la habitación donde todos los recién nacidos pertenecen.

Cuando se lo llevaron de mi lado sentí un vacío dentro de mi pecho que solo se comparaba al miedo que heló mis huesos esa tarde en la playa cuando James encontró a mi hija y por poco casi se la lleva.

Sacudí la cabeza y abrí los ojos dejando vagar la mirada por toda la habitación.

Lo único que encontré fue a un hombre cansado y rendido en el sofá delante de la camilla con los ojos a punto de cerrarse del cansancio, pero aún así luchando por permanecer despierto velando el sueño de una mujer que más que amarlo como tanto profesaba se había comportado fría durante los últimos instantes que compartieron.

—Edward —lo llamé logrando despertarlo—, necesitas descansar, y seguramente Nessie te extraña en casa, ¿por qué no pasas la noche y vuelves mañana?

—No puedo dejarte sola —aseguró bebiendo un poco de café del horrible vaso de plástico que tenía entre las manos—, pídeme lo que quieras, pero no que te deje sola, no lo haré.

—Necesitas dormir —repetí —, estás cansado y el sofá no es un buen lugar para ti.

—Cualquier rincón sobre la tierra es bueno para mí si consigo enmendar mis errores y recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo. Cuando Nessie nació no estuve ahí para ti, y ahora que nuestro hijo llegó a mi vida no voy a cometer los mismos errores. —Caminó hacia mí con dejes de tristeza en su movimiento corporal—. Cuando… Cuando dijiste "te necesito" en casa yo…

—Sí, te necesitaba —me apresuré a decir— te necesitaba más que nada.

—Yo te necesito —susurró besando mi frente lentamente—. No tienes idea de cuánto te extraño, mis días sin ti son tristes, sin luz ni sol, solo oscuridad, solo llanto, solo pensarte a cada instante.

—Es…

—No tienes porqué explicármelo, sé que lo haces para que madure y pague por mis errores, pague por el dolor y por todo lo que te hice sufrir esa noche, por la manera en la que te dejé y por la manera de sustituir tu falta, de cubrir un vacío, un lugar que solo te pertenecía a ti, un sitio en mi vida que jamás estaría satisfecho por no tenerte, todo este tiempo he aprendido mucho más de lo que piensas o te imaginas, tenerte lejos me hace pensar con claridad, y al comprender mis errores entiendo porqué me dejaste, porque lo merecía.

—Edward —susurré levantando mi mano derecha y pasándola por su cuello—, todo lo que pasó fue culpa de ambos, fue por no confiar el uno en el otro, por pensar como adolescentes durante toda nuestra vida, ninguno de los dos…

—Tú no tienes culpa en esto —interrumpió—, soy yo el que cometió el peor error de mi vida y del cual me arrepiento cada segundo de mi existencia.

—Tu hijo no es un error —murmuré sintiendo su hálito golpear mis labios.

—Robert no es un error, el error fue intentar rellenar un espacio vacío con alcohol y otra mujer cuando tu presencia es el único método para sentirme completo, mi error fue ser inmaduro y tomar decisiones por ti pensando únicamente en mí, queriendo borrar el dolor que me dejó el hecho de abandonarte cuando bien sabía en lo más profundo de mi conciencia que tan solo amarte podría arreglar mi vida. —Una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho y la limpié con mi mano orgullosa de sus palabras, de saber que todo nuestro tiempo estando separados había tenido efecto en él—. No puedo más —susurró besando mi frente—, no puedo…

—Sin ti… —susurré sintiendo la tersa piel de sus labios sobre mi rostro—, también es difícil para mí, pero solo separados podremos sanar y crecer, solo con tiempo y fuerza.

—Te amo Bella —musitó con su boca a centímetros de la mía—, más de lo que jamás pensé amarte. —Rozó sus labios delicadamente con los míos provocando estragos dentro de mi corazón aún herido y latente, pero con deseos de besarlo, al menos por última vez.

* * *

**Señoritas! Vas happenin'? Haha, antes de que nada, amoras corazonas lectoras de LPSV...**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y el mejor año nuevo. 2013 Será nuestro año, así que arriba esos ánimos, porque nuestros sueños se van a cumplir todos! Espero que les haya gustado su regalo de navidad, la Lore y yo trabajamos por él, y ahí lo tienen.**

**Las lectoras de esta semana son Beastyle y Anitha, nenas, sus reviews fueron preciosos, me hicieron reír y me sentí feliz de que se sumen como lectoras. Las adoro, la Loore y yo les mandamoos un beso.**

**No se olviden de agregar sus reviews, sus follows, favoritos y demás. Los adoro, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo señoritas, de verdad, gracias por seguir ahí, leyendo esta historia. Cualquier comentario, o olviden dejarlo Guapísimas! hahah. ;) xx Valhe**

* * *

*****Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doin' them with her. Remember all the things that you and I did first, you got me got me like this, Argh! And now you are taking her to every restaurant, and everywhere we went c'mon. Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a shit, no oneelse can have you, I want you back, I want you back, I want you back, Argh!*****


	20. XVII: Derrumbe

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-17-**

**Derrumbe-Collapse**

* * *

Sus rosáceos labios se movían en sincronía con los míos, mientras mi mano derecha entrelazaba la suya. El tan solo tener a Bella cerca de mí, me llevaba al cielo de un solo golpe y me dejaba volar sobre miles de nubes de distintas formas, soñando en despertar a su lado por el resto de mi existencia. Después de todo este tiempo su corazón aún me pertenecía. Después de todas las veces en que le fallé, llevándome de ella lo mejor de su esencia, aún me amaba con la misma fuerza con la que yo rogaba por tenerla a mi lado; encontrar su cálido cuerpo junto al mío y despertar en el mismísimo paraíso, cuando sus labios rozaban delicadamente los míos y su cabello cosquilleaba mi nuca mientras se abrazaba a mi pecho. Aún me amaba después de todo.

La idiotez en toda su extensión no alcanzaba para explicar mis errores, mis fallas y mis incompetentes intentos de reemplazarla, aún cuando fuera tan solo en la cama. Porque su lugar dentro de mi alma y mi corazón era un vacío completamente profundo y sin salida. Nadie ni nada en este mundo tenía el poder de rellenarlo, porque todo se hundía en el hueco que ella dejó a su paso. El resto del planeta representaba la milésima parte de mi amor por Bella, y su importancia en mi vida era mucho mayor.

Mis faltas con ella no tenían arreglo. Cuando llegué a New Jersey y la encontré en mi camino, decidí luchar por ella a través de todos los medios, sin pensar en las consecuencias que mi pasado arrastraría a nuestra vida. Encontrarla fue despertar a un sol dormido y alimentarlo de fuerza y energía, fue entregarle poder a un alma en pena y sin ganas de vivir, fue devolverle las estrellas a la misma noche atascada por la falta del sol, fue recomponer un mundo donde nada funcionaba.

Los casi seis años que la perdí de vista y me dediqué a estudiar, fueron los peores de mi vida; cada gota de sudor que derramaba estaba allí tan solo por ella, por los hermosos recuerdos de su sonrisa iluminando mi día y su tersa piel bajo mis manos. Cuando la dejé sin pensar en ella o en lo que le importaba olvidé una parte importante de mi vida y sobre todo de lo que era y soy como persona. Olvidé mi corazón y sin él, cometí una sarta de estupideces que ahora se reencuentran con mi felicidad arrojándola lejos del camino.

Despertar o dormir, actuaba con el mismo efecto sobre mí. Era un organismo viviente, pero no una persona, no era un hombre dispuesto a luchar por lo que amaba, no era Edward, era un idiota que buscó olvidarla y lo único que consiguió fue hundirse en la más profunda de las depresiones, demostrándole al verdadero ser que su amor marcó una vida y un corazón. De todas formas, con el alma sangrando dejé de buscarla, la reemplacé por unos meses con deseos de sentir sus besos solo una vez más y encontrando por respuesta el rostro y la devoción de una mujer a quien no amaba.

Mi cabeza, buscaba respuestas a preguntas que jamás se planteaba, por miedo a encontrar una sentencia eficiente que le corroborara sus errores y lo estúpido de su comportamiento; y ahora, después de muchísimos años encontré las respuestas, solamente planteándome las preguntas a las que tanto temía, y a las que me dolió encarar para comprender por qué la vida me jugaba la peor de todas las malas pasadas.

Inconscientemente y como una manera de auto-castigo, mi memoria se encargaba de golpear mi cabeza, rememorando esa tarde donde la dejé ir por miedo a que algo malo le ocurriera, sin saber que el monstruo que abría su corazón y lo arrancaba de su pecho era yo. ¿Quién iba a amar al ser que la abandonó? ¿Quién cometía el mismo error dos veces?

Bella.

Ella me amó y me ama a pesar de todo, y aunque me duele reconocerlo cometió el mismo error dos veces, y ese error soy yo. Un error del tamaño del planeta y que jamás se atrevió a buscarla por miedo a encontrar a una mujer completa con toda una vida hecha, y sin necesidad de mí; por miedo a perderla sin jamás haberla tenido, por miedo a su rechazo sin entender que al intentar olvidarla obtenía una misión imposible.

Muchas noches durante estos siete meses me levanté de un solo golpe y corrí hacia el teléfono con ansias de llamarla dispuesto a rogarle perdón de rodillas, y contarle los cinco años que viví en Londres solo con esperanzas de que escuchara toda la sarta de idioteces que debía contarle, pero que por miedo a su rechazo contuve; de la misma manera en que despertaba, asustado, regresaba hacia mi cama y cerraba los ojos pensando en ella para poder descansar al menos un par de segundos.

Esa noche, cuando sabía de antemano que hablaría de nuestro pequeño hijo, la besé con todo el amor que encontraba dentro de mi cuerpo, pero su nerviosismo no la dejó sentir todo lo que le transmitía, y en cuanto Tanya apareció ante mis ojos con ese pequeño, el mundo se derrumbó a mis pies, golpeándome con todos los ladrillos del falso futuro que había soñado junto a Bella. Cada palabra y cada gesto de la pelirroja me convirtieron en un monstruo sin ganas de hablar, sorprendido en el acto y ahora apresado y ajusticiado con sinceridad.

El brillo de mis ojos se marchó, no tenía ganas de llorar ni de reír, solo quería que la inmensa tortura que para mí significaría toda esta historia, terminara pronto; y así fue, sin pelos en la lengua Tanya le relató el par de meses que vivimos juntos con ciertos detalles que no recordaba, por haber perdido lo único que me importaba en mi vida, ella.

Mi vida se vino abajo la noche siguiente, cuando sin esfuerzo alguno Bella pronunció aquellas palabras que me arrancaron el corazón de a poco dejando que desangrara, y el cianuro que con su frialdad había insertado dentro de mi cuerpo, se esparciera por cada poro de mi piel, arrojando la felicidad lejos de mis manos y atándome a la culpabilidad y al remordimiento de por vida. Ahora quien caminaba por las calles de New Jersey y jugaba hasta altas horas de la noche con Robert era un hombre destruido, pero que con altivez afrontaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

Nada de lo que le dije la convenció, Bella no podía mirar dentro de mis ojos, no podía mirar dentro de mi alma ni dentro de mi cuerpo, no podía leer lo que pensaba y sentir lo que azotaba a mi corazón cuando la veía de lejos y ni siquiera me sonreía. Nada de lo que hice ayudó a mejorar nuestra relación; y herido como estaba, acepté todo lo que dispuso para poder ver a mis hijos crecer y madurar, y aún en secreto verla a ella al menos de lejos y poder recordar el _sweater_ que vestía esa tarde, o lo hermosas que le sentaban las pequeñas pecas en su rostro.

Muchas veces sentí ansias de golpearme contra una pared con fuerzas, para borrar la idiotez de mi cerebro y saber qué hacer para conseguir su perdón, pero nada cambiaría las cosas.

Ella se fue.

Bella escogió una vida, y ahora lo que quedaba de mí era un hombre sin fuerzas de vivir, pero luchando por recuperarla. Al comienzo me mostré renuente a la terapia que Jasper me recomendó, me prometió que ayudaría mucho a corregir mis errores y a comprender el porqué de lo que ocurría; y cuando acudí a la primera sesión me sentí realmente renovado, y con ansias de la siguiente para mejorar.

Con ganas, enfrenté cada día y esforcé hasta el último de mis suspiros con tal de crecer y convertirme en alguien decente para ella, alguien capaz de manejar el inmenso amor dentro de nuestro corazón; porque esto que latía dentro de mi pecho no era mío, era suyo por el inminente vacío que había llenado y que ahora abandonaba tomando un nuevo camino.

A ojos de muchos, el ser hombre te arrancaba el derecho de demostrar el amor por tus hijos, pero para mí, mis tres hijos eran lo más grande de mi vida. Renesmee era la niña más hermosa e inteligente y ocupaba el puesto de la princesa de la casa, a pesar de que durante mucho tiempo no la conocí, ahora sé todo de ella y la amo con todo mi ser; Robert fue y es una de las mayores sorpresas de mi vida, su presencia es un recuerdo de todos los errores que cometí durante mi tiempo de estudiante, pero no por ello significa que el niño sea un error, también lo amo a pesar de todo; y finalmente el retoño que vive dentro de Bella, es el hijo al que más he deseado en toda mi vida y no pienso renunciar a él, jamás.

Mi lengua actuó por impulso y delineó su labio inferior tomando posesión de su boca como siempre lo hacía, al comienzo intenté auto-reprenderme por ello, pero cuando sentí su mano apretujando la mía para seguir, olvidé todas mis preocupaciones y la besé con las ansias de siete meses separados.

Por falta de aire, me separé lentamente de ella dejándola recostada sobre la almohada, mientras mi pulgar dibujaba círculos concéntricos sobre la palma de su mano.

—Te amo —susurré besando su frente.

—Edward, también… —Tomó aire con los ojos cerrados intentando obtener fuerzas para pronunciar el par de palabras más importantes en mi vida, pero que no podía forzar a pesar de lo mucho que dolía.

—No importa —murmuré rozando su nariz con la mía—, todo está bien, necesitas descansar.

—Tú también —musitó con un hilo de voz—, ve a casa.

—No te dejaré sola. —Besé su mejilla y deshice nuestra unión de manos—. Será mejor que me acomode en el sofá.

—Tendrás un buen dolor de espalda mañana temprano —aseguró recostando su cuerpo de lado.

—No me interesa, me basta con tenerte a mi lado. —Caminé el par de pasos hacia mi improvisada cama y me recosté, cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de que este amor sobreviva con ayuda del beso más maravilloso de mi vida.

…

—Doctor Cullen, aquí tiene los papeles para que su… para que la Señorita Swan se retire del hospital. —La recepcionista me entregó una carpeta de cartón—. Espero que su hijo se mantenga fuerte y sano.

—Gracias. —Caminé hacia su habitación con la molestia dentro de mí. Habría deseado que la mujer de recepción dijera "su esposa" en vez de Señorita Swan, pero por ahora me conformaba con recibir a mi hijo en casa y tener a Bella sana y salva en mis brazos de una manera hipotética.

—Hola —saludé alegremente mientras besaba su frente—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, gracias —respondió escuetamente.

—Hoy sales del hospital. Jared y Nessie te prepararon una fiesta de bienvenida, para ti y para el pequeño Anthony. —Sonreí recordando los planes del par de muchachos—. Te agradará.

— ¿Puedes alcanzarme la maleta del sofá, por favor? —preguntó poniéndose en pie—. Necesito cambiarme.

—Claro. —Tomé la valija de mano y se la entregué—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Sonrió y me miró de lado descendiendo de la cama con esa horrible bata de hospital.

—Sí. —Me alcé de hombros—, pensé que tal vez desearas que llamara a la enfermera o algo así.

De repente aquel sonrojo al que tanto amo, apareció ante mis ojos inundando sus bellas y tersas mejillas.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —pregunté sonriendo.

—Nada —me contestó segura caminando hacia el baño.

—Estoy lista —murmuró caminando hacia mí con la maleta en la mano—, podemos irnos.

A pesar de todo, tenía que reconocer que el embarazo le había sentado de maravilla, un par de curvas que llamaban mucho mi atención se agregaron a su cuerpo dándome la mejor y más espléndida vista de mi vida; no importaba si lucía un vestido como la noche anterior o un par de pantalones pitillo y una blusa con flecos y sin mangas estrecha en la zona del abdomen, siempre sería la mujer más hermosa del mundo ante mis ojos.

—Edward, ¿podemos irnos? —preguntó torciendo el gesto—. Quiero ver a mi pequeño.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Claro. —Tomé la valija de su mano—, vamos.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el cunero y una vez ahí, Bella tomó a nuestro hijo en sus brazos con la mayor delicadeza y amor del mundo reflejado en su mirada.

Acomodó a Anthony en una pequeña silla diseñada para el cuerpo de los recién nacidos, que gracias a Dios y a mis contactos en el hospital, conseguimos mientras yo depositaba la maleta en el baúl del auto.

Pude observar detalladamente cómo acunaba al pequeño entre sus brazos y llenaba su carita de besos, con ansias y miedo de que algo malo le ocurriera. Colocó la silla en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta de un solo tirón mientras buscaba su bolsa.

—Aquí tienes. —Deposité la bolsa de color cielo en sus manos, y me aproveché de eso para tomar delicadamente su mano.

—Edward —murmuró a centímetros de mi boca, golpeando mis débiles y desesperados labios con su perfecto sabor a fresas—, tenemos que hablar. Esto… Esto no está bien.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté dolido.

* * *

**Nenas! Vas happening! haha de noche, estoy escribiendo y mañana tengo un laaaargo día haha, así que como siempre, gracias por todos sus reviews, favourites, follows y gracias a la Lore, que siempre tiene listos y beteados los caps. ¿Qué piensan del POV Edward? ¿Muy sufridor, simple o tedioso? Si les gustó, no olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews que siempre arman mi día.**

**Améeeeee los reviews del cap anterior, así que las lectoras de esta semana son un montón. ;)**

***Chan chan chan chán*: Gisset! Nena, amé tu review Directioner! Hahaha, es el único en su estilo, lo adoré por completo, y por supuesto que Forever young, Bitch! James mata a Rob y luego llega Kevin! Amo a Kevin hahah 3 Blackhole16: Gracias guapa por leer tanto tiempo, de verdad, espero que el día siguiente si hayas descansado ;) Always I be u're friend: Nena, por favor no llores! Me siento mal si lloras, y ya pronto tendrás idea de lo que pasa cariño, no te preocupes. Amé tu review, de verdad gracias por siempre escribir! 3**

**No se olviden de escribirle a la Lore diciéndole lo mucho que le agradecen por el cap y sus reviews. Las adoro lindas, tengan un hermoso fin de semana. ;) xx Valhe**

* * *

***And they say, She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream, Been this way since 18 But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries And they scream: The worst things in life come free to us. Cause we're just under the upperhand, Go mad for a couple grams, And she don't want to go outside tonight. And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland, Or sells love to another man. It's too cold outside for angels to fly. For angels to fly 3 *** 


	21. XVIII: Tu Luz

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-18-**

**Tu luz-Your Light  
**

* * *

—_Edward _—_murmuró a centímetros de mi boca, golpeando mis débiles y desesperados labios con su perfecto sabor a fresas_—, _tenemos que hablar. Esto… esto no está bien._

— _¿Por qué?_ —_pregunté dolido._

Verla sonreír delante de sus hijos forzadamente, convertía mi tarde en una confusión total. Por un lado, en mi cabeza bailaban miles de ideas del porqué se desprendía de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro tan rápidamente y, por el contrario, no podía dejar de sentirme torturado por sus drásticos cambios de humor y por el hueco que poseía mi alma cuando la veía mirar al vacío con ansias de llorar, por las traicioneras lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, convirtiendo la tarde en un infierno donde las llamas consumían mi cerebro, mientras yo le buscaba una explicación a los momentos más felices de mi vida en el hospital. Estaba más que seguro que de amor no quería hablarme, ambos estábamos claros en cuanto a nuestros sentimientos, pero era difícil cuando se excusaba tras ese grupo de palabras "esto no está bien". No podía pensar con claridad, cuando lo único que bailaba dentro de mi cabeza era la felicidad que corrompió a mi débil y esperanzado corazón, tan solo un par de horas atrás.

La película en el televisor se presentaba ante mis ojos como llamando mi atención, la veía pero no la entendía; tampoco buscaba escucharla o prestarle algo de mi perdido tiempo. Ahora las dudas se intensificaban mientras ella me rehuía la mirada acariciando a nuestro hijo o al menos mimándolo por miedo a que algo malo le ocurriera.

No podía negar que el ser padre, poder acudir y presenciar el parto, fue uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida, y hasta ahora, de las pocas memorias que aún permanecen atadas a mi cerebro. Todas tienen que ver con Bella y nuestros hijos, con excepción de algunos de mi familia.

Finalmente, y con la cabeza cansada de dar tantas vueltas escuché a lo lejos un "buenas noches, papá" y un "que duermas, Cullen", y, como si el mismísimo rey de España me llamara, presté la mayor atención a la despedida de Nessie y acompañé silenciosamente a Bella hacia la habitación de Anthony para tomar un par de mantas y trasladar la cuna hacia su dormitorio. Una vez terminada la tarea la vi arropar al bebé delicadamente con la mayor ternura de una madre hacia su hijo, le acarició la mejilla varias veces y depositó dos que tres besos en su frente y mejillas. Yo, por mi parte, me limité a besar su nariz y desearle una buena noche con muchos sueños agradables, revolví su despeinado y rizado cabello y acomodé el pequeño peluche de color azul que reposaba a su lado.

Cuando el horrible e irremediable silencio invadió la sala, tomé deliberadamente la mano de Bella y la conduje a la cama, invitándola a descansar un par de segundos.

—Bella —suspiré ansioso—, aún quiero saber por qué piensas que esto… —Apretujé delicadamente su mano entrelazada con la mía—, está mal.

—Porque no estamos listos —susurró mirando la pulcra alfombra bajo sus pies—. Aún no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para ver a los ojos a Tanya o a Robert, sin sentir remordimientos hacia ti; necesito tiempo.

—No te estoy pidiendo volver inmediatamente, tan solo una oportunidad para amarte —declaré tomando su barbilla entre mis dedos—. Solo quiero ver la hermosa sonrisa dibujada en tus labios todos los días o escuchar la melodiosa y acompasada respiración de nuestros hijos al dormir. Solo sentirme más cercano a ustedes. —Sonreí—. No voy a negarte que vivir sin ti es lento y doloroso, pero si lo que necesitas es tiempo creo posible brindártelo. Tal vez, si acudes con Peter, el amigo psicólogo de Jasper; él me ayudó mucho para superar todos los errores que cometí, y ahora busco mejorar cada día, por ti y por nuestra familia, solo una oportunidad —repetí—. Prometo no desperdiciarla.

—No quiero que me prometas nada —murmuró mirándome fijamente—. Muchas veces las palabras ocupan lugares en mi cabeza, y crean ilusiones que no estoy dispuesta a romper. A veces las acciones valen mucho más que las promesas, y en nuestro caso ese hecho se ha corroborado lo suficiente. Edward, a mí también me duele estar sin ti, no puedo negártelo más, porque el beso del hospital… —Un opaco sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas—, me comprobó a mí misma que te necesito como aire para respirar, y que estos siete meses fueron mucho más duros de lo que pensé, pero ayudaron a mi crecimiento y maduración como persona, y puedo deducir por lo que escuché hace ya cuatro noches, salir de tu boca como una firme declaración, que tú también maduraste, y mucho, pero… no lo sé. El pasado siempre regresa, está presente en cada paso que damos; y si caminamos juntos por la vida, voy a tener que resistir todos los horribles recuerdos azotar mi cabeza una y otra vez cuando vea al pequeño a la cara, o cuando me encuentre por error con Tanya en el supermercado o algo así, ¿y si no funciona? ¿Si fracasamos de nuevo? —se preguntó a si misma bajando la mirada.

—No lo haremos —le aseguré levantando su rostro—. No voy a prometerte nada porque así lo deseas, pero te lo demostraré cada día de mi vida. Voy a ganarme la oportunidad, tan solo quiero escuchar de tus labios que estás dispuesta a intentarlo, que me brindarás la opción de ver a mis hijos crecer a tu lado. Solo quiero verte sonreír de nuevo con la alegría dibujada en los ojos, mientras me dices que me amas, solo eso.

— ¿Y Robert? —preguntó en un susurro—. Él vive junto a ti, y no puedo alejarlo de tu lado, pero tampoco me siento capaz de criar a un hijo que no es mío, no con todos esos recuerdos dentro de mi memoria.

—Es mi hijo y durante estos meses le he tomado cariño, pero tiene una mamá y yo…

—Su madre es Tanya —interrumpió cortante—. ¿Cómo alejarás de tu vida a una mujer que no deseo ver por nada del mundo? ¿Si tienen un vínculo tan importante como lo es un hijo uniéndolos de por vida? No puedo hacerme la de los oídos sordos y cerrar los ojos, por mucho que quiera no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo, y en estos casos el sol es pelirrojo, mide 1, 90 y se muere por ti.

—Yo no la quiero —aseguré perdiéndome en sus ojos—. Tanya siempre será la madre de mi hijo, y sin importar el gran error que significa en mi vida, no puedo alejarla de mí con tanta facilidad, pero no por eso la tendré atada a mis talones a cada instante. Ella no es nada mío, quien sí lo es también es pelirrojo y mide 1, 20 y por él pienso luchar, porque se sienta feliz y no olvide que tiene un padre que lo quiere y lo valora.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —declaró desafiante—. Por lo poco que sé, tú los mantienes a ambos, y eso no es de mi agrado, ni de la lógica humana. Si no la quieres, ¿por qué la mantienes en New Jersey?

—No quiere irse —confesé bajando la cabeza para encontrar sus pálidas manos apretujando las mías—. Está completamente obsesionada con este país, encontró un empleo cerca del hospital, es recepcionista de un hotel de paso.

—Con ese sueldo le sobra y le basta, no comprendo por qué pagas sus gastos —murmuró con la molestia grabada en su voz.

—En realidad, albergaba la esperanza de que se acentuara en Estados Unidos, para poder ver a Robert de vez en cuando pero sin perderte. Pagaba sus gastos, porque me sentía culpable de utilizarla durante todos esos meses en aquella terrible sustitución; pero con ayuda de Peter comprendí que en realidad buscaba llenar un vacío en su pecho. Siempre supe que me quería y como jamás la amé, mi inconsciente decidió completar ese lugar con dinero. Con el paso de los meses empecé los trámites para conseguir la custodia compartida de Robert y le dejé en claro un par de puntos que necesitaba recordarle, ahora no pago sus gastos, solo mantengo al niño con una justa pensión alimenticia ordenada por el juez encargado del caso.

— ¿Con quién vive Robert? —preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio, en los que mi frente aprovechó para perlarse de sudor frío que recorría también mi espalda. Le estaba siendo completamente sincero pero temía su reacción, su mente aún contemplaba la idea de olvidar lo nuestro, por mis errores.

—El horario impartido por el juez aún no sale a la luz. En realidad, tengo que recogerlo el viernes en la mañana; pero vivió conmigo cinco meses mientras la inestable e irresponsable actitud de Tanya predominaba su carácter. Hace casi un mes, cuando el veredicto final del juez Rogers salió a la luz, y finalmente le reiteró la patria potestad a Tanya, con visitas que él mismo se encargaría de programar para poder disfrutar de mi hijo, así que pronto serán dos meses de no tenerlo a mi lado. Su compañía era lo único que animaba mi día, a veces deseaba con todas mis fuerzas tenerte a mi lado para poder comer algo junto a nuestros hijos mientras abrazaba tu hermoso y gigante vientre, pero en vez de eso llamaba por una pizza de anchoas y la comía mientras Robert y yo disfrutábamos viendo Bob Esponja. Muchas de las noches que viví estos siete meses fueron de esas. —Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con dos hermosos ojos chocolate mirándome con un brillo de orgullo dentro de ellos—. Pero después de todo, creo que el esfuerzo valió la pena, ahora sé que el tiempo que pasamos separados me convirtió en alguien digno para ti.

— ¿Lo intentarás? —susurró con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?

—Responde —exigió mientras su ceño se fruncía.

—Bella, mírame—exigí apretando su mano.

Levantó la vista y me encontré con la mirada más hermosa de mi vida.

—Intentaré hasta el último respiro de mi corta e inútil vida mantener algo juntos. Mejorar cada día y convertirme en un buen hombre que merezca la hermosa familia que me has dado, intentaré ser el hombre ideal para ti y crecer como persona para dejar atrás todas las actitudes inmaduras que siempre he tenido. Intentaré hasta el fin de mis días hacerte feliz, y tampoco te impondré prisas; si tiempo es lo que necesitas, es justamente lo que te daré. No voy a presionarte porque también necesitas sanar, por eso insisto en acudir a Peter, él es un buen sujeto y ayudará a cerrar las heridas que aún permanecen frescas.

—Gracias —susurró sonriendo débilmente—. Gracias por intentarlo.

—Aún no me lo agradezcas, déjame comprobártelo —susurré tomando su barbilla con mi mano derecha—. Ayudaré a que sanes, te daré espacio y tiempo, si quieres tierra de por medio; pero no me pidas que deje de amarte o que te aleje de mi vida, porque entonces ambos saldremos perdiendo. Nunca más me abandones, porque perderás a una débil alma que terminará por acudir al purgatorio en busca de su felicidad eterna, enloquecida de dolor y de amor. Nunca más me dejes. Te amo Bella, y es un amor que rebaza todas esas barreras convencionales. El amor que siento por ti no cabe en mi pecho, se aturde cuando te ve caminar o sonreír, este amor es tan grande que sin ti se encoge llevándose a su paso lo que encuentra. No dejes que muera, no ahora cuando resucitó de una terrible guerra con los peores combatientes de su vida, como el destino y la inmadurez; no lo dejes morir.

Había sonado más cursi de lo que imaginé, pero me enorgullecía de habérselo dicho.

—La verás todos los días —susurró mirando mis ojos con el dolor reflejado en ellos.

—No —aseguré—, pero tampoco me alejaré de mi hijo. Voy a darte paz y no tendrás que verlo si realmente no quieres hacerlo. Tanya permanecerá lejos de nuestra vida, y haré todo lo posible para que Robert no represente ninguna molestia para ti.

— ¿Me amas? —preguntó sin fuerza en la voz—. ¿Me amas lo suficiente como para dividir tu corazón en dos lugares a la vez?

No comprendí la última pregunta, pero a pesar de aquello respondí con la mayor convicción que jamás había sentido por nada en mi vida.

—Te amo más que nada en este mundo, y si necesito marcharme a China y vivir allí, con tal de no perder tu amor soy capaz de todo.

—Tal vez, y con ayuda del tiempo… —susurró después del más terrible de los silencios.

—Gracias —murmuré sonriendo y comprendiendo su respuesta, si bien no era un sí definitivo, era una luz de esperanza en el camino—. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, voy a ganármela. —Me acerqué lentamente a ella con las manos aún temblando por lo que haría, pero con la idea bien grabada en mi cabeza—. Te amo —susurré besando su frente.

—También te amo —confesó rellenando mi corazón de la mayor de las alegrías. Si esta no fuera su habitación, donde un recién nacido duerme, habría gritado a los cuatro vientos que la amaba más que nada en este mundo y que por ahora la recuperaría cueste lo que cueste—. Pero temo por mí y por mis hijos. No quiero verlos sufrir, y tampoco quiero escuchar cómo se quiebra mi corazón en mil pedazos. Edward, no tienes idea del precio que pagaré por concederte esa oportunidad, porque la más herida en toda esta situación soy yo.

—Tal vez te parezca absurdo, pero también sufro por ello. No quiero ni pensar en volverte a dañar, ni a ti ni a los niños. Temo por no ser lo suficientemente hombre como para merecerte, pero aún así me esfuerzo cada día por mejorar pensando en la felicidad que viví durante aquellos seis meses tan maravillosos y comprendo que no puedo dejarte ir sin luchar por ti. No quiero verte sufrir de nuevo, y tampoco quiero alejarme ni mucho menos perderte. No soy el mismo hombre de hace siete meses, he cambiado para bien, y estoy dispuesto a todo por mantenerte a mi lado.

— ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en la tonelada de consecuencias que sacudiría mi vida si todo esto termina mal? —preguntó mirándome con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos.

—Funcionará, voy a probarte que soy otro, y que nacimos para estar juntos. Cada día de mi vida será dedicado a ti y a mis hijos, tan solo deja la puerta entreabierta para que la luz ilumine nuestra oscuridad; ni siquiera una oportunidad, solo déjame comprobarte que cambié.

—Tal vez necesite algo de luz —susurró clavando sus profundos ojos en los míos—, solo un poco.

La alegría sacudió mi palpitante corazón una y otra vez, dibujándome una estúpida sonrisa en los labios, mientras dentro de mi cabeza bailaban miles de ideas para comprobarle lo mucho que la amaba, con la tan ansiada felicidad derramándose por cada célula de mi cuerpo.

—Seré tu luz —susurré acercándome a ella lentamente.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos delicadamente, y dejé que un tibio roce ocurriera entre ambos disfrutando de la magnífica sensación de su tersa piel bajo la mía. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente y sin poder controlarla, una de mis manos viajó a su cintura y la abracé fuertemente, mientras ella hundía su cabeza en mi pecho alejando sus labios de mí.

Levanté su rostro y acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. Cerré los ojos y dibujé sus facciones con mi dedo índice delineando cada detalle de sus pómulos, de sus hermosas y largas pestañas antecedidas de los párpados, de su fina nariz, y finalmente de su boca. Dejé mi dedo vagar por cada uno de los labios y finalmente reposé mi mano en la mejilla contraria con la que había empezado el recorrido.

Abrí mis ojos y encontré los suyos cerrados débilmente mientras sus labios se entreabrían por tan solo unos centímetros. La besé sin poder controlar mis impulsos, y encontré en ella la mejor respuesta de toda mi vida, también me besó con ansias mientras sus manos viajaban y sus dedos se envolvían en el cabello de mi nuca. La recosté sobre la cama delicadamente y de repente abrió sus ojos y me miró con la esperanza dibujado en ellos.

—Despacio —susurró en mi oído consiguiendo que me estremeciera.

—Despacio —repetí besando su frente y de esa manera deseándole buenas noches, me levanté lentamente disfrutando del pequeño roce entre nuestros cuerpos—. Que duermas bien.

—Buenas noches, Edward —susurró besando mi mejilla derecha, mientras la alegría rebozaba en cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos sin poder ocultarla. En su mirada se notaba la emoción de volverme a besar y sentí la felicidad brotar de cada uno de mis poros.

Caminé hacia la puerta sintiéndome renovado, y feliz con ganas de susurrarle al oído que la amaba más que nadie en este planeta, y acunarla en mis brazos por el resto de la noche. De repente, recordé la pregunta que no comprendí.

— ¿Bella? —la llamé viéndola acudir al armario.

— ¿Sí? —contestó con una profunda sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿A qué te referías con dividir mi corazón en dos lugares a la vez?

—Ya lo descubrirás —contestó tomando una mudada de ropa.

* * *

**Nenas, Vas happenin'? Me muero de sueño, me duele la espalda horrores y quiero ir a dormir que mañana tengo clases. Siiiin embargo, no podía irme sin decirles lo mucho que las adoro y como estoy agradecida de tener las mejores lectoras del mundo. Gracias por sus reviews, por sus follows, los favourites y cada pequeño PM o mensajito cuando quieren saber de la historia. Las adoro, gracias por leer esta pequeña historia que es una de mis bebés. **

**No se olviden de darle gracias a la Lore, porque es gracias a ella que tienen el cap. Es una hermosa beta y es una multi-task girl. Tampoco dejen de enviar sus preciosos reviews, cada día de mi vida se alegra cuando leo sus palabritas. **

**Está semana la lectora de la semana son todas, porque sí. Porque las adoro y porque cada una realmente gusta de leer esta historia y siempre se me hace difícil escoger un solo review.**

**Quería pedirles un dulce favor ¿Podrían pasarse por un original? Es un nuevo bebé, la Lore también intervendrá en su formación y apenas empezó en una nueva interfaz.¿Les gustaría leer algo un poco fresco? Las espero por ahí, dénse una vuelta ¿Sí? ;) xx Le quitan los espacios, y luego le dan una simple leída. Valhe.x**

** http / www punto wattpad punto com / 10791315 - 10 - sombras - rojas**

* * *

*****Hey you called me up again just to break me like a promise, so casually cruel in the name of being honest ,I'm a crumbled up piece of paper lying here, Cause I remember it all all all too well. Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone ,but you keep my old scarf from that very first week cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me. You can't get rid of it, cause you remember it all too well. It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well.*****


	22. XIX: Mejoras Indiscutibles

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-19-**

**Mejoras Indiscutibles-Unquestionable Improvements**

* * *

Las decisiones que uno toma en su vida marcan su futuro y su destino, y reclaman sus consecuencias. Así como una amapola necesita de agua fresca para crecer, las decisiones necesitan de voluntad para desarrollarse y para tomar posesión de un camino.

En este caso, mis decisiones sí marcaron un antes y un después en mi vida. Recibir de nuevo con los brazos abiertos a Edward requirió de fuerzas y muchas, pero muchas sesiones de terapia con Peter. A pesar de los pocos meses que llevo de conocerlo, estoy más que segura que me ha tomado aprecio de la misma manera que yo a él; mis pláticas con él son profundas y consiguen que derrame un buen par de lágrimas, por los errores que poco a poco descubro haber cometido. En muchas ocasiones, tan solo necesito un empujón de su parte para comprender por qué me dolía tanto el supuesto engaño de Edward con Tanya; en una sola tarde encontré la respuesta a todas las noches de llanto silencioso. Cuando regresamos por primera vez, guardé dentro de mi alma el rencor acumulado a través de todos estos años dentro de mi corazón; y cuando la pelirroja apareció encontré en ella una manera de escudar mis muchos reclamos hacia él.

Ahora, con la cabeza fría, comprendí también que a pesar de la falta de amor de Edward hacia mí, debo reconocer que jamás existió una traición, porque durante todos esos años no permanecimos unidos como pareja; yo sí me aferré a su recuerdo por miedo a perder al amor más grande de mi vida, pero él no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. En vez de eso, se dedicó a una vida mundana, que también reconoció delante de mí en una de las pocas sesiones que mantuvimos juntos. Lo cierto, es que hablar con una persona neutral de mis sentimientos y de todo el dolor que ignoré durante casi siete años, ayuda a sanar mis heridas y recompone poco a poco la mujer fuerte que siempre debí ser, y que por todo ese tiempo se escondió a través de una máscara de pánico y mentiras.

Nuestra relación aún sobrevive, a pesar de las olas de dolor que durante estos casi seis meses han golpeado mi corazón y su orgullo. Muchas pláticas entre ambos, nos han hecho contemplar varias veces, la posibilidad de alejarnos el uno del otro en busca de una persona externa que sane cada corazón, pero resolvimos brindarnos apoyo entre nosotros para comprender el dolor del otro, y aprender de los errores y de las lágrimas. Con reticencia aceptó mis ideas y mis condiciones para intentar algo juntos, y gracias a mi lento cerebro, encontramos una manera de apreciarnos más el uno al otro, y valorar la maravillosa oportunidad que una vez perdimos por culpa de ambos.

No puedo negar que amo a Edward, aún fuera de los límites establecidos por mi corazón, y que muchas veces escuchar su voz me regresa el alma al cuerpo. Pero es bueno conocerlo de nuevo, entender al nuevo hombre que se presenta ante mis ojos y sostiene hasta estos días toda la declaración de aquella noche en mi casa, y sobre todo aprender de sus errores y desaciertos con firmeza, intentando no tropezar de nuevo con el mismo guijarro.

Mis sonrisas son mucho más frecuentes, y no solo por él, también por nuestros hijos, y por la increíble mejoría que Jared ha presentado durante los últimos meses. Todo en mi vida va obteniendo su lugar con el paso del tiempo, y gracias a Dios, de manera correcta.

La forma en que manejamos nuestro tiempo para poder compartirlo, me asegura en secreto, que no tiene ojos para nadie más que no sea yo; lo cierto es que aún vive en su departamento de soltero de New Jersey, y con el gran empleo de médico en la sección de traumatología del hospital.

Cenamos todos los jueves y viernes juntos, y pasa los fines de semana en casa con los niños, como una gran familia. Me llama todos los días para desearme un buen día; por las noches hablamos una buena media hora, contándonos como un par de adolescentes, lo que hicimos durante el día, por recomendación del psicólogo; y cuando tiene turno por las noches, envía mensajes de texto. Nos citamos para la terapia con Peter, y en eventos especiales acudimos juntos, pero aún no vivimos bajo el mismo techo; algo en mi corazón me indica que estamos listos para dar ese gran paso, pero no me siento segura acerca de su posición con respecto a las visitas de Robert.

Tanya no volvió a dibujarse siquiera como una sombra espectral ante mis ojos, y muy de vez en cuando veo al pequeño Rob, por errores en el horario de Edward, cuando sin intención alguna nuestros encuentros se cruzan con las visitas del niño. Los días preestablecidos por el juez, consisten de dos ocasiones a la semana, completando ocho al mes; las tardes del martes y las del miércoles o del domingo, dependiendo de la decisión del padre, y por supuesto Edward escogió el miércoles, aunque en algunas ocasiones se lleva a Nessie la tarde de los domingos para que conozca poco a poco a Robert.

El tiempo que pasamos en compañía del otro es realmente mucho más corto, en comparación a los días en que vivíamos como un par de comprometidos, pero aún así lo disfrutamos y lo valoramos con toda nuestra voluntad y alegría.

Mis días mejoraron mucho desde que nació Anthony. Mi pequeño bebé representó una verdadera bendición en mi vida, gracias a él mi familia quedó completa y mi relación con Edward se reanudó lentamente, ladrillo por ladrillo pero con entusiasmo y ansias de terminar el arduo trabajo de reconstruir dos corazones que tienen un mismo latir.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó Renesmee arrojando su morral contra el sofá—. ¡Saqué diez en Cálculo! —Una brillante y alegre sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y saltó a mis brazos con ansias de un gran abrazo; la acuné contra mi pecho recordando los días en que tan solo era una pequeña bebé.

—Te felicito —susurré besando su cabello—, finalmente las clases con tu papá dieron frutos.

— ¡Sí! —chilló corriendo escaleras arriba—. _¿Dónde está Jared?_ —preguntó con su voz un tanto deformada por el espacio entre ambos pisos.

—Con Kim, trabajan en un proyecto de Biología —respondí tomando mi bolsa—, recogeré a tus hermanos de casa de Violet y vuelvo para almorzar juntos.

— _¡Está bien!_ —exclamó con la emoción albergada en su voz—. _¡Llamaré a papá para contarle!_

—De acuerdo —respondí cerrando la puerta delicadamente.

Todos los días trabajaba hasta las tres de la tarde, mientras Violet cuidaba de Anthony; ya llegada la tarde almorzaba con mis tres hijos y ayudaba a Nessie con su tarea, mientras Jared tomaba mayor posesión de la humilde casa de Kim. Era mi rutina, pero la amaba, porque podía dividir mi tiempo entre mi familia y mi profesión, además del amor de Edward.

.

.

.

—Adiós Violet —susurré besando su mejilla mientras mi bebé jugaba con un rizo de mis cabellos—. Muchas gracias por todo.

—De nada. —Sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Sabes que tu hijo es el niño más educado que conozco?, no como otros. —Me guiñó el ojo y le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Jared—. Solo falta que se mude a vivir aquí.

De lejos pude notar cómo el muchacho se despedía de su novia, con un inocente beso en la frente de Kim y sonreía en dirección a nosotras.

—Adiós, Vio. —Besó la mejilla de su suegra—. Y no me extrañe tanto, que dentro de unas horas regresaré.

—De acuerdo. —Suspiró la mujer con desdén fingido—, te esperaré con galletas y café.

—Gracias, también la quiero. —Mi hijo sonrió dejando entrever la hilera de perfectos y deslumbrantes dientes con la felicidad contenida en su voz.

Caminamos en silencio hacia mi auto y una vez allí, tuve que entregarle a Jared el pequeño cuerpecito de Anthony para poder conducir con tranquilidad.

— ¿Y el parcial de Historia? —pregunté con curiosidad, mientras tomaba la curva hacia la avenida principal.

—He obtenido un siete —murmuró jugando con Anthony—, pero ha sido culpa del profesor. Mi respuesta, al parecer no le pareció suficientemente consistente como para agregarle los puntos, y si no me crees pregúntale a Kim, ella me dio la razón.

—Es tu novia, siempre te da la razón —recriminé parando en seco frente al rojo del semáforo.

—No es cierto, Bells, realmente estoy en lo correcto esta vez —refunfuñó tomando mi bolsa—. ¿No tienes un dulcecito?

—Aún no llegamos a casa, espera al almuerzo que preparé lasaña. —Sonreí al observar a mi pequeño hijo escurriéndose en brazos del mayor.

—No importa, Anthony y yo tenemos ganas de un poco de chocolate, ¿no es así campeón? —preguntó levantando en brazos al aludido y ganándose de paso un apretujón de nariz.

—Mamá —urgió con los brazos en mi dirección.

—Ahora voy, cariño —susurré acelerando el motor y mirándolo con la ternura impregnada en los ojos.

— ¿Tienes o no tienes chocolate? —preguntó Jared con el ceño fruncido.

Reí.

—En la gaveta principal hay una barra, pero no te la termines —ordené tomando la calle hacia nuestra casa.

—Gracias. —Sonrió, tomó el chocolate entre sus manos y deslizó un pequeño pedazo del tamaño de mi pendiente en la boca de mi bebé, el resto se lo consumió a trompicones.

— ¿Tenías hambre? —pregunté apagando el motor.

—Aún la tengo —aseguró descendiendo del vehículo.

.

.

.

—Entonces la profesora me entregó el examen y me felicitó por ser la única con diez. —Se regodeó Renesmee, gesticulando con las manos por la gran felicidad que su menudo cuerpo emanaba.

—Te he felicitado al menos diez veces —murmuró Jared negando con la cabeza, mientras miraba con tristeza su plato vacío—. Bella, ¿me sirves más? —preguntó con carita de perro arrepentido.

—Claro. —Sonreí y tomé a Anthony entre mis brazos para dirigirme hacia la estufa con el plato de mi hijo en las manos.

— ¡Estoy feliz! —chilló Nessie, brincando hacia la nevera por el postre.

—Ya me di cuenta —murmuró Jared rodando los ojos.

El agudo timbre de la puerta resonó en mis oídos y en los del bebé. Con cuidado lo acomodé bien en mi costado derecho mientras servía la segunda porción de lasaña del muchacho.

— ¿Alguno puede abrir la puerta?

—Estoy sirviendo el postre —cantó Nessie—. Le toca a Jary.

— No me digas Jary —refunfuñó el muchacho caminando hacia la puerta.

Concentré mi vista en la estufa y en evitar que el pequeño resbalara de mi brazo, hasta poder servir el plato en la mesa.

— ¡Emmett! —exclamó Jared con alegría excesiva—. Pasa.

— ¿Emmett? —pregunté levantando la vista para encontrar a mi amado hermano cargando al pequeño Andrew, mientras Rosalie realizaba una triunfal entrada del brazo de su esposo.

— ¿Me extrañaste, Bells? —preguntó fingiendo sufrimiento, mientras la rubia rodaba los ojos y tomaba a su hijo en brazos.

—Mucho —aseguré corriendo a refugiarme en su enorme pecho.

—También yo —susurró besando mi coronilla—. ¿Y este pequeño? —preguntó tomando a Anthony en brazos—. Es un niño muy guapo, claro, con excepción de Andy, mi hijo es el bebé más bonito de todo el planeta.

Renesmee depositó un beso en la mejilla de cada uno de sus tíos y empezó una larga charla de mujeres con Rosalie, mientras Jared y los dos pequeños jugaban con muñecos de acción sobre la alfombra del salón, o más bien lo utilizaban a él de muñeco. Apretujaban su nariz, pellizcaban sus mejillas, golpeaban su cabeza con algún lego, y de alguna manera no muy comprensible para mí, los tres reían y disfrutaban del extraño juego.

—Entonces, ¿cómo han estado? —preguntó mientras nos acomodábamos en mi habitación sobre la mullida cama.

—Bien —susurré refugiada en su pecho—, no voy a negar que me hiciste mucha falta. En realidad sí te extrañé, pero a pesar de todo logré salir adelante. ¿Y mamá y papá?

—Bien —repitió acariciando mis cabellos—. Cada día refuerzan ese amor que se tienen, ya sabes, salen al cine tomados de la mano como un par de enamorados, cenan dos veces al mes; son una buena pareja, y también te extrañan. Quisieron visitarte en el parto, pero tú misma se los impediste, al igual que a todos nosotros. No pienses que olvidé a Jasper, he hablado con él varias ocasiones y me confesó que tampoco permitiste a ninguno de los Cullen acercarse a esta casa.

Aún adolorida como estaba, tomé decisiones apresuradas, y para evitar escuchar la presión de cualquiera de las dos familias, me alejé lo más posible de ambas, también de ellas, necesitaba espacio y paz.

—No importa, estoy bien, y ahora me alegra recibir tu visita, y en cuanto a mamá y papá, puedes decirles que vengan cuando quieran. Ahora, también esta es su casa.

.

.

.

— ¿Y Cullen? —preguntó después de varios segundos de silencio con la voz ronca y molesta.

—Mi relación con Edward ha cambiado mucho —aseguré enderezándome en mi lugar para poder mirarlo a los ojos—, y para bien.

— ¿Lo perdonaste? —preguntó en tono de reproche.

—Hablamos mucho, pensamos en nuestros hijos y en el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, e incluso acudimos a terapia de pareja, y por separado cada uno, con la esperanza de sanar nuestras heridas y crecer como personas. Hemos madurado mucho en este largo proceso.

— ¿Lo perdonaste? —repitió apretujando mi mano.

—Emmett, no puedo negar lo que siento por él, sus errores y su pasado me hirieron mucho, pero lo amo, y él también está dispuesto a mejorar por mí y por nuestra familia. Una oportunidad es todo lo que necesitamos para comprobarnos el uno al otro que nos merecemos como almas gemelas, y que a pesar de todos nuestros errores podemos caminar juntos por la vida.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó con el temor y la duda grabada en sus ojos.

—Sí —declaré sonriendo—. Viví siete meses lejos de él, y sentí cómo mi alma se desgarraba poco a poco, muy a diferencia de estos seis meses que también vivimos separados, pero ayudándonos mutuamente como una simbiosis para mantener nuestro amor a flote.

— ¿Están separados? —preguntó con la curiosidad reemplazando al temor.

—Sí —repetí—. Es lo mejor por ahora, así nos valoramos y sanamos poco a poco, sin perder sus derechos como padre de mis hijos, y tampoco los míos como su mujer.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —murmuró esculcando dentro de mis ojos.

—Mejor —contesté con una media sonrisa pacífica—. Edward me ama y eso me da fuerzas para sanar y crecer, me da ánimos para enfrentar la vida con todos los impedimentos en nuestra relación. Me siento bien, Emm, curando poco a poco y con las heridas mucho más cerradas y dispuestas a recibir su amor, una vez más.

— ¿Te sientes bien a su lado?

— Mucho —respondí—. Realmente sus brazos son los únicos que me atraen. A pesar de todo, estamos trabajando en nuestra relación para convertirlo en algo sólido, ladrillo por ladrillo, pieza por pieza, pero con mucho esfuerzo y ganas de deslumbrarnos con nuestro resultado.

—Realmente lo quieres, ¿eh? —Sonrió con un signo de interrogación dibujado en la frente.

—No te haces a la idea de cuánto —susurré sonrojándome.

Suspiró abrazándome fuertemente.

—Entonces por ahora, disfrutaré de la visita y fingiré olvidar los perros caníbales en el aeropuerto.

— ¿Para qué trajiste perros caníbales? —pregunté levantando el rostro, buscando sus ojos y sosteniendo una sonrisa en los labios.

Se alzó de hombros.

—Por si se acercaba.

.

.

.

La llamada pitó dos veces antes de escuchar su aterciopelada voz al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Cariño?_ —preguntó con la alegría grabada en la voz.

—Hola —susurré de vuelta—. Te llamo para invitarte a cenar.

—_Hoy es jueves, preciosa. Quedamos en cenar en el restaurante italiano que tanto te gusta en TR_ —contestó dulcemente.

—Es que… surgieron un par de noticias, más bien dicho visitas.

— _¿Visitas?_ —preguntó curioso.

—Emmett y Rosalie han llegado a la ciudad, para arreglar unos papeles del banco que les proporcionó el préstamo a él y a Jake, y de paso me visitan, así que pensé en cenar todos juntos.

—_De acuerdo_ —susurró con voz neutral—, _estaré ahí a las siete. ¿Te agrada la idea?_

—Claro —contesté tímidamente—, te espero. ¿Nessie te dijo lo de…?

—_Su diez en el examen de Cálculo_ —completó cantando—. _Sí, me llamó a eso de las tres y media de la tarde para agradecerme por la ayuda y estoy muy orgulloso de ella… Bella, ¿tu hermano tiene cara de psicótico?_

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté extrañada.

—_Porque seguramente me espera una buena tunda de su parte._

—Lo siento —susurré bajito—, pero no parece molesto.

Rió inundando mis oídos de su musical risa.

—_Si me golpea lo tendré bien merecido_ —respondió alegre—. _Es mi culpa._

—Nada de eso pasará —aseguré—. He hablado con él hace un rato y pareció comprender nuestras razones.

—_Está bien, cariño. Somos adultos, ¿no? Creo que Emmett y yo podemos tener una plática civilizada._

—Así será —declaré jugando con el borde de mi blusa.

—_Ya quiero verte_ —susurró con voz seductora—. _Te extraño mucho_.

—También te extraño —le confesé sonrojada hasta el cuello—, pero apenas nos vimos el martes, cuando llevé a Renesmee para que le ayudes con lo del examen final.

—_Han pasado dos días de eso_ —murmuró y casi pude leer las ansias en su voz—. _No tienes idea de cuánto te necesito._

—Eres terrible —reí tímidamente.

— _¿Por qué?_ —preguntó en tono inocente.

—Por hacerme tener ganas de verte —confesé con las mejillas del color del ají, mientras achicaba los ojos de la vergüenza.

— _¡Mamá!_ —exclamó la chillona voz de mi bebé en el piso de abajo.

—Tengo que dejarte —murmuré—, Anthony me necesita.

—_Te amo_ —se despidió dulcemente.

—También te amo. —Cerré el teléfono y descendí las escaleras con la mente volando en sus recuerdos y sus palabras como si fuera una tonta adolescente enamorada.

* * *

V**as Happenin'! ¿Cómo están ustedes todas chicas guapas? Adorables, aquí está otro capítulo que creo muchas de ustedes considerarán un alivio. Es totalmente fresco, simple y creo que se explican muchas mejoras que todas estaban esperando. Cuando escribí esto le di muuucha importancia al tiempo para que vaya lento, pero dos meses atrás, si el tiempo hubiera sido un hombre, lo hubiera pateado duro. Igual que a Bella, las mejoras después de un tiempo, aunque doloroso, sé que se sienten hasta el fondo del alma. Ustedes todas hermosas, gracias por sus reviews, por sus follows y favoritos. Un massive thank U, de verdad. **

**La lectora de la semana, porque es simplemente increíble su actitud a mi pequeño bebé, es anamart05. Nena! GRACIAS. Massive Thank U, ni siquiera podía creer lo analíticos que eran todos tus reviews, cada uno de ellos fue una pequeña vista exterior de cada capítulo, y puedo decir que me siento agradecida de tenerte como lectora. Es todo un placer leer tus opiniones, lo que odias, lo que te da pena. Todo. Gracias.**

**Ustedes adorablitas, no se olviden de darle las gracias a la Lore, porque es ella la que betea la historia y la trae a ustedes. Y no se olviden de contarme como les pareció lo poco que vieron de la reconciliación de nuestros sufridores. :)xxx Valhe.**

* * *

*****I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude. Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you. Do it like a brother, do it like a dude, we can do it like the man'dem, man'dem, man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar.*****


	23. XX: El área de Traumatología

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-20-**

**El Área de Traumatología-Traumas' Ward**

* * *

Me miré al espejo varias veces, emocionada por el reflejo de la mujer ante mis ojos. Un vestido corto, con la falda suelta y un tanto estrecho en la cintura delineaban el cuerpo de una orgullosa madre que ahora sonreía por causa de una visita realmente muy esperada.

Mis ansias por ver de nuevo a Edward eran inmensas, y a pesar de que intenté esconderlas dentro de mí cuando escuché su dulce voz en la llamada, ahora en sinceridad conmigo misma no puedo negar lo mucho que lo extraño. Nos vemos muy pocas veces a la semana pero aún así disfrutamos mucho del tiempo juntos, y ahora con toda esa revolución de sentimientos dentro de mi cuerpo, estoy mucho más segura del amor que le tengo y de la decisión que tomé; aceptar su propuesta no fue brindarle una oportunidad a él solamente, fue dejar que la felicidad tomara posesión de mi vida como siempre debió haber sido. Tal vez el tiempo y las actitudes inmaduras que carcomieron mi corazón me convirtieron en una mujer mucho más fuerte pero también mucho más valorativa de lo que tenía, y en este caso el amor entre Edward y yo es una de las posesiones más importantes de mi vida, mucho más la opción de formar una gran familia con él.

Caminé varios pasos frente al vidrio delante de mis ojos para encontrarle una respuesta sincera a por qué me había calzado este par de zapatos; si bien es cierto nunca fui amante de los tacones, el día de hoy me sentía feliz y afortunada por alguna razón en especial, así que tomé el par de sandalias con punta cerrada y correas intercaladas entre gris y negro, además de tener pedrería en mucho de los zapatos. Me sentía cómoda con ellas a pesar del tacón de aproximadamente siete centímetros, y debo reconocer que en compañía del vestido hacían resaltar lo pálido de mi piel.

Sacudí un poco mi cabello y tomé algo de perfume de la mesa. Siempre supe desde adolescente que a Edward le enloquecía la fragancia a fresas que impregnaba mi esencia, y ahora con una esencia floral de la misma planta se complementaría el conjunto.

Sonreí feliz al descender las escaleras con Anthony en mis brazos, lo reacomodé en su silla de bebé y me encargué de revisar una vez más cada detalle de la mesa del comedor. El arreglo era floral y estaba compuesto de varios girasoles que él mismo me había enviado hace un par de días, las servilletas estaban pulcras y el mantel bien extendido.

Escuché el timbre y fue como si la alegría se apoderara de mi cuerpo y mi corazón; sonreí mientras sentía que cada músculo de mis mejillas se estiraba con el movimiento de mis labios.

Corrí con ímpetu a la puerta y en cuanto la abrí encontré al hombre más maravilloso ante mis ojos con una camisa blanca y un par de vaqueros mientras peinaba su cabello con dos de sus dedos.

Mis labios sintieron cierto cosquilleo embargando cada milímetro de piel, y con ansias me lancé a sus brazos siendo recibida por el perfecto calor que solo su cuerpo emanaba, besó mi coronilla y cerró la puerta abrazado aún a mi cuerpo.

—Hola —susurré besando su mentón.

—Hola —respondió dejando un dulce beso en mis labios—. Te extrañé mucho.

—También yo —respondí tímidamente, mientras me alejaba de él un par de centímetros para revisar su rostro con tranquilidad.

— ¿Y tu hermano? —preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras cargaba al pequeño Anthony que lo llamaba entre balbuceos.

—Salió por el postre con Jared y Nessie, pero Rose está con Andrew en la habitación de huéspedes, apuesto que…

—Edward —murmuró la melodiosa voz de mi cuñada—, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

El cobrizo la encaró con alegría en los ojos y un bebé juguetón en los brazos.

—También es un gusto para mí volverte a encontrar —reiteró acercándose a ella y brindándole un abrazo respetuoso y con cierta distancia de por medio por causa de los bebés.

—Emmett tiene ansias de verte —aseguró depositando a su hijo en el sofá principal del salón.

—También es bueno verlo —murmuró Edward jugando con los diminutos dedos de su hijo—. Tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

Me acerqué a él y tomé al bebé entre mis brazos.

—Creo que será mejor darle de cenar para que pueda dormir tranquilo.

Edward sonrió pero extendió sus brazos hacia Anthony.

—No lo he visto en tres días —refunfuñó con picardía—, quiero pasar un buen rato con él. ¿Por favor? —preguntó haciendo un puchero con el labio inferior sobresaliendo.

—De acuerdo. —Reí—. Tal vez quieras probar el nuevo auto que le regalaste, está arriba en su habitación.

—Gracias —susurró besando mi mejilla—. Iré por él y ahora vuelvo. —Tomó a nuestro hijo entre sus fuertes brazos de nuevo y sonrió antes de ascender las escaleras jugando con el pequeño.

—Es buen padre —elogió mi cuñada—, será de gran ayuda cuando los niños crezcan y se te pongan difíciles.

—Rose, son tan solo unos niños, solo quiero pensar en lo hermosos que están, no en lo hormonales que se pondrán cuando lleguen a la adolescencia.

—Pues tu hermano piensa en eso todo el tiempo —bromeó Rosalie palmeando un lugar a su lado—. Espera que cuando su Andrew crezca sea todo un rompecorazones como él.

—Emmett quiere mucho a su hijo —aseguré besando la pequeña frente de mi sobrino—, y ama tener una familia contigo.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió con satisfacción—. Pero pensaba en ti, somos familia también y estamos tan lejos. ¿No puedes hacer algo para acercarte un poco al menos? Cuando estoy triste o cansada de los berrinches de niño chiquito de Emm, necesito a una amiga y tú siempre estabas ahí cuando te necesitaba, muy en cambio de estos días. Ahora apenas hablamos por teléfono una vez al mes y realmente extraño a la pequeña Bella que necesitaba de mi ayuda con el _sweater _atascado en la lavadora o sus filosóficas declaraciones sobre la vida. Te extraño —admitió dándome un fuerte abrazo. Se lo devolví con todo el cariño que tenía hacia ella. Durante muchos años mi familia fue pequeña pero relajada, mis primos y Emmett y Rosalie, y por esa razón los extrañaba mucho, pero alejarme y tomar un poco de independencia hacía que los valorara aún más.

—También te extraño, Ross, y mucho más a las divertidas reuniones que teníamos entre las tres. ¿Recuerdas la noche cuando a Alice se le dio por beber whisky y caímos rendidas del cansancio por jugar guerra de almohadas? —Reímos juntas mientras el bebé gateaba por el salón sacudiendo el montón de rizos de su pequeña cabeza—. Extraño la gran familia que todos teníamos, pero por alguna razón que aún no logro comprender fue importante para mí mantener la distancia con los Cullen y también con ustedes, ahora me siento completa como persona, y puedo reanudar la vida familiar que siempre desee y que un día tuve.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás a Forks? —preguntó bromeando—. Al menos una vez al mes de visita.

—Lo haré —prometí sonriendo—. Visitaré a mis padres más seguido, y a mi hermosa cuñada.

—Gracias —contestó poniéndose en pie en dirección a su hijo—. Emmett estará feliz por eso.

—Lo sé —murmuré caminando hacia la cocina por el apetecible olor a pasta que se filtraba por mis fosas nasales—, y presiento que se perderá la cena si tarda más. ¿Cuán lejos puede estar una pastelería?

—A lo mucho a dos calles, pero conozco lo suficiente a mi esposo como para saber que ama lo extravagante, así que seguramente busca un tarro de helado con chispas de chocolate, de fresa y de limón. —Rio y me acompañó a la cocina.

—Me basta con algo de pastel —susurré sirviendo la salsa en un pote de porcelana.

.

.

.

—Me encanta el aroma de tu pasta —susurró Edward tomando una bandeja llena de platos.

—Gracias. —Tomé la siguiente bandeja con las bebidas y la salsa—. Pero apuesto que tu madre prepara mucho mejor que yo el _spaguetti_.

—Me gustan ambos. —Se alzó de hombros.

Emmett y Edward se saludaron cordialmente y cenamos en tranquilidad con algunas historias del instituto por parte de mi pequeña hija, mientras Jared jugaba por debajo de la mesa con Emmett a las vencidas; Rose y yo charlamos un buen rato sobre su nuevo empleo en un buffet de abogados de Washington, al parecer le permitían trabajar a medio tiempo para poder cuidar de Andrew por las tardes.

—Bella —me llamó Emmett—. ¿Tu casa tiene estudio?

—Hay una habitación donde algunas veces trabajo en los libros para el área de redacción y los niños casi siempre hacen sus tareas allí, supongo que funciona como un estudio. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque tu novio y yo tenemos un par de asuntos que aclarar —aseveró levantándose del cómodo sillón donde reposaba, casi al instante Edward caminó para posicionarse detrás de él.

—A la derecha, cerca de la habitación de huéspedes. —Indiqué señalando la dirección correcta.

.

.

.

Tragué seco varias veces mientras miraba la puerta con ansias de rozar mis nudillos contra ella.

Rose acomodó a los bebés en la habitación de Anthony para que durmieran plácidamente. Renesmee habló un par de minutos por teléfono con Alice, y Jared hizo lo mismo solo que con Kim; ahora ambos estaban debajo de sus cómodos edredones durmiendo plácidamente al igual que mi cuñada.

Las rodillas me temblaron varias veces mientras mis manos sudaban tremendamente por el nerviosismo que embargaba mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente llenando mis pulmones de aire hasta sobrepasar el límite con tal de concentrarme en algo distinto a la bendita conversación entre Edward y Emmett al otro lado de la puerta.

Lo cierto es que no temía por la salud física de ninguno, sabía a la perfección que eran adultos y maduros como para comportarse en una situación como esta, pero no estaba segura de la seguridad de su plática. Tanto mi hermano como mi "novio" tenían razón en muchos de los aspectos de su defensa, pero Emmett siempre tendría las de ganar si de defenderme se trataba, sabía cómo utilizar sus armas porque conocía a la perfección el punto débil de Edward, yo.

Suspiré y tomé valentía, necesitaba evitar errores porque mi declaración en todo este juicio valdría mucho para aclarar las cosas.

Golpeé débilmente la puerta y Edward la abrió con un gesto neutral en sus ojos.

— ¿Está todo bien? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Sí —contestó la ruda voz de mi hermano—, ahora todo está aclarado.

— ¿Seguros? —susurré mirando fijamente al rostro de Edward con la idea grabada en mi mente de interrogarlo medio segundo después de salir del estudio.

—Sí —repitieron ambos a la vez. Emmett caminó hacia mí y besó mi frente paternalmente, sonrió y luego caminó hacia la habitación de visitas—. Edward, muy por el contrario, esperó a que mi hermano azotara fuertemente la puerta y luego entrelazó su mano con la mía obligándome a entrar a la habitación.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté acariciando su mejilla.

Asintió y se abrazó a mi cintura.

—Perdóname por todo, Bella —susurró contra mi cabello mientras hundía su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro—. Perdón por todas las lágrimas que derramaste por mi causa, perdón por no ser lo mejor para ti.

Mi corazón se contrajo dentro de mi pecho y las lágrimas amenazaron por invadir mi rostro con una ola de recuerdos de por medio, pero sacudí la cabeza intentando, con la victoria por delante, olvidar tiempos pasados y concentrarme en la felicidad de estos últimos seis meses.

—Te amo —susurré besando su hombro—, y no tengo nada que perdonarte porque no soy nadie para juzgarte. Ahora me basta con tener tu amor a mi lado y ser feliz disfrutando de nuestra familia.

—Te amo —repitió levantando su rostro para mirarme fijamente mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla—, y nunca dejaré que te marches de mi lado.

Una gran carga de satisfacción y tranquilidad invadió mi corazón consiguiendo que sonriera por aquella declaración, realmente necesitaba escuchar de sus labios la fuerte convicción que lo caracterizaba en muchos aspectos de su personalidad.

Se acomodó en un sillón del lugar y me jaló hasta tenerme en su regazo.

— ¿Qué te dijo Emmett? —pregunté acariciando su cabello.

—Hablamos mucho —susurró con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación de mi piel contra las hermosas y claras hebras de su cabellera.

— ¿De qué? —insistí acariciando su pecho con mi otra mano.

—De ti, y de la falta que le hace a esta casa un hombre —contestó con voz ronca.

— ¿Solo de eso?

Asintió en silencio.

En ocasiones anteriores me habría molestado mucho que sacara a relucir ese tema. Mi casa estaba en perfectas condiciones, y a pesar de sonar feminista, ninguna casa necesita un hombre viviendo dentro de ella para desarreglarla, la que lo necesita a él soy yo; pero ahora en mi lista de prioridades encontré en primer puesto descubrir el rumbo que su conversación había tomado una vez que abandonaron el salón. Cavilé muchas veces las posibilidades de un Emmett retador y molesto, pero encontré en ese mismo escenario a un Edward orgulloso y desafiante.

—Te necesito —susurró abriendo lentamente sus ojos para clavarlos como un ancla en el océano de los míos, logrando que olvidara por completo aquella idea mía de una confrontación silenciosa entre ambos—. Te necesito mucho, cada día de mi vida despierto feliz al saber que tengo una oportunidad contigo.

—También te necesito —confesé acunando su rostro entre mis manos.

Cerré los ojos dispuesta a disfrutar de la magnífica sensación que significaba tener sus labios sobre los míos una vez más. El tan solo roce de mi piel con la suya enviaba miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y hacía explotar cada terminación nerviosa de mí y cuando sus brazos se amoldaban a mi cintura me sentía completa una vez más, como si el vacío que sentí durante siete meses desapareciera por completo.

Un dulce sabor a café invadió mis labios en cuanto sentí los suyos, y lo besé. Lo besé con las ansias acumuladas de tres días y con ganas de tener su esencia dentro de mi corazón para que se adueñara de cada partícula de dolor y la transformara en felicidad pura y alegría infinita. Me aferré a su cuello por miedo a perder ese instante tan valioso para nosotros y junté mi frente con la suya para intentar escuchar sus pensamientos y dejarle saber de los míos a pesar del inexistente escudo que durante mucho tiempo mantuve por miedo a su reacción, ahora estaba más segura que nunca de mi amor por él, y de la fuerte conexión que nos mantenía unidos.

Nos separamos cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo evidente y en cuanto abrí los ojos encontré un par de esmeraldas observándome fijamente con la emoción y la duda dentro de ellas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté sonriente alejándome tan solo unos centímetros de él.

—Verás, es… —Sonrió de lado y agachó la cabeza—. Es una tontería.

—No lo creo —susurré en su oído ganándome su atención—, nada que te haga sonreír así es una tontería.

—Es…Escucha antes de decírtelo, tienes que saber que si no quieres ir no importa. Finalmente es una tontería —remarcó la palabra riendo—, pero pensaba decírtelo de todas formas.

—Quiero saberlo —exigí acariciando su pecho de nuevo.

—Mañana cumplo… cumplo un año en la sección de traumatología y los muchachos me organizaron una reunión por ser buen jefe de área y toda la cosa, y yo… la verdad es que me pidieron que te lleve, quieren conocerte y… les dije que eres una mujer muy ocupada, y no importaría si no quieres ir, pero pensé en contártelo.

— ¿Quieres que vaya? —pregunté sonriendo de emoción.

—Solo si tú quieres acudir, la verdad, todos… todos irán con sus esposas y yo pensé…

—Pensaste bien —susurré besando su mejilla—, me encantaría ir contigo.

—Entonces, ¿irás? —preguntó con la esperanza grabada en su voz y en su mirada.

—Sí —aseguré besando de nuevo su mejilla por la urgencia de sentir su piel bajo la mía, solo una vez más.

—Genial. —Rio abrazándome—. Muchas gracias.

.

.

.

El vestido azul se ajustaba debajo de mi busto con elegancia mientras los tirantes se amarraban por detrás de mi cuello con un toque de sensualidad, la falda era suelta hasta la rodilla y se rozaba con la piel de mi muslo muy de vez en cuando.

Ansiosa por la llamada de Alice, acepté su regalo sin pensarlo dos veces y recibí un bello vestido corto con la espalda descubierta de un electrizante tono azul con un par de zapatos a juego del mismo color, y atados a mi tobillo con una delicada cinta.

Nunca en mi vida pensé agradecerle a Alice su maravilloso conocimiento sobre la moda como en esta ocasión. Al abrir la selva que representaba mi armario lo único decente que encontré para una cena entre médicos fue un vestido negro y ceñido al cuerpo que utilizaba en reuniones para presentar un nuevo proyecto, no estaba en escases de vestidos; pero jamás encontraría algo elegante o apropiado para pasar la noche completa con Edward, aún cuando miles de veces anteriores hubiéramos cenado en cualquier lugar mientras vestía un par de vaqueros y una camisa, esta ocasión era distinta. Me presentaría ante todo el personal del área de traumatología como la mujer de su vida, y no quería defraudarlo, no me permitía ese mal gesto delante de sus compañeros de trabajo, y a pesar de la ola de nervios que azotaba mi cuerpo y mi cordura decidí sonreír y tomar la bolsa de la mesa de noche con ansias de verlo una vez más.

Muchas veces su presencia llenaba vacíos que mis nervios formaban dentro de mi cabeza y que enloquecían a mis neuronas, obligándolas a pensar en las desastrosas consecuencias de una mala caída o de algún gesto no adecuado en situaciones como esta.

Descendí las escaleras evitando que algún mechón de mi cabello escapara del pequeño arreglo que ataba mi cabello en estos instantes y caminé hacia la puerta sosteniendo el aire dentro de mi cuerpo para suspirar muchas veces durante la noche, en cuanto viera a Edward enfundado en aquel traje negro y ceñido a su cuerpo que sacaba a relucir mi lado lujurioso.

Lo saludé con el mejor beso que encontraron mis labios y nos adentramos en su auto con el perfecto aire acondicionado a la temperatura de Tom Rivers.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el planeta —susurró con el orgullo dentro de sus extrañamente oscurecidos ojos, para después capturar mis labios en un largo y perfecto beso.

.

.

.

—El salón es perfecto —susurré en su oído.

—Realmente se esforzaron por esto —refunfuñó molesto besando mi coronilla—. Espero que no te moleste saludar a tantas personas.

—No —aseguré besando su mentón—. Estaré bien, además, soy la novia del jefe de área, me deben respeto.

—Creo que enloqueceré si Peter te ve con ese vestido —murmuró sonriendo mientras nos acomodábamos en una de las mesas del lugar.

—Peter es nuestro psicólogo —susurré confundida—, no entiendo qué tiene que ver con mi vestido.

—Cariño. —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos tiernamente y depositó un dulce beso en mi frente—. Realmente, ¿no te has fijado en la forma en que te mira?

—No. —Me delaté—. Jamás pongo atención a sus miradas cuando tengo tanto dentro de mi cabeza por resolver. Además, es mi psicólogo —repetí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—, y sabe que te amo con todas mis fuerzas. ¿De qué le serviría mirarme de otra forma? Por lo poco que sé, está saliendo con su secretaria, Charlotte, si no recuerdo mal su nombre, y en otros asuntos, me dijiste que solo acudirían los del área de traumatología. ¿Por qué estaría aquí?

—Se invitó solo. —Bufó—. Tom le contó de la reunión, y sobre todo de tu presencia aquí, así que decidió acudir e incluso le pidió una tarjeta a Monique para conseguir la entrada. —Alzó la ceja derecha sugestivamente en un gesto muy _sexy_—. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Que estás loco. —Reí besando su mejilla.

—Por ti —susurró de vuelta besando mis labios delicadamente.

.

.

.

—Me duelen los pies —confesé para mí misma encerrada en el baño de mujeres mientras reacomodaba mí vestido.

Lo cierto es que bailar con Edward el repertorio completo de música clásica que ofrecieron en la reunión hinchó mis pies a más no poder.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Edward del otro lado.

—Sí —espeté—, ahora salgo.

.

—Gracias por venir, Bella, ha sido un placer conocerte —se despidió Monique sonriéndome.

—También fue bueno conocerlos a todos —aseguré sonriéndole de vuelta.

—Necesitábamos saber por qué Edward suspiraba "Bellas" hasta en el café —bromeó Tom brindándole un golpe en el hombro al aludido.

El cobrizo se sonrojó levemente y me tomó de la cintura.

—Ahora la conoces —susurró besando mi hombro mientras aquel rojo carmín se apropiaba de mis mejillas levemente.

—Y te doy la razón. —Rio el castaño—. Tienes a una mujer muy bella para ti solo.

—Y para el psicólogo —bromeó Jerry con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios—. Peter no le quitó los ojos de encima en toda la noche.

—Lo sé —gruñó Edward acentuando su agarre.

Tragué seco y busqué dentro de mi cabeza una idea para cambiar el tema.

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió lo de la reunión? —pregunté curiosa.

—A mí —contestó Jerry—. La verdad fue de una manera muy extraña. Una noche estaba bebiendo café en el primer piso del hospital y un hombre rubio se me acercó y comenzó a preguntarme sobre Edward, dijo que era para un concurso interestatal de hospitales, así que llené una ficha con todo lo que conocía de mi amigo, después me pidió de favor que le hablara sobre él y se rio un buen rato cuando le conté de lo buen jefe de área que era, me sugirió hacerle una reunión y cargarle los gastos al seguro del hospital; lo hice feliz e incluso le envié una invitación a su nombre.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? —pregunté nerviosa por la aparición de un hombre rubio en toda la historia.

—No recuerdo su apellido con exactitud, pero su nombre se quedó muy bien grabado en mi cabeza —contestó sonriendo—, era James.

—…

— ¡Buenas noches a todos! —exclamó su estruendosa voz por el micrófono—. Bella, Edward, tenía ansias de verlos.

La fuerza en el agarre de Edward se intensificó más mientras el rubio caminaba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

* * *

**Nenas! ¿Cómo están todas ustedes? Vas happenin'! Yo estoy algo depre, idiota y girly como algunas veces haha, es que esto de hacer dieta me quita los kilos de encima, pero también las fuerzas pa ser positiva, igual que estoy líada. Entré en la universidad que quería pero los papeles para la beca aquí en mi país están algo horribles haha. Tengo que hacerlos. Anyways, guapa¨Styles accent here please¨ les deseo una hermosa semana, que todos sus sueños se cumplan y que escuchen muchas canciones buenísimas.**

**Ed Sheeran estuvo nominado a un Grammy.** **No voy a mentir, simplemente adoro sus canciones y él se merecía el premio. Fangirleo about him todo el tiempo, lo amii. No hay lectoras de la semana, primero porque han sido muchas semanas, y segundo porque solo tengo a Ed en mi cabeza. Peeero, lo que hay es... Lectora PumPumPaaw!** Martina: **GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW. Creo que jamás alguien me había dejado un review como esos haha, no sé si tener un comentario así es bueno o malo, pero es lo que sentiste, y no tengo más que decirte Gracias por tu sinceridad. Es exactamente lo que me gusta leer en mis rr, alguien que diga la verdad, lo que apesta, lo que siente, lo que odia y lo que desearía. A veces yo también pienso que mi Bella es o muy madura, o muy estúpida. **

**La siguiente Lectora PumPumPaaw!** **es** Solasol. **Cariño, si estás leyendo esto. I don't give a shit. Si no te gusta entonces por favor, no lo leas. Get out of my kitchen! Sé que no soy tan buena como otras escritoras, y puede que tu pienses que tengo potencial ¿Gracias? Pero si no entiendes la historia, no pasemos malos ratos las dos, y ve a leer algo que obviamente si te guste. Y ADORO A MI BETA. Bye!**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, por sus follows, por los favoritos. Massive ThankU. No se olviden de contarme que les parece el cap, si apesta o no que James vuelva a aparecer, si les gusta como va el fic, porque merito ya se acaba, le quedan unos pocos capítulos y yap. Se acabará LPSV por segunda vez haha. Díganle gracias a la Lore, que estuvo enfermita. Follow me, síganme a  Cherryvalh, soy nueva en twitter y todo es culpa de mi mejor amiga así que...haha. ;)xx Valhe. **


	24. XXI: Encuentros

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo Betado por Lore Cullen. :/ /www . facebook groups / betas ffaddiction/ ? ref = t s  
**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-21-**

**Encuentros - Meetings**

* * *

Su sonrisa aún dejaba entrever esa blanca hilera de dientes que contrastaban con el rosa muerto de sus labios, mientras su cabello rubio como el sol, ahora se reducía a una sombra opaca sin brillo ni color, que parecía azotar sus facciones en vez de acariciarlas con aquellos largos mechones que rodeaban su denso y sádico rostro. Ese brillo profundo en aquellos perturbadores ojos azules de los que un día Victoria se enamoró, estaban perdido en el mismísimo infierno; en tanto el dolor reflejado en sus facciones se hacía más valedero en cada paso que daba aproximándose, lentamente hacia nosotros.

Clavó la mirada en mi rostro y Edward gruñó de golpe colocándome detrás de su espalda en un santiamén.

James rio estruendosamente, invadiendo el desagradable ambiente con el eco de su voz.

—Luces —ordenó tronando sus dedos. En menos de un segundo las luces de todo el salón se apagaron a una velocidad increíble, dejándonos inmersos en una completa oscuridad.

—Pensaste que te dejaría, ¿no es así? —preguntó a un par de metros de nosotros.

—Jamás —aseguré con un hilo de voz—. Te conozco a la perfección.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó esparciendo el temor entre los presentes y entrelazó nuestras manos, mientras Monique se escondía detrás del grupo de médicos con los que hace tan solo unos segundos charlábamos amenamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el cobrizo sin rodeos—. Te dejé claro la última vez que nos vimos el poco… el poco aprecio... —Escupió la palabra con acidez en los labios— que te tengo.

—Quiero —exaltó James— conseguir mi venganza.

—Aquí no tienes nada que buscar —murmuró Edward, colocando su pierna derecha delante de nuestros cuerpos en pose protectora—. Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres ser apresado.

—Ninguno de los aquí presentes es capaz de mover un solo dedo por el miedo que tienen, así que haremos esto sencillo. —Sonrió y extrajo del holgado bolsillo derecho de su pantalón un revólver—. Solo entrégamela y el juego se termina.

— ¡Lárgate! —rugió el cobrizo inmediatamente.

—No sin ella. —Rió James.

El miedo y el temor que hacía meses no sentía, se apoderó de mi cuerpo una vez más, enviando impulsos de dolor a cada terminación nerviosa de mi cerebro; mientras el veneno que destilaban sus palabras se filtraba por cada arteria sanguínea de mi organismo y atacaba directo al corazón, como seguramente lo planeó según su listo cerebro para conseguir aplacar la fuerza de la que me había armado durante todos estos meses en espera de este momento.

Con el paso del tiempo y de las amenazas, había aprendido a comprender a James al menos un poco y entendí, a las malas, que si no se le entregaba lo que pedía las consecuencias serían funestas y ni siquiera podía pensar en el dolor que mi alma sentiría si alguna de sus amenazas se cumpliera en realidad.

Mis hijos eran el pilar de mi vida y sin ellos sería una muñeca vacía con un duro corazón, al igual que él; el pánico era mucho más fuerte sobre el instinto de supervivencia que a duras penas fui proporcionada, ahora lo que quedaba dentro de mí se centraba en un punto neutro con ansias de que todo este martirio que había azotado mi vida durante casi siete años terminara pronto, y conocía la única manera de ponerle fin a este asunto pendiente.

—Edward —susurré clamando su atención—, déjame ir.

—No lo haré. —Me miró con ojos desconcertados casi saliéndose de sus orbitas y apretujó su agarre en mi cintura—. No lo haré —repitió intentando convencerse de algo que sabía era inevitable.

—Sé lo que hago —insistí—. Todo esto terminará más pronto de lo que esperas, pero por favor, déjame ir.

—Me expondré a una pérdida total —susurró de vuelta ante la dura e impaciente mirada de James—. Sería como entregarte al peligro mismo y no soy tan estúpido como para perderte ahora que te recuperé.

—No me perderás —aseguré con voz temblorosa—. Piensa en todas estas personas, necesitan vivir sus vidas y soy la única capaz de terminar con este infierno.

—…

—Escúchala —ordenó James—, sabe lo que hace. A pesar de todo siempre fue una mujer inteligente y en estos instantes sabe con seguridad que la única manera para evitar un desastre doloroso será obedecer mis órdenes.

—Por favor —rogué en su oído—. Me tendrás de vuelta, lo prometo.

—No —murmuró negando con la cabeza—. No puedo…

—Sí —susurré desatando lentamente sus manos de mi cintura—. Nada malo ocurrirá, lo presiento.

Por suerte y por toda la confusión en la que se encontraba hundido, conseguí escapar de su agarre y caminar varios pasos hacia el frente.

— ¡Bella! —rugió Edward molesto corriendo hacia mí.

— ¡Quieto! —exclamó James apuntando en mi dirección—. Esto no te incumbe, si dejaras de ser tan impertinente estarías fuera de todo este problema hace mucho tiempo.

—Déjalos ir —rogué mirándolo fijamente—. Esto es entre tú y yo.

Rio invadiendo mis oídos con aquella horrible sinfonía de notas desarregladas y sarcásticas.

—A veces es bueno tener compañía —aseguró jalando de mi brazo para tenerme cerca.

— ¡Suéltala! —exigió el cobrizo pero antes fue interceptado por Tom quién lo sostuvo de los hombros evitando que ocasionara mas desastres, le agradecí el gesto en silencio. Mientras más lejos permaneciera Edward de todo esto resultaría mejor librado.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté cerrando los ojos por miedo a que mis piernas me fallaran.

—Esto —susurró colocando el arma en mi sien derecha sin remordimiento alguno.

— ¡No la vas a tocar! —rugió su aterciopelada voz y supuse que lucharía contra las voces de dos hombres más que intentaban detenerlo.

—Termina —exigí en un susurro mientras las saladas lágrimas surcaban mis pálidas y frías mejillas.

—Lo haré —respondió girando el gatillo.

Esperé sentir la bala dentro de mi cuerpo y los gritos alejados en el salón mientras mis piernas se convertían en gelatina y sellaban mi muerte con un atenuante silencio que acabaría con mi perfecta felicidad, pero lo único que percibí fue un golpe seco y el eco de un disparo perdido en el aire.

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente y encontré a James debajo del cuerpo de Edward cerrando su garganta con aquellas horribles manos en forma de gancho.

Jadeé por miedo y corrí a ayudarlo pero encontré un fuerte nudo que me ataba a mi sitio. Regresé la vista y encontré a Monique mirándome fijamente y aprisionando mi brazo.

— ¡Suéltame!—exigí desesperada sacudiéndome por las horribles lágrimas que cubrían mi rostro—. ¡Suéltame!

—No puedo —susurró con lástima en los ojos—. Edward me pidió que no lo hiciera.

— ¡Edward! —exclamé con el alma a punto de abandonar mi pecho—. ¡Edward!

—Tranquila—me pidió la muchacha—. Necesitas calmarte.

— ¡Edward! —Gemí de dolor dejando que el peso de mi cuerpo me venciera y cayera al frío suelo de madera del salón con los ojos húmedos.

.

.

.

—Cariño —susurró su voz en mi oído.

Escuché aquel grupo de hermosas notas tintineantes cerca de mi rostro y comencé a removerme sobre la fuerte superficie donde me encontraba apoyada con la firme propuesta de reanudar el funcionamiento de todos mis sentidos lentamente. Primero olfateé el lugar dejando que la perfecta fragancia de lilas y luz del sol se filtrará por mis fosas nasales y sonriera recordando _su_ olor, moví mis muñecas lentamente y encontré a mis manos apresadas con delicadeza por un fuerte gancho que dibujaba formas en el dorso de ellas y finalmente abrí mis ojos parpadeando varias veces en el camino para encontrar una perfecta cabellera cobriza y un par de esmeraldas observándome fijamente con desesperación. Sonreí con dificultad mientras un salado líquido surcaba mis mejillas.

— ¡Edward! —jadeé llorando mientras me abrazaba a su cuello.

—Está todo bien —susurró acariciando mi espalda para infundirme esa tranquilidad que solo él me podía proporcionar.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —chillé refugiando mi rostro en su pecho con la preocupación abandonando mi cuerpo lentamente.

—Porque te amo —aseguró levantando mi rostro.

Mis húmedos ojos se conectaron con los suyos al instante permitiéndome encontrar aquella hermosa comprensión que siempre tenía para brindarme además del inmenso amor que ambos compartíamos por el otro. Agradecí infinitamente a Dios por verlo de cerca, sin importar lo que haya ocurrido después de mi pérdida de conocimiento, lo único que me importaba ahora era acurrucarme entre sus brazos mientras me juraba que todo iría bien como solo él sabía hacerlo.

—¿Te duele algo? —lloré golpeando su pecho con un tumulto de sentimientos invadiendo mi cuerpo y mi cerebro de golpe—. Eres un idiota, no tenías que acercarte, ¿estás bien? —pregunté inspeccionándolo con la mirada mientras el miedo se agolpaba en mi estómago como un fuerte golpe que removía cada célula de mi organismo, y el dolor me hacía regresar a la realidad.

—Estoy bien —susurró acariciando mis cabellos— y ahora, mucho mejor y agradecido por ver tu rostro de nuevo —sonrió de lado mientras limpiaba las perturbadoras lágrimas de mis ojos, mejillas y párpados con sus tersos labios—. Muy, muy agradecido.

Me refugié en su pecho con aquel susto de perderlo algún día y besé su mentón una infinidad de veces con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la maravillosa tranquilidad que su cuerpo emanaba. No abrí los ojos en mucho tiempo, que incluso para mí podrían haber sido días, el tiempo en sus brazos se pasaba volando para mí y las pocas fuerzas que quedaron dentro de mi cuerpo las utilicé para respirar acompasadamente dejándome llevar por algún ritmo en especial que él tarareaba en mi oído, me concentré tan solo en escuchar su dulce voz y dejarme llevar por sus fuertes brazos que acunaban mi cuerpo a la perfección.

Regresé a la realidad cuando sentí una superficie mullida debajo de mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos despacio y encontré a Edward charlando a mi lado con un policía y a la vez apretujando fuertemente mi mano.

En pocos segundos el oficial se marchó y lo llamé desesperada.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó besando mi frente.

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —murmuré abrazada a su pecho de modo que pudiera situarme en algún lugar.

—En el salón —me contestó dibujando círculos concéntricos en la palma de mi mano para que recuperara la poca calma que aún mantenía dentro de mi mente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté alarmada pero con muchos más ánimos por sentir su esencia a mi lado.

—Cariño, por ahora lo más importante es que descanses. Sufriste un fuerte desmayo y solo quiero que te repongas —susurró besando mi mejilla derecha—. Te amo.

—Te amo —murmuré de vuelta obligándolo a sentarse a mi lado para poder observar el salón con mucha más tranquilidad—, pero necesito saber qué ocurrió.

—Te prometo que te contaré lo que sepa en cuanto salgamos de aquí —aseguró apretujando mi mano.

Asentí levemente y dejé mi vista vagar por todo el lugar. Las mesas del lado derecho, donde según recordaba habría ocurrido la aparición de James, estaban resquebrajadas en la base y los manteles que las cubrían reposaban en el piso al igual que los arreglos florales, el resto del salón lucía normal, con la excepción de que la poca gente que lo habitaba iba desapareciendo poco a poco dejando rastros de su presencia en los muchos paños húmedos o las copas vacías antes rellenadas por todo tipo de bebidas. Encontré a Monique junto a un oficial declarando algo mientras Tom cubría sus hombros con su chaqueta, ambos me sonrieron una vez terminada la declaración y salieron del lugar como si una ola de miedo los ahuyentara, les regresé la sonrisa mientras notaba como el mismo oficial ahora se acercaba a nosotros a paso calmado con un gesto neutral estampado en su rostro.

—Buenas noches, me llamo Riley —se presentó— y me agradaría escuchar su versión de los hechos, Señorita Swan —soltó un suspiro mientras yo me removía incómoda en la que había reconocido como una camilla—. Según tengo entendido usted conocía al suicida desde mucho antes del ataque. ¿Qué tipo de relación mantenía con él?

Tragué seco.

— ¿Suicida? —pregunté mirando fijamente a Edward.

—Te lo contaré en casa —prometió con voz firme.

—Conteste a mis preguntas —exigió el oficial con la impaciencia grabada en el ceño.

—Conozco a James desde hace siete años, realmente lo conocí por su esposa, Victoria Johnson, acudíamos juntas a las clases de prenatal durante mi primer embarazo y entablamos una pequeña amistad —contesté con sinceridad.

— ¿Qué tipo de relación mantenía con él? —cuestionó nuevamente.

—Le vi un par de veces antes… —dejé escapar un suspiro de mis labios— antes del suicidio de su esposa, pero jamás platicamos.

— ¿Por qué la buscaba a usted específicamente?

—James guardaba un gran rencor hacia mí y he tenido amenazas suyas desde que di a luz a mi pequeña hija. —Me encogí de hombros—. Jamás le encontré significado a su odio por mí, pero aprendí a vivir con él a pesar… a pesar de su primer ataque. —El cuerpo de Edward se tensó al escuchar esas palabras y sus brazos se convirtieron en rígidas barras de hierro alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¿Primer ataque dice usted? —El Oficial se rascó la barbilla—. Hábleme de eso por favor.

—Victoria y yo… —Llené mis pulmones de aire y tomé valentía de lo más profundo de mi corazón para recordar aquellos días tan horribles—. Una noche salimos tarde de clase y tomamos un helado para conocernos mejor por ser compañeras de prenatal. Ninguna de las dos tenía al padre de su hijo cerca, ella por el mucho "trabajo"—dibujé un par de comillas en el aire con mi mano libre— de su esposo, y yo por ser madre soltera.

—Prosiga —ordenó.

—Esa noche nos secuestraron por un par de horas por causa de James, pero nos dejaron libres antes de que se cumplieran las veinticuatro horas, así que no pudimos establecer una denuncia por falta de pruebas, ya que, no recordábamos sus rostros y mucho menos algo porque identificarlos; sin embargo, mi hermano y mi primo evitaron dejarme sola el resto del mes para cuidarme.

—Algún detalle del secuestro que recuerde.

—Hablaron un buen rato con Victoria maltratándola por medio de bofetadas y le dijeron que le advirtiera a su esposo que el negocio no era compartido —negué con la cabeza—, ninguna de las dos conocíamos en aquel entonces de lo que se trataba el supuesto negocio.

—Reláteme todo hasta el ataque y las causas, por favor —ordenó tomando nota en una blanca libreta entre sus manos.

—Una tarde en medio de la clase le llegó a Victoria una nota con una dirección en los barrios urbanos de New Jersey con una nota insinuante respecto al empleo de James, ¿sabe? Ella se asustó mucho, pero me pidió de favor que la acompañara al lugar, yo acepté por solidaridad y tomamos un taxi inmersas en una horrible insensatez —suspiré—. Al llegar al lugar descubrimos que se trataba de un hotel amplio y en muy mal estado donde escondían a muchas muchachitas de tan solo quince años en adelante.

—Creo que comienzo a entender el empleo del rubio —mencionó el oficial achicando los ojos—. Prosiga.

—El hotel era una fortaleza donde las muchachas vivían terriblemente mal a causa de los pocos recursos y de la falta de adultos, todas eran unas niñas y estaban encerradas en contra de su voluntad. Por suerte, conseguimos hablar con una de las mayores y descubrimos que tan solo tenía diecisiete años. —Me estremecí al recuerdo del lugar y las lágrimas de las muchachas que clamaban por nuestra ayuda; por eso temía tanto la presencia de James en la vida de Renesmee, moría tan solo de pensar que su futuro sería en el lugar de alguna de ellas—. No necesito relatarle el resto, usted comprende —susurré escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, quién acariciaba delicadamente mis cabellos.

—Es importante —insistió Riley—. Necesito que me hable de todos los detalles.

—La casa era una guarida de muchachas secuestradas que luego serían destinadas a la trata de blancas o a la prostitución —murmuré mientras dos lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas— y, cuando Victoria lo descubrió, enloqueció de dolor por pensar que su amado esposo que mentía con la excusa de una carrera de arquitectura, fuera dueño de un casón como esos.

—Prosiga —repitió el oficial.

—Creo que es suficiente —habló Edward con voz firme y severa mientras acariciaba mis hombros confortándome—. Ya usted conoce el empleo de James.

—Pero no la causa del odio infundado hacia la Señorita —contraatacó Riley—. Señorita Swan —me miró fijamente—, necesito que prosiga.

Sorbí mi nariz y hablé con un hilo de voz.

—Mientras caminábamos para salir del barrio fuimos testigos presenciales de un ataque entre dos bandos. Al parecer, existían dos casas en toda la ciudad y el rival de James no estaba para nada feliz del éxito que su negocio tenía así que ocurrió una balacera y estuve a punto de morir.

— ¿Cómo dice? —preguntó.

—James y Victoria discutieron un buen rato en medio de la balacera mientras me escondía entre algunos escombros y cuando él le confirmó que ese era su negocio la pelirroja salió de la casa como una fiera, corrí tras ella despacio por causa de mi embarazo y me detuve un momento en medio de la campal batalla, desorientada mientras buscaba a mi amiga con la vista —tomé aire—. Por mi falta de atención una bala fue directo a mi vientre de embarazada pero Victoria se interpuso y la recibió por mí —sollocé hundiendo mi rostro en el pecho de Edward—. Los jadeos de dolor que ella emitía me dolían hasta el alma y la consolé durante un buen rato sollozando a su lado y pronto James me acusó de ser la asesina de su familia sin comprender que fue él quien causó el suicidio de su esposa.

—Entonces… —insistió Riley.

—Ahora tiene usted lo que necesitaba saber, es suficiente—aseveró Edward abrazándome fuertemente—. Ahí tiene usted la causa de los ataques.

—…

—De acuerdo —declaró el policía—. La declaración de la Señorita aclara muchos vacíos en la investigación.

— ¿Podemos marcharnos? —preguntó Edward molesto.

—Sí —murmuró el hombre alejándose.

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué llegamos a tu departamento? —pregunté desabrochándome el cinturón de seguridad.

—Porque es muy tarde para conducir en carretera y hay un control en carretera por un derrumbe ocurrido —respondió sonriéndome mientras detenía el auto—. Además, necesitas descansar inmediatamente.

Caminamos hacia el ascensor y al llegar tomó mi mano con delicadeza y me ayudó a llegar a la puerta, una vez que introdujo la llave en la seguridad encontré un salón vacío con una inmensa alfombra en medio de él.

— ¿Por qué el lugar está vacío? —susurré dejando mi bolsa y su chaqueta en el suelo.

—Pensaba mudarme —se alzó de hombros—, para estar más cerca de ti y de los niños.

— ¿En Tom Rivers?

Asintió.

—Encontré un buen lugar y decidí que estar junto a ustedes era mucho más importante para mí que vivir a un par de minutos de mi empleo, así que pensaba contártelo pronto, en cuanto tuviera la seguridad de la renta.

— ¿No hay muebles? —pregunté confundida.

—No —me miró con la disculpa en los ojos—. Solo tengo la alfombra cerca porque he dormido ahí estas noches.

— ¿En el suelo? —cuestioné mirándolo molesta— ¿Has dormido en el suelo?

—No es tan incómodo como parece —sonrió—. La verdad tengo varios edredones y un par de almohadas, además, la alfombra es de una textura muy suave. —Me abrazó por la espalda y besó mi hombro descubierto—. Encontré innecesario mantener la cama aquí por tan solo un par de días.

— ¿No te duele la espalda? —pregunté preocupada mirándolo de reojo.

—No —aseguró.

— ¿Voy a dormir en una alfombra? —susurré enrollando mis manos alrededor de su cintura.

—No —repitió besando mi coronilla—, conseguí un colchón de aire y lo prepararé con varios edredones. Perdóname, pero no tengo nada más que ofrecerte y no quiero ir a un hotel.

—Está bien —le resté importancia al asunto y besé su pecho—, solo será una noche, y tampoco me gusta la idea del hotel.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó caminando hacia la cocina pegado a mi cintura.

—Un poco —confesé con la cabeza gacha—, y tienes razón, necesito dormir.

—Pediré algo de comer a domicilio y luego dormirás pacíficamente —aseguró sonriéndome.

* * *

**Y ustedes van a decir ¿What? ¿Cómo aparece esta después de dejarnos votadas tanto tiempo sin cap? Gueno nenas, son cosas de la vida. La Lore y yo hemos andado ocupadas, pero no nos olvidamos de las hermosas niñas como ustedes. GRACIAS, gracias, THANK YOU, massive thank you. De verdad, gracias nenas por sus reviews, por los follows, favourites y simplemente por leer. Ustedes son INCREÍBLES! Amazing people, guys thank U a lot! 3 Ya falta nada para que se acabe LPSV, pero al menos ahora ya saben lo que le pasó a Bella con James, y ya no hay ningún miedito que se nos acerque.**

**¿QUé piensan del cap? ¿Les pareció muy bizarra la aparición de James, como si lo traje a colación ahora? ¿Les gustó Ed en acción peleando por su chica? Siempre pregunto esto en el cap 23 haha ¿Cuántos años creen que tengo?**

**Belu Vampire Cullen, creo que tu pregunta acerca de James está contestada ;) Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, les diré lo que tu mandes linda XP Always i be u're friend Amé tu rr hahaha una parte de mi es así de mal hablada, lo ladylike se me va haha así que es reconfortante saber que alguien más reacciona así :D Y a todas las demás que dejaron rr, las adoro, los leí todos y aquí está su actualización. 3**

**No se olviden de dejar su review, mandarle saludos a la Lore. Doy follow back en twitter "arrobaCherryValh" Si alguien tiene preguntas sobre el fic, quiere decirme como mejorar mi estilo de escribir, solo quiere decirme que apesta el cap haha, responderé todo lo que me escriban al Twitter. **

**¿Podrían pasarse por este blog? Es mi bebé original: 10 sombras rojas punto blogspot punto com**

**Bellísimas! Adiós. Valhe :) xx**

* * *

*****You make me glow, but I cover up won't let it show. So I'm putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love, if I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack.*****


	25. XXII: Suposiciones

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**_Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**-22-**

**Suposiciones-Assumptions**

* * *

—_Un poco —confesé con la cabeza gacha—, y tienes razón, necesito dormir._

—_Pediré algo de comer a domicilio y luego dormirás pacíficamente —aseguró sonriéndome._

* * *

Besé dulcemente su mejilla y me encaminé hacia la amplia y blanca alfombra en el centro del salón. Descalcé mis adoloridos pies y coloqué las zapatillas a lo lejos. Finalmente, decidí deslizarme sobre la mullida superficie con ganas de descansar mi espalda un par de segundos, reposé mi cuerpo unos instantes mientras miraba detalladamente todo el salón, con la intención de descubrir la razón por la que lo encontraba tan peculiar y agradable a pesar de que el único elemento que la rellenaba se encontraba debajo de mí.

Las paredes eran blanco cremoso con la textura de un delicioso helado de vainilla y la alfombra del mismo color —y un poco más gruesa de lo que la imaginaba—, contrastaban a la perfección con el suelo de madera flotante en tonos macizos con reflejos dorados.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé vagar los dedos de mis manos por la textura de la alfombra. Era suave y gruesa al mismo tiempo, permitiendo un cómodo descanso pero no tan perfecto como el de una cama. Sin embargo, te llamaba con cierta atracción como si bailara ante tus ojos con la perfecta posibilidad de dormir plácidamente. Recogí mis piernas y atraje por medio de mis gélidos pies una manta de color ocre que reposaba al pie de la improvisada cama, me cubrí el torso con delicadeza y permití que mi mente viajara a los momentos más felices de mi vida, con tal de olvidar el mal rato que había pasado hace tan solo un par de horas.

Mis hijos y Edward eran más de lo que podía pedir. Realmente era feliz a su lado y a pesar de todos nuestros errores aprendimos a vencer todos los obstáculos que la vida nos presentó para seguir con el perfecto amor que nos tenemos. Ahora somos una gran familia sin importar el pasado o lo que pronto vendrá detrás de nosotros, me basta con vivir mi presente y disfrutarlo como nunca antes lo hice.

Cada momento de mi vida me enseñó cosas nuevas, y cada dolor en mi pecho marcó una profunda cicatriz que necesitaba de amor para sanar. Tal vez y solo tal vez, el sufrir ayudó en mi caso, porque a pesar de todo sanar y solucionar los problemas es sin duda alguna la mejor parte de todo el embrollo. Siempre es maravilloso comprender paso a paso cómo las cosas van componiéndose, mientras uno se reconstituye como persona en el largo camino del dolor, y sin importar todas aquellas adversidades. Si uno divisa al final del túnel una bella y espléndida luz que te invita a abrazar la vida y amar lo que tienes a tu lado, sabes que has vivido y que la felicidad pronto embargará tu corazón, como en estos momentos se encuentra el mío, rebozando amor por mi hermosa y amplia familia.

No puedo negar que cada lágrima derramada endureció la inocente niña que vivía dentro de mí, pero también ayudó a convertirla en una gran mujer, que en estos días solo espera seguir hacia delante con la fe y la fuerza necesarias para mantenerse en pie, y crecer cada día para dejar huella en este mundo con su esencia.

…

—Edward —lo llamé exasperada abriendo los ojos—. ¿Y los niños?

Caminó hacia mí con aquella sonrisa tan arrebatadora que golpeaba mis sentidos y los dejaba atontados por varios segundos, tomó mi mano y se deslizó a mi lado.

—Cariño, tu hermano y Rose prometieron hacerse cargo de ellos por esta noche, con tal de que te recuperes de toda esta situación. —Con un par de movimientos se posicionó a mis espaldas encajando su cabeza en el vacío de mi hombro—. Todo estará bien —susurró besando mi cuello—, Emmett es buena niñera.

—Lo sé —susurré de vuelta disfrutando del toque de sus labios en mi piel—, pero me es inevitable preocuparme por mis hijos.

—También lo sé —repitió deslizando su mano hacia mi vientre—, por eso llamé a tu casa y les hablé de lo ocurrido en una forma resumida, pidiéndoles encarecidamente que cuidaran de los niños esta noche. Al principio, tu hermano se vio tentado por venir a New Jersey para acudir en tu auxilio, pero una vez aclarado el asunto, en conjunto con la policía, se calmó un poco y me pidió devolverte a casa mañana muy temprano para que prepares los _hotcakes _que tanto le gustan.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté entrelazando su mano con la mía con los ojos cerrados, y dispuesta a sentir aquella corriente eléctrica que siempre viajaba a través de mis sentidos cuando mi tacto con él se intensificaba, efectivamente, ahí estaba.

—Las once y media de la noche, y gracias a Dios el domicilio de la hamburguesería atiende las veinticuatro horas. —Besó el hueco debajo de mi oreja, recordándome las tardes que pasábamos en mi casa haciendo "tarea".

— ¿Cenaremos hamburguesas? —susurré besando su mentón.

—Sí —contestó con los ojos un tanto ennegrecidos—. Son muy buenas, el muchacho que las hace me ha alimentado durante los últimos cuatro días.

—Te creo. —Me removí varias veces contra su pecho hasta encontrar mi posición favorita, debajo de su cuello—. Edward —susurré besando su mejilla—, ¿puedes hablarme ahora de lo que pasó después de mi desmayo?

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —preguntó decepcionado.

Asentí.

—Cariño, ¿podemos hablar de otras cosas? Por favor —rogó mirándome a los ojos fijamente—. No quiero que…

—Quiero saberlo —exigí con ternura—, por mí, cuéntame.

Suspiró vencido.

—James y yo tuvimos una pequeña pelea, pero gracias a los muchachos pudimos detenerlo a tiempo para la llegada de la policía.

— ¿Por qué el oficial lo llamó suicida? —pregunté curiosa.

—Porque al verse desesperado tomó su arma con rapidez y selló su muerte con un tiro directo a la cabeza, algo irremediable.

— ¿Se disparó? —susurré aferrándome a sus brazos por el horrible escalofrío que recorrió mi espina dorsal.

—Sí, cariño. Temía tan solo imaginarse en la cárcel, y supongo que por el estado de locura en el que se encontraba era lógico. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Isabella, ¿por qué nunca me hablaste de todo lo que pasó?

Balbuceé varias veces antes de contestar.

—Temía por ti, James estaba completamente loco. No quería a más personas entrometidas en todo este asunto —respondí con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Y si algo te ocurría? ¿O a nuestros hijos? Bella, tenías que contármelo. Yo soy parte de tu vida ahora, y tengo derecho de saber los males que amenazan a mi familia, cariño. —Su tono no guardaba reproche ni dolor, solo preocupación, y agradecí de nuevo por amar a un hombre tan bueno como él—. Quiero protegerlos.

—Lo sé —le contesté sinceramente acomodándome para mirarlo de frente—. Perdóname —susurré arrepentida—. Nunca más…

—Volverá a ocurrir —completó sellando mis labios con dos de sus dedos, con una perfecta sonrisa grabada en su rostro con cincel de escultor griego—, y estoy seguro de eso.

—Te amo —susurré acercando mi rostro al suyo—. Muchas gracias por comprenderme.

—También te amo —murmuró antes de capturar mis labios en un profundo y largo beso. Hundí mis dedos en su cobriza cabellera con ansias de sentir la textura de su piel bajo mis dedos. Él por su parte aumentó su agarre en mi cintura recostándome en la alfombra lenta y delicadamente mientras nuestros labios danzaban sincronizadamente en un perfecto baile que tan solo requería de amor para acontecer. Sonreí contra sus labios y acaricié su fuerte espalda con las yemas de mis dedos levantando la estrecha camisa poco a poco.

—Eres mi vida —susurró contra mis labios antes de colocarlos sobre la piel de mi cuello.

Dejé mi cabeza caer hacia atrás y aferré mis manos a su espalda disfrutando la magnífica sensación que él provocaba en mí, mientras el tumulto de mariposas de nuestra primavera se colaba por cada ínfimo centímetro de piel que separaba mi cuerpo del suyo, para causar un agradable cosquilleo con el aleteo intermitente de felicidad que emitían.

— ¡Traigo su pedido! —gritó una voz ruda pero con ciertos cambios en su tonalidad al tanto que dos golpes sonoros invadían el espacio vacío de la casa.

Edward gruñó y a rabietas se separó de mí dejándome completamente extasiada y aún impregnada de su perfecto aroma, con mi cuerpo luchando por salir del trance tan adictivo que sus besos provocaban en mi latente corazón.

—Hey Ed —saludó un joven de cabellos castaños—. ¿Porqué tan…? —Dejó vagar la vista por el salón y se sonrojó al verme de reojo—. Lamento interrumpir —se disculpó alzándose de hombros—. De verdad, no sabía que tenías a… ¿Bella? ¡¿Te llamas Bella?! —gritó en mi dirección con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

Asentí tomando aire.

—De acuerdo, lo lamento, no sabía que tenías a tu futura esposa a tu lado. —Rodó los ojos—, no soy adivino.

—Pedí dos maxi del mes —contestó Edward molesto tomando la bolsa del _delivery_—, ni que fuera a comérmelas solo.

—Siempre estás solo—contestó el muchacho ganándose un agradecimiento de mi parte por confirmarme un dato importante—. Ya te dije, no soy adivino.

—Podías haber pensado un poquito —murmuró el cobrizo pagándole con dinero de su bolsillo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, alguien aquí necesita de una buena sesión de desahogo con su hermosa novia Isabella. —El muchacho rodó los ojos divertido.

—Me entregaste el pedido, Demetri, te pagué, ahora lárgate —ordenó Edward molesto.

—Adiós, Bella —se despidió sacudiendo su nívea mano, le sonreí.

—Lárgate —repitió.

—Ya ya. —Se alzó de hombros—. Espero que te gusten las hamburguesas, preciosa. —Me guiñó un ojo, y yo me sonrojé.

Edward le cerró la puerta en la punta de la nariz y al otro lado de la pared se escuchó una hermosa y dulce risa invadiendo el ambiente.

Caminó hacia mí y depositó la bolsa delante de mis ojos, enfurruñado la abrió y extrajo dos bultos inmensos y varias servilletas.

Me entregó uno y se lo acepté divertida, desenvolví la hamburguesa y le di una buena mordida.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunté bebiendo unos sorbos de la lata de soda.

Suspiró.

—Nada —me contestó sonriéndome—, solo que te amo.

—También te amo —insistí—, y no estoy molesta.

—No estoy molesto —murmuró quitándome la soda de las manos—, solo algo… frustrado —susurró mirándome divertido.

—No comprendo. —Me alcé de hombros haciéndome la desentendida y reí en cuanto vi su expresión.

.

.

.

—Me gustó la cena —murmuré recogiendo los restos para colocarlos dentro de la bolsa.

—Fue sencilla. —Se alzó de hombros—. Y me agradó más la compañía.

—A mí también. —Reí y caminé hacia la cocina.

…

— ¿Edward? —pregunté regresando al salón.

— ¡En la habitación! —contestó su sedosa voz.

Caminé un par de pasos notando la fuerte ausencia de muebles y cuadros en la coloración de las paredes, finalmente llegué a una puerta de color caoba y me adentré en el lugar.

Encontré a Edward enfundado en una franela blanca y pantalones negros de algodón buscando algo en una maleta que residía en el centro de la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté sin aire en los pulmones al notar cómo su torso se marcaba a través de la prenda de vestir.

—Busco algo para que puedas dormir —contestó con los ojos clavados en la valija—. Estoy seguro que mis pantalones te quedarán más que grandes, pero tampoco consigo una camisa cómoda.

—No importa. —Me alcé de hombros y dirigí mi atención a la prenda de vestir que reposaba en su mano derecha—. ¿Y esto? —pregunté tomándola delicadamente—. Levantó la vista y me sonrió.

—Es una camisa de dormir mía, pero no creo que te quede.

La miré varias veces, era de color cielo y si mis conocimientos acerca de mi cuerpo no eran errados, me llegaría hasta los muslos. Tenía las mangas largas y dos botones cerca del cuello, era de algodón por la textura de la tela y seguramente bastaría para dormir una noche a una buena temperatura.

—Me gusta —contesté sonriéndole—, bastará por hoy.

—Te queda grande —contestó estrechándome entre sus brazos.

—No importa —susurré contra la piel de su cuello—, me gusta.

Suspiró.

—De acuerdo —murmuró dejándome ir—. Al fondo a la derecha está el baño, múdate mientras me encargo de tu cama inflable.

Me mordí el labio indecisa entre decirle o no.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sonriéndome.

—Pensaba… Pensaba que me gusta la alfombra, es cómoda y… si no tienes problema…

—Será un placer —murmuró besando mi coronilla—. Me encantaría dormir contigo.

.

.

.

—Cariño —me llamó abrazándome por la espalda—. ¿Puedo…? ¿Podemos armar suposiciones?

— ¿Suposiciones? —pregunté confusa.

Removí mi cuerpo hasta quedar completamente recostada sobre su pecho, lo cierto es que esta posición me agradaba. Nuestros cuerpos abrazados y recostados sobre la alfombra con las piernas de él entrelazadas con las mías, y por supuesto cubiertos por el edredón color ocre hasta la cintura.

—Sí, pensaba… Si algún día vivimos juntos, ¿no sería mejor tener bien planeada la situación? Por ejemplo, en un caso hipotético, ¿si tengo el día de visita con Robert? ¿Podría, hipotéticamente, llevarlo a casa?

—Claro —contesté segura—. Tu hijo es educado y no puedo negarte que lo veas, y tampoco podemos negar el hecho de que, tanto Renesmee como Anthony son sus hermanos. No sería aconsejable ni agradable para nadie vivir apartados ni imponer una barrera entre ellos. —Besé su mejilla—. Tú sabes que no tengo problema alguno con Robert, pero si hablamos de Tanya…

—No —negó inmediatamente—. Te prometo que no tendrás que verla jamás.

—Si es tan solo Robert, no le encuentro problema.

—Entonces, ¿puedo seguir con las suposiciones? —preguntó haciendo un adorable puchero.

Asentí.

— ¿Y qué con lo de mi trabajo? ¿Estarías de acuerdo en que hipotéticamente trabajara aquí pero viviera contigo en casa?

—Sí —susurré entrelazando su mano con la mía—. Tenemos diferentes empleos y sueños, así que no soy quién para impedirte crecer en cuanto a tu vida profesional.

— ¿Y si hipotéticamente nos casáramos? ¿Serías feliz? —preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí —repetí con una sonrisa enamorada en los labios—, sería muy feliz.

Besó mi coronilla, cerró mis párpados en contra de mi voluntad y tomó mi mano.

—Isabella Marie Swan —murmuró con voz fuerte—, ¿quieres hipotéticamente casarte conmigo? —preguntó levantando su mano para poder observar el hermoso anillo solitario con una brillante esmeralda incrustada en el centro del aro bañado en oro, que reposaba en una bella caja de terciopelo negro—, y olvida todo eso de las tontas suposiciones.

Muchas de mis teorías sobre el casamiento amenazaron con salir a flote y borrar este bello momento, donde mi corazón latía a la velocidad de la luz con la intención de salir de mi pecho por la inmensa emoción que embargaba mi cuerpo y mi alma, pero guardé todas en el mismo archivo donde abandoné las lágrimas y el dolor que formaban parte de mi pasado. Yo sí quería casarme con Edward, y quería formar una familia con él, y no importaban todas las ideas que Renée y mi experiencia en la vida hayan introducido dentro de mi cabeza, ahora quería ser feliz, y para serlo, me bastaba con despertar todos los días a lado del hombre que amo para poder respirar su aire y su aliento a cada instante y poder decirle te amo una infinidad de veces sin tener que sonrojarme por admitirlo, yo sí quería ser suya por el resto de la eternidad.

—Sí —susurré atacando ferozmente sus labios mientras él reía contra mi boca y me levantaba por los aires haciéndome girar como a una chiquilla. Todo mi ser, mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón en conjunto danzaron en sincronía por la hermosa felicidad que me embargaba de la punta de los pies a la última punta de mi cabello; ahora por fin me sentía completa.

— ¡Gracias! —Reía besando todo mi rostro mientras sus ojos se inundaban de alegría absoluta—. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

— ¡Te amo! —exclamé sintiendo el aire abandonar mis pulmones, pero dispuesta a gritar toda la noche con tal de mostrarle al mundo mi amor por él.

— ¡Te amo! —repitió levantándome aún más alto, mientras ambos girábamos y reíamos sin cesar, realmente felices por volver a reencontrar nuestro amor y formar la familia que siempre soñamos.

.

.

.

—Eres la mujer más maravillosa del planeta —susurró rozando mis labios en un dulce pero corto beso, mientras me acomodaba sobre su pecho y arropaba nuestros cuerpos con el edredón.

—Te amo, Edward, gracias por seguir con toda nuestra historia aún cuando yo misma pensé en dejarla. No tienes ni idea de la inmensa felicidad que ahora explota dentro de mi cuerpo. —Reí—. Tengo ganas de sonreír por el resto de mi vida.

—Vas a sonreír el resto de tu vida —aseguró besando mis labios—. No dejaré que nunca más derrames lágrimas de tristeza, solo serán de alegría.

Tuve la completa intención de contestar a su maravillosa declaración, pero me encontré a mí misma extasiada por sus besos y sus maravillosas caricias que convertían a mi cuerpo en blanda gelatina y lo dejaban a su voluntad dispuesto a recibir todo lo que quisiera entregar. Hundí mis manos en su espalda obligándolo a retirar esa estorbosa franela que impedía el camino de mis dedos para tocar su suave y tersa piel, y até mis piernas a su cintura sintiendo el lento deslizar de la camisa fuera de mi cuerpo, con ganas de quedarme a su lado por siempre para disfrutar de nuestro hermoso amor y vivir el resto de mis días con intensidad y sonrisas.

Fue allí cuando comprendí que nuestra primavera había vuelto y ahora existía dentro de mi cuerpo y dentro del suyo latiendo a un mismo ritmo con un solo corazón. Lo entendí mientras un tumulto de traviesas mariposas se apoderaban de mi vientre y hacían que mi tan añorada primavera explotara dentro de mi cuerpo, llenando mi mente y mis recuerdos de magníficos colores que cegaban mi tristeza y le proporcionaban fuerzas a mi felicidad y alegría. No recordaba ni mi nombre ni en dónde estaba, solo sabía en el fondo de mi alma que ahora le pertenecía por el resto de la eternidad y que gracias a él, esas tontas suposiciones de adolescentes en ese mismo baile donde me pidió ser suya por primera vez, ahora tomaban fuerzas en mí demostrándome que la primavera siempre vuelve. No importa el tiempo ni los daños a su paso, cada torbellino de emociones y de sentimientos que envolvieron mi corazón ahora regresan a su cauce, llenando mi vida de flores de todos los colores, y demostrándome que no tiene sentido luchar contra lo inevitable. A veces los errores cuestan mucho más que la vida misma, y nosotros estuvimos a punto de perder nuestra amada primavera; pero ahora, perdida en sus besos y en el perfecto perfume de su cuerpo no consigo ni recordar mis lágrimas, solo puedo escuchar dentro de mí su voz nombrándome como suya y demostrándome una vez más que al igual que él, la primavera siempre vuelve.

* * *

**Hoola! ¿Cómo están all of you lovely girls? Dios, que les diré. Adoro sus comentarios y cuando leen lo que escribo. **

**Vine rápido porque esta vez la Lore no se demoró, se dio tiempo para ustedes niñas, así que ni crean que las abandonamos. Si de hecho, las adoramos! ¿Qué piensan del cap? ¿Dulce, con demasiadas cosas, muy apapachador? ¡Quiero saber! Haaaaaay, la primavera siempre vuelve hahaha. Belu Vampire Cullen, creo que le quedan dos caps O_o casi nada, con el epílogo. yisicullen25, Ahí está la respuesta, cariño. Massive ThankU, gracias a todas por todos sus comentarios y por leer. Gracias por todo.**

**La lectora de la semana es: Palitajcullen, porque nena tus reviews son largos y me encantan de leer haha siempre te explayas. Y nop, no tengo entre 23 o 25 años, hahaha pero me encanta que todos piensen que tengo esa edad. Hahahah, cuídate mucho. Besitos.**

**Todas ustedes, no se olviden que estoy en twitter como arrobaCherryValh, y ¿Podrían por favor pasarse por aquí?**

**10sombrasrojaspuntoblogspotp untocom**

**Es un original, y tengo más de 15 capítulos escritos pero no los he subido porque nadie lee hahaa.**

**Cuídense mucho, la Lore y yo les mandamos muchos besos. Y no se olviden de contarnos como les pareció el cap y como les parece que ya mismo se acaba el fic.**

**Besos. Valhe**

* * *

***Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out. We'll play hide and seek, to turn this round. All I want is the taste that your lips allow, my-my-my-my so Give me Love***


	26. Epílogo: Feliz Cumpleaños

**Los personajes son obra y gracia de Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Este fic fue subido hace un par de años, yo era un real desastre xD, así que después de un consistente beteo, la volveré a subir editada. Espero que la disfruten.  
**

**_Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**La primavera siempre vuelve.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor verdadero espera. Pero...¿También soporta el dolor?

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Feliz Cumpleaños-Happy Birthday**

* * *

—Buenas noches, mi vida —susurré besando su tersa frente y arropándolo con el edredón de _Spiderman_ que tanto le gustaba.

—_Buenaz nochez_, mami —repitió bostezando fuertemente con su pequeña boquita— y _fediz cumplaños otda_ vez.

—Muchas gracias —le respondí sonriendo—, pero ya tendrás tiempo de felicitarme. No olvides que mi cumpleaños es mañana, corazón.

—_Edtá_ bien —murmuró dejando que sus párpados lo vencieran en la dura batalla de aplacar sus vivaces fuerzas infantiles.

Me levanté despacio y caminé tres pasos exactos hacia la cama de Robert. Una vez allí me acomodé a su lado al igual que con mi hijo y arropé su menudo cuerpo con el edredón azul de su cama de visitas, como él la llamaba.

—Buenas noches, Robert —susurré mirando sus ojitos desfallecer ante el cansancio.

—Igual para ti, Bella —respondió sonriente con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Sé que mañana es tu cumpleaños, pero… ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —Agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado dejando a mi perfecta visión su desordenado cabello.

—Claro —le contesté apretujando su mano—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Puedes… ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo que hiciste con Tony? —susurró con sus ojitos brillantes.

Revisé mi rutina de todas las noches, sorprendida por su pregunta. Siempre que Robert se quedaba a pasar la noche en casa lo trataba como uno más de mis hijos, lo cubría con el edredón y le deseaba buenas noches de la misma manera. No entablaba diferencias con él excepto… excepto por el beso de las buenas noches de Anthony.

— ¿El beso? —pregunté fascinada.

Asintió.

— ¿Puedes besarme a mí también? Por favor, siempre que duermo aquí nos cuentas historias, nos arropas y luego besas su frente. ¿Puedes besar la mía también? —suplicó sonriéndome gentilmente mientras sus pómulos adquirían un sonrojo mayor al acostumbrado.

Reí bajito.

—Por supuesto —susurré besando su frente con ternura—. Siempre que quieras lo haré con gusto.

—Gracias —contestó con un hilo de voz con sus ojos a medio cerrar.

—Descansen —susurré débilmente antes de apagar la luz de la habitación y cerrar la puerta intentando no causar ruido alguno.

Caminé varios pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de Jared, toqué dos veces como había exigido y escuché un "pase" del otro lado.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté arreglando un poco los libros y lápices asperjados por todo su escritorio.

—Bien —contestó sinceramente, alzándose de hombros—. Ya sabes, preocupado por la escuela y sobre todo por la universidad. Kim tiene calificaciones mucho más altas que yo y piensa enviar solicitudes a los grandes peces. —Me tomó de la mano y ambos nos acomodamos frente a frente en su cama—. Tiene grandes sueños y yo no creo poder alcanzarla en esas universidades tan costosas. Ella aplicará para una beca y seguramente la conseguirá porque es muy persistente; pero si te soy sincero, no creo que me la concedan a mí, y tampoco quiero que pagues mis estudios.

—Jared —susurré apretujando fuerte su mano—, tú sabes que por el dinero no tienes que preocuparte, pero sí de la estabilidad de tu relación con Kim. Ustedes se aman y soy testigo de ello desde su primera salida juntos; además, es importante considerar que tienen una vida profesional muy aparte de la amorosa. Sería genial que combinen ambas y la compartan juntos, pero si no es posible tienen que seguir adelante como puedan. ¿Por eso discutían hoy en la tarde?

—Sí —concedió agachando la cabeza—. Ella insiste en que aplique para Dartmouth, cree que puedo hacerlo empezando por enviar la solicitud y obtener créditos extra en el año que viene, pero no concuerdo con ella.

— ¿No crees poder con la universidad? —pregunté molesta.

—No voy a poder con todas esas clases y altas calificaciones entre los competitivos estudiantes que se disputan el lugar de favorito del profesor. Kim es así, yo no.

— ¿Tienes oportunidades en Dartmouth?

—La carrera de ingeniería mecánica tiene cierta especialización en esa universidad, y realmente me agradaría estar allí para estudiar los grandes avances en esa industria, pero… ¿Y si no obtengo la beca?

—Sé que puedes, Jared —le animé sinceramente—. Los últimos dos años has aumentado tu promedio de calificaciones a un nivel más alto del acostumbrado y combinas tus prácticas de básquet con las tareas de casa y del instituto. Si realmente quieres ir y te esfuerzas por ello lo lograrás.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó rascándose la nuca.

—Estoy segura —confirmé sonriéndole—. Eres un buen chico, y cuando te propones algo lo consigues.

Suspiró.

—Lo pensaré —contestó después de varios segundos—, pero por ahora solo necesito la compañía de mi amada almohada.

—Está bien. —Sonreí—. Solo quería desearte buenas noches.

.

Caminé hacia mi habitación para encontrar a un cansado Edward Cullen tendido a lo largo de la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los párpados cerrados por el arduo cansancio del día.

Estos dos años a su lado han sido los más maravillosos de mi vida. Cada instante, cada paso a su lado, cada avance en nuestra relación ha fortalecido el vínculo de amor que tenemos entre ambos, demostrándonos que somos capaces de formar una hermosa familia y seguir con nuestras respectivas carreras, sin sufrir algún tipo de reproche por causa del tiempo. Ambos planeamos con detenimiento lo que queríamos hacer con nuestras vidas y el proyecto futuro que teníamos para nuestros hijos, así que todo ha marchado bien desde entonces.

Supongo que debería sentirlo diferente. Hemos sido víctimas de tantos cambios que alguna parte de nuestro lazo tendría que haber cambiado, al menos para volverse más fuerte. Pero lo cierto es, que sigo sintiendo el mismo amor, mucho más profundo, valiente y fuerte. Nuestros corazones se pertenecen, y aunque ahora el compromiso es mucho mayor, porque ambos decidimos que así fuera. La única forma de demostrarnos este amor tan grande, que nos oprime el pecho es a base del respeto y del compromiso que sentimos por el otro de manera voluntaria.

Y si antes pude haber creído que mi felicidad existía. No pudo haberse expandido más.

Amo a Edward Cullen con cada pulgada de mi alma, y eso nunca cambiará.

Por qué sé que él me ama de la misma forma.

Me mudé a mi ropa de dormir y pronto me acomodé entre las cobijas y sobre todo entre sus fuertes brazos que acunaban mi cuerpo a la perfección.

—Buenas noches —susurré besando su mejilla.

Noté cómo sonrió con los ojos aún cerrados y aumentó su agarre en mi cintura, besó mi coronilla y acomodó su cuerpo junto al mío ahuyentando el espacio entre nosotros.

—Te amo —me susurró de vuelta en el oído, consiguiendo que me estremeciera antes de caer en un profundo y relajante sueño.

.

.

.

—_Sayin i love you _—cantó una chillona voz cerca de mis oídos.

—_Saying. _—Le sopló la voz de mi pequeña en susurros.

— _Is not the wors I wan to hir drom you _—prosiguió la misma voz enfurruñada, mientras me removía entre las almohadas y la vacía cama tomando conciencia del lugar.

—_Words _—le corrigió Nessie de nuevo—, y es _from_, Tony. Si no le explicas no entenderá nada.

— _Is nou thar I wan you. _—La infantil voz aumentó su fuerza demostrando su molestia.

—_Its not that I want you__. —_Escuché un bufido y pasos descalzos sobre el piso de madera de la habitación.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mientras mis manos se estiraban por inercia con ganas de despertar en el día de mi cumpleaños número veintisiete, y encontré a Renesmee mirando a Tony con diversión en los ojos. Él por su parte le regresaba la mirada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el adorable ceño fruncido.

—_Nezie, intemto cantadle a mi mami, no te endrometaz_ —le regañó molesto achicando la boca y los ojos—. _No podé dadle zu obzequio zi zigues acui_.

—Aquí —le corrigió Nessie mirándolo con la emoción en los ojos—. Es aquí Tony, y mamá acaba de abrir los ojos en este instante. —Le señaló la cama y él me regresó a ver enojado, pero en cuanto notó mi amplia sonrisa todo gesto de molestia se borró de su carita y me devolvió la sonrisa mucho más alegre.

— ¡_Fediz cumplaños_! —exclamó a todo pulmón lanzándose a mis brazos.

En unos instantes más Nessie se sumó, y los abracé fuertemente a ambos sintiéndome la mujer más agradecida y feliz de todo el planeta cuando la emoción, y la alegría recorrieron cada recóndito lugar de mi organismo y alentaron a mis mejillas a plantar la mejor de las sonrisas a mi familia para demostrarles lo feliz que estaba por ellos.

—Muchas gracias a ambos —susurré besando sus cabezas—. Los amo.

—También te amo, mami —murmuró mi hija mirándome fijamente con una amplia sonrisa— y espero que cumplas muchos años más para corregir a Tony cuando cante mal tu canción preferida. —Me guiñó un ojo y ambas lo miramos para verlo con aquel estado de nerviosismo que nos resultaba tan adorable.

—Como _zea_. —Se alzó de hombros y cruzó los brazos—. Por tu culpa no pude _dadle zu_ obzequio.

—Escuché tu canción —aseguré acunándolo entre mis brazos para poder plantarle un gran beso en su dulce mejilla—, y me encantó.

— ¿De _veráz_? —preguntó emocionado.

Asentí.

—Esa es mi canción favorita, y me encanta que ambos la conozcan. —Grabé sus sonrientes rostros en mi memoria para recordarlos así de felices cada instante de mi vida, con sus pijamas favoritos y los rizos de sus cabecitas completamente revueltos mientras me miraban con admiración y felicidad en los ojos.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bells! —exclamaron Robert y Jared adentrándose en la habitación. El primero con un florero de plástico y un resplandeciente girasol en sus manos, y el segundo con una bolsita de terciopelo en su mano derecha.

Mis hijos se acomodaron a la derecha de la amplia cama matrimonial, donde dormía, para permitir que el par de muchachos —que aunque suene extraño se llevan muy bien—, pudieran acomodarse en algún rincón.

—Buen día, Bella —saludó Robert educadamente—. Espero que pases un cumpleaños muy lindo, y para demostrarte mis buenos deseos, te compré una flor. —Se sonrojó y besó mi mejilla sonriente.

—Gracias —respondí acorde a su perfecta diplomacia de cinco años—, puedes colocarla en mi mesita para que todas las noches antes de dormir la vea y me acuerde de ti, ¿te agrada la idea?

—Mucho —confesó avergonzado poniendo el florero donde le indiqué, segundos después caminó hacia la cama y se deslizó junto a Tony, que le hacía señas para que se acomodara a su lado.

—Ahora es mi turno, grandota. —Rio Jared besando mi coronilla.

— ¿Por qué le dices grandota a mamá, _Jary_? —preguntó con gracia Renesmee haciendo énfasis en el sobrenombre.

—Punto número uno, no me digas Jary —rogó exasperado—. Punto número dos, Bells es enana, pero tiene muchos hijos y es una gran mujer, así que es grande pero pequeña, pero prefiero que sea grande… aunque sea pequeña. —Alzó las cejas y se detuvo un momento a pensar mientras los niños disimulaban una risitas divertidas en son de burla.

—Entendimos, genio —murmuró Nessie rodando los ojos.

—Enana molestosa —refutó Jared arrodillándose para quedar a mi altura—. Bella. —Tomó aire y me sonrió con sinceridad—. Has sido mi verdadera madre durante mucho tiempo, y no tengo manera de agradecértelo, excepto ser un buen hijo contigo para que te sientas orgullosa de este pobre vago. —Sonreí—. Así que tallé esto para ti en la clase de carpintería que tomo los miércoles después de clases. —Me entregó la bolsita de terciopelo abriéndola el mismo para revelar ante mis ojos una bella gargantilla con un delgado hilo negro del que colgaba un elaborado lobo en tonos marrones.

— ¿Tú lo _hizizte_? —preguntó Tony estirando la mano para tocarlo.

—Sí —aseguró orgulloso—, y quiero que lo uses al menos una vez en tu vida, ¿por favor? —rogó Jared haciendo un dulce puchero.

—Claro —susurré abrazándolo fuertemente—. Muchas gracias por el obsequio y la sorpresa, ¿me lo quieres poner?

Asintió emocionado, y en menos de medio segundo recogió mi cabello y cerró el broche del collar con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Se alzó de hombros.

—Le regalé uno igual a Kim y desde entonces no lo deja de usar.

—Me encanta —le agradecí una vez más, grabé también su rostro y el de Robert en mi memoria junto con los de Nessie y Tony—. Muchas gracias a los cuatro por ser tan detallistas.

—Y eso que no has visto a papá. —Renesmee rodó los ojos—. Ha llamado a todos mis tíos y abuelos para hacerte una fiesta en el patio de atrás.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Edward? —pregunté asustada.

—Lo que oíste —corroboró Jared—. Cullen te organizó una gran fiesta con ayuda de la enana diabólica de su hermana, así que en menos de media hora toda tu familia inundará la casa con risas; y hablando de invitados. —Sonrió y se sonrojó tenuemente—. Tengo que pasar por Violet y Kim, te amo. —Me miró a los ojos—. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Entonces nos vemos dentro de quince minutos o más. —Me guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación a paso ágil con ansias de ver a su novia.

Suspiré.

—Si habrá una fiesta, lo más adecuado es que se cambien, ¿no? —Los miré a los tres y achiqué los ojos.

—Sí, mamá —respondió Nessie sonriendo—. ¿Sabes? Papá invitó al tío Jacob y a Jake, así que los veré después de tantos años. —Dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de ilusión—. Tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

Robert y Tony se lanzaron miradas cómplices.

—"_Nessie y Jake, sentados en el árbol, dándose besitos." —_Cantaban ambos felices mientras sus piernas se balanceaban en el borde de la cama.

Renesmee se sonrojó a grandes niveles y saltó de la cama nerviosa.

—Estaré lista pronto —susurró de espaldas antes de correr a su habitación.

El par de niños rieron a pierna suelta durante varios minutos.

—Suficiente —murmuró su aterciopelada voz desde el umbral de la puerta—. Quiero a mis soldados con su uniforme en menos de diez minutos.

—Sí, mi general. —Espetaron ambos divertidos saludando con las cabezas y chocando sus manos antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

Edward caminó lentamente en mi dirección con una penetrante mirada dentro de sus ojos, consiguiendo que me removiera incómoda por la insistente necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró antes de capturar mis enfermos labios en un pasional beso.

Anudé mis manos alrededor de su cuello ansiosa por sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Él cumpliendo mis deseos, me recostó sobre la desordenada cama y besó mi cuello lenta y tortuosamente, mientras sus manos se deslizaban dentro de mi buzo de dormir. Gemí inconsciente y dejé mis manos vagar por debajo de su camiseta con ansias de sentir sus labios sobre los míos una vez más.

No había disminuido lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Era la misma sensación, las mismas mariposas. El mismo amor que duele hasta los huesos.

Lo más hermoso es que Edward se sentía de la misma forma conmigo. Y mientras más años pasaban, mientras nuestra primavera iba y venía a su propio ritmo y andar, su amor por mí incluso crecía.

Las dudas se habían eliminado de nuestra historia. No teníamos miedo. No le temía al futuro. Ahora confiaba en él.

—Hola —cantó una musical voz—. Estamos aquí, no tienen porque darnos este tipo de espectáculos a nosotros.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, para encontrar a mi maravillosa cuñada y mi gran hermano observándonos asqueados desde la puerta. Me sonrojé hasta la punta de los pies y sonreí avergonzada.

—Hola —susurré nerviosa mientras Edward me acomodaba la ropa de dormir.

_Esta será una fiesta de cumpleaños muy entretenida._

**FIN**

* * *

**Guapísimas adorables! Niñas, como ven este es el fin. Muchísimas gracias a todas las que leyeron el fic dos veces, a las que se sumaron en la edición, a las que dejaron reviews, a los favourites, a los follows. A todas! Ustedes son increíbles y me siento muy afortunada de haber tenido lectoras tan increíbles y hermosas. Dios las bendiga y sigan adelante con todos sus sueños ;D **

**Un agradecimiento especial y re adorable a mi Beta LA LORE. Tooodas ustedes la conocen, y conocen su magnífico trabajo. Lo mucho que ella se ha esforzado por esta historia, le ha dado sus horitas libres solo para que ustedes tuvieran siempre un capítulo después del otro. No se olviden de agradecerle con unas pocas palabras en sus reviews. Las adoro, lindas! La Lore andaba toda sentimental por que terminaba de betear la historia ¿Ustedes como se sienten? ¿También están sentimentales? *_***

**Si ****quieren, pueden dejar un review contándome que les pareció el final. **

**Si alguien quiere hablar o algo, no sé :S Pueden escribirme a arrobaCherryValh y pueden darse una pasada por www punto diez sombras rojas punto blogspot punto com. Es un original! :P**

**Hasta siempre preciosas. Valhe :) Xxxx**

* * *

*****You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score.You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more**.***


End file.
